Nightwing - Arrowverse Expanded Universe
by Arrowverse Project
Summary: Having moved on from Gotham City, Dick Grayson contends with crime in Bludhaven under his new identity: Nightwing. Challenges from the police academy, corruption, and his own relationships can be just as hard for him as fighting against mob boss Blockbuster, but he must endure for his mentor's sake.
1. Pilot

Ok, the idea behind this is to create an expanded universe for CW's "Arrowverse". I'm Grey, and I'll be penning a Nightwing series as part of this collective group. There are other works being put out (Teen Titans will be running alongside Nightwing, and there should be one or two more projects coming, but all by different authors), but this is the only work I am penning. If you wish to message this account, please make sure to note which author you are trying to reach.

Of note is that I attempt to write as if this would work on television. I keep a theoretical budget in mind, CW mindset, and I don't write characters thoughts or things like that. I write as if you're watching this on television (although I don't write it as a script, because I can't stand doing that).

Of note is that in the Arrow/Flash canon, we chose to have a cutoff point, because we began writing these before the seasons had ended. And I, at least, have my entire story bible planned through my series finale, and the events of those shows might have tossed some of it into chaos.

The Arrowverse proper canon ends at Arrow's "Nanda Parbat", while Flash works all the way through to its finale properly without interfering with plans we had already made. If you would like to see some of the Arrow changes, please refer to Teen Titans, as some things will be addressed there.

One final note: I write Dick's character as if he's being played by Steven R. McQueen, because yes, I too am in that bandwagon.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **1\. Pilot**

The silence in the dark of night was broken by the sound of gunfire, and men running out of an apartment complex, guns in hand. Two of them were carrying a bleeding, groaning man between them.

"Load him into the truck!" one of the men was shouting. He lifted his gun towards the flashing lights of the police car that he could see approaching. He fired a few shots, slowing the police as they tried to open their doors.

The men climbed into the truck, and the shooter climbed into the bed, with the bleeding man. "Go!" he hit the back window. The truck began to move, and the police scrambled back into their car, lights and sirens still blaring.

The truck took twists and turns through the streets, weaving through traffic. The squad car didn't attempt anything it didn't have to, and tried to drive relatively straight.

The officer in the passenger seat took the radio, "This is squad 21, the getaway vehicle is a red pickup truck, about ten years old, no license plate. It's going south down Broadway Street. Approach with caution!"

There was sudden movement in the air ahead of the squad. The two officers saw something fall on top of the truck and land.

The man in the bed turned around, gun coming up. His gun didn't last long as something batted it away. "What the…" he didn't finish his next word as a metal stick struck him in the throat. He gasped and then fell by the bleeding man.

The truck came to a stop and the four men inside came out, guns in hand. They fired on the squad, which pulled away to avoid the brunt of the gunfire.

"Greg is down!" one of them shouted. "What happened?" He reached over in the bed and tried to shake his fallen ally, "Greg? Greg? He's still breathing!"

"It must have been whatever fell on the truck," another man said, "It probably bounced off and hit him."

"The hell was that anyway?" a third man questioned.

"It was me."

One man turned and took a metal stick across his face. He hit the ground. The other three men lifted their weapons in that direction, but the dark suited man rolled, taking out two of them by swinging his sticks into their legs. They fell to the ground.

The last man attempted to fire, but the fighter threw one of his sticks into the man's hand, making him drop the gun. He rolled, came to his feet, and drove his elbow into the man's face, taking him down.

He span around, kicking one of the two men whose legs he had wounded, then slammed his stick into the last one.

He hurried to the truck bed and checked on the bleeding man, "Just hold on," he said. He looked back at the squad, which was approaching. The red and blue flashing lights cast out on his black armored suit, dark hair, and black domino mask. The greatest part of his armored, Kevlar suit that stood out was the blue bird emblem on his chest.

He sheathed his metal sticks on his back in an X pattern and turned to run. He fled into an alley and was gone.

The officers approached, weapons drawn. They looked cautiously at the downed criminals and looked at each other, "It was him," one of them said.

The other one nodded, "Nightwing."

* * *

The apartment door came open slowly and quietly. The dark haired youth came through and looked around, seeing a few lights on. He closed the door and looked around some more, "Boone? You still awake?"

A blonde haired man of about the same age – 24 – came out of a room. He was pulling a shirt on, "Yeah, of course I am." He was soft spoken, "You didn't think I was going to let you get past your one year anniversary of living with me in Bludhaven, did you?"

The dark haired man smiled, "One year. Wow. That seems ridiculous. It feels like a lot less time than that."

"Well Dick, maybe that's because all of your nights bleed together," Boone said bitterly. He moved to the table and sat down.

"Boone…we agreed we weren't going to talk about that," Dick said, moving to sit with him.

"Did you really have to go out tonight? This was our night, Dick. Our night! You came to Bludhaven with so little, and I gave you a place to stay. You were happy, I was happy. I thought that maybe our friendship could resume properly again, now that you weren't Robin anymore. But then you put on that black and blue costume and become Nightwing instead, and then you're out, emulating you-know-who instead of just following at his side."

"Boone, this is the life I know now," Dick said.

"Then why do you start the police academy tomorrow morning?" Boone asked.

"Because you can't do all of the good that needs doing from the shadows and behind a mask," Dick said, "That's why. Now, we can sit here and argue, or we can open that bottle of tequila I saw hidden in the freezer, get wasted, and I can enjoy my first day at the academy slightly hungover."

Boone smiled and got up. He opened the freezer and pulled out the bottle, setting it between them on the table. He took two shot glasses and set them beside the bottle.

* * *

"Who are they?" a woman asked as she walked with a uniform officer in the jail. She looked inside the cells at the various men whom Nightwing had apprehended.

"We don't know," the officer said, "No ID on them, same as the last few batches the vigilante and police have brought in."

"So, it's that gang," the woman said. She folded her arms over her chest, "And if they're anything like the last group, they're not going to talk." She was Hispanic, in her mid-twenties and rather attractive with light colored hair.

"Standard procedure then?" the officer asked.

She nodded, "We'll get them on the actual charges, then send them off."

"This was a Nightwing takedown," the officer said.

"I'm aware," she said. He opened his mouth, but she interrupted, "I am also aware that some of his takedowns have resulted in the charges being thrown out. Except this time they shot and abducted a man, and fired at the police. This should stick." She walked down the hallway.

"Ma'am? Where are you going?" the officer asked.

"I have to step into class," she said.

* * *

Dick sat in his desk, holding his head in one hand. "That was stupid," he muttered to himself. Like everyone else in the room, he was in black boots, black tactical pants, and a black shirt. He glanced over at the man who sat beside him.

"Hard night?" the man asked. He was dark skinned and about the same age as Dick.

"Yeah, my one year anniversary living with my roommate," he said.

"Oh, congratulations," the man told Dick, "How is that?"

"It's not romantic," Dick said, "He's a friend who offered me a place when I had nowhere else to go. And I'm telling you that because people just jump on it being a girlfriend or something."

The man nodded, "I wasn't going to ask. It's not my place."

Dick nodded, "Dick Grayson," he said, extending a hand.

"Aaron Douglas," the other man responded, shaking his hand, "How do you like this uniform?"

"Eh," Dick said.

"It could use some blue," Aaron said, "Blue looks great with black."

"Man after my own heart," Dick said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Aaron asked, confused.

"Nothing," Dick responded.

All heads turned as the door opened and a woman walked in, dressed in a suit. She looked over the students and shook her head, "I understand this is day one, but it should be common sense for all of you to stand when an instructor enters."

"What?" someone called from the back, "You're not our instructor! It's all men!"

Behind Dick, someone whispered, "I don't know, I wouldn't mind her…"

"Everyone up. Now!" she snapped. Everyone scrambled to their feet. She overlooked the room, "Ok then, everyone will listen to me. I am Detective Catalina Flores, and I have just as much say here as your instructors. I don't like what I'm seeing here. Everyone outside, now! You're going to go run laps for the disrespect. Next time you'll all know better. At least, I would hope so, if any of you want to become police officers."

Dick and Aaron looked at each other as they walked out of the room with the others. Dick sighed, "Great idea getting drunk last night Dick…," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Catalina stood off to the side as a man in uniform approached. He looked out at the track at the students running, "What? Did one of them make you mad?" he asked.

She smiled a little, "Nothing wrong with making them work on day one," she said, "Besides, you'll get to the physical work eventually, might as well get a glimpse now at what you've got."

The man nodded, "Yeah, yeah, can't argue with that." He pointed, "That one seems pretty good."

Catalina nodded. She shouted, "Everyone stop where you are!" Her voice carried and echoed, and everyone stopped, "Voice and a commanding tone are important, learn that!" she shouted. She pointed to Dick, "Do you see him? He's been lapping most of you, and he's clearly hungover. Let that sink in; you people, who want to be cops, are being beat in laps by a hungover man. How are you going to chase down someone sober? Keep running!"

Dick let out a breath and started to run again with everyone else.

As Dick started to get close to passing some people, one of them looked back. He looked ahead again, then slowed. As soon as Dick was at his side, he thrust his foot out.

Dick looked down and saw that his foot was about to hit the other man's. He doubled over forward to throw his weight forward, thrust a hand out, and landed it on the ground. He flipped himself over, came into a roll, then came up to his feet and right into a run again.

The man who tried to trip him slowed and watched, "How the hell…?"

"You!" Catalina shouted, "Over here, now!"

Aaron looked as the man cut across the track; he looked nervous. Aaron looked at Dick, "Well, he's…he's something."

"That's enough!" Catalina shouted, "Back to the classroom, now!"

The students stopped running and started to make their way back towards the building. Aaron waited for Dick and looked at him, "How did you do that? That was awesome!"

"Luck, I guess," Dick said, "Or, well, something like that."

"No way that was luck," Aaron told him.

"I was a circus performer in my youth," Dick said, "I guess something stuck with me."

Dick hurried past Aaron, who looked at Dick as he left, "Well…ok then."

* * *

Boone was walking down the street with a bag in his hand. He looked at some children playing up ahead outside of an apartment building, and smiled a little. He looked and saw three men approaching them.

"Why don't you kids go run and get us Ben Anders. One of you is his kid brother, right?" one of the men asked, leaning down to talk to them. A gun was visible in his waistband.

Boone stood and observed. The kids were looking at each other, and one started to cry.

"Oh shut up!" one of the men shouted at the crying child, "Just stop crying!" He didn't, so the man shouted again, "You shut up, or I'll shut you up for good!"

Boone set down his bag and walked quickly towards them, "Hey!" he shouted, "They're just kids!"

"And you're not important," the man who had threatened the child said. He walked towards Boone, "Do you know who we are?"

"Scum who pollutes these streets," Boone told him, "You're in the Blockbuster Gang. You're ruining this city!"

The man punched Boone in the face. Boone hit the ground and groaned, grabbing at the spot where he had been struck. He looked up at the man, "Come on. Get up," he told Boone, "If you want to act like we're the enemy, then get up and try to be the hero."

"How are you anything but the enemy of the people?" Boone demanded as he came to his feet.

"We're imposing order," he told Boone, "The police can't do it all. Wouldn't you rather have all of the criminals under one man? No more gang wars, no more carnage."

"Except the carnage your boss tells you to commit in his name," Boone hissed.

The man threw a punch again, but this time Boone ducked. He took the man's other fist to his gut and doubled over, then took a kick which put him on his back.

"Weak," the man said. He pulled his gun from his waist and aimed it at the downed Boone, "I guess this is as far as you go."

"Hey!" one of the other men shouted. The man with the gun on Boone turned to see the kids were gone, and a man was fleeing.

"Oh shit," the man with the gun said. He turned and started to shoot after the fleeing man. Boone picked himself up and ran, ignoring his bag.

* * *

Dick sat at a table alone with his brown paper bag. He pulled out a sandwich and took one bite before Aaron sat down beside him.

"Yeah, too pricey to buy food here," Aaron said, setting his own bag on the table.

"Most places are," Dick responded.

"I looked you up," Aaron said. Dick turned to look at him and opened his mouth, but he shut it again. "Your name is Dick Grayson, your parents died at the circus, and you were adopted by none other than Bruce Wayne. Interesting life, a lot more interesting than mine."

"Please, keep what you know to yourself," Dick told Aaron, "If people find out, they find out, but I'm not going to go around telling people who I am. I want this on my own merits, not on the merits of the man who helped to raise me."

"I understand," Aaron said, "Well, not personally, but yeah, I get it. So…why do you want to be a cop?"

"Because my parents were murdered," Dick said, "I want to stop whatever crime I can, organized or otherwise. And because I had a sense of duty ingrained in me from them, and from Bruce Wayne. I need to do something right with my life."

Aaron nodded, "Better than my reason."

"And what's your reason?" Dick asked.

"Well, I mean, women like cops, right?" Aaron asked. He sighed, "Sorry, I had to try that joke. But do they?"

"How would I know?" Dick asked.

"Well, you're a good looking guy; I just assumed you had a good love life."

"Even if I did, it's not my first thought to ask, 'Would it turn you on if I had a police uniform on?'," Dick told him.

"Fair point," Aaron replied, "I like computers, and there's way too much going on out there in the web. Way too much crime and too few people who know what they're doing to fight it."

"But you know?" Dick asked.

He nodded, "I want to work in cybercrimes, but I figure I need training and a degree and all of that first," Aaron said, "So I'm here."

"And what do you think of the first day so far?" Dick asked.

"Reminds me of the first day of classes in high school and college. Except, you know, more running."

Dick smiled, "Syllabus day? Yeah. We're going to be in for some interesting times though."

"What makes you say that?" Aaron asked.

"That female detective," Dick responded, "She came in and took charge right away. I figure she's not the only surprise instructor we're getting. And I doubt we've seen the last of her."

"She seemed impressed by your move out there," Aaron said.

"Let her be," he responded.

"But yeah, I think you kind of got those other students angry."

He shrugged, "I'm not the one who tried to trip someone else."

"Just…be careful," Aaron said.

"You be careful too," he told Aaron, "You're with me now, and oh, trust me, we've been seen. You're going to be targeted to, if I had to guess. Just be careful."

"Yeah, I will," Aaron said, "Thanks. But do you think they'll actually be that petty to try to hurt you…or me?" he asked.

"This city has a problem with corrupt police," Dick said, "I'm willing to guess that that's what attracted some of these people to the academy. I wouldn't trust all of them, and I'm going to keep watching my back. It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that I've learned to be careful."

"I imagine that being raised as a circus acrobat instills that in you," Aaron said.

Dick nodded, "We don't have much time left for lunch," he said.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

"Conversation's good," Dick said, "Don't be sorry." He picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

* * *

Dick took off the bag he was wearing and set it on the kitchen table, "Boone?" he called, "Hey Boone, I'm back! Are you here?"

Boone came out of his room with an ice bag held up to his face, "Yeah, I'm here," he said.

"What happened?" Dick questioned as he moved towards Boone, concern in his voice, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…," Boone said as he sat down.

"What happened?" Dick pressed with some more urgency in his voice.

"I was getting groceries, then I saw three gangbangers harassing some children trying to find some guy they knew, or I guess, wanted to kill. One of them threatened the kids, so I had to do something."

"You're lucky you didn't get hurt worse, or possibly shot or stabbed," Dick said.

"Oh trust me, I know," Boone said.

Dick looked at him, "Someone had a gun held at you?"

"Yeah," Boone said, "Not a good feeling. But I imagine you're used to it."

"Look," Dick told him, "I keep offering to give you some sort of self-defense training."

"Is this your subtle way of telling me that without you, I'll die?" Boone questioned, "Look, I never wanted to have anything like that when I knew you were Robin, and I don't want anything like that now that we're living together and you're still doing this vigilante thing. It's not like I'm going to go out there trying to get revenge on those guys."

"But what if something like this happens again?" Dick questioned, "Don't you want to be able to handle yourself?"

"Then what's the point of living with you?" Boone said with a small smile.

"Not the time to joke," Dick said in a humorless tone.

"Look, I'm just not interested. Now, maybe something will happen, and I'll need it, but until then, no. I'm happy as I am. This was a one-time thing, and I'll be fine."

Dick sighed, "Fine, I can't make you learn how to defend yourself. Just…just be careful. I've lost too many people in my life. I don't want to add you to that list."

"You won't," Boone told him, "Trust me. You won't."

"I want to believe that," Dick said. "I know you're not going to go running around trying to fight gangbangers or anything, but…but this city is a mess."

"And isn't that why you came here?" Boone asked.

"Mostly," Dick said with a nod, "I hope that I can make it safer soon enough. I hate this…sometimes I think it might be worse than Gotham."

"I don't believe that," Boone said.

"I do," Dick said, "If only because I lack his skill," he added softly.

* * *

A few men came into the rundown apartment. One was clutching his bleeding arm.

"Anders do that?" someone already in the apartment asked.

The man nodded, "Asshole shot me!"

"To be fair, weren't you trying to shoot him?" a young semi-dark skinned woman asked.

"Shut up Kate," the man said, walking into another room. The faucet turned on.

The woman named Kate shook her head, "I thought you guys said Ben Anders was an easy target?"

"Well, he was supposed to be," one of the other two remaining men told her, "But then some idiot got in the way."

"You mean one of your partners?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey!" the other man shouted.

"No, some guy who wanted to be a hero," the man said, "Of course, Derik, being the genius he is, pulled a gun on some kids. That's a bit far, even for me."

"So he probably deserved to get shot," Kate said, "At least in the arm like that."

"Yeah, probably," the man said.

"I heard that!" the man named Derik shouted as he came out of the bathroom, a towel tied around his arm, "Shit, that hurts."

"Then maybe you should be smarter," Kate said, "Oh wait, we're not paid to be smart, are we?" she gestured to the apartment around them, "That's why Blockbuster sticks us in a piece of crap apartment like this. Because you guys are incapable of doing anything with proper precision."

"Hey!" Derik shouted at her, "I don't see you out there killing or shaking down people!"

"Because I'm here, planning. How did you know where Anders was? Because I figured it out," she said, "And then you blew that, so now I have to find him again. Thanks, do you know how long it takes me? A while."

"Ok, enough!" the lead man shouted, "We're done with this argument. We get it, Derik screwed up, we all screwed up somewhere. Now, we need to kill Anders or we're not getting paid, and I think we all agree that that's not a good thing. So let's get to work and put a bullet in this guy."

Kate nodded, "I want out of this place as badly as you do. This time you guys can't fail, or I'm out, and you're going to be running around blind."

"Fine," the lead man said.

Kate took out her phone, "I'll start making some calls and gathering information. Go be productive, and don't shoot yourselves." The men left the room, "Idiots," she muttered as she dialed a number.

* * *

Dick was standing on the rooftop holding his two escrima sticks. He struck at them in a pattern, moving them across his body, going faster with each pass until he swung them both down and took in some deep breaths. He set his sticks down and dropped down, going into a series of pushups.

"You realize there is a gym nearby, right?" Boone asked as he stood in the doorway leading to the rooftop.

Dick stopped in an up position, "I know, but do you really think I'd risk using my sticks somewhere where people can see? I intentionally waited to take up my mask until after I'd become established in Bludhaven, and then waited longer to go to the academy. I don't exactly want people thinking they can link me to Nightwing."

"Well, obviously," Boone said, "Adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne moves to Bludhaven, days later there's a new hero running around, and you're trying to become a cop. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to piece that one together."

"Exactly," Dick said, going down into another few pushups.

"Well, you could always do your other working out at the gym, just do the sticks up here," Boone said, "Instead you spend all this time up here where you don't exactly have the best conditions to practice."

"No, but I'm used to running around rooftops," Dick said, "This is more of a home to me than a gym would be."

"Fair point," Boone said. He left the doorway and approached Dick, "Why are you going into the academy?" he asked, "Your nights will be limited now. If you get a job, you'll be a cop all day or night, and then you'll try to be Nightwing in the other free time you have. When do you sleep?"

Dick stopped and came up to his feet, "I'm doing this because being a cop gives me the ability to help people, arguably more than I can as Nightwing. Yes, my schedule is going to be horrible, and yes, I can do less to fight organized crime as a cop, and following the laws, but I need to try to make a difference. The power of the public is strong, and…"

"And Bludhaven's police are corrupt," Boone said, "The people hate the police."

"Then let me give them a cop they can like," Dick said, "That's what I'm doing."

"And do you really think it's going to work?" Boone asked.

"I don't know," Dick said, "But I'm willing to try."

"Just don't get yourself killed Dick," Boone told him, "By criminals, or the police you turn against."

"I won't," Dick said, "I have too much to do. I can't die. Besides," he smiled a little, "what would you do without me?"

"I'd worry a lot less," Boone said.

"You're worried about me?" Dick asked with real emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, of course I am."

Dick looked at Boone for a few seconds in silence. He walked towards Boone, "I always worried. I knew people worried about me as well. It's just…part of the job."

"Job," Boone shook his head, "You make it sound so mundane."

"Anyway…," Dick said, "We just knew we all were worried about each other. It's another thing entirely to have someone say they're worried. Thank you Boone," Dick told him, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "That means a lot. I'm not going to make you too worried…or at least I hope I won't. Thank you for your concern."

"You make it sound like it's nothing," Boone told Dick.

"It's something," Dick said, "Something big, and something dangerous." He lowered his hand and walked to the edge of the roof, looking down, "We are defined by our values and our actions. I want to be defined as the man who fought and, maybe even gave his life to restore peace to this city," he looked back to his friend, "But I'm also not going to leave you intentionally. I will fight and do everything I have to in order to survive, so long as this city is better for it."

"You don't have to give everything to this city," Boone said, "You don't owe them your life."

"No, but I owe them a good life. I owe them peace," Dick told him, "I am the ward of Bruce Wayne. I was Robin. I've been exposed to some of the darkest secrets in this world, and the darkest corners of it. And with that comes responsibility."

"And Bludhaven is one of those corners?" Boone asked.

"It has the potential to be," Dick said, "And that's one reason I'll fight so hard. I've seen what becomes of cities and people, and I won't let that happen here, not if I can stop it."

"And if you do stop it?" Boone asked, "Then what?"

"I move on," Dick said.

"You leave me," Boone said.

Dick shook his head, "You don't need me. You have friends here. You have a life here. You have those women who I never seem to see an end to."

"But I only have one Dick Grayson," Boone said.

"We were apart for so many years," Dick told him.

"And I only just got you back, and realized that you're the best man in my life; the best person in my life. I need you in it."

"I can't be selfish and just stay in one place," Dick said.

Boone approached the edge of the rooftop, "Then what will you do? Become a cop, fight for this city on two fronts, and then just quit the force and move on? People will be counting on you, and you'd rather uproot your entire life and just go somewhere else. How will that work? What about the people here who count on you? And of course, you leave and Nightwing vanishes at the same time…"

"Look, it's not a perfect plan," Dick said, "But I am working on it."

"I want the best in life for you, but I don't know if you'll get what you want," Boone said, "I'm going back inside. It's cold up here."

Boone walked towards the door. Dick watched him leave, then looked down again. He let out a breath and hurried over to his sticks, picking them up before running after Boone and just catching the door before it closed.

* * *

Catalina stood in an alley by her car. She looked around cautiously, then turned entirely around, "What do you have for me?"

Kate walked forward from the darkness, "I have a name. Ben Anders."

"And why is he being targeted for death?" Catalina questioned.

"I don't know," Kate responded, "I just get the orders from above, I don't question the purpose of the orders."

"You're smart Kate. You're smart enough not to question things that would otherwise draw attention to you, but you're also smart enough to piece things together. Now, why is he being targeted?"

"Didn't you say you were former FBI?" Kate asked, "Maybe you should figure this one out?"

"There is a man's life on the line," Catalina stated, "Now, tell me what you know so I can try to save it."

"Why?" Kate asked, "The man's a lowlife."

"And that doesn't mean he deserves to die," Catalina said, "No more than you deserve to die."

"I'm a useful lowlife," Kate said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Isn't that what a CI usually is though?"

"You're more than that," Catalina told her.

"Am I really?"

"Of course."

Kate smiled a little, "So nice to know that you think that of me. Anyway," she let out a breath, "Ben Anders…he used to be in the Blockbuster Gang, but he left for the sake of his kid brother. Blockbuster didn't take too kindly to that."

"He's having one of his men killed for looking to family?" Catalina asked.

Kate nodded, "Apparently. But, there's more."

"What is it?" Catalina asked.

"From what I've learned, he slighted Blockbuster once. He made a comment about Blockbuster's mother that he didn't take well."

"Blockbuster's mother?" Catalina asked, as if taking it as a joke.

Kate shrugged, "That's about all I know."

"Please don't tell me it was some juvenile joke," Catalina said.

"If nothing else, I know his mother isn't well," Kate informed Catalina, "I'm assuming he's being protective of her in her time of need."

Catalina nodded, "That would make more sense. But he's using you guys to do it, instead of making the kill personally?"

"He's too smart for that," Kate said, "And he doesn't want to risk his top guys. He'd rather have expendable men make the kill, and then if they get arrested, so what?"

"I could move in on your three friends," Catalina said, "I'd arrest you too, of course."

"You could, and just let me go from lack of evidence. Except I'm sure those three will turn on me and incriminate me in exchange for a deal. It's not going to work. No matter what, we'd all be going down. They'd sell me out."

"Then I don't know what to do to keep you on the streets," Catalina said.

"Let them kill Anders," Kate said, "He's expendable, right?"

"I'm worried about the lives of other people," Catalina said, "I'm not going to let criminals kill another criminal just to keep my CI on the street. I have to see to this man's protection."

"Then arrest him," Kate said, "He'll be safe in jail."

"There are enough Blockbuster men in jail," Catalina said, "He wouldn't be safe."

"You realize he'll never be safe, don't you? Bludhaven is full of Blockbuster's men, and he has the resources to find Ben wherever he goes."

"I'm not giving up," Catalina said, "I refuse to give up."

"I respect that, but sometimes you just have to," Kate said.

"I never gave up on you, did I?" Catalina asked as she opened the door of her car, "I'll think of something."

Kate nodded, "Just keep me out of jail. Oh, and my payment?"

"Usual place," Catalina said, "Go get it before someone else finds it." She closed the door as she sat down.

Kate turned and walked the other way out of the alley as the car went in reverse.

* * *

"You're going out?" Boone asked Dick as he watched Dick lace up his boots.

"I am," Dick said, "I need to get out there." He turned to look at Boone, "You never usually voice questions. Besides, I have everything but my mask on, I think it's pretty obvious I'm going out."

Boone sighed, "Dick…just don't die, alright?"

"I don't plan on," Dick said as he stood up. He picked up his mask from the table and pulled it on, "I'll head out the window."

"Don't you ever worry that you're going to be seen, and people will then know where you come from?" Boone questioned.

"No," Dick said, "It's dark on this side of the building." He moved to the window and pushed it open, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Fine," Boone said, "Just…well, I already told you not to die, but I'll say it again. Don't die."

Dick nodded and climbed upwards.

* * *

Aaron was walking alone at night through the streets of Bludhaven. He stopped and looked behind himself, but there was nothing there. He looked ahead and started to walk, then saw three men exit a building. One had a gun in hand.

"She said Anders would be here," the one with the gun muttered.

"Put that away," the level headed one told him.

"Why? Someone looks at us wrong; I'll just put a bullet in them. What's wrong with that?" he questioned.

Aaron stopped and moved aside to let them pass. He looked at them as they went past.

"What the hell are you looking at?" the one with the gun questioned.

"Ignore him," the third man said.

"No. He looked at me the wrong way," the one with the gun stated, lifting his weapon at Aaron, "I'm killing him."

Aaron backed away quickly with his hands up, "Please, don't! I beg you!"

"I didn't get to put a bullet in the guy I wanted, so now I need to put a bullet in someone else!" the man snapped, "You're the unlucky recipient."

"No! Please!" Aaron begged, "Talk some sense into him!" he shouted at the other two.

"You should just ignore him," one said.

The level headed one spoke, "We're going, Derik. Put the gun away."

Derik turned and shot his comrade. He turned, "You're next," he told Aaron.

A dark shape dropped from the rooftop of the building beside them. Nightwing landed on the ground and swung his stick out, taking out Derik's legs. He dropped and fired straight up on accident. The other man turned and saw Nightwing, so he threw a punch.

Nightwing ducked and rammed the tip of his stick into the man's gut. He span around, swinging his other stick straight into Derik's hand to relieve him of his weapon.

The other man grabbed Nightwing and struggled with him. Nightwing let go of his weapon, then as it fell he kicked it up, knocking the tip into the man's chin. He fell back and the stick fell.

Nightwing turned and gave a chop kick to Derik's side. He looked to Aaron, "Run!" he shouted.

The man picked up the stick and Derik ran for the gun. Nightwing turned his head to the man with the stick, and then put his weight forward, landed on one hand, and flipped himself over the weapon. He came up to his feet and ran at Derik. He leapt up and kicked him square in the chest while spinning around and throwing his second stick, striking the other man in the side of the head, taking both of them down.

Nightwing hurried over to the other man and picked up his twin weapons. He sheathed them on his back, "You need to go," he told Aaron, disguising his voice as best as he could by deepening it, "I'll get the police here soon."

"Dick?" Aaron asked, "Dick Grayson?"

Nightwing didn't say anything.

"Come on! You did the same move as earlier!" Aaron said, "And look at yourself, it's not like you're in a cowl or something. It's pretty obviously you in a mask…"

Dick sighed, speaking in his normal tone, "Look, Aaron, don't say anything…"

"Why would I?" Aaron asked, walking towards Dick, "You saved me. You're doing something admirable for this city. Why would I ever betray your identity?"

"I don't know," Dick admitted, "But I just want to make sure."

"You have my secrecy," Aaron told him.

Dick smiled, "Good." He lifted his hand, "Give me a moment." He reached to his belt and hit something. He stood in silence, then looked to Aaron, "I have a radio in here, and an earpiece so I can listen to dispatches. Something is going on, and I need to go. But…I need you to do something for me."

"Name it," Aaron said.

"You're good with computers," Dick said, "There was a man abducted last night by this gang. I stopped them and saved him, but he's still in the hospital, and it sounds like they're going to try to finish the job. I need to stop these guys, but first it would help to know what this guy did."

"Do you want me to hack police records or something?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know where you need to look, all I know is that there's an answer somewhere. I thought this was done, but clearly it's not. My number is 555-1984. Look him up and call me! My phone will route through my earpiece!"

"Do you even have a name?" Aaron called.

"No!" Dick shouted as he ran and started to climb a fire escape. He made his way up the side of a building and was gone into the dark night.

Aaron watched him, then turned and ran, "Computer, need a computer…"

* * *

Dick leapt from a rooftop and landed on the next one, rolling. He picked himself up and kept running before jumping to the next. He came to a stop.

"Aaron?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me," could be heard softly in his ear, "I found the name of your guy."

"Ok, what else?" Dick asked.

"His name is Peter Steel. He's a former United States Army Major."

"Why would these guys want to target a former Major?" Dick questioned.

"I wouldn't know," Aaron said, "I can keep digging though."

"Thanks," Dick said, "I need to get going again, call me if you figure something out."

"Will do," Aaron said, "Good luck. Don't die."

"You sound like my roommate," Dick said, starting to run again.

* * *

Four men had entered the hospital and approached Peter Steel's room. There was a police officer sitting outside. He looked up and saw the men. He came to his feet, "Stop there!" he said, "Nobody gets in without proper identification."

"I have some," the lead man said, "I'm military. Just hold on and…," he reached into his coat and then pulled out a gun and fired, killing the officer. Hospital personnel began to run and shout from the gunshot.

A security guard came running, drawing his sidearm. "Stop there!" he shouted, aiming at the four men.

The one with the gun lifted it towards the security guard and fired. The window exploded open as Nightwing broke through, tackling the guard into a room and to safety.

"Stay put," Nightwing said, taking grip of his sticks. He moved into the hallway and whipped one down as he leapt out the window.

One of the men was struck and went down. "Guns!" the lead man shouted. The other two drew their weapons as the fourth man slowly started to get up.

Nightwing burst through a window behind them and threw his second stick as he rolled in their direction. It struck the lead man in the back and dropped him. The other two span and lifted their guns to the vigilante, who was already upon them.

He kicked one low in the knee, dropping him. He reached up, gripped the last gun, and tore the slide off. He smashed his elbow into the man's face and dropped him.

As the first man to fall came all the way up, he swung a knife for Nightwing. The black-clad vigilante dodged back and swung his leg up, kicking the knife away. He followed through on his rotation, slipped himself onto the floor, and crashed both legs into the man's left leg, then pulled, bringing him down. Nightwing rolled on top of him and delivered a punch to keep him down.

Nightwing rose with both sticks in hand and looked at the four men, "It's safe now!" he shouted to the guard. He looked around, "You're all safe! Police are almost here!" He looked to the security guard who was coming out of the room, "Make sure these men are secure." He hurried into Peter's room and looked at the man in the bed.

"Did…did they come to kill me?" he asked.

Nightwing nodded, "They did. I saved you again. No need to thank me."

Peter forced a smile, "I have a feeling that's not your style. Nor is it mine."

Nightwing smiled, "No. I don't expect thanks," he said, moving to the window. He opened it, "I'd rather not have broken glass in a hospital room. Hallway? Yeah, sure, but I won't break yours."

"Thank you," Peter said.

Nightwing nodded and leapt from the window into the night.

* * *

Aaron turned suddenly as he saw Nightwing enter in through his window. Dick came to his full height and removed his mask as he stood and looked at Aaron.

"You…uh, live alone, right?" Dick asked.

"I do," Aaron confirmed.

"Good," Dick said, setting his mask down, "This would have potentially been very bad if you didn't."

"What did those guys want with Peter Steel?" Aaron asked, "I couldn't find anything by digging around."

"I don't know," Dick said, "But I saved his life. That's what matters. The police are putting him under heavier watch. I just hope that the cops assigned to him aren't working for whoever this 'Blockbuster' guy is."

"Is that the name of the guy controlling these gangs?" Aaron asked.

"That's what I've managed to pick up," Dick said, "I don't know who this guy is or anything about him, though. Just a name. That's it."

"I could…," Aaron directed to his computer setup.

Dick shook his head, "Do you think it would be that easy?" he asked.

"No," Aaron said. "I really wish I could have helped more with the Peter thing."

"It's ok," Dick said, "Maybe it was just a hit on a military official to make a point. I don't know. Maybe it's as simple as that."

"Are criminals usually that simple?" Aaron asked.

"In some cases," Dick said, "In the case of this gang? Yeah, sometimes. Other times? No."

"So this one could go either way," Aaron said.

Dick nodded, "And I don't like that."

"What are you going to do now?" Aaron asked, "Go back on the streets?"

Dick looked out at the night, then picked up his mask. He turned back to Aaron, "I think for now I'm going to go back home and have a drink with my roommate."

"What about this city?" Aaron asked.

"I ask myself that a lot," Dick said, "I don't ask myself 'What about Boone?' enough though. I need to start doing that. The city will be fine for now, and I always have a radio cued up just in case."

"Dick?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can I join your fight?"

"You want to help me?" Dick asked with surprise filling his voice, then a more serious tone, "It's not safe."

"I owe you," Aaron said, "And I'm good with computers and technology. Let me be your technical support. Please. It'll make me feel like I'm making a difference in this city. God knows it needs more help. Besides, I'll be here behind a screen, not running around like you are."

Dick gave him a small smile, "I'm not going to tell you no. And…yeah, I could use the help. If you want in, you have to keep my secret, no matter what."

"I will," Aaron said.

"Even if you're tortured."

"I…I can try," Aaron said.

"I mean, it should never come to that. I'm just being overly dramatic," Dick assured him, "But my identity must always remain a secret."

"And it will," Aaron said, "Nobody will learn it from me."

Dick smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you at the academy in the morning."

"Yeah. Same," Aaron said, "Goodnight Dick. Nightwing."

Dick affixed his mask and moved out the window.

* * *

"You're back?" Boone asked as he sat with a drink in his hand. He got up and took a glass from the counter, setting it on the table. "Drink?" he asked.

Dick nodded, sitting down opposite of Boone on the table. He was in his street clothes instead of his Nightwing suit. "Boone, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Boone asked as he poured the shot for Dick.

"Sorry for never being here. Sorry for being Nightwing. I should be here as your friend and roommate, and instead I'm spending most of my time on the streets."

"You have a duty. I know you do," Boone said.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be here with you when I can be. I saved lives tonight, I save lives most nights. I always have to go, but I know that I can't save everyone."

"Then go when you need to," Boone said, "I know what difference you make here, and even if I'm not overly happy about it, I'm proud of you."

Dick raised his shot glass. Boone poured himself another shot and clanked their glasses together. They moved the glasses to the table, then lifted them and threw the shots back.

"Strong," Dick muttered.

"I can't imagine that I can probably outdrink Nightwing," Boone said with a smile.

Dick smiled at him, "Let's see if that's right or not."

"What about the academy in the morning?" Boone asked.

"I'll manage," Dick said, "For now? I'm with a friend and he's challenging my drinking abilities. I have to rise to the challenge."

Boone nodded, "Alright. Let's see which of us can outdrink the other then. I wish you luck. You'll need it."

Dick smiled, "Boone?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You never need to thank me," Boone told Dick.

Dick smiled. He slid his shot glass forward, "Let's do this then."

Boone lifted the bottle and poured their shots. They clanked glasses again.

* * *

A man in a suit entered into a well-furnished office. A large, muscled man in a suit sat at a beautifully crafted oaken desk. "If you came in here, then it must be important…," he said as he signed some paperwork.

"Peter Steel is still alive, and under police protection," the man said.

The man behind the desk looked up, "I sent four men after him, did I not?"

"They were stopped by Nightwing," the smaller man said, "They tried."

"They failed. Have them killed in prison."

"V-very well," he said, a little taken aback, "What of Peter Steel?"

"He can live, for now," the man said.

There was a patch mounted on the man's wall, along with pictures of him in uniform, including a picture of him with Peter, who was better decorated.

"Are you sure you're willing to divert the resources to tracking down and killing him?" the man asked, "After all, you hadn't seen him in years…"

"He was a Major, I was a Captain. He tried to get me discharged for my actions. He attempted to ruin my life." His hand crushed the pen he was holding, "He dishonored me. I will see him dead, now that he's seen fit to come back home. Except his home is now controlled by someone else, and Blockbuster does what he wants, when he wants, and deals out justice as he sees fit."

The man nodded, "Yes Sir, Blockbuster," the man said, "As you say."

Blockbuster smiled grimly, "Oh, and about Nightwing…I've let him operate for too long. Time to stop being so friendly."


	2. The Flock

Just a note. If you are looking for the second episode of Titans from my colleague, he has fallen behind and is unable to post it tonight. If you are also reading Titans, please be patient. It will probably be up this week sometime.

* * *

 **2\. The Flock**

The black figure of Nightwing swept down off the rooftop, landing just behind a single man. That man panicked and shouted, turning around to lift a handgun. Nightwing acted quickly, removing the slide of the weapon while removing the magazine.

He dodged to the side and struck the man in the face with his elbow, then used the hand on the gun to pull the man to the ground. Nightwing crouched over him, putting a hand on his throat to apply some pressure.

"Are you going to tell me who is in charge of you or not?" Nightwing questioned.

The man shook his head as best as he could, "No…I won't tell you…"

"Oh, I already know who you work for," Nightwing said, "Blockbuster. But that's all I know. Will you tell me anything, or will I have to take you to jail?"

The man somewhat laughed and coughed, "You have no authority to take me to jail."

"Oh, I think I do," Nightwing said, "Your name is…Thomas Larson. You are wanted on three counts of burglary, one count of mugging, oh! And you're also the getaway driver in an armed robbery that resulted in three people being shot. Now, I'm pretty sure the justice department wants you."

"H…how do you know who I am?" the man demanded, "How do you know?"

"Oh, I know," Nightwing said, smiling a bit, "I have good people working for me."

At his desk Aaron smiled, speaking into his headset, "Am I really that good?"

"Oh, yes you are," Nightwing responded, to the confusion of Larson.

"What?" the man questioned.

"Oh, sorry, I'm talking to someone else. Just hold on, I'll get back to you," Nightwing said, "No, you really are that good."

"Why thank you," Aaron responded, "Now, maybe we should stop having this conversation and you should get back to this."

"Oh, I know, I know," Nightwing said, "I just like to make him sweat a little bit. He doesn't know who I'm talking to; he doesn't know what this is all about. You know, just maybe he'll have a little time to mull over his actions."

"I'm not telling you anything!" the man shouted.

"Oh, that's a shame," Nightwing said, "That really is a shame. Um…can you do me a little favor and get his social security number?"

"What?" the man demanded.

"Let's just take a moment, don't worry about my partner, he knows what he's doing," Nightwing said, "You're not making him do much hard work, this is easy for him."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" the man shouted.

"Ok…," Aaron said, "There it is. 555-01-4163."

"Go to hell!" the man shouted.

"Yeah, that's it," Nightwing said, "Can you access all of his funds and bank accounts? I know some people in the same situation would usually extort it to a charity. I know it's a cliché, but I'm feeling charitable. I mean, clichés are clichés for a reason, they usually tend to work. I mean, I've fallen back on them a number of times, like killing two birds with one stone. I mean, I've done that, and yeah, that one worked. But that one time with skinning a cat didn't work, although it wasn't a cat, it was a cat burglar, and it wasn't a skinning… You know what? That's another story entirely. I'm not here to tell you stories."

"Go to hell!" the man shouted.

"Ok then, can you get the transfer started please?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said, "Anywhere you want me to send it to?"

"Yeah, an orphanage," Nightwing said, "They always need money. And this guy was in a few burglaries and an armed robbery, so he should have some money in his account. I mean, I don't know how much…"

"He has…about…yeah, there it is. About $60,000 in his account."

"$60,000?" Nightwing asked, "Well, that's all going to a good cause at the orphanages. You should feel proud of yourself. Of course, that money was gained through horrible ways, but those kids will really benefit. You should be proud."

"Wait, wait, ok!" the man shouted, "Ok…just…I don't know anything about Blockbuster."

"You don't know anything?" Nightwing questioned, "Who are you getting your orders from then? You have to know something?"

"I get his orders from a lieutenant, then it goes lower and lower, and…"

"You get it," Nightwing said, "You told us something at least, there's a hierarchy in place. He's not dealing with low level thugs on the street like you. Now…who gives you your orders?"

"I…I told you, I don't know! I mean, I get a phone call, along with others…my guy, he doesn't meet in person!"

"What's the number?" Nightwing questioned, "What is the number?"

"It's in my phone! He changes numbers every few days, but if you look at my history, he called me twice this week! Based on his schedule, he'll change it in three days!"

"Ok. Where is it?"

"Right breast pocket!" the man shouted.

Nightwing leaned over and removed the phone, slipping it into his belt, "Thank you," he said, "Was that so hard?"

"No! No it wasn't!" the man said, "Can you please let me go?"

"You're a criminal," Nightwing said, "I'm not letting you go. Not when people have been injured because of you. Hey, you still there? Of course you are…you're in my ear. Donate that money!"

"What?" the man shouted, struggling.

"No, no, no," Nightwing said, applying a little pressure, "That money's still going to a good cause. It's better there than with you." He lifted the man, "You're coming with me." He started to drag him away, "The police are up ahead somewhere. I'll just tie you here for now."

"You can't do that! You can't!"

"I can. Trust me, there are worse vigilantes out there who could do so much worse. I'm letting you off easy."

"No!" the man shouted as Nightwing bound him to a street light and moved on.

"How'd that one go?" Aaron asked.

"It went well. Here's the number," Nightwing said, pulling out the phone, "555-982-6531. Can you run that for me?"

"Yeah, will do," Aaron said, "You know what? I don't get tired of seeing how you operate. You do a good thing out there."

"I know I do. But…some days I wonder if it's the right way of doing things. I mean, shouldn't I be just dark and brooding out here? I'm just…I don't know what to call myself. I'm a vigilante, swooping out of the shadows, saving lives and beating criminals."

"We had a good rapport going, is that what you mean?"

"Yeah, exactly," Nightwing said, "I mean, is this guy going to go tell his buddies 'Oh yeah, Nightwing was out having fun on the streets and having conversations and not being serious'. What are people going to think of me?"

"Well…scared of you. I mean, I'd still be scared of you, you're coming out of nowhere beating the hell out of people."

"Yeah, I am," Nightwing smiled a little, "I just don't know what to think about…"

"Fun? You're the fun vigilante, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he laughed a little, "I guess… Hold on." He span around, pulling both sticks into his hands, "Who are you? I know you're there!"

A figure slowly emerged from the darkness of the alley. After a few steps, Nightwing realized it was a young woman with dark hair and pale complexion somewhat visible in the dim light she stepped into.

She wore dark clothing and had nothing in her hands. Nightwing still left his weapons in hand.

"Who are you?" Nightwing questioned.

"Not a criminal, if that's what you're thinking. You can put those sticks away…or no, keep them out. You might be needing them."

"What? Who are you, and who are you to give me orders?"

"Orders? No, suggestions," she said, "Actually, a really good suggestion you really should listen to, or bad things might happen."

"What? This is sounding like a threat."

"I make no threats. I'm just telling you of what is going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Nightwing questioned.

"At the corner of Marv and Dixon Streets. There's going to be an incident in ten minutes. You should get there quickly."

"What? Is…this some sort of joke?"

"This is no joke," she said softly, "A…warning. If you're a vigilante and hero for this city, then maybe you should go. Heed my warning and go, or people may die."

"What?"

"Go. Just go. Stop questioning me, and go!"

Dick took a few steps forward, then shook his head, "Ah! Aaron! Check that address and the police radio. I haven't paid enough attention."

"Got it. Are you sure though? This sounds like a joke."

"I don't know, but…check it, please."

"Ok…on that corner is a drug store that operates all night, and a subway station."

"I don't like that," Nightwing said, "Someone could rob it, then jump on the subway. When's the next train?"

"Thirteen minutes."

"Crime in ten…nine, a few minutes to rob, then jump on the train to escape. I don't like that."

"If something happens, the police can be at the stops," Aaron said.

"Yeah, but…I'm going. I'm going." He loaded his sticks onto his back and started to run, jumping off a wall onto a fire escape. He climbed it and kept going.

"Are you sure? What if it's a distraction? What if something is happening on the other side of town and you're being sent on a wild chase?"

"I…I don't know," Nightwing said, "But I need to go. I can't explain it, but…but I feel that need. I feel like she's telling the truth."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I…I am sure. I…I don't know. I need to find out!"

"Ok, good luck," Aaron said.

* * *

Boone came back into the apartment with a woman. They were both laughing.

"Hold on, hold on," Boone said, opening a cupboard and setting a bottle of wine on the table, "I don't have wine often. I like wine, but my roommate doesn't have a taste for it."

"Is he here tonight?" the woman asked.

He shook his head, "No. I don't know when he'll be in, but for now…," he smiled. The woman smiled back.

"Yes, for now."

She walked over to him and picked up the bottle.

"This is fifteen years old." She looked up at him, "Can you afford this?"

"I can't afford constant aged alcohol," Boone said, "But I can afford a few bottles here and there, when I have…company."

"Oh, company? Is that what you're calling me?" she smiled.

"What would you want to be called?" he asked.

She slipped her arms around his neck, "What would you call me?" she asked.

"Oh…well," he pulled her with him into the other room, "I'll call you whatever you want to be called." He shut the door.

"Wine?" she asked.

"Hold on," he said, going back into the kitchen. He picked up the bottle, two glasses, and returned to the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Dick jumped off a building and landed on top of a car, then jumped onto the street. "I'm here," he told Aaron, "I don't see anything. Any police chatter?"

"Nothing," Aaron said, "But…you have a minute yet. But come on, you can't mean ten on the dot."

"I'll wait a minute," Dick said.

"She might have been screwing with you," Aaron said.

"It's possible, but I'll wait another minute or two."

"And who are you talking to?" Dick took a bat to his back and was knocked forward. He turned around to see four men. The man with the bat was lifting his weapon again and swinging it down.

Dick quickly swept his arms up to catch the bat. He pulled down and came to his feet, ramming his elbow into the man's face to take him down.

"You broke my nose!" he screamed, "Kill him!"

One man drew a knife, and the other pulled a gun. Dick assessed the situation and span around, ducking the third man's punch. He struck the man in the back of the leg with his stick, taking him down. He swung the stick forward, hitting the man in the wrist, dropping the gun.

He dodged back from the knife and kicked the man in the gut, then twisted for a side kick to the same man, knocking him back.

Dick dodged back, pulling his second stick, "I guess something was happening here," he muttered. "Damn it," he shook his head, muttering, "Fight through the pain…fight through it…" he groaned.

One of the downed men stood up and swung a knife. Dick stepped back and avoided it. He avoided two more swings and turned to face another man with another gun. The shot went off, but Dick barely dodged and smashed his fist into the man's face.

He span around and beat his stick into the knife that came at him, then rammed his other stick into the man's gut to take him back. "Only four," Dick muttered, "Police, call them!"

"Who are you talking to?" one man shouted.

"Can you…do you really think the great Nightwing needs police help?" one of them laughed, "I know we can't beat you, but you're really calling the police?"

"Well, I can't take all of you in handcuffs to the PD myself, so I'll need help, you see," Dick said, "I'm glad you admit your weakness though. You see, most criminals wouldn't admit that."

"What about us?" someone shouted.

Dick turned to see five more men rushing at him. Knives, bats, and two guns. One shot went off, and Dick barely avoided it. He brought his stick down into one bat, then used the other to parry the second.

He barely avoided a knife and turned around, seeing the men all surrounding him. Only two held guns.

"Ok, we'll make this quick," one said.

"We'll be the guys who kill Nightwing!" one laughed, "Oh, Blockbuster is going to love us!"

"What?" Nightwing questioned, "Oh, so the great Blockbuster has seen fit to have me removed. I'm so happy I've made such an impact on him."

"Shut up!" one of the men shouted. He jumped forward, swinging his knife. Dick blocked the wrist and redirected the blade aside before kneeing him back. He ducked a bat and moved towards a knife-holder, striking him twice quickly with his sticks, then span out of the circle, keeping the men in front of him.

"So, you're agile, you keep moving," one said, "You'll wear down eventually!"

Another quickly raised his gun, "Die!" he shouted, then something hit him in the back of the head and he fell. His shot went wide, and his shot hit another man in the foot.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Something hit me!" the man shouted.

Dick looked around and saw a figure jump from a rooftop, laughing.

"What? Who is that?" one man questioned.

Nightwing moved forward, striking a man in the side with his sticks, taking him down. He span around to deliver a kick to another, dropping him.

The newcomer drew a bat from his back and smashed it into another man with both hands, taking him down. He laughed as he struck repeatedly while the man was down.

He pulled a pool ball from his belt and smashed it into another man's face as he came at this newcomer. He threw it at another man, hitting him in the gut. He laughed as he kicked the man in the gut, then stomped him into the ground.

"You!" Dick shouted, "Who are you? What are you doing?"

The man stopped laughing, but still held an unhinged tone to his voice, "Who am I? I'm Nightwing! Who are you?"

"What?" Dick questioned, "I'm Nightwing!"

"No, no, no, that's not possible," the man said. He stopped kicking, then lifted his bat to his shoulder as he approached. He beat it into another man who neared, "I'm Nightwing, you see? I may not have that fancy costume, or…those fancy sticks of yours, but…I'm Nightwing." He laughed, "I'm Nightwing!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Dick said, "Who are you? Who?"

"Nightwing," the man said slowly, "Get that through your thick skull. I'm Nightwing."

"I don't care which of you is Nightwing," one man said, lifting his gun and aiming it back and forth, "I'll just kill both of you and let Blockbuster sort it out. Now, which one of you wants the bullet first?"

"No…if anyone's taking a bullet, it's going to be you," the unhinged Nightwing said.

"All I see is a baseball bat and a cue ball. You don't have a gun," the armed man said.

"Nightwing doesn't use guns, even a copycat doesn't use guns…but…," the imposter started.

The man kept his gun trained, "You're going to pull a gun before I put a bullet in you?"

"Maybe," he smiled, "But tell me, has Nightwing ever surprised you? Yes. Yes he has. And this will just be one of his many surprises."

Dick swung his stick into the man's side, taking him down. The gun fell, then Dick kicked him back.

"See? I told you Nightwing was full of surprises." He crouched down, picked up the gun, and aimed it at the man. He pulled the trigger, "There, I shot you."

The man screamed.

"I mean, granted, I shot you through the shoulder. I could aim a little lower and put a bullet in your heart. But Nightwing shot you, just like he said he would."

Dick san and swung his sticks at the imposter, aiming the first for the gun and the second for the gut. He followed up with a swift side kick and jumped after him, kicking him in the chest. Dick pounced, putting his elbow on the man's neck.

"Who are you?" Dick shouted.

"I'm…I'm Nightwing!" the man laughed, coughing, "Who are you? Imposter…"

Dick pulled his fist back and looked around. Police lights were nearing. He punched the man in the face and stood up, "Aaron?" he asked as he rose, "Patch into the police radio. Tell them this is an imposter who needs to go to jail for vigilantism."

"Isn't that hypocritical?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, but…he's…," Dick shook his head, "Patch me through."

"Ok, you're in," Aaron said.

"Police? This is Nightwing," Dick said, "There's an imposter Nightwing here. I took him down. He's unstable and needs to go to prison. At least I operate by a code. He shot one of them. And…he's…willing to kill. This is hypocritical, but, he needs to go to jail for vigilantism and what else he did here, or you'll have a lot of dead criminals piling up. I don't think you want that."

Dick slung his sticks across his back and ran as the lights came ever closer.

* * *

"What have we got?" Catalina asked as she stood with a few officers, arms crossed over her chest.

"Nine members of the Blockbuster Gang," a detective told her, "One was shot and is currently in the hospital, but he'll recover. All of the other ones are here with various degrees of injury across their bodies."

Catalina looked at the pictures of their injuries, "This isn't how Nightwing operates," she said, "Look at that concentrated blow on this man's face. He uses those sticks, but this looks too concentrated. We've seen criminals he's beaten with strikes to the face, but this bruise pattern is much different. It was something small with a lot more force."

The man nodded, "We think that's from the copycat." He set a picture down in front of her, "We have an identification from his fingerprints. Thaddeus Ryerstad. Lost his parents at a young age to a mugging gone wrong, ended up in an orphanage. He became unstable and got into a lot of fights with the other kids, even in school before his parents death. He got worse after. He had two minor fights in school, and in the orphanage two months later broke another boy's arm in a fight."

"So, something just snapped in him?" Catalina asked.

"It's my opinion, but I don't think anything was ever fully connected in his head."

"Noted," Catalina said, "Has he ever had a psych eval?"

"He has."

"And?"

"He was put in an institution for a while, but he broke out about a year ago."

"Broke out?"

He nodded, "He broke out, but was apprehended again rather quickly, over in Keystone City. He was transferred here because he had an uncle who was willing to look after him. That didn't go well, and the uncle couldn't take care of him anymore. The statement he gave claims Thaddeus became too much, and then he was put in an institution here. And then…he broke out, somehow."

"Isn't there a paper trail with answers?" Catalina asked, "He didn't just get out."

"Well, the paper trail says that he was let out by a doctor who signed off on him."

"Any issues with this doctor?" Catalina asked, "Why would this guy be released?"

"His last eval was pretty good. He looked normal and was on medications."

"I assume he's off his meds," Catalina said, "And he's delusional." She picked up the paper, "Delusions, right here," she said, "He's in combat boots, tactical pants, mask and hockey pads. He's using a bat, and painted blue birds on his shoulders and chest. If Nightwing said he's calling himself 'Nightwing', then clearly he's still very delusional. But…," Catalina lifted her hand to her chin, "I don't like something here…where did he get his training? He took down some of these guys and fought well…"

"Yeah," the detective said, "There's something weird here."

"Military background? Anything?" she asked, "Not that the military would have him…"

"Nothing in his file," he said, "Maybe he just…learned."

"Just learned?" she asked.

"Well, maybe he watched a lot of fighting on TV and just started learning. Have you seen the movie _Oldboy_?" he asked, "You substitute fifteen years in prison for about eight years in a mental institution, and some fighting TV can probably teach something."

"Whatever it is, he needs to be put away," Catalina said, "I don't know if he'll go to prison, but someone needs him. Either jail or a mental institution," Catalina finished.

"Ok," he said, and the two left the room.

* * *

Dick entered the apartment and looked around. The lights were on and the alcohol cabinet was open. "Boone?" he called, "You here?"

He walked over and looked around, "Wine is gone…," he muttered. He looked at Boone's closed bedroom door and sighed, "Ok, I just need some sleep. Boone can do what he wants, and…I need a drink. I'll just sneak into my room, and be quiet, and…"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to yourself?" Boone asked, sanding in his doorway, "It's kind of distracting. And we could hear you."

A woman appeared behind Boone, wrapped in a blanket.

Dick smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry. Yeah, I've been told that…you've told me that."

"How was tonight?" Boone asked.

"Oh, what was tonight?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Who is this?" Dick asked.

The two looked at each other and smiled, laughing a little. "You don't care who I am," the woman asked.

"I was just being polite," Dick said, "I do care."

"You don't," she said.

"Tonight?" Boone asked.

"Yes, how was it?" she asked.

"Tonight was…fine," Dick said.

"He had a date tonight," Boone said, "It's getting serious, or so I've been told."

"Oh, how was that?"

"It's…complicated," Dick said, "Yeah, complicated."

"Oh, complicated how?" Boone asked with a cocky smile.

"We're going to have a conversation about this later," he told Boone.

"Oh, I'm sure we are," he said, "But tell us about her."

"Well, the interesting thing was that there was this other guy. He wore the same clothes…well, similar clothes to me. He caught her eye, and she left with him."

"Despite your pretty boy looks, and nice, muscular body…," Boone said.

"Muscular body?" she asked, "I'd like to see that."

"Mine's not good enough?" Boone asked her.

"A girl can have options," she said, "Or maybe he wants to…"

"He's not joining us," Boone said, "I'm drawing a line right there."

"Who said anything about joining us?" she asked, "If you want, I will show you the best night possible," she told Dick.

"Ok, I'm out," he said, "I need a drink, and I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, keep that going," Boone said, "Every night before your academy classes you seem to drink. Got to keep showing up less than sober."

"What sort of academy?" she asked.

"Police academy," Dick said.

"You want to be a Bludhaven Police Officer?" she asked, "That's hot, but these police are so…corrupt."

"Not all," Dick said.

"Most," she said.

"I won't be a corrupt cop," Dick said.

"I've known my share of them," she said, "It's kind of fun," she told him, "They like to do things other cops won't…"

"Ok, I'm out," Dick said, "I'm just going to go now, and lock my door. I'll forgo the drink and just go without a stupid decision."

"She's far from it," Boone said, "I mean, if I was ok with letting her go, I'd encourage you."

"You're drunk," Dick told Boone.

"I'm pretty sure I am," he responded.

"Yeah, goodnight," Dick told his friend. He left the kitchen and went to his room, closing and locking his door behind him. He sighed and pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Aaron? Any luck on that number I gave you?"

"I found something. Actually, well…technically I found something."

"Technically?" Dick asked.

"No signal. He must have the card out."

"His phone is disabled?" Dick asked, "Ok, so he probably only has it active when making calls." He pulled out the phone from the criminal, "Ok," he looked through it, "The calls both came in at about 4:30 pm. He'll make another call around then, I'd assume."

"I have a permanent scan going," Aaron said, "As soon as the phone activates again, we've got him."

"Alright. So, you'll get an alert?" Dick asked.

"I will, and I forwarded it to your phone too."

"Thanks. If we can get someone higher up the chain, we can work our way up to Blockbuster."

"Let's hope so," Aaron said, "If you can take him down, then the city will become more stable."

"Yeah," Dick said, "Look. Get some sleep for tomorrow. I'll see you at the academy."

"Yeah, you too," Aaron responded.

Dick ended the call and tossed his phone on the bed. "Who was that guy?" he muttered, falling on his bed. He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

"When you approach somebody," the teacher was telling the students, "professional communications are key. The first thing to do is walk up and introduce yourself. 'Hello, I am' insert your name 'with the Bludhaven Police Department. I heard there was a complaint of' insert complaint here. 'I'm responding to the call. What is your name, sir or madam? Ok, can I call you that, or should I call you Mr./Mrs./Ms. last name? Ok, can you tell me what's going on here?'

"That is how to approach someone; using a similar model to that. Remember to introduce yourself properly, and as a member of the Bludhaven Police Department, or whatever department you are working for. I am only showing you the classroom model, do whatever your superiors tell you to do."

Someone in the back of the room snickered, "Yeah, that's pretty much how Bludhaven's police operate."

"Probably better than Gotham though," his neighbor said.

Dick shook his head. He opened his mouth, then shut it instead of speaking. He shook his head again.

"Now, any questions on professional communications, or at least this introduction?" the teacher asked. "Ok. Good, this is how you do things. OIR. Opening, Information gathering, and Responding. Opening, introduce yourself. Information gathering, self-explanatory. Responding, actually respond to the call and situation at hand; resolve the case. And when I say resolve the case, you do whatever you have to. You have to call in detectives, you do that. But that's for another day. For now we're covering professional communications, not investigations."

"We'll never do police stuff will we?" someone in the back shouted.

"Pushups, now!" the teacher shouted, "You don't get to speak out of turn in my classroom! Raise your hand, and I'll call on you. Ten pushups, now!"

The man got out of his seat and started.

"To answer your question, this is police stuff. Courtesy is important. Dialogue is arguably your most important tool in your tool belt. You have a gun, you have pepper spray, you have a Taser, handcuffs, baton, but the most important things you have are your presence and dialogue. If you can stop crime by just being there or saying a word, then you are a successful cop. You don't need the weapon, hopefully. Dialogue and presence. Remember those.

"No matter how boring this may seem, this is important in your training. You will get to the 'fun stuff' later. Driving, fighting, shooting. For now, you need the basics, and you'll be tested on them. Your grades will determine if you continue, remember that." He paused, "Actually, I should let you beat the hell out of each other right now. That would be interesting. Instead of letting the grades determine things, I should just let you all fight it out and start expelling those who can't fight. Instead of removing you one by one, I can see who won't pass the physical certification, and then take out a chunk of you. What's the point if you're not getting certified? This isn't a college program where you walk out with a diploma good for other fields, after all.

"Remember. Your test grades will reflect if you stay here. Hands on training will follow and determine certification status. No certification, no point in being here. This is not giving you a degree, this is getting you ready for a job. You want a degree, go to college. I will make this clear again and again, as it should have been clear from day one.

"Leave now, get your money back. The farther we go, the more money you sink in, and the less likely you are to get anything out of this. Anyone want to leave now? No? Ok, we move on." He looked up at the clock, "We're done for today I see. Go."

The students got up and left the room.

Dick looked at Aaron, "Anything yet?"

Aaron pulled his phone, "No, not yet. But it's not time yet."

"I know, but those were the times that he got calls. Who knows how many calls this guy makes, or what times? We only have one piece of data."

Aaron nodded, "We will get this guy," he assured Dick.

Dick nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just…the sooner we do this, the better."

"What happened last night with that copycat?" Aaron asked.

"He was willing to kill everyone and use my name," Dick said, "I know the police know better. They know what my costume looks like, and they know that wasn't me. I act within the boundary of the law, more or less, but not this guy. He was out to tarnish my name. I'm hoping that the citizens of Bludhaven don't confuse us and destroy my name."

Aaron nodded his head, "I don't think they will. They know you as a hero, after all."

"Can you look something up for me?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you see the police files from the arrests? See if you can get any data on this guy, and…"

"Stop," Aaron said, "You want me to run the injuries those men obtained, then run them against other reports and see if I can find other victims and how far back this goes."

Dick nodded, "Exactly."

"I'll go home and get that done," Aaron said.

"We should do something tonight, or soon," Dick said, "Get a drink or something."

"We should," Aaron said, "All we do now is talk a few minutes here and there here, and then spend our nights talking over a radio."

"We do," Dick said, "You should also meet my roommate. The three of us would have fun…but of course, I want to just do the two of us first."

"I know," Aaron said, "Either way is fine."

"I should go check on him. I think he's sober by now," Dick said, "The days he has a day off, he drinks a lot the night before. Today is one of those days."

"What does he do?" Aaron asked.

"He is a paralegal," Dick said, "He gets about a day off every two weeks or so, can move them around, or save them. Basically if he's ever at home during the day like this, he's been heavily drinking and fooling around the night before."

"What's that like?"

"Last night it was harassing me about the events of my night, sleeping with a woman, and then she was trying to get me into bed as well."

Aaron laughed, "Must be hard being so good looking."  
"You're a good looking man too," Dick told Aaron, "We should go to the bars, and…"

"No," Aaron said, "I'm good with my life as I am."

"Fine," Dick said, "But my offer will stand."

"Noted," Aaron said, "Later, Dick."

"Bye Aaron."

* * *

"Is there anything you can tell me about this guy?" Catalina asked, holding a picture up to Kate.

"I've never seen him before," she responded, looking to Catalina, "This isn't Nightwing though, is it? I never expected him to look so…low budget," she said.

Catalina shook her head, "No. This is a copycat. I've never seen Nightwing myself, but other officers have. This isn't him. Besides, Nightwing himself called to us in our radio, and told us to arrest this guy. Apparently Nightwing took this guy down. His real name is Thaddeus Ryerstad, with a history of mental issues and violence."

"What did he do to draw Nightwing's attention?"

"He took down some of Blockbuster's men and tried to kill them."

"I'll see what I can find out," Kate said, "But he's in your custody, does it matter if I find anything?"

"We'd like to see if we can find anything on his activities. But we're cross referencing the wounds he gave last night to some others in our files. If we can stick more to him, we can put him away longer, in case he doesn't get to go to a mental institution. We're building a case."

"Understood," Kate said, "Oh…there's talk coming down from up above. I don't know what it is, but it's coming."

"Any info on that at all? Guesses?"

"Nothing at all," she said, "Like I said, it's still making its way down. It's higher now, but it is coming down. I'll let you know when it hits me."

"Thanks," Catalina said, climbing into her car and leaving the alley.

* * *

Dick returned home to see Boone lying on the couch with a bottle of water in his hand. "Oh, you're back," he said, taking a long drink of water. He shook his head, "I drank too much."

"Did the wine do that much?" Dick asked.

"We both had about half the bottle, then more alcohol…it all got to me." He sat up, "Oh, my head…sorry about being a dick last night. I just thought it would be funny to watch you squirm."

Dick nodded, "It's fine. I'm good at thinking on my feet, or I'd, you know, be dead like a hundred times over by now."

"What was that cover story of yours last night?" Boone asked, "I mean, I know you, your lies come from a truth."

Dick let out a breath, "It's interesting." He sat down in a chair, "There was a copycat last night."

"Copycat? What do you mean?"

"He was wearing a…padded, combat-based costume with blue birds. He was using a bat and pool balls, he was a decent fighter…he was calling himself Nightwing. I beat him, made sure he was arrested, but…he was deranged. He laughed the whole time as he beat criminals. It was crazy."

"Your whole world is crazy Dick," Boone said, "Jumping rooftop to rooftop, fighting criminals and…God knows what. Right now it's just criminals, but look back at your past and the freaks and murderers you faced."

"A copycat is the least of my problems," Dick finished, "Unless it affects my public image. I can't let him ruin my image for the public or police. I mean, the police will have it dealt with and he's in jail, but…maybe the public will get the wrong impression."

"He's in jail at least."

"What about another copycat? Or someone else inspired to become a vigilante?" Dick asked, "Am…am I going to bring more pain to the people of this city? Will I create more people willing to go to such extremes? I can't let that happen. I can't let people lose their family members to vigilantism."

"You're overthinking this," Boone said, "Look. You came to Bludhaven because the police can't do this alone. I don't like what you do, and I fear for your safety, but you have a good reason for doing it. You can't stop what you're doing."

"I know I can't. Oh…there was another weird thing last night."

"What was it?" Boone took another drink of water.

"I met a woman before the copycat incident. She told me exactly where to go, and when something would happen. Sure enough, down to the second, something happened. I was attacked, but I protected the drug store that was going to be hit at least."

"She gave you a premonition?" Boone asked.

"I guess," Dick replied, "I mean, I'd usually write that off, like a criminal setting something up and letting me go into a trap, or distracting me from something else, but…I timed it. It was perfect."

"You timed it?" Boone asked.

"I had it timed," Dick said.

"Whatever," Boone said, "So, this woman gave accurate information?"

"I didn't get a name or anything, but yeah, there's something really weird about her. I'm going to go seek her out later. There's something really weird…"

"You do that. I'll just nurse this hangover," Boone said.

"How was last night?" Dick asked, "No details, please…"

"Oh, no details unless you beg for them," Boone said, "I mean, I know your love life and your situation. I'm sure you'd love some details…"

"I'm happy how I am. And no, no details," Dick said, "Never any details. Do I look like the guy who has time for women?"

Boone shook his head, "You have good looks, you'll always be there, but yeah, I see what you mean. Your nights are better for beating up criminals than wining and dining women."

"Or in your case, wining and screwing them," Dick said, "Sorry. Had to make a joke."

Boone laughed, "Never thought I'd hear something like that from you."

"You must be rubbing off on me."

"A year will do that to a guy. You go do what you need to do Dick. I'll be here."

Dick nodded, "Ok, see you later," he picked up his coat and left the room.

* * *

The young woman walked down the busy street. She suddenly stumbled and gripped her head, groaning. She drew her hand down and pulled up the hood of her hoodie so it covered her head, then kept walking. She grabbed her head again and let out a louder shout as she stumbled.

"Are you ok?" a man asked, reaching out to touch her.

"Back," she hissed. Suddenly he stumbled away and was knocked into a parked car on the side of the street.

"W-what was that?" the man questioned, taking a step forward.

"I said back!" she snapped. He was knocked back and flipped over the top of the car, landing in the street. A car swerved to avoid hitting him. People stared, and the woman started to run down the sidewalk.

She turned the corner and slumped down against the wall of an alley. She sat in silence for a few moments, then she turned her head.

"You found me," she said softly, coming up to her feet, "Nightwing."

Dick stopped and stared at her.

"Yes. I know who you are," she said, "Or…what you are, maybe."

"You have it all wrong," Dick said.

"Then why did you come looking for me?" she questioned, "If you aren't him, then we've never met."

Dick scratched his head, "Yeah…good point." He dropped his arm and then crossed both over his chest, "Who are you, and how did you know that crime was going to happen?"

"Are you Nightwing?" she questioned.

"Um…"

"Are you?"

"Yes," he said, shaking his head, "Yes, but you can never tell anyone."

"I wouldn't," she said, "But a name is important. A name bears the soul. You may have another name, and have had other names in your past. You've only just found your real name, the name imprinted on your soul, and your very being. And that name is Nightwing."

"I guess I do," Dick said, "And what name is on your soul?"

She smiled a little, "That name is Raven."

"We're both birds," Dick said.

"I think we both long for the freedom that wings can provide," Raven told him.

"Raven…what's your real name? Mine is Dick Grayson," Dick said.

"My real name is irrelevant," she said.

"Humor me," he said.

"…Rachel Roth," she said.

He nodded, "And I guess I should just call you Raven?"

"You should. But do not fear, I won't betray your name, not until you choose of your own accord to bear it for all to see."

"For that you have my thanks," Dick told her, "Can you tell me how you knew that crime was going to happen?"

"You stopped it," Raven said, "That's what matters. How I knew doesn't matter."

"Um…it does. Because, you know, it makes you apparently psychic, or part of this," Dick told her.

She shook her head, "I'm not part of this. I will tell you that much." She turned away and started to walk away from him.

"Hey! Don't leave!" Dick ran after her, but he suddenly stopped and stumbled back, "What did I just hit?" he muttered. She was gone. He ran ahead, now able to keep going, and looked around as he came out. "Where…where did she go?"

* * *

"We have him tied to eight different cases of assault," Catalina said, setting photographs down, "These injuries match the injuries of Mr. Ryerstad's confirmed victim from last night. These charges range from assault to great bodily harm. At least one can be deemed attempted murder, premeditated."

The lawyer who sat across from her looked at everything and nodded, "Yes, this seems to be in order." He pointed to two pictures, "The wounds are the same. Are you sure this is him?"

"We checked other cases," Catalina said, "We can confirm what Nightwing has done and how he fights. In the cases that we have, this is vigilante activity. If you want corpses, then look somewhere else, that's gang stuff."

"How do you know one was premeditated attempted murder?" the lawyer asked.

"He confessed," she pushed a piece of paper forward, "He said that one was planned."

The man read over the document and nodded. "May I?"

"We have copies," Catalina said.

The man placed the documentation in his briefcase, "By day's end we'll have him transported for holding. We'll get him before the judge immediately. This case should be closed in no time."

"Thank you," Catalina said as she came to her feet, "We appreciate it. I'll see to arranging his transport so that he can be out of here as soon as you give us the ok."

The lawyer nodded and left.

* * *

Aaron was studying a book of statutes when his computer started to beep. He pushed the book aside and looked up. He picked up his phone, "Dick? The signal is there! Your phone will have all the info you need!"

Aaron looked at his monitor as he set his phone on the desk, "Rundown housing? Guess this guy isn't as high up as Dick thought if that's where he's based out of…"

* * *

The man walked around the rundown house on his phone, "I need you to go to Fifth Street at seven tonight. You'll be meeting with…"

The window exploded as Nightwing swung in. He rolled, came to his feet, and span around, smashing his stick into the man's leg, taking him down screaming.

Nightwing crouched and picked up the phone, "You might want to just stay home and reconsider your life choices," he said, tucking the phone into his belt. He crouched down and hefted the man up, "I've been looking for you," Nightwing hissed.

"I…I thought you only operated at night…," the man said.

"Yeah, usually," Nightwing said, "But for you? You're a special exception. Now, you're coming with me, and you're going to answer some questions."

* * *

Thaddeus sat in the back of the squad car as he was being transported.

"This is Officer Tristan," the officer driving stated, "Leaving the precinct with Ryerstad. We'll be at the prison in fifteen or so."

"10-4"

Thaddeus sat silently in the back of the squad in handcuffs. He looked up at Officer Tristan and smiled a little, "Do you have family?"

"I have a wife," he said, not looking back.

"A wife…how nice," Thaddeus said, "Is she hot?"

Tristan didn't answer.

"Oh, guess not," Thaddeus said, "You're not a bad looking man. You didn't need to settle."

"I didn't settle. She's lovely," Tristan said with annoyance filling his voice.

"Lovely? That sounds like code or a lie."

"Why would I lie?" he questioned.

"To hide your shame and embarrassment of course," he chuckled, "You got any ugly kids too?"

Tristan looked back at Thaddeus, "I said fifteen minutes, right?"

"You did," Thaddeus said.

The squad turned and pulled into a parking garage. It drove towards the back, out of sight.

"Oh, where are we going?" Thaddeus questioned.

Tristan parked the car and got out. He opened the back and pulled Thaddeus out by his shirt, slamming him into a column. "You get it now?" Tristan questioned, punching Thaddeus in the gut.

"Yeah…yeah, I get it," Thaddeus laughed, "You don't hit very well…"

He took a punch to the face and fell forward. The officer kicked him while he was down, then pulled him up, "Back in…"

Tristan's gun was pointed at his chin, angled up. Tristan's eyes went down to his holster, and sure enough, his gun was gone. "You'll do what I want now," Thaddeus hissed, "Take your handcuff key slowly and set it on the car. Now! Or I'll blow your brains out," he hissed.

* * *

"What?" Catalina shouted as she hurried over to some other officers huddled around a radio.

"Yes, your officer is my prisoner now," Thaddeus was saying over the radio, "I'll blow his brains out if you don't give me what I want…"

"What are your demands?" a voice came back.

"I want my gear. And blue paint," he said, "I already told you where we are. If you try anything, well…Officer Tristan won't go back to his ugly wife and kids. Not in one piece, anyway."

"We'll send your things in an hour," the voice said.

"No. Ten minutes. Or he dies."

"Ten minutes."

"I need to go," Catalina said, running out of the room. She ran down the hall and found someone in a suit collecting Thaddeus's gear, "Why did you agree?"

"Because I care about the life of Officer Tristan," the man said, "Detective, stand down. We're sending an officer in to drop these things off."

"Do you have a team? SWAT?" Catalina asked.

"We're not sending a team in," the man said, "Not yet. Once Officer Tristan is safe, then we'll take care of it. Until he's released…"

"Ryerstad will just kill him once he gets what he wants!" Catalina shouted.

"You don't know that. Now move aside, Flores. I need to get these things delivered. I have a deadline." He pushed past her and left an angry Catalina behind.

* * *

Tristan was handcuffed in the back seat of his squad while Thaddeus sat with the shotgun from inside the squad, along with the officer's handgun sitting on the trunk of the car. He stood beside the weapons, waiting. The part of the garage they were in provided only one way in, and no windows or anything from any sides.

As soon as a car was approaching, Thaddeus drew the officer out and put a gun to his head. The squad came slowly, then the officer exited his car, "I have no weapons on me! Not even my belt!" he shouted, holding his hands up.

"My gear!" Thaddeus shouted.

The officer nodded, "I'm going to slowly remove it from my back seat!"

Thaddeus nodded. He slowly opened the back door and slowly pulled out a large bag. He carried it forward, setting it down a few feet in front of Thaddeus, as directed by the man's gun.

"Thank you," Thaddeus said. He shot the officer in the leg, causing him to drop and scream in pain. Thaddeus pushed Tristan towards the wounded officer. He hit Tristan in the back of the head with the gun and then undid one handcuff, then cuffed the two officers together. He pushed them into the back of the first squad.

Thaddeus climbed into the second squad, "Now I have two hostages, and one is bleeding," he said into the radio as he parked the car so that it blocked him in, parking it sideways, "You have one hour to get me ten thousand dollars. I imagine you won't want to wait that long, though, not with your man bleeding out back here."

Thaddeus got into the trunk of the squad and found some road flares. He walked out and started to light them, tossing them over to the side, right next to some cars. He smiled as he watched them burn, and then he went into his bag, pulling out his gear as he soon heard the fire intensify behind him. Then there was an explosion and he laughed.

* * *

"Leave him," Aaron told Dick, "There's a hostage situation. The hostage taker is your copycat. He's demanding a lot of money, and one officer is bleeding out."

Nightwing had tied the man's wrists to a pole and was standing nearby. He sighed, "I'll be back for you," he told the man, then he jumped out the window, "Send the police. I don't want this guy getting away. Maybe they can get something out of him."

"On it," Aaron said, "I'll patch you into the police so you can inform them you're coming."

"No," Nightwing said, "I need to be covert. If he's making demands, he's using the radio, right?"

"Good point," Aaron said.

"Just tell me where he is."

* * *

Thaddeus was clad in his full gear, looking at the raging fire. On his shoulders and chest were crudely written words, stating "Nite-Wing" in blue paint. He looked at the two officers, and saw Tristan applying pressure to the wound.

"He needs a hospital!" he shouted at Thaddeus.

"I know. Let's hope your police friends pull through and get me what I want. Then he can have one."

"You're a vigilante. You fight criminals," Tristan said, "Why would you do this?"

"Because the police are criminals too," Thaddeus hissed, "You corrupt bastards. Most of you are no better than the criminals on the street!"

"Maybe I'm not the best cop, but he's a good man!" Tristan shouted.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you beat me," Thaddeus told him.

Nightwing was crouched behind a car. He was crawling under cars and rolling, making a silent approach towards Thaddeus. He had one more car to clear before he'd be in the area. He was currently crouched behind the wheel so that he couldn't be seen by looking under the car.

He touched his ear.

Thaddeus's radio started to go off with static, as if someone were keying their microphone. He picked it up from the trunk of the car, "What? Are you here with the money?" No answer came. "Hey!" He moved from the trunk and looked in the back of the car, "Your radio's acting up!"

Nightwing rolled under the last car and came up silently behind Thaddeus. His eyes fell on the two guns on the back of the squad, and then Nightwing swiftly moved forward and grabbed Thaddeus from behind, around the neck.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Nightwing shouted, pulling him away from the car.

Thaddeus struggled and grabbed at Nightwing behind him. He grabbed the arm around his throat and quickly dropped down, tossing Nightwing over his shoulder as he threw his upper body forward. Nightwing lost his grip and rolled.

Thaddeus went for one of the guns. Nightwing drew a stick and threw it, striking Thaddeus in the side of the head. He stumbled and fell back. Nightwing drew his second stick to hand as Thaddeus drew a ball from his belt. He shouted and threw it forward.

Nightwing shifted, but the ball would have missed anyway, "Close, but your aim is…"

There was an explosion behind Nightwing, and the vigilante was knocked forward. He stumbled and found Thaddeus's bat swinging right for his face. Nightwing barely stumbled under it and fell, rolling.

"That was my gunpowder ball!" Thaddeus laughed, slamming the bat down at Nightwing, who barely got his stick up in time to protect himself.

"I'm going to stop you," Nightwing hissed.

"You'll be too dead to stop me!" Thaddeus laughed. He lifted his bat again and started to slam it down, but Nightwing rolled up, drawing both legs up above his face, and planted both feet into Thaddeus's chest, kicking him back.

As Thaddeus fell back, Nightwing rolled up to his feet. He ran for the guns and pushed them aside, knocking them to the ground. He shifted them with his foot, pushing them under the car.

Thaddeus came swinging with a wild, powerful swing. Nightwing ducked and span around, slamming his stick into Thaddeus's back. The copycat shouted and stumbled, hitting a pillar. He came back around and threw a ball at Nightwing, but he deflected it with his stick.

Nightwing crouched and picked up his discarded weapon, lifting both as he came to his full height, "This is over for you, Thaddeus!" Nightwing shouted.

"No…it's not over for me. It'll never be over for me!" he shouted, running forward. He swung, but Nightwing blocked with one stick and jammed the end of the other into the man's gut. He staggered back and hit the squad. He ran forward again, missing his swing. He stumbled, then shifted himself over to the other squad car, which blocked the way to where his hostages were.

Thaddeus was opening the door and trying to get inside. Nightwing threw one of his sticks forward and it struck Thaddeus in the side of the head. The man slumped down across the passenger seat and remained down.

Nightwing helped Tristan and the other officer out. "Hold on," he said, getting into the trunk of the squad. He pulled out a small medical kit and wrapped what he could find around the officer's leg. He picked up the radio, "This is Nightwing. Thaddeus is down. Get in here now!" He looked to Tristan, "Take care of him." He ran, picked up his stick, and then produced a zip tie and tied Thaddeus's hands to the steering wheel. He moved around the car and ran out as the sirens could be heard approaching.

* * *

"We lost the phone guy, but you helped recapture Thaddeus," Aaron said as he and Dick sat in Aaron's apartment.

"Yeah," Dick said, "But we lost our chance to get information on Blockbuster's hierarchy." He held up a phone, "We have this though."

"Maybe we can still get somewhere," Aaron said, holding his hand out, "I'll see what I can pull out of it."

Dick placed it in his friend's hand, "I saved some officers. That's what matters," Dick said.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah. That is what matters. You'll get your chance at Blockbuster soon enough too. Don't rush it."

Dick nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for all of your help, Aaron."

Aaron smiled, "What did you do before me?"

"I mostly was out there, beating up criminals. Very little technological edge."

"Well, now you have it," Aaron said, "That's one thing that separates you from Thaddeus."

"You know, if nothing else, he's not Nightwing," Dick said, "He spelled his name differently on his costume. Or…whatever you want to call it."

"Well, then you're still one of a kind," Aaron said.

"Except in regards to the soul of a bird," Dick said, "But yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Nothing important anyway," Dick said, "I'll catch you up when it becomes relevant."

Aaron nodded, "Alright then. How's the officer?"

"As far as I know, he'll live," Dick said, "It wasn't a very bad wound, and he had pressure on it long enough. I'm no doctor, but it looked good to me. Well, not good, but not fatal."

"I get it," Aaron said, "So, you going out again tonight?"

Dick smiled, "Of course I am. What else do I have to do at night?"

"Date? Like a normal person?" Aaron asked, "Well, then again, I'm not either."

"People like me…we don't get time for things like that," Dick said, "You still have a chance though. You can live a normal life."

"And why can't you live one?" Aaron asked.

"I'm too far gone. Dead parents, an upbringing that thrust me into being a hero, or vigilante. Depends who you talk to. I'm technically a criminal. I could stop, but my conscience won't let me. I'm doomed to continue this, and unfortunately I don't have time for normal things in life. No matter how many women might throw themselves at me."

"I'm sure that one happens all the time. Dead serious," Aaron said.

"Happened last night with my roommate's girl," Dick said, "But I just can't. It's not me."

"Then who are you?" Aaron asked.

"A vigilante. Someone who hunts in the night for criminals. Nightwing."

Aaron looked at him for a bit, then he nodded. "Then let me get you some names and people to run down," Aaron said, holding up the phone.

"I have to be at Fifth Street at seven," Dick said, "Of course, I don't know where exactly."

"Well then, let's get to work," Aaron said with a small, sad smile.

* * *

Catalina got out of her car, "This had better be good, Kate," she said as she approached the younger woman.

"It is," Kate said, "Remember how I said earlier there was something big going on above me? It came down, finally."

"How big is it?"

"Ten million dollars big," Kate said. "Blockbuster put a hit on Nightwing for ten million dollars. He wants Nightwing's head. Up until recently he's tolerated things, but now…now it's active."

Catalina nodded, "I don't know why you told me. I can't do anything about it. Nobody at the PD is connected to Nightwing to my knowledge. At least not in any public way, unlike Gotham."

"I figured," Kate responded, folding her arms over her chest, "I just needed to warn you. I know he's helping you guys. Especially today."

Catalina nodded, "I appreciate the tip." She held out a couple of bills, "Your pay. One hundred."

Kate took it and pocketed it, "A pleasure, Detective."

Catalina watched Kate leave, then got into her car. She picked up the radio and waited for a few moments. She keyed the microphone.

"This is Detective Flores. It has come to our attention that a hit has been put on Nightwing. Be cautious." She put the radio down and looked up at the sky out her window, "Be careful, Nightwing…"

She put her car in reverse and drove away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And thus Raven rounds out our main cast: Dick, Aaron, Boone, Catalina, Raven, Kate

Just wanted to confirm that main cast


	3. Ride Along

Just to answer the question of a reviewer, no, Nightwing is not gay. I am curious what made you ask that though, because any subtext was pure accident, and Dick Grayson, from what I've read, is a pretty big womanizer too, and that's how he's going to be written as we progress.

Also, I apologize for this being late. I was out of town on Tuesday night.

* * *

 **3\. Ride Along**

Dick raised his glass and smiled. "I'm glad we finally came out here," he told Aaron.

Aaron picked up his glass as well and gave Dick a nod, "Yeah, thanks for being so persistent. But you know, I do love my computers."

Dick laughed, "Computers can't give you all the companionship you need."

Aaron shook his head, "No. No they can't. But…I've been happy up until now."

Dick took a drink and set his back down, "And are you happier now that you're helping me? Or would you rather wish that you'd never found out who I was, and that you'd be able to just stay at your computers and do your cyber-crime research?"

Aaron shrugged, "I don't know. Honestly. I mean…with you, I get to make a difference. I can actually help people now."

"But…but you realize, with the future you're going for, you can still help people," Dick said, "You might be fast tracking it if it weren't for me."

Aaron shook his head, "Certainly possible, but I don't think so. I…feel like this is what I'm meant to do. To work with you, and let my career come as it will, just like yours will hopefully."

Dick nodded, "Hopefully," he agreed.

"So tell me," Aaron said, taking another drink, "Why do you want to be a cop? I mean…," he rolled his hand a little, as if trying to urge Dick on, as if Dick knew what he was going to say.

"I got that from my roommate too," Dick said, "It's…it's because then I can do more good. I can only do so much good hiding in the shadows at night and going outside the law. Operating within the law as well gives me two fronts."

"When will you sleep?" Aaron asked.

Dick laughed a little, "Still trying to figure that one out."

Aaron nodded somberly, "Look…you have me as long as you need me. But…I don't know if I can put my career on hold to keep fighting your fight with you indefinitely."

"And I wouldn't ask you to. But I'm happy you're here for now."

Aaron nodded, "Can't let you die out there, can I?"

Dick laughed a little, "You're just giving me data. It's not like you're telling me when someone's behind me with a gun…wait, could you?"

Aaron shrugged, "You have a mask. I could put a camera in it…but that would require a cowl, I guess. Other than that, I can't do much for you. If you die, it's on you, not me. Unless…you know, it's my fault for giving a lack of information. But...," he dragged the word on, "That's not happening."

Dick laughed, "Good to know. All the pressure's on me. No big deal."

Aaron nodded, "It's getting late. I need to get some sleep and work on a program I'm writing."

"What sort of program?" Dick asked.

"An algorithm thing," Aaron said, "You know, just correlating the reaction times of police with different crimes, locations, traffic flows, and different times of day. Things like rush hour."

"Sounds hard," Dick said.

"Kind of," Aaron replied, "But it'll be helpful. Map some alternate routes for police during busy times, it's a good idea. I'm just hoping it's usable."

Dick nodded and finished his drink, "Well then, have fun with that. Obviously I'm not going out tonight. I'm going home to…hang out with Boone, I guess."

Aaron nodded, "When are we going to meet?" he asked, "I mean, you said that the three of us should get together and drink."

"I mean, I was just trying to get you out here with me, but now that you're here with me you're already bored of me and want to meet someone new," he said in a joking tone, laughing a bit, as did Aaron.

"That's not it and all, and you know it," Aaron said, "It's just…I want to know what type of man your roommate is. How does he live with it?"

"Live with what? I mean, I get what you mean, but what exactly?"

"I guess…the thought that you might not come back. I mean, he knows who you are, he knows about you and everything you do, and I want to know how he lives with the thought that you might die some night and how he can go along with all of this and the danger. I don't entirely condone what you do, but it's not like we're roommates and I have a say. Well…then again, he probably doesn't either, unless he pays all the rent or something."

"He kind of does," Dick said, "But that's not license to control my life."

"Not at all," Aaron said, "I didn't mean that. Um…are you going out tomorrow?"

"I plan to," Dick said, "Two nights from now. How's that?"

"Works for me," Aaron said, "If it works for your roommate."

"He shouldn't be working, so I'll let him know," Dick said.

"Awesome, I look forward to it," Aaron said.

"I hope he will be too, since I never ran this by him," Dick said.

Aaron nodded, "Hopefully it goes well."

Dick put some money down on the bar, "I've got this one," Dick said.

Aaron nodded, "Thanks."

The two got up and left the bar.

* * *

The next day, Catalina stood with the teacher and was looking over some papers. "These are the latest tests?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. And here's the pile other previous tests," he pushed some papers forward, "I have a spreadsheet of scores if you want. It also has improvements and failures between exams."

She nodded and picked it up, skimming it, "This guy looks promising. A lot of variation, most rising, some falls, and this exam is a lot harder. I hated it back then, still hate it. But…this Dick Grayson kid scored 98 percent on the first exam, then 90 on the second." She set the sheet down and shifted through papers, pulling out Dick's exams, "Where'd he get marked down?" she muttered, "Ok…that's interesting."

"It is," he nodded, "He got the tricky stuff nobody else really got, but he got some common sense ones wrong."

Catalina nodded slightly and muttered, "I think I know what happened here. I think…that the students are out to get him, and he wants to show he has shortcomings. He wants to prove that he can make mistakes."

"What do you mean they're out to get him? I haven't noticed anything."

"First day he was hungover. I had them run, and someone tried to trip him. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, that," the teacher replied, "You think they're actually out to get him?"

"I'm pretty sure. I'd be surprised if they weren't. Or…he just believes they are and is being preemptive. Or maybe he just wants friends. I don't know." She set the sheets down, "Thank you. That's all I needed to see."

"Any time," he replied.

Catalina left and returned to her office. She sat at her computer and scrolled through newspaper articles, "That's who you are…Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne's ward. What are you doing in Bludhaven at a police academy?" She rose from her computer and closed the window, "I guess we're going to have a chat."

* * *

As the students took their seats, the teacher entered and set some papers on the table. "I've graded your exams. Once more, no perfect scores" He paused, "Although, Mr. Grayson, you scored 90 percent. From this point on I'm just going to name the highest scorer up here. I told you all early on that I would name any perfect scores, but since I don't see that happening for some time, it'll just be top score. Mr. Grayson, good job. You also had the top score last time at 98 percent. Everyone, you could all learn from Mr. Grayson here. Study more. I hate most of your grades. Improve if you want to be police officers. The better scores you get in the academy, the better your chances of being hired."

The students' eyes fell on Dick. Dick didn't look back; he just looked straight ahead and clenched his fist for a moment.

Catalina stepped into the room and looked at the teacher, "I need five minutes at the end of class," she said.

"I know you do, and they're yours," the teacher said.

Catalina nodded, "I'll be in my office," she said, walking out.

* * *

The clock showed two hours later, five minutes until the hour. Catalina stepped back inside the room as the teacher finished erasing the whiteboard.

"They're all yours," he said.

"Good," she responded. "Every year, with every new academy, I have a policy. I find those who show promise and I take them on ride alongs with me. Other officers can do as they wish, if they want to do something similar. I'm the only one with this policy for now. It's not mandatory, but it is highly encouraged that you go along with this. I won't make you. If you say no, I'll respect that and offer someone else. There have been years where I've had multiple riders, and some years with only one student. Some years with nobody. Guess what? None of them have gotten jobs here, or in good time if they refuse to ride.

"If you do well and show me you know what you're doing and talking about, you will get a signed letter from me. It will go a long way for your career. That's why few turn down my offer. They want their career to expand. And…if you want to work in Bludhaven, this shows you what a detective does and some of the worst elements of the city you want to work and try to fight for. You can ride along with other officers, but you won't see some of the things you'll see with a detective. Now…" she held up a piece of paper, "I've looked at your exam scores. I have one student I'm interested in having ride along for the time being. Mr. Grayson."

Eyes fell on Dick again. He looked straight at Catalina.

"I want you to ride with me, starting tomorrow, if that works for you."

Dick nodded, "It does. When?"

"After class, unless you want to start now," Catalina responded.

Dick looked at the students around him, and nodded, "Now's fine for me. I have nowhere else to be." He rose to his feet, "And…and I want to get started. I want to show you what I can do. I want to show you that I will be a great officer for this city."

Catalina nodded, "Most say that. Most show promise. I expect great things from you, Mr. Grayson." She looked over the class, "I expect the rest of you to rise to the occasion. Push yourselves for this shot at your future."

Dick nodded.

"Class dismissed," Catalina said, "Mr. Grayson, come to my office when you're ready."

He nodded and looked around as people packed up. Some looked at him yet. He packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Aaron approached him.

"You have a lot of enemies. I'm pretty sure you know that though," he said.

Dick nodded, "I'm pretty sure both of them know that. That's why they called on me and my scores."

"You ok with that?" Aaron asked.

"I guess I have to be," Dick sighed, "See you later Aaron. I'll talk to Boone after."

Aaron nodded, "Call me," he said, walking out ahead of Dick.

Dick moved to the door and looked to the teacher, who gave a wry smile.

"You're smart Dick. You know why I did that."

Dick nodded, "Because that'll force those who don't like me to do something, or put up with me."

"I'd rather see them do something," the teacher said, "Then I can kick them out of the academy if they do something stupid. Or you."

"What?"

"This is also a test on you. I want to see how you work. I want to see if you're threatened, and if they try to fight you, how you'll handle it. If you'll screw yourself over, like they screw themselves, or if you're smart enough to figure another way out. I want to see what you're made of, and I expect great things from you."

Dick nodded, "Thanks for the heads up." He smiled a little, "Thanks for all of this."  
"I don't think you'll thank me at the end."

"Yeah, I don't think so either," Dick said, walking out.

* * *

Catalina sat at her desk, signing some documents. She looked up at a knock and called, "It's open, Mr. Grayson."

Dick opened the door and stepped inside, "You can call me Dick," he said.

"I'll call you what I want," she responded, "For now, Mr. Grayson will do." She signed a document and set it aside, "We start today. Right now. I work for another few hours, how long can you work tonight?"

"I'll work all of it," Dick told her.

"Good," she responded, "This is how things will be from now on. If you can work after class, you'll ride with me for the next four hours. Four hours a day alongside me. If I ask you to work, I expect you to, unless something comes up. You have a life. Assignments. I won't hold it against you. Though I expect you to finish your assignments in time to ride with me.

"I have things today, so that's why I wanted you to come. Some days I'll have nothing and won't make you come. But, if something happens and you're not here, I'll call you."

"I'll come in if that happens," Dick said, "The commute between here and my apartment's not bad."

"Good," she said, "You'll see a lot of things that happen in Bludhaven."

"How long is this going to last?" Dick asked, "The entire year? Or are you cutting me off before then?"

"We'll see how things go," she said, "And if anyone else rises to the occasion. Trust me, when I've called on students and bad grades before, I've seen some improvements in the grades." She smiled a bit, "Some for all the wrong reasons."

Dick couldn't help but smile a bit, "Yeah, knowing some of them I understand that completely."

"You should have thought that one through," Catalina said, "Your wording doesn't help. But I know what you mean. They think that because I'm a young attractive detective, that riding along with one will give them some benefits I didn't mention. It doesn't, Mr. Grayson."

"I understand," he said, "It wouldn't be professional at all, and I wouldn't make or return advances, unless…well…," he stumbled over his words as he spoke rapidly.

Catalina smiled, "I understand," she said, "You're a good man. Your parents died, so I assume Wayne put that into you?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at her.

"You didn't think I'd look into you?" she asked, "Circus performer. The Flying Graysons. Your parents died in an accident, and Mr. Bruce Wayne took you in. I don't know why Mr. Wayne would take a ward like that, considering the lifestyle he chooses to leave, but I won't question it. I see you had a good upbringing and I have your transcripts. You went to prestigious schools in Gotham, and spent some time at a prestigious university. So, why the police academy?"

"I was just asked that last night actually, by my friend," Dick told her, "I lost my parents to injustice. I want to fight that injustice. I'm not out for vengeance or to harm others. I'm out to make sure that what happened to me doesn't happen to anyone else. I don't want other children to be orphaned if I can do something about it."

"As a cop you're tied to a city," she told him, "You can only do so much. You can't affect, say, Gotham."

"I know," he told her, "But I can do what I can do."

Catalina nodded, "I've heard enough," she said.

"I don't know what else to do with my life. What's better than helping people?" Dick asked, "With Bruce, I could have had a nice, cushy job with his company, made millions of dollars, but I wouldn't have done anything. I could donate money to charity, become an entrepreneur, but it wouldn't be the same. I would rather be out there, doing something to help people. Being a police officer is just that."

"There's also a firefighter. Or doctor," she said, "With your grades, medical school should be no problem."

He nodded, "I asked around, actually. Just in case, you know… Um, but, I mean, if someone needs a doctor, they go in and see the doctor. If someone needs a firefighter because their house is on fire, they're called to the scene, and leave. But police? They're always out there. There will be some who sit at the station and wait for a call, but plenty are out there, patrolling, being a part of the community. And…I might not meet people face to face too often in a city like this, but at least it will show that I care and I'm out there, willing to do something."

"Why Bludhaven?" she asked, "I'll admit it. A lot of officers here are corrupt, and we can't do much to fight it."

"Because…I know it's corrupt. Everyone knows. But I feel like I can do something for this city. I feel that I can potentially try to clean this city, and this department, and show people that police are still willing to fight for them, and fight this corruption. That we care."

Catalina smiled at him, "I think we'll get along well, Dick," she said. "Now, I'm going to give you a duty belt and a vest, just in case. This isn't some small town, this is a big town with more dangerous criminals, and I have work to do. And it might get dangerous."

"Do I have to sign anything?" Dick asked.

She nodded and produced a sheet, pushing it towards him, "If you're shot, injured, anything, you can't sue."

"I understand," he said.

She smiled a bit, "I guess it doesn't apply to you as long as you're still on good terms with Mr. Wayne."

Dick smiled, "Yeah, I don't need the city's money," he said as he signed, "If something happens, Bruce will be here for me in an instant."

"It must be nice," she said.

"It is nice, but…it's…it's not like having my parents," he said softly as he signed the form.

She took the form and put it on her pile of papers, "I'll file this later," she told him, "Come with me."

She led him down into a storage room. There were various supplies, such as firearms of various sorts, radios, handcuffs, batons, all over the place. She picked up a belt from a table and held it out, "This should be about your size."

He unclipped it and clasped it on, nodding, "Yeah." He adjusted it a little, "It's my size."

She nodded, and he undid the belt, adjusting it properly, making it a bit smaller.

"Handcuffs are in there," she said, then held out a container, "Pepper spray." He put it in the pouch. She held out a radio, "Clip it to your collar." He nodded, "Not yet." She gave him a baton, "Simple, you get it, right? Flick your wrist."

He nodded, "Yeah, I understand how batons work," he said as he put it in his belt.

"Tazer," she said, pulling it out, "It works." She pulled out the cartridge and pulled the trigger, seeing electricity arc, "There," she said. She put the cartridge back in and held it out, "It's good. Don't fire it. You know how it works."

He nodded, "I understand Tazers as well," he said.

"Good," she said, pulling a key from her pocket. She unlocked the gun case and removed a Glock. She held it out to him with three magazines and a single bullet, "Two for the belt, one for the gun. Do you know what you're doing?"

He nodded, putting two in his belt. He put the third magazine into his weapon. He charged it and ejected the magazine. He holstered the weapon, slid the last bullet into the magazine, then loaded the magazine. "I know what I'm doing."

"Good," she responded, "Saves us time. Now," she opened a closet and pulled out a vest, "Under your shirt," she told him.

He nodded, "I have an undershirt."

"Best not to wear the vest against your skin," she said.

"Probably not," he said, pulling his shirt off. He affixed his vest and then drew his shirt back on. He brought the radio around and clipped it to his collar, "Are we ready?"

"Notebook and pen?" she asked.

He patted a pocket on his tactical pants, "Small notebook and pen."

"We're good then," she said, "Look. Most of the time that other officers do this, you won't get a gun, belt, even a vest. I can, on the grounds that you won't draw the weapon unless I tell you to. I can cover you. If I'm shot and you pull the weapon, that's fine. If I ask you to cover me, I trust you can do it."

He nodded, "I've used a gun before. I know what I'm doing."

"Good," she told him, "Otherwise I probably would have taken it away from you and done target practice. I like to have someone who knows what they're doing. We wouldn't ride together if you didn't have a weapon. I'm not paranoid, I just feel better this way."

He nodded, "I get it. I get it."

"Alright then, off we go," she said.

* * *

Dick and Catalina drove through Bludhaven. "I thought you said we had somewhere to be," Dick said.

"We do," she said, "I'm heading there now. To me, it's rather important." She pulled into a parking garage and looked at her watch, nodding, "We've had some drug deals going down in here recently, around this time. No one can get a positive ID, because whoever it is is pretty good. But…I'm better," she told Dick. "So that's why I'm here, instead of a uniform or an undercover car, which is the usual."

"And why have they been unsuccessful?" Dick asked.

"Well, corruption, mostly," she responded, "But I'm not corrupt, so I'll actually get it done."

"Do your superiors know? Or other officers?" he asked.

She shook her head and laughed, "I don't trust anyone, besides maybe Chief Redhorn. He tries, but…he's not doing well, health-wise. I'm afraid that if he's forced to retire for his health that we'll end up with a chief who's going to put up with the corruption."

Dick nodded, "I'm hoping it won't come to that."

She nodded, "Ok, there."

A car started to come around. Catalina sunk down behind her wheel, and Dick sunk down as well, peering slightly over the console. Two cars met and two men got out.

"Vertigo," one said, holding a bag.

The second nodded, "Ok." He pulled out a couple of bills and held it forward, "Three hundred, right?"

The dealer nodded, "Three hundred." He counted the bills and nodded, then pocketed them. He held the bag out, "Enjoy your high."

"Oh, I will," he said as he took the bag. He pocketed the bag and started to move towards his car.

"Are we doing something?" Dick whispered.

"Hold on," she responded softly.

As soon as they were in their cars, Catalina turned on her engine and pulled forward, cutting off their escape. She quickly exited the car and drew her weapon, "Out of your cars, now! Engines off, arms out the windows!" She glanced back, "Get out," she hissed, "Weapon drawn."

He nodded and drew his gun. He moved behind the vehicle, and then Catalina did as well. Hands came out the windows, holding keys.

"Drop them!" she shouted. They complied and the keys fell. "Open your doors from the outside, keep your hands where we can see them!"

They opened their doors and kept their hands out. They slowly exited the vehicle upon Catalina's orders.

"Alright," she told Dick, "Watch them." She holstered her weapon and drew out her handcuffs, cuffing the dealer first. She pulled him to the back of her car and pushed him inside. They moved to the buyer and she took Dick's cuffs. She handcuffed him and put him into the back of the squad. "I'll call someone to deal with the vehicles later," she said, "Now, got these two finally taken care of."

"This won't stand!" the dealer shouted, "We have an arrangement!"

"I'm not part of it. I'm not corrupt," she said. "Oh, that look of shock on your face? There are still good cops in Bludhaven."

Catalina started her car and pulled out of the parking garage.

* * *

Kate stood in an office and looked around. There were two men at the door with guns on their hips. She looked forward at the man sitting behind the desk. He was large and well built.

"Blockbuster," she said, "I guess I'm not sure why I'm here. I mean…I've always done good work for you, and…"

"Do you have reason to be nervous?" he asked, "You shouldn't be nervous. Quite the opposite."

"No, I'm…," she looked at the men at the door, "I guess you can't be too careful. Even if you already searched me."

"I'm a very careful man."

"I respect that about you, and your operation."

"No need to suck up," he said, "You do good work. But…you need help."

"Help?" she asked.

"Yes. The three men I had assigned with you are all in prison. Nightwing got them."

She nodded, "He did. I've been following through with the orders from your lieutenants ever since."

"Well, there are new orders for you," he said.

"New orders? What type of orders?"

"I want to move you up in my organization," he told her, "You've done great work until now. You've followed through with everything I've needed to have followed up on. You've been invaluable in finding people we otherwise couldn't find. And…well, maybe I haven't supplied the best people for you to work with."

"Yes, Derik wasn't exactly an outstanding citizen," she said.

"You need better people," he said, "I'm rewarding you for all of your hard work. You'll be moved to a better building as well."

"Good. I was getting sick of having to live in such a rundown building. No offense."

He nodded, "No. I know. It inspires people to work harder, to get out of the shithole I give them. It helps them get to better living situations, more money. Is that one reason you worked so hard?"

"One reason," she said, "I also believe in what you're doing, and I want to help you."

"Good answer," he said, "Most don't know what to say to me. Most would agree that they want out, and better living situations. And do you know what happens to them, Kate?"

"Demotion, severe," she guessed, then looked to the guards, "Or they don't walk out. Either shot, or broken legs, mob-style."

He laughed, "I like you. It doesn't matter what happens to them. I need people willing to work for a vision. My vision of this city."

"I'm one of those people," she said.

"Good." He held out a phone, "Give me the old phone. This is your new phone, new contacts. And," he pushed an envelope forward, "there's a key and documents in there. It'll get you set up for your new living situation, and it has your first paycheck."

She picked up the envelope and phone, then slid the old phone forward, "Am I free to leave? I'd like to get situated as soon as possible."

"You're free," he said, "Enjoy your new living arrangements."

"I will," she responded, "Thank you. For everything."

He nodded, "No. Thank you. You've helped make me a richer man than I was."

The two men moved aside and let Kate out the door.

* * *

"We have a call," Catalina said as she and Dick got back in the car.

"What about the dealer?" he asked.

"I made sure he's in good hands, and hopefully won't get out."

"Hopefully?"

She nodded as she started the car and pulled out, "I can only do so much. But I'm hoping the right people are handling this case. I want…I need to get them in jail. And hopefully the dealer will cut a deal, tell us who he's working with, and give us a lot of help."

"Could you act on it?" Dick asked.

"Hopefully. If not, hopefully I can give it to someone I trust to do it for me."

He nodded, "Hopefully it'll work out then. So…what type of call is this?"

"You'll see," she said, "But you should prepare yourself."

"Why aren't you telling me what it is?"

"Because I could tell you, and you'd prepare yourself. Or, I can see how you respond in the moment. I feel that's a more valuable skill, for now. Once we get farther along in this relationship, I'll be more willing to share ahead of time."

"Alright," Dick said.

"I want to see how you're able to build up for what's to come. I just want to see how you react in the moment for now."

"Fair enough."

"Good."

The two left their vehicle and entered a large building.

"This is the Scofield fashion house, isn't it?" Dick asked.

"What gave it away? The name on the door?" Catalina asked with a small smile.

"Well, yeah…just wanted to make sure I was, you know, reading it right…"

"Why? Disbelief?"

"A little," Dick said, "I'm not sure why we'd be called here. But I don't know how a fashion house operates. Maybe it was robbed or burgled or…I have no idea."

"I'd probably respond the same as you, our situations reversed," Catalina said, "I'm not much of a fashion expert, and I don't know how they operate either."

"But you know the call," Dick said.

"Obviously."

She walked to the front desk and pulled out her badge, "Detective Flores with the Bludhaven Police Department. You know why I'm here. Which floor?"

The man at the desk nodded, "Yeah. Um, take the elevators behind me. Fourth floor. You'll be directed where to go by security."

She nodded, "Thank you. Come on Dick."

Dick nodded to the man and followed Catalina to the elevators. They came out on the fourth floor and met a security guard standing there.

"This way please," he said, "It's…um…I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Catalina said, "We'll see when we get there."

The man looked at Dick, then looked ahead, "You have an officer with you?"

"Something like that," she told him. "Dick, what I want you to do is just follow my orders when we get there. I'll have work for you to do."

"I can do whatever you need me to do. I hope," he said.

"Nothing too difficult. You can handle it. I won't throw you in over your head on your first day with me, or this early in your training. Later? I expect more."

"I understand," Dick said.

"Are you in training?" the guard asked.

"And you're just a security guard?" she asked, "I'm sure he can do just as much."

The guard didn't say a word.

They walked into a large room. Dick looked around at the fabrics and work stations they passed by. They walked through and took a right to a larger work area where there were dummies wearing clothing that had been made. There were also women in dresses and other clothing. They appeared to be models.

There was a younger girl there, about twenty one or twenty two years old, with long red hair, but she wasn't dressed as a model. Her face was red from crying, and tears were still fresh in her eyes. The models looked distraught, but not the same as this woman.

In the middle of the room was an older man, about fifty years old with a full head of dark hair, dressed in a suit. He was hanging, swaying a little back and forth, but very slightly. Medics were there, but they hadn't taken him down yet.

"Shit," Dick muttered. He stared at the body for a few seconds.

"Yeah," Catalina said, "That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Got it. Thanks for not telling me. I could have put up a defense, but…"

She nodded and walked forward, "I'm Detective Flores with the Bludhaven Police Department. Which one of you is Sylvan Scofield? His daughter?"

"I am," the red haired girl said, "Um…," she stepped away from the body, "I'm Sylvan."

Catalina nodded, "You found him?" she asked gently.

She nodded and tears fell, "Yes," Sylvan cried, "I found him, about…about fifteen or twenty minutes ago. I…I don't know…"

"That's fine," Catalina said, "We can get the time from when you called. I'm going to have you talk to my associate here, Mr. Grayson."

Dick nodded.

"Just please answer his questions. I will talk to you as well later. Dick, find out what you can from her and then when you finish talk to the others here too. These two models also found him. I need to get their stories and see if there's corroboration."

"I can do that," Dick said.

"I'm going to deal with the body," Catalina told him.

Dick nodded and looked at Sylvan, "Um…let's go over here," he said, gesturing away. He reached out a bit to touch her arm and pull her gently with him, "I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly, "Do you have other family?"

"No," she said softly, shaking her head, "My mother died years ago, and…my father is all I have…or…," she looked back at her father and started to cry, "was…"

Dick put his arms around her gently and held her, "Come on, let's…let's go over here," he said softly.

She nodded and let Dick pull her away. She slid down onto a seat, but he remained standing.

"My name is Dick Grayson," he said. He sighed a little, "I…I know how hard it is to lose your parents. I lost both of mine when I was pretty young. It…was a tragic accident, and I'm lucky to be alive. Life goes on, despite all of this. You can still find good in your life."

She wasn't very responsive.

"I found life after I was adopted by Bruce Wayne in Gotham City. He brought me up and raised me, but…our situations are different. I was a child, and you're an adult…and…I've had times like this where I haven't been sure if something would happen to Bruce or not, and I've been so worried about him some days. He's a risk taker, he has his enemies, and…I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost him. He was such a big part of my life." Dick looked away, back towards the body, but he couldn't see it anymore. He looked to Sylvan again, "If you need to talk, I'll listen. I can help you. Or at least I can help you talk to people who can help you if not me. I want to help you get through this grief and pain. I'll talk any time you'd need me."

Sylvan nodded, "What…what is your number?" she asked, slowly removing her phone from her purse, "I'll talk to you…"

"I can get that to you in a bit," he said, "For now, um…what happened? I'm sorry; I just need to get some information."

"I understand," she said softly, looking down at the floor, "I came in here about…twenty minutes ago and called right away. I ran over…over to him. I came to drop off some sample fabric and sketches from a designer, and…I just saw him…hanging. I dropped everything and ran to him. I called to him and…and I tried…I grabbed his hand but there was no pulse. I looked up at him but…but he was gone. I tried…I was going to drag something under his feet, but…," she cried out, "There was no point! He…he was gone…I…I couldn't do anything…" She took a breath, "I called 911 right away. I called for an ambulance. They got here first. I haven't asked them yet about what happened to him. I didn't move anything, I didn't take anything from his pockets…I just grabbed his hand…."

"It's ok," Dick said, "Look, um…when was the last time you saw him? Or that anyone's been in here? There are a lot of work stations here, and…if you're the one who found him, then…"

"There are only a few of us here at this time of day," she said, "Most of the designers went home. Or at least the ones who work up here with the actual models…most of the sketching and designing is downstairs. Up here is where we take the sketches and actually make the gowns and dresses and everything."

She gestured to a mannequin, "They work on those, or live models. Nobody was here at this time of day. Um…it's been maybe two or three hours since anyone's been up here, or been working up here. There are cameras, but the security guard already looked. There's nothing on there. My father came up here at some point. That's…on camera, but otherwise I don't know."

"Does your father have…did he have enemies?" Dick asked, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said, "This is a fashion house! It's not like he was some lawyer or a cop or something. He ran a fashion house!"

"What about other fashion houses?" Dick asked.

"We're not the only one in town," she said softly, "But…we're not in direct competition. We have good relationships, and…my father knows the heads of them pretty well. They get along well, and…I wouldn't suspect them," she told Dick, "But…why are you asking about enemies? Do you think this was a murder, not a suicide? Do you think my father was murdered?" she questioned loudly.

"I don't know, I'm just covering my bases," he said, trying to remain calm and composed, "Did he ever give any indication he was suicidal?"

"What? No!" she told him, eyes widening.

"We'll eventually look at his office," Dick said, "If there's a suicide note, we'll find it. But…if there's nothing there, in his pockets, or anything, then we have to assume…but why would he kill himself in this room? And why a hanging?" Dick asked, "If nobody will be here the rest of the night, then why wait so long until he's discovered? He could have done it this morning before anyone came in, then the workers could come up and find him in less time. A…suicide doesn't make sense." He rubbed his chin, "Um…I need your contact information, in case we need to follow up."

She nodded, "Paper?" He held out his notebook and pen. She wrote it down and held it back out. "You can reach me at that number."

"Do you need me to call anyone for you?" he asked.

She shook her head and came to her feet. Her legs were shaking, then she fell. He quickly grabbed her, "Sylvan?" he asked with a concern-filled voice.

"I'm ok…," she said.

"I'll ask the security guard to take you somewhere to rest or sit," he said.

"I'll be ok for now." She looked up at Dick, "Thank you." She held out her phone, "Your number?" she asked.

She sat down and he took the phone, "Right," he said, typing it in. He held it back out to her, "Call me if you need me. Please. Any time."

She nodded and stood again without Dick's help. As they walked back over, she looked at her father's body, on the ground, covered in a blanket. Catalina looked at Dick and the security guard came over to help Sylvan out of the room.

"I talked to the models," Catalina told Dick, "They didn't have much to say. They came in after Sylvan. They gave me a time."

"Sylvan tells me that they worked with live models on this floor." He looked to the women, "Was there anything weird going on earlier when you two were here?"

They shook their heads. "Business as usual," one said.

"We were just coming to return the dresses to the mannequins," the second one said.

"Did he," Dick directed to the body, "ask you to do that? Did he know you had them?" he asked.

"No, actually one of the lead artists wanted us to come with him to visit a friend of his for a photo shoot. That was set up through one of the lead artists, not Mr. Scofield."

"Do you think he knew about it?" Dick asked.

"What are you getting at?" Catalina asked him.

"From what Sylvan told me, nobody would be here until tomorrow. If he was going to kill himself, then why not do it in the morning and wait for the workers? Why let his body hang her for however many hours until the workers came in. Was there a suicide note?"

She shook his head, "We'll check his office next. We'll see if there's a note." She stood in silence for a few moments, "Murder, you think? It is a good thought, looking at what we have so far." She looked at the paramedics, "Do what you need to do. We're done with the body for now. Just give us photographs when you remove the noose. Take it with you for now, you know what to do. Be careful."

"We know how to do our jobs," one said.

Catalina nodded, "Let's go," she told Dick.

The two walked out of the room.

"You sound like you did well with Sylvan," she said.

"Yeah, I did."

"You got some good thoughts from her."

He held out his pad, "Yeah, it went well. Here's the information, written."

She looked at it, "It works," she said. He drew it back into his pocket. "Where is she now?"

"She went to her office. She was having a hard time, obviously," Dick said.

"Yeah…," Catalina said, "The security guard took her, I saw."

"He did," Dick said, "So she'll have gotten there safely. We didn't think she could do it on her own."

They entered the elevator. Catalina pressed a button. "The models said the offices are on the second floor." They found his office quickly and Catalina looked around his desk, "Nothing apparent. No note." She opened his drawers, "Nothing."

Dick started to look through the file cabinets and nodded, "Nothing jumping out at me over here."

"Ok, so maybe you're onto something," Catalina said, "Maybe it was murder. Hanging is such an odd way to kill someone," she commented. She looked at Dick, "We're going to the guard's office to check the video."

He nodded and followed Catalina out.

"So, what do you think of your first day riding with me so far?" she asked.

"I feel that not every day will include a high profile murder," Dick responded.

"You're right about that one," she responded, "It's a good learning opportunity though."

"It is," Dick nodded.

In the office they watched the video, "You see him enter, but not exit. Obviously," the guard said.

"The time matches with the call," Catalina said when they saw Sylvan enter. "This was an hour later. We don't know exactly when he died then, but we have a window of one hour at most. That makes this slightly easier."

"Nobody else passes the camera though," the guard said, "No suspect."

"Earlier?" Dick asked, "Maybe someone stayed inside and just hid when we came?"

"I did that already," he said, showing video, "Everyone entering…," the video cut, "Everyone leaving. Nobody enters before the early footage."

"Any ways in that don't go by the cameras?" she asked.

"No. If this was a murder, there was another way in we don't know about, or they waited a while. I mean, well, there are windows, but it's the fourth floor." He looked at the screens, then looked to Catalina, "Bad timing, but there have been a number of burglaries here. We were going to call you guys soon."

"You're telling us this now?" Catalina asked.

"Well, obviously this murder…suicide, whatever is more important. But I thought I'd mention it."

"You're far more qualified than he is," she told Dick. Dick smiled, the guard said nothing. "What about these burglaries?"

"Things have been moved, not much was taken. There's not much cash in the building, but valuables have been taken. Little statues, paintings, but those have been sliced from their frames. Um…few and far between, to be honest. We thought it was just misplacing things right away, or people playing jokes on each other, but…when it got to things like the paintings, obviously it looked to be burglary. I've looked around, dusted for fingerprints, I know what I'm doing. But nothing."

"Nobody called the police?" she asked.

"These are recent," he responded, "Small things started about a month ago, back before we thought these were burglaries."

"Ok," Catalina said, "This is interesting. So, do you have any footage of anything? I mean, there are cameras in the hallways."

"Nothing that indicates people have been stealing from each other's offices," he said, "That's the weird part."

"Alright," Catalina said, "What offices have been hit?"

"From…," he found a piece of paper, "107. A few things from there."

"Is that in clear view of a camera?" she asked.

"Yeah," the guard said.

"Dick, go look around," she said, "I'm going to go look in the room where we found Mr. Scofield. I have a thought…"

The two left the security guard's office. Catalina looked back inside, "I'll need copies of the videos. Put them on a flashdrive or something. Give it to me when you finish."

He nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

Dick headed down the hall until he found the office. He walked inside and looked around, finding that it wasn't overly large. There was a desk, computer sitting atop it, and paperwork. There were file cabinets against the wall.

He looked around and then looked outside, "That's where the camera is…," he looked back inside, "No windows…"

He looked around until he happened to look up.

"An air vent?"

He pulled the chair over and stood on it. He pulled on the vent, finding that it moved a little.

"It's affixed, but it moves a little." He pulled on it, pulling it off. He set the grating on the desk and then looked up. He reached around, "Smooth…," he said. He pulled out his phone and turned on a light, shining it up into the vent. "It goes up for…," he took his baton and extended it. He lifted it up into the vent and didn't hear or feel anything, "Beyond my arm's reach and the baton…"

He brought the baton down and jumped off the chair. He closed the baton against the floor and put it back in his belt, "So, whoever got in there must have had a way to climb back up. I don't think I could fit in there…so it was someone slim, small." He put his phone away and went back up into the vent. He jumped and tried to grab, but he couldn't reach anything. He landed on the chair, "Ok…so it's not a perfect theory, but it's something."

He picked up the grate and reaffixed it. He left the room and hurried to the elevator. He walked into the room where Mr. Scofield was found, "Detective Flores?" he called as he hurried around, then found her standing on a table with a grate in her hands.

"There are two vents in this room," she said, "Two that are this large, anyway. One was firmly fixed into place. This one? This one was tampered with. It's not going to fall on its own, but it can be moved with some work. It's also rather silent." She looked at Dick, "I think we found our answer here."

"There was a vent like that in the office I checked. Same description; movable, not easily though, and soundless. And…I can't fit inside the vent. I even extended my baton to use as a measuring stick. I still didn't hit the top where the vent bends. So, whoever's doing this had a way to get back inside. Maybe a rope?"

"Curious," Catalina said, "This is the same way. So, whoever's doing this is prepared."

"So, you think the burglaries are connected to the murder? The burglar killed him?" Dick asked.

"Maybe Mr. Scofield found the burglar in the act, but…why hang him?" she muttered.

"Maybe he had that rope to climb back out with? Maybe that's why it was a hanging, he had a rope on hand?" Dick asked, "Maybe he strangled Mr. Scofield, then hung him to make it look like a suicide."

"I like that. It's a good thought process. But assuming it's the rope the burglar used, how did he or she get back into the vent? But anyway, when the videos are on the drive we can leave." She looked at the vent, "I'll tell the security guard to get more cameras in here. I'm sure that whoever's in charge now will be willing to do it, especially if this is connected to the murder. No matter the price, I'm sure they want justice."

Dick nodded, "Yeah. Do you think he'll come back though?"

"I don't know, let's hope though," she told Dick.

* * *

"Why are you back so late?" Boone asked.

"I meant to text, sorry," Dick said as he put his things on the table, "I'm doing the best in my class. One of the detectives apparently takes a promising student each year out for ride alongs. If they do well, they get a signed letter from her for their resume. It's incentive."

"So, you're that student," Boone said, "How do you think you're doing?"

"I think I did well on the first call today. I mean, I mostly had to draw a gun and train it on drug dealers so she could arrest them." He sat down, rubbing his eyes, "And then…the Scofield fashion house. You know it?"

"I know the Scofield name," Boone said, "Why?"

"The patriarch of the family was found hanged today in his own building. We got called there and I had to deal with that. I had to get statements and piece together information. I think I helped with some key details on this case."

"That's good," Boone said.

"I feel so bad for his daughter, Sylvan," Dick said, "I mean…she said her mother died years ago, and…she was the one who found her father. She's…she's about our age. A little younger than us, but I feel so bad."

"Sylvan Scofield?" Boone asked, "I've seen pictures of her. She's beautiful."

"Yeah," Dick nodded, "Yeah, she is…" He sighed, "I don't know…Um…do you want to get a drink tonight? I went last night with a friend from the academy, and I think the three of us should go drink together sometime. I'm sure he'd come out tonight if you wanted to do that. Or it can be just you and me."

"I'm ok with that," Boone said, "Call your friend. I can't imagine this case is easy, I'm sure it brought up feelings from a long time ago."

Dick nodded, "It didn't quite bring up the best feelings in me."

"Sorry about that."

"Thank you."

"Call your friend. We'll go out," Boone said.

"Right, yeah." Dick pulled out his phone and called, "Aaron? It's Dick. Let's…let's do drinks tonight. Boone's in. Same bar as last night. See you there in an hour. Bye." He hung up and looked at Boone, "Let's go in an hour."

"Sounds good," Boone said, "Looking forward to it, and meeting your friend." He smiled, "I thought I was your only friend."

"You wish you were," Dick said with a smile.

"I kind of do some days," Boone said, "Some days I imagine I am."

"Kind of cocky there," Dick said, "But that's not a bad thing."

"Women love it."

"I'm sure they do."

* * *

Dick, Boone and Aaron sat at a corner table in the bar, with drinks in front of them. The three were laughing about something.

"So then my boss told him, 'What you're selling violates so many ethical views, and maybe even the laws of nature. I'll take ten, don't tell my wife.'," Boone finished. All of them started to laugh again.

"See? I knew you two would like each other," Dick said to them.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, it was a good idea. Why'd you want to come out tonight though? Last night you said that you were going to…you know, your own thing tonight."

Boone looked to Aaron, "His own thing?" Boone asked.

Aaron looked at Boone, "Yeah, you know, the whole thing where he 'takes wing in the night', if you get what I mean."

Boone's gaze shifted to Dick, "You told him?" Boone questioned bitterly.

"Uh…yeah. I mean, not intentionally," Dick said.

"I was being attacked," Aaron said, "He saved me, and I figured it out from there. I do his tech support now, so I'm in his ear when he's out there at night, trying to help him stay alive and know what he's getting into."

Boone looked at Dick, "You brought someone else into your fight? A civilian?" he asked angrily, "Dick! Don't you understand that that's…that's foolish! Look at you…you were brought into this world as a child, don't you want to spare civilians from having to do this?"

"Hey, I volunteered," Aaron said, "I wanted to help him."

"Boone," Dick said firmly, "He chose to help me. I won't turn him away. Is…is this…are you jealous of Aaron?"

"Jealous?" Boone questioned, "No, I'm not jealous of him." He looked at Aaron, then back to Dick, "So he's out there helping you at night. Kind of. No, I'm not jealous. If I wanted to help you, I had my chance when I learned your identity. I had that chance again when you moved to Bludhaven and struck out on your own."

"Struck out on your own? What does that mean?" Aaron asked, "Were you working with someone before?"

"Oh good, something he doesn't know," Boone said. He took another drink, "I guess I know more about you than he does. I guess some things are sacred."

"Boone," Dick said, "I think you had too much to drink."

"I'm angry, not drunk. I'm angry, Dick. Do you get that? I thought what you and I had was a bond. Yes, we're roommates, and I don't make you pay rent. No, I'm not part of your fight, but I thought I was your friend."

"You are my friend. It's not like I'm replacing you with Aaron."

"He's not," Aaron said.

"That's not it. Look. I thought that the secret you held brought us close together."

"It did," Dick said, "It does."

"Then, you have him involved," Boone said, directing to Aaron, "He knows now, and he's helping you. You offered me once if I wanted to help you. If I wanted to try to remain in radio contact or something. I know it wasn't dangerous, like what he's doing, but I said no. I always thought that maybe…maybe someday you'd come ask me again. I would have liked that, Dick. I don't think I'd have said yes, but I'd have liked you to ask me again! But instead you find someone else to work with, you don't think of me…"

"I do think of you Boone!" Dick said, "And that's why I haven't come back to ask you. Because I don't want to put you in danger. You could sit behind a computer and try to help me by monitoring police calls or something, but…I thought you'd made your choice. I thought if you wanted to change your mind you'd come to me, that I wouldn't have to ask. I was respecting your decision! I thought asking you again would make you angry, that you'd snap at me and tell me you already made your choice! I know you don't entirely approve of my life, because…because I might die out there, and…and I wanted to keep that away from you. I know you put a lot of risk on yourself by just housing me in case something happened, like I was discovered, or I died, but…"

Boone shook his head, "I'm leaving. Nice meeting you Aaron, have fun being his friend." He looked at Dick, "Have fun on the streets, whenever you get out there. Have fun with the Scofield girl."

"Boone," Dick started.

"No, no, I'm happy for you. You have someone willing to help you. Someone who knows your secret. And you have a beautiful girl you can get, if she's as emotionally damaged as she sounds. So have fun. Go out there Dick and live your life however the hell you want. Just…don't bother coming back to me and telling me about it."

Boone pulled out some bills and threw them on the table before walking away.

"Boone!" Dick called, but there was no response.

"I'm sorry," Aaron told Dick, "I thought he knew about our arrangement."

"No, it's ok," he told Aaron, "I mentioned once that we timed that call with that girl, with the copycat incident, but I didn't tell him that someone else timed it. I just said I had it timed and never elaborated. I guess I don't know what I thought about that."

Aaron nodded and put his hand on Dick's shoulder, "It'll be ok. He'll get over it. I hope he will."

Dick nodded, "Yeah, I hope he will…" He looked out where Boone had gone.

* * *

As Dick and Aaron parted ways outside the bar, Dick walked one way but slowed as someone stepped out in front of him. "It's you."

Raven nodded, "It's me," she said, "I'm not here for a social visit. I'm here to tell you something."

"What?" Dick questioned, "Something important? Is this like the first time we met?"

"You could say that, but this time I have some information that will help your current situation. You have one hour, exactly."

Dick looked at his watch and nodded, "One hour. What is it? But how do you know?"

"Because I know," she said, "Look, I know about the hanging that you think is a murder. And I know about the burglaries. The burglar is striking again tonight in fifty nine minutes. He'll be on the rooftop of the Scofield fashion house and make his entrance from the rooftop. If you get up there and wait for him, you have a chance of closing this case."

Dick nodded, "Thank you. Um…do you know anything about that case? If it was a murder, if the burglar did it?"

"That's all I have," she told him, "Just trust me on that. You'll have to learn the rest yourself. In time."

"Time?" Dick asked.

"Well, I'd hope your police work would pay off. So in time," she stated.

"Wait! One more thing," Dick said as she started to walk away.

She stopped and looked back, "Yes?"

"Do you know the answer to this case? Do you know who did it?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't. All I know is what I've told you. And I don't know if I will learn any more. It doesn't work that way." She walked away again.

Dick watched her go and looked at his watch again. He started to run.

* * *

Nightwing crouched on the rooftop and hid behind some ducts and piping. He remained crouched and looked around a bit. Nothing.

The soft sound of footfalls on the rooftop alerted Dick. He peered out slightly from behind his cover and saw a figure walking from the edge of the rooftop. Dick rose to his full height and drew his sticks into hand. He walked slowly, trying to stay behind the man, or at least out of sight.

The man ahead froze and glanced back. Dick couldn't make out any features behind the ski-mask he wore.

"You're the man who's been burglarizing this building, aren't you?" Nightwing demanded.

The man said nothing.

"I don't care about that," Nightwing said, "What I care about is the murder of Mr. Scofield. You are the only one who could have done it. I'm here to take you in and get answers for his murder."

The burglar looked at Dick, but there was no telling if he had weapons. Dick slowly approached, "You're coming with me, and you'll answer my questions. Don't make me do this the hard way."

The burglar started to run from Nightwing. Nightwing broke into a run after him across the rooftop.

The burglar reached a vent and tore off the grating. As Nightwing rounded the corner, the burglar grabbed the lip of the vent and thrust himself inside the vent.

It was like an upside-down L, with two feet horizontal, and then a straight drop. Nightwing grabbed the lip of the vent, "Damn it," he muttered, "I can't follow him through that." He thrust his sticks onto his back and looked to the edge. He ran to the edge of the rooftop and flipped off the side.

As he came down off his flip he reached out, grabbing a windowsill. He pulled himself up and gripped the window, lifting it open. He swung himself inside, "That vent will let out around here," Dick said as he looked around, "Nothing attached to the vent, so he can't get himself out. He's in here!"

He ran into the room Mr. Scofield's body had been found, "That vent is in here." He looked at the loosened vent and crouched down behind a large bolt of cloth.

On the rooftop, the burglar pulled himself out, bending himself out of the vent. He reaffixed the grating and walked away from the vent system.

* * *

Dick sat up in his bed and yawned, "I can't believe he got away from me," he muttered as he got out of bed and started to dress. He walked out into the kitchen of the apartment, but Boone wasn't there. He looked at Boone's door, but it was open and there was no sign of him. "Where are you Boone?" he muttered, "You can't still be angry…"

His phone started to vibrate, so he pulled it out of his pocket, "Sylvan?" He answered, "Hello? Sylvan? Um…yeah, I can meet you there in about fifteen minutes. Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye." He ended his call and put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his wallet form the table and hurried out the door.

* * *

Sylvan sat with a cup of coffee in front of her. She wasn't looking as bad as the day before, she was no longer in tears, at least. Dick walked into the coffee shop and sat across from her.

"Hey," he said, "How are you doing?" he asked gently.

She took a moment, then answered, "Better. I mean…there's not much I can do that this point, is there?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "There really isn't…"

"How is the investigation?" she asked, "I know something came up, a burglary connection or something."

"Yeah, um…some of the offices were burgled and could only be reached through the air vents. We found them loose, and since nobody was on camera, he had to be using the vents. The vent in the room your father was found in was the same."

She nodded, "So…this burglar is probably…probably the man who did it?"

He nodded, "Probably, but I'm not a cop yet, so I'm not the one you should be talking to. You should be talking to Detective Flores."

She nodded, "I probably should be, but…it hasn't even been a full twenty four hours yet, so…so I don't know what to expect. I don't expect anything yet."

Dick nodded, "It'll take time," he told her.

"That's going to be the hardest part, isn't it? Waiting? Hoping and praying that whoever did this will be found and brought to justice. But…what is justice?" she asked, "It's not going to make me feel better, or bring him back. It's just going to…it'll stop this from happening to anyone else, I guess."

Dick nodded, "Yeah. We'll make sure that whoever did it won't be able to do it again."

"Then let's hope he's caught soon before he does it again." She looked to him, "Can I get you a drink?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You've been helpful. Let me buy you a cup of coffee," she said.

"Ok, thank you," he said after a moment, "Thank you Sylvan," he said with a weak smile.

She gave him a weak smile back, "Thank you, Dick." She reached over and put her hand on his. She withdrew it after a moment and moved to the counter. Dick looked after her and smiled, but it faded in a moment.

"This is conflict of interest, isn't it?" he muttered. He put his head in his hands, "Why?" he muttered, "Why does it have to be like this?" he muttered to himself. He lifted his head out of his hands, "I need to catch that guy. Maybe Raven can help me stop him, for Sylvan's sake." He looked after her one more time, "I need to get her justice."


	4. Shootout

**4\. Shootout**

A man dressed in black ran down the stairs of the bank. He had a gun in his hand which he fired back towards the bank. An identically dressed man ran out after him, holding a bag of money. They both wore balaclava to hide their faces.

"Go, go, go!" the gun owner shouted. "I've got you!"

"No, I've got me," the other said, pulling a gun from his waistband. He fired some shots into the street at some nearby civilians who were trying to flee. One was shot through the leg and shouted.

"That wasn't necessary," the first said.

"Oh, on the contrary. Yes it was," the second said. He lifted his gun a little bit, "We wanted blood!"

The other muttered, "You wanted blood…"

They ran into a car and the first started the engine. They pulled out and started driving just as police sirens were starting to be heard.

The one in the passenger seat dropped the bag in his lap and pulled his gun out the window. He fired back at the squad cars, but the shots went wide, "They're too far away!"

"If you want to shoot them, wait for them to get closer," the first said.

"Slow down then! I really want to shoot them!"

"No, we are not adding shooting cops to this. Not today," the driver said, "This will be a rather clean getaway, except for one you shot in the leg."

"And the two you shot in the bank," the second said, "I saw them drop as we left."

"Fine. Three shot, not bad," the driver said, "No deaths though. That's trouble we don't need."

"We rob banks coast to coast. I think we have trouble we don't need on that alone," the passenger said.

As they drove, Nightwing stood on a rooftop nearby, watching the vehicle. "You were right Aaron," he said, "They did hit this bank. Good job with that. Maybe you should have told the police."

"I told them," Aaron said, "They didn't believe me. Or well, the anonymous tip based on random variables that could have pointed towards a few other banks in town to a slightly less likely degree."

"Well, turns out you were right and they'll kick themselves," Dick said. He drew his sticks, stood for a moment, then jumped. As he fell he thrust his sticks out, catching a windowsill to slow his fall slightly. He flipped his sticks around and fell again, landing on top of the roof of the moving vehicle. He thrust the sticks straight down and smashed them through the roof to root himself down.

"What the hell is that?" the driver shouted.

"I don't know!" the other said, shooting straight up, "Whatever it is, I got it!"

The driver turned his head to the left, "No you didn't…"

Dick was hanging on by one stick, hanging against the driver's side of the car, looking into the window.

"I'll get him this time!" the passenger shouted, pointing his gun towards Dick.

"No! Don't you idiot!" the driver shouted.

As soon as Dick saw him aiming, he pulled himself up to avoid the shot. The driver swerved suddenly and struggled to regain control of the vehicle. Dick held on tightly, struggling to stay on the car.

Dick took the right stick in his left hand and swung down to the passenger's side, shattering the window. He grabbed the mask and yanked it down, so the passenger couldn't see. He pulled himself back up on top of the car.

"I can't see! I can't shoot!" he shouted as he tried to fix his mask.

The driver turned his head to look at his partner, "Hurry up!" he shouted.

As soon as they both looked ahead, Nightwing was on the hood of the car. He was about to smash one stick through the windshield. The driver fired three shots quickly at Nightwing, but the vigilante was already pulling himself back onto the roof. He tore his stick free from the rooftop and fell off the vehicle.

The vehicle swerved but kept going.

"Crap," Dick muttered. "Way too trigger happy…," he muttered, "I didn't think he'd be that stupid." Dick thrust his sticks onto his back, "I got the tracker mounted, can you follow it?" Dick asked Aaron.

"I've got it," Aaron said, "Let's hope they don't ditch the car."

"They probably will with that much damage," Dick said.

"Why didn't you get it on the passenger?" Aaron asked.

"It was ideal, but I didn't have a free hand to do that," Dick said, "Screwing up his vision was the best move I had. I didn't have time to reach my belt and get the tracker. I'm good, but not that good, while hanging off of a moving car that's swerving through traffic at forty miles per hour."

"Point," Aaron said.

Dick retreated into the nearby alley as squad cars drove by.

"I can patch the police into the tracker," Aaron said.

"Do that," Dick said, "I've done my part for now. The police can get this now."

"Hopefully," Aaron said.

Dick ran down the alley and climbed a fire escape.

* * *

"Blockbuster," one of the man's lieutenants said, "Sir?"

Blockbuster clenched his massive fist as he looked at a computer screen, "I'll kill them," he growled.

"What happened, Sir?" the man asked, taking a few steps forward hesitantly.

"This happened," Blockbuster turned his screen.

"A bank was robbed?" the man asked, "That means…"

"Yes," Blockbuster stated, "That means that a lot of our money is now missing. And guess what? I just got a call not too long ago. Our accounts were hit."

"What?" the lieutenant muttered, "How did they know? Did they just hit ours, or other accounts?"

"The bank didn't tell me. They just told me that accounts under my name and company were compromised," he stated. "I'll have to assume everyone was hit, and ours were just hit in the process. But assuming isn't smart."

"These are just two lowlife bank robbers! There's no way they can know which accounts were yours, or that they'd want to go against us!"

"Nobody is that stupid," Blockbuster muttered, "But they are."

"Nightwing?" he asked.

"Nightwing is also that foolish," Blockbuster stated, "If he's willing to take us on, then surely someone else will also decide to try. These two are hitting banks coast to coast, it was just a matter of time until they came to Bludhaven. I don't know if they came here to prove a point or not, but I guess we'll find out soon. But in the meantime, put a hit out on them. No…not a hit. We don't get our money back that way. I want them. Alive. I'll make them pay when I have them, and then I will be merciful and give them swift ends when my money is back."

"Nobody knows what they look like," he told Blockbuster.

"I know. That will be a problem, but we have resourceful people. They'll find them. Get on it."

"Yes Sir, I will get on it immediately."

"Good," Blockbuster said.

The man nodded and left the room.

* * *

"The Bludhaven Central Bank was robbed today," an older man stated in front of a group of officers, "But you already know that. We received a tip this morning with a number of banks likely to be hit by these two. We don't know how this person figured this out, or who gave us the information. It turns out they were correct. We refused to listen, and paid for it.

"The vigilante Nightwing placed a tracker on their vehicle, and we have that information. The vehicle was found, shot and beat up. The robbers were nowhere to be found. Now we have a manhunt, and some DNA from the vehicle, giving us our first lead. We can thank Nightwing for that. The names of our suspects are Tad and Tom Dixon. They are twin brothers who originate out of Gotham City. They have moved coast to coast and back, robbing banks, as we all know. Chances are that they are still in or near Bludhaven, and should be for another day or so, we hope.

"They should need some sort of transport out of town, so we have a small window of time to find them and take them down. They shot and wounded three people today, and fired at the officers who gave chase. We cannot allow them to escape."

Catalina raised her hand, "Chief Redhorn? Why don't we contact Nightwing? If he contacted us and gave us the tracker information, then don't we have a way to reach back?"

"No," the Chief said, "We already tried. It doesn't work. It's encrypted and we can't get through it. But, considering how much Nightwing does for this city, chances are he will aid us in some way, shape or form. And then…"

"You expect us to work with the vigilante?" one officer shouted.

"I expect you to do what you need to for this city! If that means working with Nightwing…," he started to cough and gripped the table until his coughing fit ended, "If that means fighting alongside the vigilante to stop these criminals, then that means yes. He has helped us too many times in the past. He's free to operate here, as far as I'm concerned, until he crosses the line."

"Like the Arrow in Starling City?" one officer shouted, "The police thought he was their ally, and then he turned on them!"

"Yes," Chief Redhorn stated, "But…," he paused for a while, "Nightwing has done nothing yet. We will use him. He will use us. And we will get results. Now, go get your CI's and talk to anyone with information. Find these twins and bring them in."

The officers and detectives filed out of the room. Catalina looked to the Chief as she passed, "Are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm fine," he told her, "Just…just do your job. I'll be fine."

Catalina nodded, "If you say so. I worry about you, you know."

"And I worry about all of you. And this city," he told her.

* * *

Catalina stood in an alley by her car as Kate walked towards her.

"Took you longer today," Catalina said.

"We need a new meeting place. I've been moved up," she told Catalina, "New place to live."

"Moved up?" Catalina asked, "That's more information faster, right?"

"Right," she said, "And that's one reason I'm glad you called to meet."

"Is it information on these twins?" Catalina asked.

"Twins?" Kate asked, "You have information on who they are? You know something new?"

"They left their DNA in the car they stole," Catalina said, "Nightwing put a tracker on it, we found it. We ran their DNA and rushed it. They're Tad and Tom Dixon, out of Gotham."

Kate nodded, "Blockbuster put a bounty on them. He wants them alive, but he wants them brought to him. The bank they robbed today? Blockbuster keeps a lot of the organization's money there. He's not happy, and he wants it back. He needs them alive…for now."

"We need to beat Blockbuster to this then," Catalina said.

Kate nodded, "I'm trying to see what I can get from my end, but it's slow going. But now that we have names…"

"Yeah," Catalina said, nodding. She held up a document, "These pictures are a few years old, but this is all we have."

Kate looked at the picture and nodded, "Ok. I'll find these pictures myself now that I have names," she told Catalina, "And if I can't, I can come to you for them, but I'd rather not tell the others where I got the picture from when someone else fails to find them online."

Catalina put the paper back in a folder and set it in her car, "Be careful. These two are dangerous."

"You be careful too," Kate said, "I don't want you dying on me."

"Same to you," Catalina told her.

* * *

One of the twins threw the bag of money onto a bench in a dark, dirty garage. He looked to his brother as the man removed his mask.

"What were you thinking back there Tom?" Tad shouted as he pulled his mask off and set it down beside the bag of money. "Were you trying to leave a trail of corpses? Why is an easy job just not enough for you?"

"Don't you want people to fear us?" Tom questioned, "How better to make them fear us than by shooting them like that?" He laughed, "We'll be known throughout the country!"

"Yeah, for all the wrong reasons," Tad told his brother, "We'll be wanted for murder sprees instead of just armed robbery. Do you not understand how much worse that is? Use your damned head for once!"

"Hey, we're not going to get anywhere with you yelling at me!" Tom shouted.

"You need some sense knocked into you. Yelling seems to be the easiest way, because I'd rather not raise a hand to my own brother," Tad hissed as he stood in front of his brother.

"I have no problems with it," Tom said, punching his brother in the stomach. He grabbed Tad's shoulders and threw him to the ground and then moved towards the money bag. "Now, just how much did we score here?" He opened it and started to pour it out on the bench.

Tad came up to his feet, "More than enough," he said, hurrying over and pushing his brother away. He started to put the money back inside, "We'll deal with this later. Right now we need to figure out how to get the hell out of town before they find us. Or before that vigilante finds us."

"What type of city has a vigilante like this?" Tom muttered.

"They're becoming more popular," Tad said, "That's why we're steering clear of Starling and Central City. Too dangerous."

Tom lifted his gun and slammed it down on the table, "I think we need to show that vigilante that we're to be taken seriously. We're not going to just bail because he's here. He just has a mask and sticks, he bleeds like anyone else. I say we show him how good we are."

"You want to murder the vigilante?" Tad questioned, "How stupid are you?"

"There's a bounty on his head," Tom said, "I think. I heard there's a bounty on 'Nightwing', whatever that is. It makes sense now that someone put a hit on this vigilante."

Tad nodded, "Yeah, but we're not going to be able to find or kill him. It's not worth the exposure. We're taking the money and bailing. The amount in this bag is more than enough to get us wherever we want to go and set us up for life."

"That's all you want, isn't it?" Tom questioned, "To be set for life. Where's the love of adventure you used to have? The thrill of the early days? We could have that again! Here, in Bludhaven!"

"We're not," Tad told him, "We're leaving, and that's all there is to it. This is just like any other job. We're not overstaying our welcome."

"We have nowhere to go," Tom stated, "We can't go back home. We could use the stolen money and settle, but then that raises questions from the large amounts of cash. Your idea is to just keep moving and hope we can eek out an existence, but it's pathetic. But if we can cause them to fear us, this city can be ours!"

"What? Do you expect us to rule it as mob bosses or something?" Tad questioned.

"I expect us to rule it through fear, and as conquerors."

"That's pathetic. That can't happen."

"It will happen. I'll show you!" Tom shouted as he walked to the door. He held his gun up, "I'll show you!"

"Tom!" Tad shouted, "Whatever you're going to do, stop and think!"

"You can take the money and leave if you want, bro, but I'm staying. I'll make this city mine! It could have been ours…"

Tad looked at the bag of money and shouted, "Wait!" He picked up the bag, "If we're going to do this, we need more weapons."

Tom laughed, "Yes! Come on! Let's go hit the streets! Let's show them all what they have to truly fear!"

Tad walked after him and left the garage, bag in hand.

* * *

"Ok, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow I guess," Dick said as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Guess that's an upside to this situation, I don't have to ride with Catalina," he muttered, then laughed a little as he entered the apartment, "Too dangerous for me? I'm going to be out there anyway…"

"What, no ride along today?" Boone called from the sitting room. Dick walked through the kitchen and looked to see Boone in a chair.

"No," he said, "There was the bank robbery, if you were following that at all."

"I was," he said, "Glad I don't use that bank."

"Right, you hide your money in your mattress," Dick said.

Boone nodded, "Foolproof."

"Unless there's a fire," Dick said.

"Ah, but you're forgetting my fireproof mattress," Boone said with a smirk.

Dick chuckled, "Oh right, how could I forget that?"

Boone let out a breath, "Dick, about the other night…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won't either," Dick said, "I know you've avoided me, and I'll accept that."

Boone shook his head, "No, I need to say something about it," he told Dick.

"You really don't. I'm going to leave you alone; I'm not going to talk about my work…"

"No," Boone said, "I apologize. I was a jerk, and…well, just overcome with emotions I guess. I mean, I thought this was our secret to share. I realize that I won't be the only secret keeper in your life, and I'm ok with that. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Ignore what I said at the bar. And I'd like to see Aaron as well so I can apologize to him."

"I can arrange that," Dick said, "Boone, thank you. I'm so happy you understand."

He nodded, "I was way too much of a jerk. It won't happen again."

"Do you want to be part of this?" Dick asked.

Boone shook his head, "No way. You have a tech guy already, and someone far more qualified than me. I can't imagine being able to do anything to support you. Just forget me, and we'll keep going on how we have been."

"Alright then," Dick said.

"So, tell me, how's the Scofield case?" Boone asked, leaning forward, "I mean, I said some horrible things last time we talked."

"Yeah," Dick said, sitting down in the chair beside Boone's, "About that…I'm at a loss."

"A loss for what?" Boone questioned.

"Sylvan seems into me, and it feels like a huge conflict of interest, but…"

"But you want her too," Boone said, "Well, I don't know what to tell you, policy-wise. That's for you to look into."

"Well, I'm not an officer or detective, so technically there's nothing stopping me."

"Just morals?" Boone asked.

"Pretty much," Dick said with a nod.

Boone laughed a little, "You came to the wrong guy if you want to know about morals."

"I'd really rather not know about the lack of morals you display with women," Dick told Boone, "So please, keep the stories to yourself."

"Oh, trust me, we don't have enough alcohol in us right now for me to tell the stories. No, but I don't know how much I can help you. I guess thing I can say is this. Do you care about Sylvan?"

"I do," Dick said, "I…"

"Wait," Boone interjected, "When you say that, do you care about her as a victim, as someone you can show sympathy and have a shared situation over, or do you care about her as an individual, as a person? As someone you'd want to be with no matter what?"

"I…I don't know," Dick admitted.

"Look. My advice would be this. And feel free to ignore me if I'm making this sound like it's my attempt to get you laid more."

Dick laughed a little, "Oh, now I'm really scared of what you're about to say."

"You should go find another woman," he told Dick, "Go and have some fun, whether you have feelings for her or not. Then after that think about Sylvan, go see Sylvan, do something, and use your other experience as a base point. If you don't feel much, or it feels like your fling, then the answer is obvious if you care about her or not."

"And where do you suggest I find such a woman to try this with?" Dick asked.

Boone shrugged, "How should I know? You're an attractive man Dick, you can do it yourself."

"Oh, I thought you'd suggest setting me up with one of your many women," Dick commented.

"No," Boone shook his head, "No, no, no. It would be too weird."

"I guess I'll have to go looking then," Dick said, "I don't want to keep Sylvan waiting."

"No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea," Boone replied, "Especially not a woman that rich and beautiful."

"Well, we have a bond," Dick said.

"A bond based on a shared horrible experience," Boone said, "I can't imagine that's incredibly strong."

"Well, we'll see how it goes," Dick said.

"Dick…," Boone said. He grabbed the remote from beside him and unmuted the television.

"The police are ordering all civilians to stay well away from the scene. As of now it seems to be controlled at the thirteen hundred block of First Street, but the police are still requesting that people stay well away from the area until the situation is taken care of."

"Active shooters," Dick said, "Those must be the two from earlier today…"

"Are you going?" Boone asked, "Or do you think the police have this one?"

"The police probably have it, but I need to go," Dick said, "I can't abandon them. I can't let these two just have their way." He ran out of the room and Boone followed quickly behind him.

"Dick! Be careful!"

Dick stopped in the doorframe to his bedroom. He looked back, "I'll be careful," he said, then hurried inside.

* * *

"Aaron?" Dick asked as he crouched on the rooftop. The sounds of gunshots were easily heard.

"I'm here," Aaron said, "What do you need me to do?"

"Monitor the radio," Dick said, "Feed me information that's relevant."

"And how will I know if it's relevant or not?" Aaron asked.

"I'm sure you'll know," Dick said, "Ok, I'm going in. Inform the police that I'm on the scene."

"Will do," Aaron said, "Maybe this time they'll listen."

"Well, they used your tracking information," Dick said as he dropped to a fire escape and then descended it quickly. He clung to the ladder and looked down to see the police cars and lights below. He heard gunshots and saw officers ducking behind their vehicles.

Dick leapt from his position on the ladder and gripped the windowsill of the next building. He slid down the side of the building and leapt down, landing on top of the squad, sticks now in hand.

"Nightwing!" one of the officers shouted.

Dick didn't respond. He leapt off of the car and looked to his right to see two men in dark clothing and balaclava. One lifted a machinegun and started to fire, so Dick moved quickly and hid behind one of the squad cars as well.

"They have a lot of firepower!" one of the officers shouted to Nightwing, "They probably used the money they stole from the bank!"

Dick nodded, but kept his head turned away. He didn't speak. He kept low and ran, moving from behind the squad car to behind another car. He popped up and threw one of his sticks with a shout, slamming it into one of the men's arms. His gunshots went wide.

Dick tossed the other stick to his right hand and ran forward. The second criminal lifted his weapon, but Dick threw his stick to knock the gun aside. He leapt forward and slammed his elbow into the first man's chest, then span and rammed his foot into the second's chest.

"Glad to see you here," the first one said with a laugh, "Did you know some guy called 'Blockbuster' has a bounty on your head?"

"I'm well aware," Nightwing said in a deep growl to hide his voice.

"Well, we're going to collect!" the gunman laughed as he lifted his weapon. Dick span around, grabbed the weapon, and aimed it upwards. He thrust his other hand into the man's throat and knocked him back, throwing the gun to the ground in the process.

He picked up his stick from the ground and looked to the second gunman. He dashed forward and slammed it into the weapon, breaking the barrel off. He twisted his wrist and rammed the short end into the man's gut. As he stumbled back, he bent down and picked up Nightwing's second stick.

"Ok, let's do this," the criminal said. He ran forward and swung, but Dick sidestepped and gave a swift chop kick to the gut to take him down.

"I'll be taking that," Dick said, tearing his stick free. He span around and slammed both into the man's chest to take him down.

He heard a gun cock behind him and felt a barrel be pressed to the back of his head.

"What better gun to die by than a revolver?" the gunman questioned, "You should be happy with that death. I mean, it's going to be messy. You won't have a head left. I'm sure all that Blockbuster cares about to identify you with is the uniform though."

There were shouts. The gunman turned his head and Dick twisted away, pushing the man's arm away and disarming him quickly. He kicked the man back as he saw police approach, guns trained on the two criminals.

The second one pulled a handgun from his waistband and started to fire. Dick shouted, "Get back!" to the police, but they returned fire.

The two criminals ran. "Is there a full police blockade?" Dick growled to Aaron.

"Yeah, they won't get far," Aaron said.

"Good," Dick said. He kept low and went in pursuit, moving to hide behind a car.

As the two criminals continued to run, the unarmed criminal pulled another handgun out and lifted it. He pushed his partner into an open door to the building.

"Ok Tad, this isn't going well," he said as he slammed the door closed.

"You should have just shot Nightwing," Tad said, "Why didn't you? You had no problems shooting innocent people before!"

"You know…that's an idea," Tom laughed. He kicked the door open and started to fire towards the pursuing police, and then he ran. Tad ran after him and saw his brother jump the police cars and make a run for it.

"Dick! They're breaching the barricade!" Aaron shouted, "They're trying to get away!"

"I won't let them," Dick said, leaping the squads as well as he took off after them. He looked at a nearby building and put his sticks on his back. He leapt onto the ladder and started to climb the fire escape, "I'll cut them off."

As soon as he was on the roof, he ran and leapt off. He drew his sticks and landed on top of a large truck. He rolled on impact and slid off of it, slamming his stick into one's chest to drop him.

"That's my brother!" the other one shouted, kicking Nightwing back.

"You're going to pay for that!" the one who was struck shouted. He lifted his weapon and turned, shooting into windows.

"What are you doing Tom?" Tad shouted.

"I'm dealing with the problem!" Tom shouted. As soon as he saw people running, he shot at them, dropping a number of them.

"You're shooting civilians?" Dick roared, swinging his stick down to drop the gun to the ground.

As soon as Tom lost his gun he grabbed Dick's arm and shoulder. He rammed Dick into the truck and slammed his head into Dick's repeatedly, "I'm going to kill you!" Tom roared.

"The cops are here!" Tad shouted. He lifted his gun towards Nightwing, "Tom!"

Tom tore himself away from Nightwing, "Shoot him!" Tom roared.

Tad kept his gun trained on Dick, but then lowered it, "Go," he hissed to his brother.

"Shoot Nightwing!" Tom roared.

Tad hit him with the back of his hand, "And do what? Drag a corpse as the police chase us? No. We go, now!"

He pulled his brother and started to run. Dick was rubbing his head as he struggled to stand. He looked to see the police approaching, and then quickly started to run, ducking into the first alley he could. He found an open window quickly and closed it behind him as he slid to the ground.

"Dick? What happened?" Aaron asked.

"I…I couldn't stop him from killing innocent people," Dick said softly, "And they got away. I failed…"

"You didn't fail these people, or this city," Aaron said.

"I failed," Dick said, "If I wasn't here, they wouldn't have done that."

"They probably would have," Aaron said, "You can't blame yourself."

"I'm the hero this city looks to, and I couldn't stop this," Dick told Aaron, "I blame myself for it."

"Dick…"

"I just need some silence," Dick told Aaron.

"Oh…ok…"

Dick sat against the wall in silence.

* * *

Catalina looked at the bodies which were covered in tarps as an ambulance sat waiting.

"How many?" she asked softly.

"They killed five people," an EMT stated, "One was wounded and managed to get away. She's in the hospital right now."

Catalina nodded absently, "Ok, thank you…" She looked to see two officers approach her, "Does anyone know where the brothers went?" she questioned.

"Nobody has reported back yet," one of the officers said, "Chief Redhorn wants you, Detective Flores. We were sent to inform you."

She nodded, "Thank you," she said as she headed past the officers. She walked over to the squad cars where the older Chief waited.

"Catalina," he said, taking her arm and pulling her away with him a little, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" she asked.

"We cannot let those two just go free after this. I'm not advocating we send our crooked cops after them and…well, let the hit happen. You're the only one I trust, and I trust Nightwing to be able to deal with this situation."

"Nightwing failed," she told him.

"He may have failed, but I still have faith in him to protect the people of Bludhaven," Chief Redhorn said, "I need him found."

"I don't know how to find him," she said.

"Does your CI know anything?" he asked, "She seems to have a lot of good information for you."

"I can ask," Catalina said, "I'll get on that."

"Please do," Redhorn said, "This is the most important case Bludhaven has seen in a long time. At this rate we need to find them before they shoot more civilians."

Catalina nodded, "I'm afraid of that," she said, "May I go?"

"Go," he said, "Find Nightwing."

She nodded and pulled out her phone as she walked away, "Kate, I need you to help me find Nightwing. We need him."

* * *

"How am I supposed to find him?" Kate muttered as she stood near the police barricade after putting her phone away.

She stood and watched the police maintain the barricade as they went around taking care of other duties. Kate looked around as they moved, and then felt someone brush into her. She looked to her side to see a young woman with a hood up standing there.

"You need help," the hooded woman said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I can feel it," the woman said, "You need help. I'm here to provide that help to you, if you wish to listen."

Kate gave the woman a questioning look, "I don't understand."

"There are many who don't understand," the woman said, "But many who also refuse to listen. I believe that you are one who would listen."

"I don't get it," Kate said.

"You wish to seek him," the woman said, "I can help you with that, if you come with me."

The woman didn't wait; she just walked away from the crowd of people. Kate looked around and quickly followed the woman into an alley. Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife, which she kept clutched tightly in her fist.

As the woman turned, she saw the weapon as Kate pushed her to a wall and lifted it, "Are you one of Blockbuster's men, spying on me?" she hissed.

The woman looked straight at Kate, "Remove your hand from me. Now." It wasn't an order; it sounded something like a request, but was soft.

"What?" Kate questioned, "Answer the question."

The knife was torn from Kate's hand and landed against the other alley wall. Kate was pushed back and hit the wall as well, and the woman walked forward.

"If you wish to find Nightwing, I can carry a message, such as the one from your detective friend," the woman said, "I cannot arrange for you to meet him."

"How are you connected to Nightwing?" Kate questioned, slowly crouching to pick up the knife. She pocketed it again.

"We are a part of the same flock," she commented, "What do you wish for him to know?"

"He needs to help the police on this one," Kate said, "They're lost without him, and they don't know what to do about these two brothers."

Raven nodded, "I will see to this message being delivered."

"You can't tell him who had this message. Just that it's from the police."

"I wouldn't give your name away, Kate Hanson." The woman smiled, "Your identity is safe."

"How…how do you know who I am?" Kate questioned.

"Because I know," the woman said, walking out of the alley. Kate ran after her a moment later and looked around, but the woman was gone.

"I…I guess my job is done," she said softly and hurried away from the crime scene.

* * *

"I failed today," Dick said as he sat at the kitchen table. He looked up at Boone and Aaron, both of whom were sitting there around the table with him.

"You can't win them all," Aaron said.

"Those guys were desperate," Boone said, "It's not your fault."

"The people of Bludhaven count on me to protect them," Dick said softly, "And yet I let them die…"

"They also count on the police," Boone said, "You're not in this alone, so stop thinking you are."

"So what, blame the police along with myself?" Dick asked.

Boone sighed, "Ok, I guess that's horrible advice…"

"But he's right," Aaron said, "You're not going to take the full blame. And this will just make it more important for you to catch them now."

"You're saying I should use this to drive me harder?" Dick questioned. He got up from his chair and walked to a door, "I'm going to bed."

"It's five pm," Aaron said.

"Bed," Dick said, closing the door behind him. It wasn't a quiet, easy close, but it wasn't a slam.

"Leave him," Boone said, "He needs this time to think."

"Someone should be there to help him," Aaron told Boone.

Boone shook his head, "No," he said, "Dick is strong. If he needs help, he'll ask. For now leave him. It can't be hard to accept what just happened."

"But..."

"No," Boone said, "We're leaving him. Let him work through his pain. Like I said, if he needs us he'll find us. He's the type who'll ask if he needs it, especially in a situation like this."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Aaron said.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk," Boone said, "I'm sorry for the other night. It's just that…it's hard to see that Dick put his trust in someone else. That he told someone else his secret."

"I get it," Aaron said, "I don't hold it against you. I see where you're coming from, and let's just get past it."

Boone nodded, "We'll have to get another drink sometime," he said, "I'd really like to get another chance to talk to you at length."

"Yeah, I'd be up for that," Aaron said, "But not tonight."

Boone nodded and looked at Dick's door, "Not tonight," he agreed.

Inside, Dick was lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He forced his eyes closed and held them tight.

* * *

"We killed people today!" Tom shouted, "We left a mark greater than any bank robbery ever would!"

"No, you killed people today!" Tad shouted at his brother. He grabbed his arms and shook him, "Why the hell would you kill innocent people?"

"Because the police and vigilante were closing in!" Tom shouted, pushing his brother back, "I'm sick of you giving the orders! I'm sick of you acting so righteous and mighty! We're criminals, bro, get over it."

"We had a code," Tad growled, "We didn't kill unless we had to! We didn't have to!"

"We'd have been caught if we didn't do something."

"We were more likely to be shot for that! Use your head and think!"

"Oh, I was thinking," Tom said, "It gained us notoriety."

"And what the hell are we going to do with notoriety?" Tad demanded.

"Well, there's a lot of money in mercenary work," Tom said.

"And who's going to hire us?" Tad questioned, "Who needs mercenaries except for people like warlords in warzones in far flung countries?"

"Mob bosses," his brother said with a wicked smile.

"Did you do this just so some mob boss would hire us to be muscle?" Tad demanded, "Do you realize how stupid that sounds? You're such an idiot!"

"No. I'm done listening to you!" Tom told his brother, "I've opened up a door for us." He smiled wickedly, "I'm taking charge now." He pushed his brother back and picked up a gun from beside him, aiming it at Tad, "Now, fall in line or take a bullet. Your choice."

* * *

"What do you mean we got some of our money back?" Blockbuster questioned the man in his office.

"Well, it's what it sounds like. Some of our money is back," he said awkwardly.

"How is that so?"

"The robbers made some illegal arms purchases from our people," he said, "They used money from the robbery. We checked serial numbers."

Blockbuster laughed a little, "How much?"

"About ten thousand," he said.

"Nowhere near enough," Blockbuster said, "But…" he pointed to the television, which was showing a news report. He unmuted the television.

"…five confirmed dead in today's gunfight between two bank robbers and the police."

He muted it again, "They showed potential. They dealt with the police; with Nightwing…maybe I should call off the bounty. Work something out with them."

"Work something out with them?" the man asked.

"Hire them," Blockbuster said, "Unless this was just luck. We'll see."

"So, the bounty remains in place?"

"For the time being," Blockbuster responded with a nod, "Now go. Tell the gun dealers to be watching for these guys. I want them captured if they try to buy more weapons."

"Understood," the man said, making his way out of Blockbuster's office.

Blockbuster smiled a little, "Let's just see how events unfold from this point on."

* * *

Catalina opened a door and stepped inside. She closed it behind her and walked into the small, cluttered apartment. She set her badge and gun down on the table, then went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and a glass. She sat down at the table and poured herself a shot.

She sighed as she downed her drink. She set the shot glass down and looked around.

"I'm going to regret this," she muttered as she got up and turned on the television. She returned to her chair as she listened.

"The police have not yet released the names of the victims from today's shooting. Chief Delmore Redhorn has stated that they are doing everything in their power to apprehend the two gunmen, and have names. They will be releasing names and images at a press conference in an hour, at six thirty."

She poured herself another shot and downed it.

"The vigilante hero known as 'Nightwing' was also on scene today. While we have no video, we do have firsthand accounts from officers who saw him arrive. They state that Nightwing engaged in a fight with the two gunmen and had some success, but was ultimately overpowered, which allowed the men to retreat."

She poured another shot and downed it.

"We count on you," she muttered, "You're always here for this city when it needs you, and when it needed you today, you failed. Just like police do sometimes." She poured herself another drink and lifted the glass, but didn't drink it. She just held it.

"I guess I can't blame you," she said softly, "Everyone fails at some point. It was just that today caused innocent deaths. What you do can't be easy." She looked at the shot glass for a few moments, and then she lifted it to her lips and held it again. She downed it quickly and set the glass down before she got up and turned the television off.

* * *

Dick's eyes opened as he stared up at the ceiling. He remained still for a moment, then he rolled off of his bed and grabbed a police baton from his nightstand, extending it with a flick of his wrist.

"Who's there?" he growled.

Raven pulled her hood back, "It's me," she said softly.

Dick glanced to the door, then to the window. The window was open.

"You climbed into my building? I'm on the fourth floor," Dick said.

She nodded, "I am aware."

"H-how?" Dick questioned, "How did you know that?"

"I know your name," she said, "It can be easy to find someone when you know that much. You didn't exactly cover your tracks and try to live a life hidden from the people of this city."

"Point," Dick said. He tossed the baton onto his bed, "What do you want?"

"I needed to find you to pass on a message," she commented.

"From who?" Dick questioned.

"The name doesn't matter. A CI of Detective Flores', however," Raven said, "The police department is at a loss. They need your help to deal with the Dixon brothers."

"I can't help," Dick said.

"Because you already failed?" Raven questioned, "That's not who you are. You're not that type of man."

"No," Dick said, "It's not that. I'm not quitting after one failure, no matter how large it may be. I can't help because I don't know anything. I'm not…"

"You're not who?" Raven questioned.

"Nevermind," Dick said, "Just forget I was saying anything."

Raven walked around Dick's bed to move to his side. She stood in front of him and looked at his face, "You have something else," she said, "Something the police don't have."

"I have plenty of things the police don't have," Dick said, "Be more specific."

"You have me," Raven said.

"You could go to the police with what you know. Whatever cryptic hints that might be," Dick said.

She shook her head, "Do you think they would believe me? If I told them anything, they'd no doubt think I was a part of it and arrest me. Or at least detain me. That wouldn't go well for anyone involved."

"And why are you willing to tell me things?" Dick asked, "You were always cryptic with me. So what's different now?"

"You're at a loss. You don't know what to do," Raven told him, "We're similar. We're both birds, longing for our freedom. We're a part of the same flock. I'm willing to help you for the sake of helping you."

"You don't care about justice, do you?" Dick questioned.

"I care about helping you," Raven said, "That's all."

"I guess it's better than nothing," Dick said, "Ok, what do you know?"

"Suit up," she said, pulling her hood up, "We're going to the Kanigher Garage at Carmine Street," she said.

She moved to his window, but Dick called, "Raven!" It was with urgency more than it was loud.

She looked back, "What?"

"You…you can use the door," Dick said, opening his bedroom door. He looked out at the kitchen, then looked back, but she was gone. "I guess that's what that feels like," he muttered.

* * *

Nightwing walked alongside Raven, both sticks in hand. He looked at her, but she was unarmed.

"This is weird," Dick said.

"What part of it?" she questioned, "The believing a woman who can apparently psychically give you information?" she asked dryly.

Dick smiled a little, "Well, I thought that went without saying," he said, "But no. It's more of me walking around in my suit, fully clad as Nightwing, and then having you beside me in street clothes. But I guess you're just guiding me."

"I'm not just guiding you," she said, "I'm assisting."

"You're not assisting. It's too dangerous," Dick said.

"You lost last time. This time they'll kill you if they get the chance," Raven said, "I'm helping."

He thrust a stick out in front of her and stopped. He looked at her, "How do you plan on helping me?" he questioned.

"Do you really have to ask?" she asked him.

"Well, obviously," he said.

"I'll help however I can," she said, "Let's leave it at that."

"No killing," Dick said, "But that aside, no, you're not helping me."

"Fine," she said, "I'll just show you where to go and be done."

"Yes," Dick said, "Now, put your arms up. I'm going to search you and make sure you have no weapons."

"Is this necessary?" she questioned.

"Very," Dick said, "I'm going into this situation blind, but I'll be damned if I don't know what's walking in with me."

"Fine," she said, holding her hands up above her head, "Go ahead and search me."

He slotted his sticks onto his back and patted her down. When he was finished he nodded, "Ok, I'm satisfied."

"Good," she said, "It's a bit farther ahead."

The two continued to walk until they saw the rundown garage. The name was barely visible in the dark, and the letters on the sign were faded.

"This place hasn't been used in some time," Dick said.

"No," she replied, "It hasn't."

"It was rhetorical," Dick told her.

"I'm aware," she said. She pointed to a small walkthrough door, "That's your best way in."

"I was going to take a window from above," Dick said.

"You'll have nothing to cling on," she said, "No catwalks, no beams, nothing to use. If you go in a window up there, you'll fall."

"You did your research then," Dick said.

"You clearly didn't," Raven muttered.

"Fine," Dick said, moving to the door she pointed out. He drew his sticks and moved inside slowly. He looked around in the dark, but there was nothing in here. Raven followed him, looking into the rather empty garage. There was a skeleton of a car sitting there, but not much else.

He glanced back at her, but she shook her head, "I'm staying," she whispered.

He looked ahead, "Stay out of the way," he told her.

As they reached another door, he pushed it open and looked around. Raven directed to his right, where there was a hallway. Dick went down it and then slowed when he felt Raven's touch on his back.

He looked back at her and she pointed to the left. Dick slowly approached the open door on the left and listened.

"I just did inventory," one of the brothers was saying, "For ten grand, we got ripped off."

"Where else do you think we'd get such high quality weapons so fast? It's not a ripoff, it's convenience!" Laughter from the brother.

"Tom. It's a ripoff. We can't go to that seller again."

"Then where do you think we'll get our weapons from? A legitimate store? They don't stock weapons like these!"

"Don't we have enough weapons and ammo for now?"

"We can never have enough!"

"And without proper transport, how can we take it with us? Did you think of that?"

"We'll get proper transport!"

"Our faces are all over the news!" Tad shouted, "Didn't you watch that press conference I had on? They know who we are! They have our names and pictures of us!"

"I'm not worried." There was a shotgun being racked, "I'm ready for them!"

"You can die in a hail of gunfire if you want. I'm bailing," Tad said.

"You can't leave me behind bro!" Tom called, "We're brothers! We're all that we have anymore!"

"No. You also have your precious guns and your fantasies of becoming mafia muscle," Tad stated, "You don't need me for that."

"But I do! I even thought up a cool name for us! The Trigger Twins! What do you think?"

"Sounds ridiculous."

"Oh come on! We're twins! We're both really damn good with guns! It makes sense!"

"Then why not the 'Bull's-eye Twins' or something?"

"Because 'Trigger Twins' sounds better! The double 't' works really well, don't you think?"

A very audible sigh was heard, "Fine, call us whatever you want. I won't use that name."

"No, it's more for the media's sake than anything else," Tom said

"Whatever," Tad said.

Raven grabbed Dick's back. He looked back at her and shook his head. However, she nodded vigorously.

"We can't go in yet!" he hissed.

"When can we?" she questioned.

"You won't, but I'm waiting for the right moment," he told her softly.

She shook her head. He looked ahead again and kept listening.

She pushed past him and moved to the door. He grabbed her arm and struggled, but she slipped free and walked inside.

Dick shook his head and ran after her as soon as he heard one of them shout, "Who are you?"

Dick came around the corner as he saw Raven wielding a knife in each hand, "Where did those come from?" he muttered.

As soon as one brother lifted the shotgun, she threw the one she held in her right hand for him. It lodged itself in the man's shoulder, causing him to scream and lose his grip on the gun.

"No killing!" Nightwing shouted. He ran forward and slid behind cover as the other brother fired with a pistol.

"Come on Tom! Get up and run!" the standing brother shouted. He turned his attention towards Raven and fired, but she just walked forward, unfazed by the bullets.

Tom lifted the shotgun to Raven and was ready to pull the trigger. Dick popped out of his cover and shouted, drawing Tom's attention away. He threw a stick and shoved the shotgun aside before it went off, causing the shotgun blast to tear up the floor instead.

Dick ran forward as Tad lifted his gun towards Dick. However, Raven was upon him, swiftly disarming him before ramming the knife to his throat and holding it there.

"Move and I'll kill you," she hissed.

Dick picked up his second stick and struck Tom in the side, taking him to the ground. He stepped on the brother's chest and put a stick to the hollow of his throat, "Don't move," Dick ordered.

"So, you came back for more," Tom laughed, "Too bad there aren't any civilians here to shoot."

Dick rammed his stick tighter against Tom's throat, "Say that again," Dick growled.

"Nightwing," Raven said, "No killing, remember?"

Dick drew back his stick and reached down. He put his hand on the hilt of Raven's knife and tore it free, causing Tom to scream in pain.

Dick spoke freely, "Inform the police if you could. You know where we are, right? Correct. Have them hurry." He looked to Raven and held out the knife. She took it.

Dick struck the downed Tom with his stick and then stood over Tad, stick poised.

"Go ahead," Tad muttered, "Hit me! Do what you need to do, Nightwing. Just know that this wasn't my idea. I was only involved in planning the robberies. The shooting was all my brother's idea."

"You'll still face a long prison charge just the same," Nightwing growled, striking the downed man to knock him unconscious. He looked at Raven, "We're going. Now."

The two hurried outside. Dick looked at her, "Where did those knives come from?"

"You're not very good at frisking," she responded.

"I'm very good at it," Dick said.

"Well then, you believe that," she said.

"…how did you not get shot in there?" Dick questioned. The sound of sirens was coming in louder. Dick turned his head to see the flashing lights of squad cars, then looked back to Raven, but she was gone, "Again…," he muttered.

He put his sticks onto his back and started to run.

* * *

Dick sat at the kitchen table with tequila in front of him. He poured himself a shot and sat there, looking at it.

"That's not how alcohol works," Boone said as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom, "You need to drink it. Staring doesn't work, no matter how attractive you are and how deep and thoughtful your eyes are."

"Deep and thoughtful?" Dick questioned.

Boone shrugged, "It's a thing I've been told," he said. He walked over and sat down, "What's up?"

"We got them," Dick said, "The brothers are in jail."

"Good job," Boone said, "How'd you find them?"

"The psychic girl, Raven," he said, "I…I don't know about her. There's definitely something weird about her, but I'm hesitant to call her psychic. But…I just don't know what else to call her."

"I told you before; you've seen a lot of weird things Dick. Just go with whatever's easiest."

"Psychic is easiest," Dick said.

Boone nodded, "But what matters is that they're in jail now."

"Yeah," Dick said, "And this drink isn't to celebrate. It's more a drink of remembrance. Or, well, that sounds bad."

"I get your meaning," Boone said. "It's like pouring one out."

Dick nodded, "But it's your tequila."

"Pour some out," Boone said.

Dick picked up the bottle and walked to the window. He poured some out before closing the window and walking back over, setting it down on the table. Boone got up and got himself a shot glass. He poured himself a drink to match Dick's.

"Well," Boone lifted his glass, "It's over. You did it."

Dick nodded, "I'll have to work harder to show the people that I'm still here for them. And that I'm willing to make up for my errors."

Boone nodded as their glasses clinked together. Both drank and set their glasses back down.

"Dick, you're the best hero this city could ask for," Boone said, "Believe me when I say that."

Dick smiled, "I wish I could, but…"

"But Gotham," Boone said, "I know. Stop Dick. You did good tonight, just take my compliment and stop shoving it aside. You're the hero this city has. A bird, not a bat."

Dick nodded, "Yeah."

"You're the only hero this city has known. So stop thinking about it and just go with it. You'll become that hero someday. Just keep fighting for this city."

Dick nodded, "I will," he said. He smiled, "I'll become the hero this city deserves."

"You already are," Boone said with a smile.

Dick reached over and put his hand on Boone's shoulder, "Thank you."

Boone gave him a nod, "Yeah, yeah. Now go to bed, you're tired and you need sleep."

Dick pushed his chair back and nodded, "Yeah. Sleep. Goodnight Boone."

"Goodnight Dick," Boone said as he heard Dick's door close.

* * *

As the twins sat in a holding cell, they both looked up to see the jailer approach. He opened their cell and stepped aside as a man entered.

"Who are you?" one questioned.

"Which twin are you?" the man demanded.

"Tad," he responded.

"Tad Dixon," the man said, "My name is Roland Desmund. You can call me Blockbuster. I have a proposition for you and your brother, but it will cost you something first."

"Blockbuster?" Tom called, "Yes! I knew we'd get the attention of someone like you!"

"You got it well before your shootout," Blockbuster said, "You stole money from my bank. Where is it?"

"Um…in evidence, I guess," Tad said.

"I can deal with that," Blockbuster said, "Now, should you two find yourselves in need of a good lawyer, here," he held out a card, "And when you're free, expect a call from me."

The large man exited the cell and closed it. He locked it and walked away.

"I told you it would be good to be mercenaries," Tom said.

"Maybe you were right," Tad said, "I'm surprised it worked out so quickly."

"Everything works out in the end," Tom said with a smile, "We just had to wait a little for it."

* * *

Author's Note: I changed the Trigger Twin's surname from "Trigger" to "Dixon" because "Trigger" seemed a bit ridiculous and a bit on the nose. Further, "Dixon" is one of the creators of the characters, so that's where the name comes from, for the curious.


	5. The Monkey's Paw

Just to note, because I see I didn't mention it anywhere else, I like to think of Nightwing's suit in this as a live action version of his Young Justice costume, but with sticks on his back instead of his legs. That's my personal favorite suit, and I think the best looking one to adapt.

* * *

 **5\. The Monkey's Paw**

* * *

Three men in dark clothing hurried through a warehouse. They stopped and hid behind a large crate. After a few moments, one of the men rose to his feet and looked around, then nodded to his fellows.

Each one wore a satchel from which they produced a monkey mask that looked to be made of a wooden material, which they pulled onto their faces. Each produced a handgun and walked onwards. They turned around a corner and lifted their weapons at a truck that was being loaded full of boxes. There were two men there loading the truck.

"Put your hands up now!" one of the three criminals shouted.

The men at the truck turned around and shouted, throwing their hands up, shouting that they didn't want to be shot.

"Nobody ever wants to be shot," one of the other three men muttered to his fellow, "Why do they always beg that? The day we meet someone who wants to be shot is the day I retire."

"Shut up," his fellow hissed.

The lead man directed to the crates, "Now, we're looking for a very specific item. We were hoping you two could help us with it. You see, the holidays are coming up, after all, and we have a very picky client who's just impossible to shop for. But he dropped hints at what he wanted, and the museum is the only place we found the item."

"What is it you want?" one of the men shouted, "We'll get it for you if you don't shoot us!"

"And if you won't shoot us once you have it!" the other shouted.

"I see why you'd mention that," the criminal said, "Once we have it, what's to stop us? Well, trust me, as hard as that may be. I won't shoot you if you comply. Now, will you comply?"

"What item is it?" the same truck worker asked, "We'll get it!"

"The Seed of Trigon," the man in the mask said.

The two truck workers looked at each other for a moment. The first one spoke.

"The…the Seed? It was sent to the museum an hour ago…"

"Ah, well, thank you for your help gentlemen," the gunman said, "We'll just be off to pay the museum a visit when they put it up on display. Once more, I thank you both. You've been very brave."

He shot the first man. The second one shouted, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't like him," the gunman said, "You? I enjoyed you though. You've been a most pleasant temporary captive this evening. We'll be on our ways now."

As the three made their way back the way they had come, the truck worker ran to his friend, shaking him, "Hey! You'll be ok, ok? Please? Please?" he shouted.

The three men got out of the warehouse and started to run. They piled into a car and drove off, tearing their masks off as they went and sped away from the warehouse.

"So now what?" one of the remaining two asked the driver, the speaker from inside.

"We pay the museum a visit," he said.

"But it's heavily guarded!" the man told the driver, "How are we going to do it? It's going to be almost impossible!"

"No," the man said, "Not when we bring in the full might of our gang." He smiled, "The Bamboo Monkey Gang is not to be trifled with. This will just show the Bludhaven Police Department that fact. Now, worry not. Once we have our masks on, we are one. As one we cannot fail."

* * *

"There's no security camera footage of the shooter?" Catalina asked as she stood nearby as other detectives took care of the corpse.

"No," someone in police uniform told her, "The shooter stayed out of the camera." He pointed up to the ceiling, "There's a camera aimed at the truck. The other worker said it's for the sake of making sure everything is put into the truck properly. It's to cover their asses."

"They can just steal it after they leave the warehouse," Catalina said.

"It's to cover the warehouse's ass," the man said.

Catalina nodded, "Right, right. Now, show me to this other worker," she said.

The man led her into a small, cluttered office. Dick was already there, talking to him.

"Thank you," Dick told him as Catalina stepped inside.

"Hello, my name is Detective Catalina Flores," Catalina told the man, "I thank you for speaking to my associate. If I may have a moment, I'll be back to speak to you."

The man nodded, "Uh yeah, take your time."

She pulled Dick out of the office and closed the door. "What did you learn?"

"Three men," Dick said, "They were all wearing masks. They demanded a certain item called the 'Seed of Trigon', and Mr. Docherty in there and his coworker told the three that the Seed had already been sent to the museum. So they shot his coworker and left."

"So, we need to send word to the museum. Get some police in place, up the security," she said.

"There's more," Dick told her.

"What?" she asked as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"The masks they wore. They were monkey masks, but they didn't look like normal masks."

She dropped her hand, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Dick said.

"Stay," she said, opening the door, "Mr. Docherty, I went over the notes that my associate took. I have two questions for you."

"Yes, I'll do whatever I can to help," he said.

She nodded, "The shooters didn't appear on camera. They were out of the shot. They knew where the camera was it seems like. First question; do you know these men, or have there been firings lately?"

"What? No, I didn't recognize the voices…are you thinking this was an inside job?" the man questioned, "So what if they weren't on the camera! They got lucky and didn't walk far enough forward!"

"Any firings?" she asked.

"Not that I know," he said, "I only work in the warehouse though, but nobody I knew was fired."

She nodded, "The masks they wore. You said they didn't look like normal masks. Elaborate on that, please."

"I…um…," he started, "I don't know how to explain it. It looked stiff, a bit shiny or glossy, um…wooden, I guess."

"Wooden?" Catalina asked. "Would you mind coming back with us to the department, Mr. Docherty? We have a few questions for you that we can't do here."

"Um…am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No," she said, "Not at all. We just need to show you something that's at the PD. It'll help us solve this."

"Yeah, anything to help," he said.

She led him out of the office and looked at Dick, "Go get the car ready," she said, giving him the keys, "You're riding in the back."

"Why do I ride in the back?" Dick questioned.

"So that Mr. Docherty doesn't feel like a prisoner," she responded, "Now go."

He sighed and ran off with the keys in hand.

* * *

"How does it feel being in the cage?" Catalina asked as she drove.

"Cramped," Dick muttered as he moved around, "I can't get comfortable back here."

"That's kind of the point," she said. She looked to her right, to Mr. Docherty in the passenger seat, "And you're comfortable, right?"

"As comfortable as any other car," he replied.

She nodded, "And that's why you're up here. You're not in trouble, so you don't have to sit in the cage."

"Am I in trouble?" Dick asked.

"No," she said, "But if you want to be a cop, sitting back there might do you some good. Think about it, Dick. A criminal is sitting there, on their way to booking, on their way to jail, looking out the window, knowing their next bit of freedom will be in years, minus any yard time in jail. Think about that. Think about how a criminal would act back there, knowing the inevitable ending to this trip."

Dick nodded, "Yeah…I'll think about that," he said.

"It makes you act differently, up here," she said, "Some might resign themselves to their fate. Some may be angry, violent, realize what they're losing and want to fight. You always have to be ready."

"I always am," Dick said quietly.

* * *

Catalina walked into the interrogation room where Mr. Docherty and Dick sat. She had a bag in one hand.

"No, this is not an interrogation," she said as Mr. Docherty started to get up. "This is just the best place to bring you for now since I had to bring out some evidence."

"Evidence?" he asked.

She nodded and set the bag down. She put on rubber gloves and reached inside, "The masks you saw. Did they look like this?" she asked, producing a mask from the bag. It was wooden and looked like a monkey's face.

"Yeah! That's exactly what I saw!" he told her.

Dick looked at it, "I don't get it. Why would robbers make a mask out of wood?"

"Bamboo," Catalina said, "Probably to be unique. If they buy a mask, we have a chance of finding the store of origin, and then finding the buyer from cameras. However, as implausible as that would be in a city of this size, they still opted for something else. One of their number is apparently good at carving. Or so we assume. These masks are custom, and no woodworkers in the city whom we've spoken to have any knowledge of them. And yes, we polygraphed them all for good measure."

"And that would lead me to assume that whoever is making the masks doesn't have to be a worker in that field," Dick said, "It can just be a skill they have while they have another line of work."

She nodded, "That makes it harder for us to track. We have attempted to look into bamboo purchases, but we believe that they have been obtaining it from outside of Bludhaven, as our investigations have yielded nothing."

"Um…am I free to go?" Mr. Docherty asked.

"You are," Catalina said, "Thank you for your help." She knocked on the door and an officer came to open it, "Please escort him back outside, and back to the warehouse."

"Thank you," Mr. Docherty said as he and the officer departed.

Catalina walked back over and slid the mask back into the evidence bag.

"How do you have that then?" Dick asked, "Did you apprehend one of them in the past?"

"We did," she said, "He didn't talk. Killed himself in his cell."

"So, who are these people?" Dick asked.

"We refer to them as the Bamboo Monkey Gang," she said, "We have confirmation that they call themselves the 'Bamboo Monkeys' if nothing else."

"How many of them are there?" Dick asked.

"At least twenty," she said, "The thing is, even if they're not extensive, they lead normal lives. The man we arrested was a lawyer. His finances and everything else were fine."

"So why was he a criminal?" Dick asked.

"We don't know," she responded, "That's what I don't like about this gang. They can be anyone, as we've evidenced from that man. We have no shared background to look into; no desperate people to assume are committing these crimes…"

"Why have I never heard of them?" Dick asked.

"They don't operate often," she said, "They lay low, they know what they're doing, and then they can easily go a year or more without committing a crime. They think things through and apparently have stable jobs to support themselves with."

"They're trying to steal the 'Seed of Trigon'," Dick said, "So, assuming they'd resell that, they'd be set for some time. But that's a very rare item."

"Presumably someone hired them to do it, based on the audio in the tape," she said, "Their usual targets are smaller, nothing like this."

"Then that explains why they didn't try to steal other artifacts from the warehouse," Dick said.

She nodded, "They know it would be too hard to sell. They were after one thing, and that's all they cared to try to get."

"Smart criminals," Dick said, "Always a pain to apprehend, I imagine."

"Well, they've eluded us this long," Catalina said, "Minus that one," she directed to the mask in the bag on the table. "Go home Dick, we're done for today."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked.

"I don't know what else you can do. All I plan on doing for now is calling in my CI's, and well, that's not something you can be here for. Anonymity and all."

"Right, I understand," he said, "Good luck."

She nodded, "Leave your stuff in my office, as usual."

"Will do," he said, leaving the room.

Catalina picked up the mask and looked at it through the bag. She sighed a little and walked out of the interrogation room, shutting it behind her.

* * *

Dick looked over Aaron's shoulder at the computer screen which was displaying a red ovular crystal with dark veins running through it.

"That's the Seed of Trigon," Aaron said.

"It…it's so small," Dick said, "Well, then again, I guess it's a seed…"

"Despite its size, it's worth millions," Aaron said, "It's red, but it's not a ruby. It's similar in composition, but nobody is quite sure what it is. It might be some sort of hybrid stone."

"Hybrid stone?" Dick asked, "Seriously? Is that what you're calling it?"

Aaron shrugged, "That's what people call it." He pointed back to the screen, "Those black veins are also relevant. They're another rare stone, but nobody is quite sure what, because that would involve digging into the red body, and nobody wanted to do that much damage to it."

Dick nodded, "So, this thing is basically one of a kind?"

Aaron nodded, "Yes. It's been owned by private owners, but the scientific community wants it for study. The minimal study that's been done isn't enough. They want to break it open and get at what's inside."

"And these rich owners refuse, because they don't want to lose money," Dick said, "Is that it?"

"Basically."

Dick nodded, "Well, I guess the best thing to do is stake out the museum as Nightwing, then wait."

"That might be a while. It'll be on display for four days," Aaron said.

Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Ok…um…"

"Leave it to the police," he said, "But if you want to help, you could go out and try to find information on them. Someone on the street has to know something."

"Yeah, you'd think," Dick said, "I'm not sure how I'd find them. I have no idea where I'd even start."

"Well, I can find the name of the guy they arrested before and start running him," Aaron offered, "Maybe you can start with his associates?"

"I'm sure the police did that already," Dick said, "But then again, that was legal means. Yeah, run him, get me some information, and I'll see what I can do."

"I'll call you when I have something," Aaron said.

"Please do," Dick told him before making his leave from Aaron's apartment.

* * *

"I don't know anything about the Bamboo Monkeys," Kate told Catalina as they stood in the alley.

"That's unfortunate," Catalina said, "Do you know anyone who might?"

"No," she said, "I know that Blockbuster has spoken of them a few times."

"And what has he had to say?" Catalina asked.

"He holds some respect for them, but for the most part? He'd rather they be part of his gang instead."

"Their effectiveness lies in not being like other gangs," Catalina said.

"Exactly," Kate told her, "I don't think anyone's bothered to tell him, because do you think he'd take it well?"

"I don't know Blockbuster," Catalina said.

"Spoiler alert: he wouldn't," Kate said. "Well, probably not. Best not to test him."

"Well, we know what they're after," Catalina said, "If you could listen and see if anyone expresses interest in targeting it."

"Right," she said, "What is it?"

"The Seed of Trigon," she told Kate.

"Noted. I'll keep my ears open," she told Catalina.

"I appreciate it," Catalina replied. "Oh, one more thing."

"Hm?"

"How did you contact Nightwing the other day?" Catalina asked, "If we could contact him, that would be a great help."

"Well…I didn't," Kate said.

"What? You told me that you had," Catalina told her.

"I met a woman," Kate said, "I told her the message because she seemed to know I had one for him. I assume she delivered it. The Dixon twins were dealt with by him, after all."

"And an accomplice," she replied, "That's something we kept out of the news."

"An accomplice?" Kate asked.

"Unless Nightwing switched to knives," Catalina said, "That, and they claim there was a woman working with him. It might be the same woman."

"Maybe," Kate said, "I'll try to find her and get some ID on her."

"Good," Catalina said, "There are some things we need his help for. If we had a direct way to contact him, things would be so much easier."

"Yeah, I imagine," Kate replied.

* * *

Boone was on the top of a building with Dick's dual sticks in his hands. He was taking measured swings with them, stopping them instead of making them swing all the way out to his sides. He was shirtless and let out a breath.

He span around and started to strike, making a flurry of blows, but they were awkward and didn't make any sort of fighting pattern.

Dick walked out onto the roof, "Glad you left a note," he said, folding his arms over his chest, "You look kind of ridiculous, by the way."

"I figured I did," Boone said, holding the sticks out, "Show me how it's done."

Dick took them and span them around in his hands. He started into a pattern, alternating "blows" with each stick, spinning them around and striking at potential enemies behind him. He mixed in punches and kicks with his attacks and brought both sticks to rest under his arms.

"Impressive," Boone said, pointing to the sticks, "Those are harder than most people would probably think. I mean, you have two of them. You'd think that's a great deal of damage you can do, but what do you hit with? Where do you send it? Do you strike with both at once and leave yourself awkward and without a defense?"

"It takes a lot of thought, and a lot of training," Dick said. He set the sticks down and looked at his hands, "Gloves also help."

Boone looked at his own hands, "Yeah, I would think so. But wouldn't they also catch?"

"No," Dick said, "Well, not my gloves. Mine were designed to let the sticks flow, but also have a bit of adhesive so they could be effective weapons and you know, stay in my hands."

"How long did you train with those sticks?" Boone asked.

"I'm still training," Dick said, "You never stop."

"Fine," Boone said, "How long before you became good with them like this?"

"Well, we trained on and off, so three, four years," Dick said, "Granted, at the time I was also training with a single staff. Some of it carries over, but not a lot."

"And I imagine two sticks are easier?" Boone asked.

"No," he said, "There's no real level of comparison. It's just that two smaller sticks are more practical for what I need them for."

"And how are they on your back?" Boone asked, "I mean, I assume you need to roll around and stuff from time to time."

"I do…," Dick said, rubbing the back of his head, "You know…I need a better system. I just don't know what."

"Small of your back?" Boone asked.

Dick shrugged, "Maybe. I'll figure it out. So far it's been fine. But anyway, why are you up here practicing with my escrima sticks?"

"Because I wanted to try them out," Boone said.

"Shirtless?" Dick asked.

He shrugged, "Might work up a sweat."

"Dude, there are no women up here. You can keep it on."

Boone laughed, "Good. They'd have seen me make a fool of myself with the sticks. I don't like it when women see my faults."

"I imagine it makes it harder to bed them," Dick said.

"I still have my looks," he said.

Dick laughed, "Yeah, I guess you do."

"Why have we never gone looking for women together? We'd be great wingmen," Boone told Dick.

"Because most nights I'm busy and you seem to do just fine on your own," Dick responded.

Boone chuckled, "Yeah…so, Sylvan Scofield?"

"No progress," Dick said.

"Invite her over sometime," Boone said, "Put on that Grayson charm and figure it out."

"You just told me the other day to see how my feelings for her compare to feelings for another girl," Dick said, "I haven't found another girl yet."

"How can you be too busy to do that?" Boone questioned, "Maybe you don't have the feelings for Sylvan you claim to."

"Yeah, because my feelings for her are telling me to go find another woman and…and what? Hang out? Date? Kiss?"

"I'd go farther," Boone said.

"We're not the same person," Dick said, "But why are you asking me about her? You kind of changed the topic to women. What about the sticks?"

"I wanted to try, that's all," Boone said, "There's nothing to look into. Nothing else to question. That's it."

"Is this about being jealous?" Dick asked.

Boone shook his head, "No. Besides, there's no way I could self-train myself. Why would I leave a note if that's what I was doing?"

"Because you were hoping I'd come up, see you failing, and offer to help?" Dick asked.

"I'm not that proud. If I wanted your help, I'd ask," Boone told Dick.

"I'd like to think you would."

Boone walked towards the stairs and opened the door. Dick walked towards him and stopped beside his friend.

"I don't want to work with you," Boone said, "This is the final time I'll say it."

Dick nodded, "Noted. I'll stop reading into your suspicious activities then," he said with a smile.

Boone gave no smile back. He just gestured, and Dick went down before him. Boone followed and closed the door.

* * *

A group of men gathered around a large table. There was a map splayed out on top of it, and one man was speaking, pointing to it.

"The Seed is in this case, front and center. Security will be tight, and the police might be assisting."

"That's because you just had to leave the other truck guy alive," someone else at the table said.

"Yes, because we don't kill indiscriminately," the apparent leader said, "Don't speak out of turn, or I might change my mind."

The man said nothing.

"Seems like you killed that truck guy indiscriminately…," someone muttered.

"The easiest way would be to already be inside with weapons, but with the amount of security and precautions, any weapons would be found on us quickly. The best thing we can do is deal with any outside security as quickly as possible. If there's a squad car, someone needs to cover the officer. The rest of us go right in the front door with the biggest guns we have."

"That's not our style," someone else said, "Besides; we never go more than five at a time! It's not the way we operate!"

"This is a different job," the leader said, "We're being paid ten million. That's about half a million each! We've never had something this big!"

"But are we really willing to risk it all for this job?" someone else asked.

"Yes," the leader said, "If not, we go down in a blaze of glory."

"I wouldn't call it glory," one of the first speakers said.

"I'm the one who was placed in charge of this operation, so I'll call the shots. We're doing this," he said, "If you don't like it; don't elect me to lead again! But you need a soldier for something like this, and I'm all you've got."

Nobody spoke.

"Good. We move in two days. I'll gather intel until then about the amount of security and their patterns. And then we'll take the Seed!"

There was a cheer from around the table.

* * *

"Wednesday. Two in the afternoon," Raven said softly as she sat in an alley and twirled a knife around her fingers. She stared straight ahead and started to toss the knife up and down, catching it by the tip with two fingers every time. She turned her head and looked out across the street, "The museum. Wednesday. Two in the afternoon," she repeated, and then started to toss the knife around again.

She turned and saw someone coming down the alley after she threw the knife. She just sat there as the man came towards her.

"Can you spare some change?" he asked, holding out a cup.

"I have no money either," Raven said softly, "But come back tomorrow, and I'll make sure I'll have something for you."

"Thank you," the man said shakily.

Raven gave him a small smile, and then he continued, out of the alley and to the street. He moved away from the alley and the museum.

The knife fell and landed in Raven's fingertips again after having hung in the air while she spoke.

"Wednesday. Two in the afternoon," she said again, now staring at the museum as she threw her knife up.

* * *

Nightwing entered into a window and stepped into the building. He looked around the dark house and moved silently until he heard a voice behind a door. He crouched down and looked under the door, "Good," he muttered, "No lights." He broke the door open and shouted, "Scarlet Braden! I have some questions for you!" Nightwing shouted.

The woman was in bed with a man. They both shouted. The man climbed out of bed and reached into a dresser, but Nightwing threw a stick and struck the man with it, knocking him down.

"Bad idea," Nightwing growled. He drew his other stick into hand and walked forward, "Mrs. Braden, I have some questions about your husband."

"My husband?" the woman questioned, "He's in jail."

Nightwing walked around the bed and grabbed the man from the floor. He shoved him aside, "Who are you?" Nightwing shouted.

"He's nobody," the woman said.

"The neighbor!" he shouted, "I…I just do this a few times a week…"

"Stay put," Nightwing growled. He looked at the woman, "I need to know about some associates of your husband's."

"Ex-husband," she said, "And those guys with the masks, right? The police have already asked these same questions when they arrested him. I don't know anything."  
"How can you not know what your husband was up to?" Nightwing questioned.

"Because her husband was sleeping with my wife…," the neighbor said, "She was with me most of the time…"

Nightwing looked at the neighbor, "Thank you," he said. He moved to the door, "You've just given me a new place to start my search."

"Um…you're welcome, I think?" the neighbor said.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Nightwing said as he departed.

* * *

"The neighbor didn't bring up anything," Dick said as he stood on a rooftop.

"Were you talking to yourself in the Braden house?" Aaron asked.

"I just commented that the bedroom light was off," Dick said.

"Why?"

"Well, I kick the door open, there are lights on. Not that threatening, right? It's all about ambiance."

"You could have turned the lights off," Aaron said.

"What if the light switch wasn't next to the door? Or, what if they saw me turn them off? Or what if it was a lamp? I'd have to needlessly break the lamp."

"Well…you needlessly broke a door that was probably unlocked," Aaron said.

"That was to instill fear. I don't think I'd have instilled fear by smashing a lamp."

"Well, that was the only real lead I had that I thought might be useful," Aaron said, "The police pretty much exhausted anything else."

"Alright, I'm coming back in then," Dick said, "Thanks anyway."

"I wish we could have found something," Aaron said.

"So do I," Dick replied.

* * *

Kate was hanging around the outside of the museum, watching people come and go. She looked across the street and saw Raven, standing next to the alley. Raven walked into the alley after a few moments.

Kate stood up and hurried across the street. She looked around, but nobody was there.

"Where did you go?" Kate called.

A knife was pressed to Kate's throat as Raven stood behind her, "I'm right here," Raven hissed, "Now, what do you want? Are you looking for Nightwing again?"

"No," Kate said, letting out a breath and speaking calmly, "I was looking for you."

"You found me," Raven hissed, "Why do you show no fear for your life?"

"This isn't the first time I've had a knife pressed to my throat," she responded, "I've gotten used to dealing with stuff like this."

Raven lowered the weapon and tucked it away in her belt, "Ok, what do you want from me?" she questioned.

"Well, I'd like to ask how you knew I was looking for Nightwing, and how I had a detective I was working with, but I don't want to know how you know that stuff. What I want to know is how to contact Nightwing."

"By finding me," Raven said.

"That doesn't work," Kate told her.

"I told him, didn't I?"

"That's not what I mean," Kate told her, "I need a way to contact him. I need to be the one to make contact, or the detective I work with. It's for matters of safety."

"Do you think of Nightwing as a resource you can call upon whenever you need him?" Raven asked, "That's not what he is. He's a hero."

"He's a vigilante, but yes, he's also a hero," Kate said, "His goal is to help this city. Face it, there are things the police can't do on their own. Some of them need a direct way to contact him, or else we might have bodies piling up."

"Like with the twins?" Raven asked.

"Like with the twins," Kate agreed.

"Nightwing's intervention was what caused those bodies to pile up," Raven reminded her.

"I know. But he did what he could, and he brought them down in the end. Now they'll pay for their crimes for the first time in their lives."

Raven stared at her. "I cannot tell you how to find him, because that would involve revealing his other face to you. I cannot do that."

"I don't want to know who he is," Kate said, "Isn't there another way of finding him?"

"No," Raven said, "Now, leave." She looked back at the museum, "Actually, stay. Tell your detective friend something for me."

"What?" Kate demanded.

"Wednesday at two in the afternoon. That's when it's going to happen." She walked out of the alley, leaving Kate behind as she headed towards the museum.

"How do you know?" Kate muttered. She pulled out a phone from her pocket and dialed. "Catalina? We need to meet."

* * *

Raven walked into the museum and looked around. She saw people coming and going from different rooms up ahead, but first there was a metal detector. She was ushered through it and nothing happened. She stopped and looked back, but then continued to walk onwards.

She patted her hip and stepped off to the side. She drew her shirt up a bit and saw the knife, then lowered it again and continued walking.

She saw a man in a suit looking at the Seed, and then he walked away. She walked up and looked at the Seed as well. It seemed to glow red for a split second.

"Did you see that?" someone who was observing it questioned.

"It had to be a trick of the light," the person beside him said, "It can't just glow!"

Raven smiled softly and walked away from it. She looked at the man in the suit whom had walked away, and followed him into another room, where he was looking at paintings. He glanced around and observed the security as they came and went.

She walked past behind him and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. She kept walking and a small smile came to her face.

* * *

Raven exited the museum and walked into the alley. She walked all the way through it until she saw a man holding a cup. She walked up to him and pulled out the wallet. She drew all of the cash from it and stood in front of him.

"That's three hundred dollars," she told him, putting it into his cup.

"Three hundred?" the man questioned, shocked. He pulled it out quickly and counted it. He looked up at Raven and smiled, "Thank you! Thank you so much! God bless you!"

She smiled softly, "No need to say that," she said. She walked past him and shook her head, "God would never bless me."

* * *

"Are you sure this information is reliable?" Catalina asked Kate.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Although this woman knew that I was looking for Nightwing on behalf of a detective. I don't know what's up with her, but she knows things."

"Are you suggesting she might be psychic?" Catalina questioned.

"Your word, not mine," Kate replied.

"Who is she?" Catalina asked.

"She didn't give me any sort of name," Kate replied, "Both times she was too busy holding a knife to my throat."

"I'd ask you to come in and work with the sketch artist, but that would be problematic," Catalina said, "Give me a rough description, and I'll see what I can do."

"Are you going to go watch the museum at that time?" she asked.

Catalina nodded, "We will. We'll see how much pans out. And we'll have to be careful, especially if she knows how to contact Nightwing."

"That was the weird part," Kate said, "She said that they were part of the same flock, or something. That's how she could find him."

"I don't understand," Catalina said.

"Join the club," Kate told her, "I'm convinced she's just choosing her words carefully to screw with us. Or me. Whatever," Kate said. "Point is, I don't think she can be trusted."

"If she knows about the crime, and she knows how to reach Nightwing, then…can we even trust Nightwing on this one?" Catalina muttered, "Or are we just going to assume she's psychic and call it good?"

"You're the detective," she told Catalina.

"I know," she said.

* * *

The man in the suit pointed to the map of the museum.

"Ok, so there are ten security guards in the entire museum, who work for the museum or the exhibiters. I saw two cops outside in a squad car, and three cops inside. Of course, there might be some undercover, but I spent enough time there and nobody seemed to overstay their visit, except me, obviously."

"Their patterns?" someone asked.

"Out of the three rooms that have exhibits, the security spread themselves. They alternate and go on a route. The easiest thing to do would be to come straight inside and put a gunman at each room's entrance to keep things under control, while keeping the bulk in the main room. That's where the most security is."

"How many do you think you need?" someone asked.

"All of us," he replied, "We're all going in. Two to take care of the cops outside, the rest go inside."

"And then how do we escape?" one asked.

"We'll have a van nearby. Pile in and we go," the leader said, "Easy enough."

"I don't like this," one of them said, "It seems too risky."

"We don't have another way. We could wait for them to transport the Seed out, but then we're contending with an armored truck and moving target. We can wait for it to get to the warehouse, but they're bound to have heavy security. This is our best move." He picked up a mask and held it up, "Tomorrow at two pm. That's when we do this. Now, get ready."

* * *

Raven stood in the alley, watching the bank. "Five, four, three, two, one…," she said softly.

She saw a van pull up and two men in masks leapt out, jamming guns into the squad car parked nearby. The van kept going and more men piled out and ran up the stairs of the bank while the van kept going around.

As the armed men burst into the museum, they lifted their weapons and screamed for people to get to the ground. A security guard went to his weapon but was quickly shot.

"Nobody else try that!" one of the masked men shouted, "Now, everyone get into one of the side rooms!"

A few masked men directed people over to one of the side rooms while the rest of the men moved towards the Seed.

"We don't know how long until an alarm goes off," one of the masked men said, "We need to take the Seed and bail."

"Yeah," another one said. He smashed the glass open with his rifle and reached inside, grabbing the Seed. The gang began to head towards the door quickly, keeping their guns trained in the direction of the hostages.

Nightwing dropped down on top of the one with the Seed and took him down. He span around and knocked the gun out of another man's hand with a stick, then span around and kicked another one back.

Nightwing worked quickly through the group, fighting close to avoid letting them fire. He was swift and never stopped moving. He primarily focused on knocking guns away.

Police came out of the back room, guns drawn since there were no rifles trained on them, "Hands up!" they were shouting.

Police stormed in from the street as well, guns drawn. SWAT was also present, "Hands, now!" they shouted.

The gunmen lowered their weapons. Nightwing stood, head bowed.

"Nightwing!" Catalina shouted as she walked in, "You can go. We're not interested in you."

Nightwing didn't respond. He put his sticks onto his back and hurried out the door, past the police presence. Outside he saw two more men in masks sitting in the back of a squad, and another man in a mask pressed against a van by police.

He saw Raven across the street and hurried over. When he slowed, she looked at him.

"Good, you stopped it," she said, "I don't think you were needed though."

"No," Dick said, shaking his head, "The police had enough men here. Did you tell them?"

"I told a detective's informant," she said, "They chose to believe me."

"Why would they choose to believe you? Considering well, there's no evidence."

"Because they had faith," she said. She looked up, "That's the detective, I believe."

Dick looked back to see Catalina and two officers approaching. They drew their weapons, "You! Woman! Put your hands up, now!"

"Do it," Dick hissed. He walked into the alley and stopped to turn and watch some distance in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Raven questioned.

"Detain her," she told an officer. He moved and put her hands behind her back, handcuffing her, "This is because you match the description of a person of interest in this case. We'll get to that in booking."

"I have rights," Raven said.

"Spread your feet please," the officer said as he started to pat her down. He drew the knife from her waistband and handed it to the other officer. He continued to search, "I found a wallet," he said, pulling it out and handing it to Catalina.

"Let's see who we're dealing with then," Catalina said, pulling out the driver's license, "This isn't you." She looked back as the gang was being dragged out, "This is one of them," she said. She looked back at Raven, "Take her. We'll figure this out."

Dick watched as Raven was taken towards a squad car. He hurried and ran off.

"Aaron," he said, "They arrested Raven. I don't know what's going on, but it's not good."

As Raven was about to be put inside the squad, the homeless man came close, "You helped me," he told Raven. He gave a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said softly as she was placed in the squad. The officers got inside and drove away.

Catalina got into her car and drove after them.

"How did you know about the robbery?" Catalina questioned Raven as they sat in interrogation.

"I just knew," she said.

Catalina pointed to the ID, "Why do you have that?" she questioned, "That's the apparent ringleader's ID. This doesn't look good for you."

"Remember the poor man?" Raven asked, "I pickpocketed this man, and gave all of his cash to the poor man. I just didn't get rid of the wallet."

"Why not?" Catalina questioned.

"It was a nice wallet," she said, "I could have given it to someone else."

* * *

"How did you know that the woman you approached was an informant looking for Nightwing?" Catalina questioned.

"I just know things," she said, "Like I know that you're curious about Nightwing's identity."

"A lot of people are," Catalina said, "That statement doesn't make me believe that you're psychic or anything."

"I'm not psychic," she told Catalina.

"Oh? What do you call it?"

"I don't call it anything. It's just an extension of me."

"So, you are claiming to have some sort of power then?" Catalina questioned.

"I do," she responded, "That's how I knew about the impending robbery, two days in advance. Well before even the ringleader knew when they'd make their move."

"That won't hold up. Your possession of the man's identification and wallet, along with you giving spot on information about the time of the robbery…you're pretty much convicted as soon as we put you in front of a jury."

"And can you explain how I knew your little friend was an informant searching for Nightwing?" she questioned.

"No," she said, "But that doesn't matter to me."

"It could mean I'm a member of the Blockbuster Gang," Raven said, "It could mean that I've blown your little friend's cover."

"You're not, and her cover isn't blown," Catalina said, "Tell me. Why did you put a knife to her throat twice?"

"Because she deserved it," Raven said, "I feared for myself. I defended myself."

"She's not a fighter," Catalina said.

"I wouldn't know that," Raven said, "Anyone, when pushed to their limit, can do surprising things, Detective. Surely you know that."

"We're done," Catalina told her. She rose to her feet, "If you would tell us your name, this would be much easier on you."

Raven shook her head, "No," she told Catalina, "That will be mine to keep."

"So be it," Catalina said, leaving the room. An officer came in and escorted her out in handcuffs.

* * *

"So, this seems like an interesting case," Dick told Catalina as they drove in her car.

She nodded, "The Bamboo Monkey Gang is done," she said, "The only loose end is figuring out how to charge our mystery woman."

"So…you think she's psychic or something?" Dick asked.

"I don't know," she responded, "She knew things she shouldn't have known about my informant, but the rest of it makes it look like she was a part of the Gang."

"But why would she have the leader's wallet and ID? There was no money in the wallet, after all. Maybe what she said about the poor man was true," Dick said.

"It might be, but she still had information," Catalina said.

"But she informed your CI," Dick said, "Why would she do that if she was a part of the Gang? Why stick around to be arrested? She was just being a good citizen it sounded like."

"A good citizen who attacked my CI twice," Catalina said, "No. This doesn't cleanly add up to anything, but we can't just let her go."

"I understand that," Dick said, "But you have to charge her with something."

"We're charging her with accessory to armed robbery," Catalina said, "We can't prove the threats without getting my CI on the stand, and that's not happening. We also can't prove a pickpocketing, because assuming that's a lie, what she gets will be far too lenient. We need to find another charge."

"But what if it was just a pickpocketing? If you get her charged with accessory to armed robbery, then you're giving her a sentence more than she deserves. How can you do that?"

"I don't want to do it," Catalina said, "But I'll do what we need to do. That's all we can charge her with to cover our bases. Maybe we are sentencing her to something worse than she deserves, but if that's the case, the jury will stop us. It's all up to them, after all. We'll put together whatever case we can, and then we'll leave it to the jury."

"And if they convict her on some bogus charges that you helped create?" Dick questioned.

"I'll feel horrible, but I'll know I couldn't do much else," Catalina said, "That's the truth of it, Dick."

Dick looked out the window, and then he looked to Catalina, "Can I speak with her? I mean, what would it hurt? Maybe…maybe I can get some information from her."

"Fine," Catalina said, "I'll give you some time with her."

"In private," Dick said, "Please. If you put us in the interrogation room, no watchers, no cameras, no microphones…"

"You can talk to her while she's in her cell," Catalina said, "You'll be fine. I'll cut the audio for you if you want."

"That's fine," Dick said, "Thank you."

"But if she confesses and we lose the audio, then that won't be a good thing," Catalina said.

"I'll have a recorder on. If she confesses or anything, I'll turn it over to you. But only in that case," Dick said.

"You're going to great lengths to have a private conversation with her," Catalina said.

"I want to be able to assure her that what we're saying is private," Dick told her, "Try to ease her mind a little, you know?"

Catalina nodded, "I know what you mean. Fine, we'll get it taken care of when we get back to the station."

"Thank you," Dick said.

* * *

"The audio is cut," Catalina said as she stood in the hallway, "Go on, talk to her."

Dick walked past the cells and stood in front of Raven's. Raven was sitting on the bed, staring straight ahead, not even looking at Dick.

"Raven?" Dick asked.

Her eyes shifted over to him, "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"To see you," Dick said, "You're not a part of this. I know that much. You provided cryptic information, and you got yourself in trouble. That's the extent of it, right?"

"Yes," she said.

"You were doing the right thing," Dick said, "You don't deserve to be here."

"No I don't," she said. She rose to her feet and walked up to the gate, looking at him, "That's why I'm leaving."

"Leaving? How?" Dick questioned.

"You've seen me do things that nobody else can do," she said, "Do you really need to ask?"

"Sneaking knives past me, having premonitions…or something…that's entirely different from breaking out of a police department! What do you plan on doing? Pulling a knife out and picking the lock, then killing your way out of here?"

"No," she said, "Nothing involving knives."

"So, you have other tricks I'm unfamiliar with?" he questioned.

"I do," she replied. She walked back towards the bed and sat upon it, "I'm not meant to be here. I'll do what I can to leave."

"That's not how this works," Dick said, "Look; they can't make a good case against you. They're going to try to get you on accessory to attempted armed robbery. There's no evidence, everything is circumstantial. No jury will find you guilty."

"I don't care. I don't belong here, and I won't stay," Raven said.

"You have to," Dick told her, "If you stay, you'll be innocent. If you break out of jail, or…well, holding, do you know what'll happen to you? You're going to be in a lot more trouble. They will get you on that, and you will go to jail."

"I'll break out," she said, "They cannot hold me. They cannot hold my power."

"Raven, please, don't," Dick said, "Please, listen to me. We're in the same flock, after all. Listen to me. I've listened to you and trusted you, now it's your turn."

She stared at him. There was silence for a long few moments, then she finally nodded, "Very well. I will listen to you this time."

"Thank you Raven," Dick said, "You'll be out soon, don't worry."

"Dick," she said softly as he started to walk away.

"Yes?" he asked, stepping back and looking inside.

"There are two matters," she told him, "The first is someone you need to meet."

"What?" he asked.

"The informant," she said, "Meet her. She can help you. Her name is Kate Hanson. Find her, use her. She has sought your help before, but I've carried her message. If I'm in here, I can no longer deliver the messages to you. Find her so that you can get direct information."

"Ok. I'll do that then," he told her, "Thank you. What was the second thing?"

"What happened to the Seed of Trigon?" she asked.

"It's in evidence at the moment. It's going to be sent back to the museum soon. Why?" he asked in confusion, "The Bamboo Monkey Gang didn't get away with it."

"Just…curious," she said softly, "Thank you."

He nodded and walked away from her. He pulled out his phone and shut off his recorder. He lifted it to his ear, "I'm done. You can turn the cameras and audio back on."

Catalina put her phone down, "He's done. Cameras up," she told a worker, then left the room as video returned.

As Raven sat in her cell, she lifted her hand a little and snapped her fingers.

In the room where the cameras were monitored, Raven's camera became static. The officer who was monitoring started to tap his screen, then lifted his radio, "The third camera in the cellblock is down."

Raven lifted her mattress and lifted the Seed of Trigon from underneath it. She smiled a little, but the smile quickly faded and she dropped it. She quickly grabbed her pillow and pushed it on top of the Seed and held it down, almost as if she were suffocating someone. She let out a breath and snapped her fingers again.

The picture restored. The officer lifted his radio, "Never mind, it's back up. No problems."

The officer left before reaching Raven's cell. Raven let out a breath and laid down, resting her head on the pillow.

"Why are you tormenting me?" she asked softly, screwing her eyes closed, "Why me?"

* * *

"Nothing," Dick told Catalina as he found her in her office.

"Ok then," she said, "You talked for a few minutes though."

He shrugged, "I tried to reason with her."

"And you don't think that we tried reasoning with her?" Catalina asked.

"No, I know you did," he said, "I just thought I'd try. Probably didn't do anything new though."

Catalina nodded, "Well, you tried though. She'll probably go free anyway."

"Did you talk to the guy whose ID she had?" Dick asked.

"Nobody had ID on them. We did manage to get their identities through other means, and we found their small base. Most of their wallets were there, but his is missing. So we probably won't get anything out of him for why she had it. But it doesn't matter; the Bamboo Monkey Gang is done."

"You must feel great about that," Dick said.

"Of course I do," she said, "They've eluded us for years. They can finally face justice."

"But did you find out why they wanted the Seed?" Dick asked.

"They had a buyer," Catalina said, "You never saw the video at the warehouse. They mention a buyer."

"But no idea who it might be?" Dick asked.

"None," Catalina replied, "We'll work them, offer reduced sentencing, and see what we can do. But we have the entire Gang it looks like, that's what matters for now."

Dick nodded, "Yeah. That's the important part."

"You can go home now," she told him, "We're done for now."

Dick nodded, "Alright. Thanks for the ride along," he told her.

She nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as Dick left the office.

* * *

Raven was sleeping in her cell. She shook violently back and forth, and then her eyes burst open as she stared straight up, screaming, but her voice was gone. Barely any sound escaped her.

She quickly rolled over and pulled up her pillow, but the Seed was gone.

"Where?" she hissed hoarsely, "Where are you?" She looked around the small cell, but it was nowhere to be seen. She started to breathe a lot harder, "No, please no…," she shook her head, "No…"

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if I'll have a chapter up next week. I like to stay a week or two ahead, but since Arkham Knight just released today, and I don't own a console that can play it, I'm forced to borrow one from a friend. I have about a week with the game before my rental is up. I usually write on weekends, but that won't be happening this weekend due to Knight, so there may be no new chapter next week. I apologize for the inconvenience.


	6. Stakeout

**6\. Stakeout**

* * *

Nightwing leapt out of the dark and tackled a man into the alley. He span around as another man came from behind and whipped a stick out, smashing the attacker in the chest. He got up and kicked him back before spinning around and pointing his stick at the first man, whom had risen to his feet.

"I have some questions for you," Nightwing growled.

The man shook his head, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm bigger. I'm more muscular. I've got this."

"Yeah…you don't got this," Nightwing said, dropping low. He slammed his stick into the man's left leg and caused him to fall to one leg. Nightwing kicked the man onto his back and stepped on his chest. "See? You didn't."

"What do you want?" the man shouted in a panic.

"I'm looking for someone," Nightwing responded, "I figured you might be able to help me out."

"Who are you looking for?" he questioned.

"A woman named Kate Hanson."

* * *

"Nothing," Aaron told Dick as he looked at his computer screen, "I mean, well, I have some results. They're old school records and things like that mostly. Nothing of use."

"Maybe I should pay Raven another visit," Dick said as he sat on a rooftop, looking at the city, "The criminals don't know either, or they're not telling."

"Maybe asking criminals isn't a good idea," Aaron said, "After all, she's a criminal informant. You might blow her cover."

"Or they think I'm hunting her."

"And when she doesn't get arrested and end up in jail, like other criminals you've hunted?"

"Good question," Dick sighed, "Ok, I guess I should call it off."

"Good thing you only interrogated five criminals," Aaron said, "Maybe you should throw them off by asking a bunch of others for someone else."

"I don't have any names, or else I would," Dick said.

"Yeah, that's a problem," Aaron commented.

"I'm calling it a night," Dick said, "Anything on the radio?"

"Nothing. Besides police responding to the criminals you dealt with, there's not much else going on."

"Then I'm heading in," Dick told him, rising to his feet, "Thanks for the help."

"I'll keep looking," Aaron said, "I'll see if anything in her records will help us."

"Please do," Dick said as he walked across the rooftop.

* * *

"Hey Boone, weird question," Dick said as he sat at the table, "You know a woman named Kate Hudson?"

"Kate Hudson?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator, "No. Why, is she hot and you want a date or something?"

"I don't even know what she looks like," Dick said, "It's a Nightwing thing, not a Dick thing."

"It's never a 'dick' thing," Boone said with a smile. He sat down, "Seriously, Dick, figure things out with Sylvan. I'm getting sick of you not making progress."

"How does my not making progress affect your life in any way?" Dick questioned.

"I worry about you," Boone said, "I really do."

"I know you do. I'm out risking my life nightly," Dick said, "Well, almost nightly."

"I'm more worried about your love life," Boone said with a small smile, "Seriously, don't make me worry like this."

Dick sighed and shook his head, "You have to always turn things like this on me. It's hardly important!"

"It's important to me," Boone said, "Well, a love life, not yours. But seriously, get on this! You have a hot young heiress who wants you, and you're not doing anything about it!"

"What, do you want a shot?" Dick asked.

"You think she'd go for me?" Boone asked.

Dick sighed and got up. "I need a drink," he told his roommate.

"You need a woman," Boone told him, "Now, anyway, who's this Kate woman?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Dick asked, holding a glass in one hand and alcohol in the other, "I can't tell if you're seriously asking me about Nightwing-related duties."

"I am asking you about Nightwing-related duties," Boone told him.

"She's a criminal informant for Detective Flores," Dick said as he sat back down. He poured himself a drink, "That psychic woman, Raven, told me her name and told me to find her. Raven had passed on some messages to me from her before. Now that Raven's in police custody, it would be good for me to find the source of information myself."

"You said she won't be in custody for long," Boone said.

"Still, having another information source would be helpful," Dick told him.

"What was the name again? Kate Hudson?"

Dick nodded.

"I'll look into it," Boone said, "I'll ask around at work. I don't think I'll get any results for you though, but I can try."

"You don't have to do that," Dick told him.

"I'm your roommate and friend," Boone said, "I want to."

Dick smiled, "Well then, let me get a second glass so we can drink together."

"Oh good, you're not hogging the alcohol that means," Boone said, "Glad to know you're caring about me and my wellbeing."

Dick laughed, "Yeah, because your wellbeing revolves around you being nice and buzzed most of the time."

"It does," Boone said as Dick poured him a drink, "You'd be surprised how often being buzzed has gotten me somewhere."

"And by 'somewhere' I assume you mean a woman?" Dick questioned.

"Something like that," Boone said.

Dick let out a sigh as they clanked their glasses together and drank.

* * *

"Why have three of my men reported that Nightwing has been asking about you?" Blockbuster questioned Kate, who stood before him in his office.

"Nightwing has asked about me?" Kate questioned, "I'm flattered."

"This is serious," Blockbuster growled, "How does he know your name? What does he want?"

"Is that why you called me here so late? Because I don't know," Kate said, "I really don't know."

"This is serious, Kate," Blockbuster said, "This could mean a few things. Maybe he knows more about us, and is gunning for us. Maybe he just wants you for some reason. Or maybe you're some sort of traitor."

"How does this imply I'm a traitor?" Kate questioned, "That doesn't make sense. If I was a traitor, or working with Nightwing, why would he need to beat up some of your men and ask them where I was? Wouldn't I be there, or be helping him, or something?"

"That thought did occur to me as well," Blockbuster told her, "But can you actually explain it? I don't believe so."

"No, I really can't," Kate told him.

Blockbuster nodded, "Well, I'm putting one of my men on this," he told her, "Dudley!"

A man in his sixties or so walked in. He had a head of short, graying hair and a weathered face. He gave Blockbuster a nod and a smile, "Shall I explain it to her?" he asked.

"Please," Blockbuster said.

Dudley looked at Kate, "My name is Dudley Soames. I worked in investigations when I was younger, and I know what I'm doing. I'm going to be living with you for some time, and make sure you're on the up and up. If you are, then I leave. If not…I put a bullet in you. Does that sound fair?"

Kate looked at Blockbuster, "I'm loyal. I'm not a traitor."

"Then you should have nothing to fear," he told her.

She looked to Dudley, "Fine," she told him, "Do you need a spare key or something?"

"We'll worry about that later," he said, "For now I'll be fine."

"Dismissed," Blockbuster told her, "Do not fail me, Kate."

Kate and Dudley left the office and looked at each other for a few moments. She walked away. He followed her a few moments later.

* * *

Aaron closed the door to Dick and Boone's apartment behind him and joined the other two at the table. He looked at Dick, "It occurs to me that if you asked Catalina, she'd be the one to tell you where Kate is," Aaron said.

"I know," Dick said, "But Kate is her CI. She won't tell me."

"What if you two meet with her?"

"Do you think she'd take me to meet her CI?" Dick questioned, shaking his head, "I can't ask. It would probably make me reveal my identity to her."

"Steal her phone, check her contacts?" Aaron asked.

"I'm not stealing a detective's phone," Dick told him.

"If she's smart she wouldn't even have the name listed or anything," Boone said.

"Well, they're just ideas," Aaron said, "Can I also say it's amusing how all three of us are sitting here trying to figure out this problem?"

"I'm somewhat amused," Boone said, then took a drink.

"Did you learn anything from your research?" Dick asked.

"High grades in school," he responded, "She's intelligent. She's really good with technology by the sound of her school reports. But nothing useful."

"Sounds like you. I assume," Boone told Aaron.

Aaron shrugged.

Dick nodded, "I guess I need to find a new way of looking then."

"Or talk to Raven."

"She's not a 'get out of jail free' card," Dick said, "I don't want to rely on her. I feel like the more I do, the more she'll want back as a favor. I'm not doing favors for her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's kind of crazy," Dick said.

"How do you figure?" Aaron questioned.

"Well, if you had a conversation with her I think you'd understand what I mean," Dick told him, "That, and when I went after the Dixon twins, she pulled knives out of nowhere and threw them at those two."

"How do you know it was out of nowhere?" Aaron questioned.

"I frisked her first. I'd rather assume she pulled them out of nowhere than the alternatives," Dick told him.

"I knew a girl like that once," Boone said.

"I'd rather not hear about it," Dick said.

Boone nodded, "I'd rather not think about it."

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," Dick told both of them.

"Go then," Boone said, drawing the bottle closer to him, "I'm going to have another drink."

Dick stood up and looked across the table, "Have you ever thought you might drink too much?"

"No," Boone said, "Especially since I only drink heavily when I don't have work."

"You have work tomorrow," Dick reminded him.

"And two drinks isn't heavily," Boone replied.

"Whatever," Dick said, "Goodnight." He looked at Aaron, "Sorry for cutting this short."

"It's not a long drive for me," he told Dick, "Don't worry about it. I'll just talk to Boone."

He lifted his glass towards Dick as Dick walked into his bedroom, and then he took a drink from his glass. He looked at Aaron, "Well, so what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Kate stood in the center of a sparsely furnished room and folded her arms over her chest. "We're alone," she said.

The older man nodded, "Are you sure?"

"I do sweeps for cameras or listening devices periodically," Kate said, "I also have a few hidden cameras. Nobody's been inside."

"You're rather paranoid," Dudley told her.

"Well, if I wasn't, we might both end up dead," she told him. She sat down on the chair in the room, "What do the police know?"

"Not enough to get Roland Desmund in jail yet," Dudley told her, "I'm doing everything I can, but you might need to step it up."

She gestured to the room around them, "That's what I'm doing," she told him, "He moved me up. I'm getting more information now."

"Information I was already obtaining," he said, "One of us needs a wire," Dudley told her.

"They would find it and execute whoever was wearing it," she told him.

"I know," Dudley said, "Chief Redhorn wants more evidence. It's his idea."

"We're not expendable. Tell him that," she told Dudley.

The older man nodded, "I've told him as such. He's different. He doesn't see us as expendable at all. He just wants this done, and thinks that a wire is the best way to proceed."

"It is, if we could pull it off," she told him.

"Well, we could put something in one of our phones when we go inside. Either an audio recorder, or a wire in the battery."

"They check our phones," she said, "I don't know if they'd find a wire in the battery, but I wouldn't want to risk it."

"I wouldn't either," he said. He rubbed his chin, "This is going to be difficult."

"If we continue at the pace we're going, we can get enough evidence to take down Blockbuster. It's just going to take time."

"We could always give everything we have to Nightwing," Dudley said, "Let him take care of it."

"Is this your idea, or someone else's?" Kate asked.

"Mine. Chief Redhorn wouldn't go for it, but what other real choices do we have?" he asked, "We need a move, and Nightwing might be just what we're looking for."

"I haven't been able to find him yet," she said.

"Well then, we need to step that up," he told her, "We need to find Nightwing."

"It shouldn't be too hard," she said, "After all, it sounds like he's looking for me too."

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Dick asked Catalina as they drove.

"Burglary," she replied, "Interesting thing about it is that things are missing, but the owners found no sign of door or window tampering."

"So, basically things just vanished?" Dick asked.

"If you want to look at it that way, go ahead," Catalina replied.

The two stood in a house. Dick looked around, seeing that it was nicely furnished, and nothing looked out of place.

"Like we said, no doors or windows were broken or anything," the wife said, "Everything was locked. They're still locked, in fact!"

Catalina nodded, "I'm going to need to have a look around. Dick, with me," she said. She directed to a uniformed officer, "Please give him any information on the stolen items."

The officer produced a pad of paper and approached the husband and wife. Catalina and Dick walked out of the room and she began to look around.

"This reminds me a little of the Scofield murder," Dick said.

"Because there's no way in, yet something happened?" Catalina questioned, "And by the way, not everyone likes calling it a murder."

"It's clearly not a suicide," Dick said.

"Many officers and some detectives think it was, and that we're wasting our time investigating anything. We really don't have resources on it, just myself and one other detective, and even then that's more of a spare time investigation. Our primary focus is new cases."

"So, even Chief Redhorn is against it being a murder?"

"He's against wasting resources on something we may never find a real answer to," Catalina said, "After all, there are plenty of people who could have gone into that vent. We have no DNA, no real evidence or starting point. What are we supposed to do, bring in everyone who's skinny in town?"

"You let me read the paperwork," Dick told her, "What about the small amounts of clay found in the vent?"

"It was tested. It doesn't correspond to anything unusual, and it doesn't help us find a suspect," she responded, "It was just false hope."

"You could always start by looking at circuses," Dick told her, "After all, if the guy's a contortionist or something, that would be a good place to start."

"We have no evidence or reason to think he's a contortionist," Catalina said, "What makes you think he is?"

"Just a thought," Dick said.

She pointed up at a vent, "That look big enough for a person to you?"

"I'd say so," Dick said.

Catalina pulled a chair over and stood on it. She reached up and pulled the grating off, "Sure enough, loose, yet with some strength to it," she said. She stepped down and set the grating on the counter. She walked back to the sitting room, "Could you two please come here?" she asked.

The couple entered the kitchen. The husband saw the grating on the counter, "What's that down for?"

Catalina pointed up, "Has that always been secured?"

"I clean it every year or so," the man said, "I put the four screws back in every time though."

She lifted the grating, "Two screws. They weren't in all the way. Something tells me that someone entered through…where does this let out?"

"The side of the house, towards the roof," the wife said.

"Someone got in there, climbed through this, and then popped out in here. They then exited the same way."

"It's all the way in the ceiling! That's like ten feet up!" the husband said, "There was no chair sitting underneath it or anything!"

"We've encountered a burglar like this before," she said, "We think it might be the same person. In the other cases, it was just like this. No real way back up, leaving us to assume they brought their own rope."

"But this doesn't make sense," the wife said, "The vent is too small."

"What do you mean?" Catalina asked.

"It proceeds straight for a bit, then it curves and bends and anything big enough climbing through couldn't get past. If someone was in the vent and came in from outside, they'd find a bend that their spine shouldn't let them get through because of the wave in it."

Dick and Catalina looked at each other. "Contortionist," Catalina muttered. Dick nodded.

"What?" the husband asked.

"We're looking into the possibility of someone trained as a contortionist was responsible for the other burglaries," she said, "This seems to fit his MO." She looked at the officer who stood at the door of the kitchen, then back to the couple, "Is there anything else you need our officer for?"

"No, we told him everything," the wife said.

Catalina nodded, "Excuse me, please," she said. She walked to the officer and looked at the list, then nodded, "You had some valuable possessions," she told the couple.

"My grandmother saved a lot of antiques," the man said, "I inherited them, and we kept them here."

"So he knew what he was after," Catalina said, "Vases? Then how did he get them out the vent?"

"What if he never left through the vent?" Dick asked, "Can you lock your door without a key?"

"You can turn the switch on the knob and close it and it'll lock behind you," the wife said.

"Then maybe he walked out," Dick said.

Catalina looked at the officer, "Please check the outside vent to see if it's been tampered with."

"There's a ladder outside. I'll help," the man said, heading off with the officer.

"We had a cat," the woman said, "It got into the vents one day, and I don't know how. It nearly didn't make it through that curve, that's how I found out about it. How could any human make it through?"

"I don't know," Catalina said, "But we're going to find out."

* * *

"The vent was loose," Catalina told Dick as she put down her phone, "The neighbors didn't see or hear anything. The house was searched and nothing was found. He didn't hide the antiques inside. Walking out the front door like you suggested is our best theory at the moment."

Dick nodded as he sat across from her at her desk, "So, contortionists then?"

"I'll have someone look into it," she told him, "Are you still in contact with Sylvan Scofield?"

"I am," Dick told her.

"Don't tell her that the burglar is still active," she said, "If this burglar did murder her father, then we don't want her to know."

"Why not?" Dick questioned, "She has every right to know that other people are still being victimized by this man!"

"And what if she wants revenge? What if she wants us to work harder to get him now? What if she tries something? It could give her hope, but it could also end poorly. Don't mention it."

"…fine," Dick muttered.

"It's hard to lie to her, isn't it?" Catalina asked.

"She's innocent, and she's hurting, and she just needs help," Dick said.

"You're giving her help by not telling her anything," Catalina said, "Trust me."

"Fine," he said, "May I go now?"

"Go," she said, "You were helpful today."

He got up from the chair and walked out.

* * *

Raven was lying on the bed in her cell and staring at the ceiling. She slipped her hand under her pillow and slowly withdrew it. It was empty. She sat up and looked at her hand, then pulled her pillow away.

"Gone?" she said softly, "Good. Stay gone." She looked around the cell, "I don't want you. Leave my head, now!" she hissed. She got up and walked around, looking over her right shoulder constantly as she walked, "Get out of here…leave me alone!"

An officer came down, "What is it?" he questioned.

Raven looked at him for a few moments in silence, then she sat back down on the bed, "It's nothing," she said.

"You were talking to yourself then?" he questioned.

"I was," she said.

The officer left her. She looked around, "Stay gone," she hissed, "Stay out of my mind…"

* * *

Boone left his office and looked around as a few men in suits passed. As one trailed behind, he motioned to him, "Hey Paul, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Paul asked as he stepped into Boone's small, cluttered office. His desk was full of paperwork, a computer, and a few books. He had a bookcase full of legal books at his side, and a small window behind him.

"I'm trying to find someone," he told Paul, "I know your brother is a private investigator, and I was hoping that maybe you could help me out."

"You want his number?" Paul asked.

"Well, that, and I figured I'd ask you. Do you know a woman named Kate Hanson?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "Why?"

"It's…complicated," Boone said, "And no, it's not involving my love life."

"Sorry, wish I could help." He picked up a pen and wrote a number on a sheet of paper on Boone's desk, "This is my brother's number though, give him a call and tell him you work with me."

"Thanks," Boone said as he looked at the number, "I owe you."

"No, you don't owe me," Paul said, "You helped save my ass helping with my research for the Bruckner case. You're the best paralegal we've ever had."

Boone nodded, "I try. Thank you Paul."

"No problem," Paul said, leaving Boone's office.

Boone picked up his phone and dialed the number, "Hello, is this Rick Yohn? My name is Boone Reynolds. I work with your brother Paul. I need your help finding a woman. Her name is Kate Hanson." He paused, "Thank you. Wait, are you sure? Do you have a picture? Just text it to me please. Thank you Mr. Yohn." He hung up and waited, and then a text came in. He looked at the picture he received and nodded, "The apartments on Fifth and Vine," Boone smiled, "Well Dick, I think I've done some good work for you then."

* * *

"So, you work in computers?" a woman across from Aaron asked while they sat at a table in a bar.

He nodded, "I do. I'm very good with computers and technology."

"Oh, so like, fixing them? Or what?" she asked.

"A little of everything. Pretty much anything someone has a problem with, I can fix. I'm also really good with programming and stuff like that. I'm writing a program for the Bludhaven Police Department right now that will calculate the best routes for them to take to a scene at different times of day, based on traffic flow."

"Oh, cool," she said.

"You don't have to lie," he told her.

"No, that is cool," she said, "Do you work with the police often?"

"I'm in the police academy, actually," he told her, "My hope is to be hired by a police department."

"Oh wow! Do you want to stay in Bludhaven? Or go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else, ideally," Aaron said, "I mean, Bludhaven is my home, but at the same time…"

"It's pretty corrupt," she said, "I know. Pretty much everyone knows."

"Yeah," Aaron said.

"So, do you want to be a cop, detective, what?" she asked with more excitement.

"You seem to be into this," he told her.

"Cops are hot," she said, "You being in the academy makes you hotter."

He laughed, "Not sure how to take that. I was hoping my actual charm and life would be enough, not my future career plans."

She shrugged, "It's still a part of you. Go on."

"I could do police work, but I'd rather work in cybercrimes. I can do a lot of good on the internet, doing things like going after child predators, dealing with fraud, things like that. I have the ability and knowledge, after all."

"It's probably safer too," she said.

"Well, I'm in shape, I can handle myself," he said, "Or well, I'd like to think I could."

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

He smiled, "I don't know," he said, looking around, "I mean, it's still early."

"That just gives us more time," she told him.

"I'm not…well, I'm flattered, but I'm not exactly just looking for sex," he told her.

"Oh, I'm not either," she said, "I'm looking for more, but…"

"But you want to start with sex," Aaron said.

"Well, not start, just jump to that around the middle like this."

Aaron smiled a little and looked down, "I have friends who would be getting this offer a lot more than me. They'd find it hilarious that I'm the one getting this offer now."

"Well?" she asked, "Do you want to come over?"

Aaron looked up, and then looked past her, "Sorry," he said, "I know that guy."

Boone was sitting at the bar, paying quickly, and then he got up and headed out the door.

She looked over her shoulder, "Let me guess, he's one of the guys you just mentioned?"  
"Yeah," Aaron said, "He and his roommate, actually. It's weird; he's on the other side of town."

"A woman?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Knowing him, probably, but he's alone."

"Let's ignore him," she said, "So…"

He looked at her and smiled a little, "Um…yeah, you know what? Sure." He pulled out his wallet and set money on the table, "Ready?"

She nodded and rose from the table with him. They headed towards the door. Outside, Aaron saw Boone sitting in a car's driver's seat, staring out at an apartment building.

"I'll follow you," Aaron said. He left her and went into a parking lot and slid into his car. He lifted his phone, "Dick? I saw Boone at a bar here across town from you. Does he have a date or something?"

"No," Dick said, "Not that he mentioned."

"He's just sitting outside an apartment building and looking at it. Maybe he's waiting for someone, but he was just at the bar."

"He doesn't drink alone like that," Dick said, "Can you ping his phone later and see where he is? This is weird."

"I'll do that," he said, "I'll text you later." He hung up and set his phone down and then started his car.

* * *

Boone sat in the car and looked out at the apartment. He sighed and looked at his phone, pulling up the picture of Kate when he saw some people exiting. He looked back up, but they weren't her.

"Maybe I should just go inside and ask around," he muttered, "But if she's a CI, then I might get beat up by whoever she's working for..."

He looked up at a window and saw a man looking outside towards him. After a few moments the shade closed. Boone looked back at the door of the building and waited.

Not long later the same man exited the building and approached Boone's vehicle. He had a bat in his hand.

"Oh crap," Boone muttered. He quickly turned his keys in the ignition and started his car. He pulled out of his parking spot and the man smashed his bat into Boone's door.

As Boone drove, he slowed and looked back. He saw the man pulling a gun from his pants and lifted it. Boone drove hard and went faster as his back windshield shattered. More gunshots and Boone cried out as his arm was shot. He continued to drive and turned a corner to get away.

* * *

Dick was stitching Boone's wounded arm shut, "What the hell were you doing again?" Dick questioned as he finished the stitches.

Boone lifted his shirt back up and pulled it on, "I don't suppose you can also fix a windshield, can you?"

"Boone," Dick said with a serious connotation.

"I was trying to help you Dick," Boone said, "You were looking for Kate Hanson? I found her."

"You found her?" he questioned, "Where?"

"An apartment building on Fifth and Vine," Boone said, "I was told she lives there. I was staking it out and waiting for her to come out."

"And instead you guy an angry guy with a gun," Dick said.

"I imagine he's probably a criminal as well and wanted to protect himself," Boone said, "Or something like that. Probably got paranoid that someone was watching."

"You could have gotten yourself seriously injured. Or killed!" Dick told Boone.

"I could have," he said, "But I didn't. I survived, and I did a good thing for you!"

"No, you could have just given me the information from the start and I could have gone. I'm trained and experienced, and you're not!"

"I wanted to help!" Boone shouted, "I wanted to do something good for you! I wanted to help you out, Dick!"

"Getting yourself killed isn't helping," Dick told him. "I'm going to go and find Kate on my own. Thank you for the information."

"Dick...you know what?" He got up and grabbed a bottle of liquor from the cabinet, "I'm done. I try to help you, and you don't like anything I do."

"I don't like when you almost get yourself killed," Dick told him.

Boone sighed, "We did this already. Instead, I'm not going to get angry, and we're not going to yell. I'm just going to drink and sleep." He lifted the bottle, "Goodnight." He walked into his room and closed the door.

Dick slumped down into his chair, "Why do so many conversations in here end with someone going into their bedroom in a terrible mood?" Dick muttered. He sighed, "Apartment building…" He walked into his room.

* * *

"Date?" Dick muttered as he looked at his phone. He tucked it into his belt and looked at the apartment building across the street, "Ok then, I guess I need to do this on my own." He backed away and started to run. He leapt across the rooftop and rolled onto the other building's roof.

Dick climbed down the fire escape and landed on the ground. He walked through the front door and went to the landlord's office. He tried the handle but it was locked. He sighed and produced some picks from his belt which he used to open the door. He slipped inside.

"Ok, probably using an alias," Dick muttered as he looked around and closed the door behind him. He got to the computer and tried it, "Not locked. Good boy," he said, opening the files. "No Kate Hanson." He checked the files, "Ok, she's in her early twenties, tan skinned...there," he said, "This matches up. Room 207."

He left the office and headed outside. He climbed the fire escape and sat there, "Ok, 207…that would be…," he counted the windows and then jumped sill to sill before landing and stopping on one, "This one," he muttered. He opened the window and slipped inside.

He looked around the sparse furniture and then turned his small flashlight on. He looked around, and then a door opened.

"You made a mistake," a woman said, and a gun cocked.

"Not according to the woman named Raven. She said to meet you," Nightwing growled, looking to Kate.

"Nightwing?" she questioned. She dropped the gun on her couch and approached, "Raven was her name?"

"It is," Nightwing told her.

"I'm glad you came," she said, "But you almost got me in trouble with Blockbuster by asking for me."

"Sorry," he said, "I need to keep in contact with you. Clearly you can be helpful and provide me information."

"I can, and I've tried to find you," she said. "How can I reach you?"

"There's a number you can contact," Nightwing told her, "It's secured."

"What is it?" she asked.

"555-221- 1935," he told her.

She nodded, "I'll write it down and hide it," she said.

"Good," he told her, "And if I need you?"

"I'll have to get another phone," she said, "I'll contact you."

"You're a CI. I'm sure you have another phone for your detective," he told her.

"I do, but I'm careful and prefer to have separate phones for things like this."

"Fine," he said, "Just don't let me down."

"I won't," she said, "Nightwing, how did you find me?"

He shook his head, "My secret," he said, moving to the window. He slipped out into the night.

* * *

"So, I took some advice you gave me once and got myself a date," Aaron told Dick as they sat in the cafeteria, sitting alone at a table. There were others at other tables, but theirs was the only table to be so empty.

"A date?" Dick asked with a smile, "Good. I'm happy for you. You got away from your computers for a night."

"And a morning," Aaron said with a sly smile.

Dick laughed a little, "If I were Boone, I'd probably be congratulating and high fiving you…or whatever Boone does."

"So, he hasn't done that for you?" Aaron asked.

"I try not to tell him about my love life," Dick responded, "I feel like we argue a lot more now too…"

"What happened?" Aaron asked.

"No, you tell me about your date," Dick said, "What's her name?"

"Celeste," he responded.

"Pretty name," Dick said.

"It's more than her name that's pretty," Aaron said.

"How'd you meet her?" Dick asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was online dating?" Aaron asked, "Regardless, do believe that. I got really lucky on that one. No, that was not a joke."

Dick cracked a smile, "Hey, at least it worked for you."

"We went to a bar, that's where I saw Boone," Aaron said, "From now on, I feel like I can just go to a bar and find women instead."

"That's likely to get you into their beds a lot faster," Dick said, "At least from what Boone's told me."

Aaron nodded, "Far from what I want on a first date. Hell, I want dates, not casual sex."

"And what was this one, technically?" Dick asked.

"A date that led to casual sex that probably won't lead anywhere else," he told Dick, "It's unfortunate, but it's a reality."

Dick nodded, "Yeah, that can always be hard."

"You speaking from experience?" Aaron asked.

Dick smiled softly, "Well…not quite, but somewhat. It's a complicated relationship I had a few years back. It's…we're still talking and everything, and we're still close, just in a different way."

Aaron nodded, "Well, that sounds complicated."

"For a while it was," Dick told him, "It was like a minefield of trying to figure out what was ok and what wasn't. I think I've finally gotten through it though."

"That's good," Aaron said, "Well, that you got through it. Not so much that your feelings are unreturned."

Dick shrugged, "We both got past it. We're better off this way now than I feel we'd ever have been as a couple."

"That's good at least," Aaron said, "So…"

Dick nodded, "I found her. Well, Boone found her building, but I found her. I gave her the burner number, so we have contact."

"That's great," Aaron said, "This will really expand what we can do. Or, you."

"You're part of this too," Dick said, "We're a we."

Aaron smiled, "Glad to hear that."

"Never forget that. We're friends, we're allies, we're a team."

"A team," Aaron said with a smile, "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Nor will I," Dick told him.

* * *

Catalina was doing some paperwork as Dick sat on the other side of her desk, looking at documents and setting them back down.

"So…," Dick started, "Any leads on the burglary?"

Catalina stopped writing and looked up at him, "No," she said, "We've done some investigating with a nearby circus, but everyone has remained accounted for who could possibly be our suspect."

"Circus performers are a tight knit group," Dick said, "I should know."

"Are you saying they lied?" she questioned.

"No, I'm just saying it's certainly possible."

"It's also certainly possible that anyone would lie to police," she said, "Normal civilians or circus performers. We're always ready for that possibility and running possibilities."

"Good point," Dick told her.

"You're interested because it links to the Scofield case," Catalina said, "But no matter how hard you wish it, we won't magically make progress."

"I know," Dick said, "Hey…I've meant to ask you something."

"What is it?" she questioned as she resumed her paperwork.

"Um…it would be frowned upon if not outright prohibited for an officer to be involved with a victim," Dick said, "Or at least I would assume. But I signed paperwork and stuff for our ride alongs. Does…well, does anything like that…"

"No Dick, it does not apply to you," Catalina said, "If you want to date her, go ahead. The only real paperwork you signed was waiving your right to sue if you get injured or shot or anything."

"Same thing," Dick said, "You didn't need to say 'shot', because that would be an injury."

"You know what I mean, smartass," she said.

"Yeah, sorry," Dick told her.

"So, we have nothing," she said, "I'm going to finish my paperwork, and then we're going to go out for an hour or two to a crime scene I have to investigate."

"Sounds good," Dick said.

"Maybe after that I'll try to leave Nightwing a message about these burglaries," she said, "That would probably make you feel better."

Dick sat silent for a few moments, "Um, yeah. Yeah it would…," he said somewhat absently, but Catalina was already back at her paperwork and didn't seem to be paying attention to him or his words.

* * *

"I like this place better," Kate said as she and Catalina stood on a rooftop.

"Feels more like something out of a crime drama," Catalina commented as she looked around, "But if it's closer for you…"

"Yes, my time is very important to me," she said, "I'm glad you chose to move the location upon my request."

"Hmhm," she nodded, "Now, Nightwing."

"Right," Kate said, "He found me last night. Or this morning, whatever. He gave me a phone number, so now we have a direct line to Nightwing."

"That's great!" Catalina exclaimed, "But this isn't something we can abuse."

Kate shook her head, "You're right about that. You have any cases you want him to deal with?"

"I'm not sure he can investigate a crime scene like I can," Catalina said, "I'll be sure to have you call him if I need to take down some heavy hitter though."

"Sure," Kate said, "Anyway, we don't have enough to send him against Blockbuster yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Catalina questioned.

"One of Blockbuster's trusted men is a mole for the police," she said, "I can't tell you who it is, because that's obviously classified. I only know because he was briefed about me. Anyway, we've been working on gathering what evidence we can, but we don't have enough yet."

"So, assuming Nightwing would come in and take Blockbuster down…," Catalina started.

"It can be spun as him being an upstanding member of society, which is his cover," Kate said, "Sorry; I still can't tell you what his name is, or anything."

"I understand," Catalina replied, "Don't worry. Although I imagine the revelation will surprise me, will it not?"

"I'd assume so," Kate said, "That's what makes him rather effective at what he does. He can hide pretty well."

"All the more reason to get him as soon as we can then," Catalina said.

Kate nodded, "We're working as hard and carefully as we can."

"Just stay safe," Catalina told her, "I don't want to see you dead."

"Trust me. If I died, they'd be coming after you as well."

"Thanks for the confidence," Catalina muttered, "I won't be paranoid at all…"

"Sorry, but it is the truth, after all," Kate told her.

"I know, I know. I've done this job long enough, and the FBI prepared me for things like this."

"Glad to know that you're at least ok with watching your back so much," Kate said.

"I'm not exactly ok with it; I'm just somewhat used to it. There is a difference."

"At least you're used to it," Kate said, "I'm playing a dangerous game, and it's not a game I think I'll end up winning."

"Nobody ever thinks they'll win these games," Catalina said, "But we will do our best to help you, and to bring down Blockbuster just as soon as you and the mole give us the go-ahead. This all lies on you, Kate, and your ability to gather evidence."

"That's a lot of responsibility," Kate said, "I won't let you down, though. I'll make sure I can do what I need to do. Oh, while I'm thinking about it, maybe you should let me have that woman who tried to kill me. If she can apparently read minds or something, then she'd be a huge help in taking him down."

"Not happening," Catalina said.

"I was joking anyway. Imagine trying to get that to hold up in court; a psychic," Kate said, "Or…whatever she is. She has to be something, there's no way she knew what she knew without having something like that."

"Hmhm," Catalina muttered skeptically, "I need to go."

"Right, I should get back," Kate said, "Until next time."

Catalina nodded, "Until then."

* * *

"I'm home!" Dick called as he opened the door. He could faintly hear Boone's voice, and another voice. He walked into the kitchen and set his bag on the table, "Hello?"

Boone came out of the living room, "Dick," he said, "We have a guest."

"I won't bother you," Dick said.

"Well, it's not that," Boone said, "Although if you're cool with not bothering me, I might be making some progress."

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked.

"Come through the living room, we're on the fire escape looking out at the night," Boone said as he walked away from Dick.

Dick soon came out and climbed through the open window. He turned his attention to the young woman sitting there.

"Sylvan?" he questioned, confusion filling his voice.

She turned and looked at him, "Dick," she said with a smile, "Boone said you'd be home later. I hope my being here is ok with you."

"What? Yeah, of course it is," Dick told her, "But…why are you here?"

"Well, you said to talk whenever I needed to," she said, "You also gave me your address. I didn't want to call, so…I hope this was ok. I mean…why give me an address if not for a visit? Of course, this was a visit without a call ahead…"

"It's ok," he said with a smile, "I'm just glad you're here. I'll be happy to talk."

"I've already been talking with Boone," she said, gesturing to him, "You have a great roommate, Dick."

"Thank you," Dick said.

"I think that was for me," Boone told him, "Thank you, Sylvan."

She smiled at them, "Um…this is a nice view," she said, "I mean, you have a building right there," she directed out ahead, "But the sky is so beautiful."

"Do you not have a good view from your home?" Boone asked.

"I do, but I have to look out a ground floor window. Believe it or not, my father and I lived in a single story home, not some big mansion. But this? We're on a fire escape, four floors up, and it's beautiful."

Boone cast a look at Dick. Dick was shaking his head furiously behind Sylvan's back.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Dick asked, "I need to unpack quick, and I need Boone."

"Go ahead," she said.

Boone and Dick climbed back through the window and moved into the kitchen.

"I really didn't want to come," Boone said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dick demanded.

"Thinking about making a move, that's what," Boone told him.

"No. You're not doing this," Dick said, "Look, you did what you did last night, and I'm ok with it, because it's your life. But no, Sylvan is someone in my life, someone I care about. You're not doing this."

"I can always set you up with a girl I know," Boone said, "Or, well, a few girls I know. At the same time, I'm sure."

"That's not what I want Boone, and you know it."

"You only want her," Boone said.

"Yes, because unlike you, I have feelings for Sylvan," Dick hissed, "You just find pretty girls and make your move. You don't care about feelings or emotions; you just go for anything pretty."

"And you think you're so superior?" Boone questioned, "She's talked about you tonight Dick. It's pretty clear she likes you too. Yet you sit here, trying to figure out if you can or should do something with her, and then decide that my advice is apparently worth following. If you really cared about her Dick, you wouldn't be waiting. You would jump at the chance to be with her instead of wasting your time."

"Wasting my time?" Dick demanded, emphasis on the 'my', "I'm doing what you said to do!"

"That was before I met her," he said, "Now that I've met her, my advice is crap. No, you should have realized you needed to make a move. She's special, Dick."

"She's rich you mean," he said.

"When have I ever cared about how much money a woman has?" Boone questioned.

"You just care about their looks," Dick said, "All this time; I've never seen you with a prettier girl than Sylvan."

"That's true," he said, "I don't think I've ever met someone prettier. Well, met and had, but you get what I mean."

"Sadly yes," Dick said.

"So, either you make a move on her, or I might," Boone said.

"Boone. You let me live here, you go along with my vigilantism, and you've done so much for me I can never repay, even finding Kate for me when I failed. But no matter how much I feel indebted to you, if you try anything with Sylvan, I will never forgive you."

As the two men glared at each other, they heard the window closing. They looked back to see Sylvan walking through the living room.

Dick grabbed his bag and shoved it into a corner quickly.

"Are you done?" Sylvan asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, sorry," Dick said.

"It's ok," she said, "I know you just got back from your police schooling."

Dick nodded, "Yeah, I can tell you about that sometime."

"You had a ride along, right?" she asked.

"Detective Flores and I were at a crime scene," he said, "I don't know how much I can share with you."

"That's fine," she said, "I'm not going to pry."

Boone looked at them, then spoke up, "So…anyone want drinks?"

The three sat at the table with a bottle of wine between them, and filled wine glasses next to them.

"This is good," Sylvan told them as she took a drink.

"I'd like to think myself rather skilled at picking out wines," Boone said.

"Well, you succeeded," she said, "Trust me. Sometimes the cheaper wines are better than the most expensive wines."

"How much experience do you speak from?" Boone asked.

"I'm only twenty two," she said, "So about a year." She cast a glance at Dick, then smiled, "Well, a year to you, Dick."

"Hey, I'm not going to go telling anyone anything," Dick said, "Besides, it's not like you're still underage and drinking. What are the police going to do, get a time machine and go stop you in what I assume is your own home?"

Sylvan's smile grew a little, "I suppose you're right. Although I did spend some time in France at our French branch. I was legal there."

"What sort of work do you do for the company?" Boone asked.

"I do all sorts of things," she said, "Modeling sometimes. I've been the center of a line, and did some fashion shoots. I'm technically vice-president in all but name as well. I do a lot for the company and its wellbeing."

"And what's going on without your father, if I may ask?" Boone asked gently.

She took a moment, then let out a breath, "Well, it's still going. We lost him, we lost a CEO, but I'm stepping up with responsibilities, as are the senior staff members. They're helping to groom me for proper leadership. For the time being, they've filled in the roles my father has left behind."

Dick looked at Sylvan, then looked down.

"Dick?" she asked.

He looked up at her, then gave her a soft smile, "I was just…thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"A little about my parents, and…it's not important now."

"No, go on," she said.

"I was just thinking about my parents, and how I should have followed their path. I could have stayed a circus performer, an acrobat, but…"

"You were adopted," she said, "Weren't you?"

"I was," he said, "I mean, I could have gone back there years later, but Bruce Wayne became a father to me. He was younger when he took me in, but he knew what he was doing, and despite his youth, he was worldly."

"And what was the other thing?" Sylvan asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Is that code for it being private?" Boone asked from across the table.

"No," Dick said, "It's just not something to talk about now."

Sylvan looked between the two, "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Boone told her.

"Something," Dick said. He looked across the table at Boone, "Sorry, you came at a bad time. Boone and I aren't seeing eye to eye on something at the moment, and apparently we can't set that aside even when we have a guest."

Sylvan looked between them , "I'll be on the fire escape then. Deal with it." She moved from her chair and left the kitchen.

Dick and Boone looked at each other.

"I'm not doing this right now," Dick said, gesturing after Sylvan, "She's more important than this argument."

"Apparently not," Boone told him, "If she was, you wouldn't be doing this right now."

"What, did you expect me to lie to her?"

"Sure," Boone said.

Dick thrust his chair back and rose, "Lying to women may work for you, but not me. Boone, I know this is your apartment, but I want you to leave. You're not going to get Sylvan, and you're not going to ruin this for me. I'm sorry for being angry at you over the Kate thing, but now's not the time to deal with it. So leave me to be with Sylvan and talk to her, and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Boone rose to his feet, "And if I don't leave?"

"I'll kick your ass. You know I can do it," Dick told him.

Boone sighed, "Fine, you do what you want to do."

"What I need to do," Dick told him.

Boone walked to the door and left the apartment. Dick looked at the door for a moment and then walked into the living room before opening the window and stepping out onto the fire escape.

"Where's Boone?" Sylvan asked.

"He left," Dick said, "You're right. We had things to work out, and we're trying to deal with it. Just…now's not the time." He closed the window and sat beside her, "For now it's better to just be us."

Sylvan didn't say anything for a few moments. "Us?"

"Yeah," Dick said awkwardly, leaving it at that.

She smiled a little, "I like how that sounds…"

"Sylvan, there's something I have to tell you," Dick said, "And…it's probably poor timing."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It involves your father's death," he said, "You know about the burglaries, and our suspected connection. We found another burglary that matches the same MO as the burglar from your company. We're working on it, and we've established a little more."

"Does that mean…you might be able to find whoever killed my father?" she questioned softly.

"Maybe," he told her, "The best we have so far is that whoever it is, they're pretty good at contorting their body. We're running through potential leads, like circus performers."

"But…if you had something more, you'd have told me already," she said.

He nodded, "We don't have any actual suspects or anything yet."

"But at least it's something," she said.

"We'll find him, Sylvan. I promise you," Dick told her.

"You can't make that promise," she said, "You're not an officer. You're not investigating this case."

"I can't make the promise, you're right," he said, "But I will make it. And I'll do what I can to uphold it."

She smiled a little, "You really shouldn't be saying these things."

"I know, but I'm an idealist, I guess. Ideally we'll find whoever it is, and we'll get you justice as soon as possible."

She looked down for a bit, then looked at Dick, "Thank you Dick. It means a lot to me."

The two looked at each other in silence for a few moments, and then Sylvan looked at the sky, "Um…is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"There is," Dick said softly, "But now's not the time. Trust me."

She looked at him and smiled softly, "I understand," she said, "Give it a little time."

He nodded, "Yeah. A little time."

The two sat there and looked up at the night sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for being a day late, I was without internet last night.

Also, since I took a week off for it, yes, Arkham Knight was great. A bit disappointing at times, but great.


	7. Psychic Friend

**7\. Psychic Friend**

* * *

A dark haired man in his thirties sat in a prison cell alone. He stared ahead, and then he heard a guard approaching.

"It must be five," the man in the cell commented.

"It is," the guard said, holding up a bottle of pills. He set it down and pulled on a glove before dropping a pill into his gloved hand, "I hate that we can't just give you the pill directly. Waste of gloves to just dispense one pill."

The man in the cell didn't respond. He just offered a shrug.

"Now hurry up and take your pill," the guard said.

The man rose to his feet and walked over. He took the pill from the officer's hand and then swallowed it. He looked at the guard and nodded, "Thank you."

"Most prisoners don't thank me when I bring them their medication."

"Most prisoners wouldn't die without their medication," the man said, "I may be an assassin, but I still have my manners."

"You were an assassin," emphasis on 'were', "You're behind bars now."

"Old habits," the man said.

"You should break those habits, Barrera," the guard said, putting the pills back on a cart of other medications. He rolled it away as he left.

The man in the cell walked over to the mirror hanging on his wall. He opened up his shirt and looked at the scar over his heart. He reached his hand over and touched it gently before closing his shirt again and returning to his bed to lie down.

* * *

"Ok Boone," Dick said as Boone stepped out of his bedroom, dressed in a suit, "I know you need to get to work, but just give me a minute."

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't go back to Sylvan's last night," Boone said, "Or did she stay here? Because if she did…"

"Yeah, I didn't take long," Dick said, "No. We didn't sleep together. We haven't even kissed yet."

"Sounds like the problem's with you," Boone said.

"Well yeah, it is with me," Dick said, "But this isn't about Sylvan. Boone, this has been happening way too much. One of us does something, makes the other one angry, and then we have to sort it all out. Our life is like a soap opera."

"With less surprise relatives appearing and less love triangles," Boone said, cracking a small smile.

"Exactly," Dick said, "I never said it was a good soap opera."

"There's such a thing as a good soap opera?" Boone asked.

The two of them laughed a little. Dick spoke up, "Look. I found Kate thanks to you, and it's all taken care of. I'm sorry for being a dick, but I had a right to be angry."

"You did, and I had a right to be angry right back," Boone said.

"You did," Dick said.

"Good, so that's resolved," Boone said.

"Friends again?" Dick asked.

"That's a lame question," Boone replied, "Besides; do you think that would end our friendship?"

"No, I suppose not. We good?"

Boone stepped towards Dick and then punched him in the gut, causing Dick to double over in pain and groan.

"We're good," Boone said, shaking out his hand, "Guess those rock hard abs aren't as hard as real rocks."

Dick laughed as he straightened himself up. He nodded, "Yeah, ok, we're good."

"Sorry," Boone told him as he made his way to the door, "You need to get to school?"

"Is that what we're calling it now? School?" Dick asked.

"What else would you call it? It's cop school," Boone said as he opened the apartment door.

"Fair enough," Dick said, grabbing his bag. He followed Boone out.

* * *

Kate closed the door behind her and looked around, "Records?" she asked.

Dudley Soames poked his head out from behind a row of boxes, "Lock it and get over here, quickly," he said.

She locked the door and hurried behind the boxes, "Why didn't you lock it when you came in here?" she asked.

"Because you needed to get in," he replied. He also lifted a handgun from behind the boxes, "And if it wasn't you, well…"

"You think that's a good idea?" she questioned, "Besides, there's no silencer, and you only have a few clips at most. Do you think you could fight your way out of here?"

"No," he replied, "But I'd go right for Blockbuster."

She sighed and sat down, "Do you know how many boxes are in here?"

"Just be happy that Mr. Desmund keeps so many records."

"Do you really want to be calling him by his real name?" Kate questioned, "Not a smart idea."

"Say it Kate. Roland Desmund. Or Captain Desmund, if you have a military thing." He opened another box and started to pull documents up. Every few he pulled up he ended up taking a picture of with his phone before reinserting them.

"You realize there are cameras outside, right?" she asked.

"I'm an investigator for Roland," he said, "I…"

"Oh great, now you're on a first name basis," Kate said as she started to look at a box.

"Anyway, I dealt with the cameras. I put that feed on loop remotely."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm fifty nine," he said.

"Impressive technological feat for such an old man," she said.

"I know what I'm doing, or I wouldn't be here," Dudley said. He took another picture.

"Is that wise?" she asked, "What if your phone is checked soon?"

"I'm sending the files to my superior," he told her, "And then I delete the message history and then I delete the images."

"Fine, I'll send pictures to you to send to your superior," she said, "Considering, you know, I don't have a superior to send things to."

"For you I can't imagine you'd even have a superior," he said, "You're just a CI."

"You make it sound so lowly," she said.

"You're a criminal who plays both sides, more or less," he said, "How much lower can you get?"

"You're not helping," Kate said.

He shoved the box away and pulled another one over, "Wait…what's this?" he asked. He pulled it out, "Medical records of a Ms. Jaqueline Desmund, age seventy three. This is his mother," Dudley said.

"What about her?" Kate asked.

"She's in a catatonic state according to these documents," Dudley said, "This is all about medications and prices." He looked at Kate, "Based on what I can get off of these, she's living at his home."

"Blockbuster takes care of his catatonic mother at home?" Kate asked, dumbfounded.

"I guess so," he replied, "This might be of use to us."

"Extorting him through his mother?" Kate asked.

"Whatever it takes," Dudley replied, "Blockbuster needs to be taken down."

She gave a nod, "Yeah, no argument there…" She opened another box, "Hey, these are his records of spending," she said.

"He keeps records of his expenses?" Dudley asked.

"His illegal expenditures," she replied, "Some of this is about hires, some of it is payments for bounties and hits, and…well, a lot of stuff about apartments, phones, that stuff."

"Who knew he was meticulous like that?" Dudley asked.

She skimmed a paper, "I don't recognize this one," she said, "I recognize most of these. I remember a lot of these missions, but not this one. The date authorized was two days ago…" She looked at Dudley, "Here."

She held out the paper and he took it, "Private plane," Dudley said, "Passage and payment for a pilot, and then three armed men. I know these names. They're heavy duty, ex-Special Forces. I think they even served in the military with him."

"What does he need them for?" Kate asked.

"There's no name as to where they're going, just a number," Dudley said, "I'll watch for that number in other documents," he held it out to her, "I don't think it's anything too important."

She put it back in the box, "Yeah, probably."

* * *

Thaddeus Ryerstad sat in his cell and looked out as prisoners walked past.

"If it isn't the vigilante!" one laughed at him.

"Hey Nightwing! Where are those fancy sticks of yours?" one shouted in with a laugh.

"Just come back here," Thaddeus said softly. He rose and pushed himself to the cell door, "Just come right back here…"

"You don't look like the guy who beat me up," another one laughed as they passed.

"I'll fight all of you!" Thaddeus screamed.

"Hey!" the guard shouted at him as he approached, "Stand away from the door, or you don't get yard time."

"Why do you let me out last?" Thaddeus questioned, "Every day I have to deal with this."

"Because if we let you go with the group, you'd pick a fight in the corridor," the guard said, "It's a miracle we give you yard time at all."

Thaddeus nodded, "Right, right…"

The guard opened the door and escorted Thaddeus out.

* * *

Thaddeus sat next to the fence as he watched other inmates going around, doing other things. He watched few playing basketball for a bit, then sighed.

He turned his head and saw some leaning by the fence, talking.

"Yeah, this girl's psychic!" one was saying, "You know the Bamboo Monkeys?"

"What about them?" the second man asked.

"My cousin was one of them," the first man said, "I didn't know until they got busted. My family came to visit me and told me all about this the other day. Anyway, so he tells me that this girl got them busted."

"Yeah, I don't believe any of that. Your cousin was a Monkey? No way!"

"It's the truth! And this girl apparently just randomly told the police a date and time, and boom! That's when the Monkeys made their move, and the police were already waiting! She's psychic!"

"And what happened to her then?" the man questioned.

"Well, she was arrested," he said, "That's what I'm getting at. The police arrested her too!"

"Then why isn't she here in Iron Heights?" the man questioned.

"I don't know," the other one said, "But imagine it! A psychic inmate! We could bust out of here!"

Thaddeus remained seated. He just shouted, "Psychic you say?"

The two looked at him.

"Yeah, psychic," the one telling the story said.

"You know who that dude is?" the other one asked, "That's the crazy Nightwing copycat."

"Oh…," the first man said. The two walked away from Thaddeus.

"Hey!" Thaddeus shouted as he came to his feet. He walked after them a bit, but then he stopped and looked around. He looked around and saw a large muscled man lifting weights, then Thaddeus smiled a little.

Thaddeus approached the man, "Didn't I put you here?" he questioned.

The man glanced to Thaddeus, "You're not Nightwing," he grunted as he continued to lift.

"Yes I am," Thaddeus said, "And as I recall, you went down like nothing. All of those muscles, and nothing you could do against little old me."

The man lowered his weights and glared at Thaddeus, "One more warning."

"I don't do warnings. I'm Nightwing!"

The man punched Thaddeus in the face. He got on top of Thaddeus and started to strangle him with his large hands. Thaddeus was choking, but smiling a bloody smile. He could see guards rushing over, so he started to bang his own head into the ground.

"What?" the man on top grunted in question.

The guards pulled the large man away and looked at Thaddeus, who was bleeding from his head.

"We're going to need medical!" one of the guards shouted.

* * *

"Do you ever sit around and think, 'I could get a lot done if I wasn't helping Dick'?" Dick asked as he hung around behind Aaron, looking at the computer screen.

"All the time," Aaron said, "Mostly I think about all the time I'd be wasting online."

"Oh, not even just working on new things, but online?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, got to keep up with all those online games," Aaron said.

"Seriously?"

"No," Aaron said, "Too much money, not enough enjoyment. Although if you just suddenly left, I guess I'd try to spend more time with women."

"Wait, really?" Dick asked.

"I had fun with Celeste," Aaron said, "But it's not going anywhere. But it was nice to get out there."

"So, you're looking for love?" Dick asked.

"What else?" Aaron asked, "I mean, well, I guess Boone's just after sex, isn't he?"

"As far as I know," Dick replied.

Aaron shrugged, "Anyway, I ran this for you," he said. "Yeah, your time pulling the sticks from your back isn't exactly efficient, not with your current design. If you wore them in the small of your back, it wouldn't do much. It might be a faster draw, but your movements can be restricted, and you don't want that."

"What about a different back design?" Dick asked.

"Possible. There are faster ways, but do you have materials?"

"I'm a very small operation," he told Aaron, "I was lucky to be able to use a computer to help me when I was solo."

Aaron nodded, "I mean, for now the sticks aren't a problem, are they?"

"No, not really," Dick said.

"Then you're fine until you get material," Aaron said.

"Yeah," Dick said, "So, you never talk about your family."

"To be fair, neither do you," Aaron said, "And no, I don't mean that as a dead family joke."

Dick nodded, "I know," he said, "I was about eleven when they died. My parents gave me everything, as little as it was that they had to give. They thought they could give me a good life as an acrobat. I had friends in the circus. Raymond McCreary, Raya Vestri…"

"Boone?" Aaron asked.

Dick shook his head, "No. Boone came later. I met him after I was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Anyway, my parents tried. They were loving, and it was interesting, but…it felt like the entire circus was part of my family. They all came around to help take care of me, and give me things, and teach me what they could. I mean, my parents taught me with homeschooling, but still."

"And then what?" Aaron asked.

"After my parents died, nobody spoke to me. I mean, I wasn't there long before I was taken away by social services, and then I was adopted quickly enough."

"I guess that's most of the story?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, the parts I feel like telling," Dick said.

"I imagine the rest of the story is something a lot closer to your heart," Aaron said.

Dick nodded, "Yeah. I'll tell you about that chapter someday."

Aaron nodded, "I had a sister. She died in a car accident that also claimed by mother. It was just my father and I for a long time."

"I'm sorry," Dick said.

"We both lost people," Aaron said, "But from that point on it was just the two of us. We did a lot together. We came together, and we bonded."

"That's good at least," Dick said.

"It's the only way we could move forward," Aaron said. "Anyway…"

The computer started to beep. Dick looked over, "What's that?"

Aaron did some things, "It's an alert I set up," he said, "I hacked into Iron Heights a while ago. It looks like someone I tagged is being transferred."

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Thaddeus Ryerstad," Aaron said, "The copycat, Nite-Wing."

"Why is he being transferred? And to where?" Dick asked.

"The hospital," Aaron said, "Something happened. Hold on." He started to scroll, "He was attacked by another inmate."

"I guess someone maybe finally thought he was the real me," Dick said, "How is he?"

"The report here is minimal so far," Aaron said, "Head injury, some strangling, punch to the face."

Dick nodded, "Well, I don't like the guy, but hopefully he'll be ok. Iron Heights isn't the place for him."

"I'm not a psychologist either, but agreed," Aaron said.

* * *

Thaddeus was lying in the hospital bed. His head was bandaged and he was handcuffed to the bed. He groaned and looked around. He was alone, but there was an officer in view at his door.

"Hey…Officer!" he called.

The officer looked back inside, "Oh, you're awake," he said, walking inside, "What?"

"Water?" Thaddeus asked weakly.

The officer pointed, "You have a glass right there. You can reach it."

Thaddeus lifted his arm and groaned, "I can't. I'm in too much pain."

"You had a head injury, that's about it," the officer said, "Well…some strangulation. Nothing with your arm."

"I landed hard on it," Thaddeus said. "I can't."

The officer stared at him for a bit, then he sighed and grabbed the glass from the nightstand. He held it out to Thaddeus, who then grabbed the officer's arm and yanked him forward. He lifted his other arm as far as he could with it being handcuffed and laid it down across the officer's throat. He applied as much pressure as he could, but the officer was fighting.

The angle was awkward, so the officer didn't get very far. Thaddeus grunted with exertion, but finally the officer stopped moving. He reached to the officer's belt and found his key. He undid the cuff and started to get out of bed.

"I'm going to need your clothes," he told the dead officer.

* * *

The disguised Thaddeus walked out of the hospital, keys in hand. He smiled and took the hat off, rubbing his head where it was bandaged.

Inside, the dead officer was lying in Thaddeus's bed, wearing the hospital gown.

Thaddeus climbed into the squad car and turned it on. "I want my things back, but Iron Heights is going to be too well guarded for that to work…," he muttered, "Oh well. Sporting goods store, here I come! And then, psychic girl, I'm coming for you!" he laughed, driving away.

* * *

Barrera sat in his cell. He turned his head and looked out as he heard a commotion. He rose to his feet and looked down the corridor, seeing two men rushing forward with rifles on their chests.

One more came, aiming his weapon down the corridor the way they had just come, acting as a rear guard.

"Hey, let me out!" someone shouted.

"Let us out!" others called.

They stopped at Barrera's cell. One started to work the lock while the other lifted his weapon to join the third man.

"What is this?" Barrera questioned.

"Our boss wants you," the one working on his lock said. He opened the cell door, "Now come with us."

"Do you know who I am?" Barrera questioned.

"We do," the soldier said. He lifted a combat knife, "Here."

Barrera smiled as he took the knife, "Your boss seems like a good man…I'll need medication."

"Already procured through other means," the soldier said, "Now, we need to move!"

Barrera nodded and hurried down the corridor with the three soldiers. When two prison guards approached with shotguns, Barrera had the knife quickly to hand. He threw it into one man's head while the other took a few bullets from the three soldiers.

Barrera pulled his knife from the corpse as they ran.

* * *

Boone sat in his office and was looking at his laptop while he had a sandwich sitting at his side. He scrolled down, looking at the news report.

"Did you hear?" someone asked as they poked their head inside, "Iron Heights was attacked!"

"I'm reading it now," Boone said, looking up from his laptop, "Who'd attack a prison?"

"Well, the weird thing is that it wasn't some mass jailbreak," the man said, "I've got to go, enjoy your lunch break." He continued on.

As Boone continued to scroll, he leaned back, "No mass break, but no reports of anything else. So, did they break in just to kill guards?" He clicked another link, "Another prisoner escaped earlier today? Wait, that's the guy Dick told me about…the copycat…"

He reached into his drawer and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed, "Dick? Did you see what happened at Iron Heights? Yeah, Thaddeus is gone, but didn't you see the other thing? There was an attack on the prison, a few guards dead, no reports of anything else."

He sat and nodded, "Yeah, ok, later." He hung up and put his phone down, "I'd assume that this would draw the attention of the Flash or something," Boone muttered, "Close to him at least."

* * *

"There were two guards who were killed," Chief Redhorn told a selection of detectives, including Catalina, "We've had it reported to us that one prisoner is missing."

"Why are you telling us this?" one detective asked, "If the news outlets are only getting that there was a prison break, and two deaths, then why do we have more?"

"Because the plane that they used to attack the prison has numbers that match a plane in Bludhaven. They may have only taken the plane from here, and may be going elsewhere, or they may be returning to Bludhaven. We don't know, but we need to watch, and as such we are privy to more information."

"Who was the prisoner?" Catalina asked.

"Was this Ryerstad?" someone else called.

"Ryerstad?" Catalina asked, "Do you mean he escaped? How don't I know this?"

"Must not be paying attention," someone else said.

"This was a few hours ago," the Chief said.

"Then I was too deep into the Jacobson case," Catalina muttered, "I apologize. Go on."

"Ryerstad was injured in a fight at Iron Heights earlier," the Chief stated, "He managed to escape his hospital bed by killing an officer and then he stole his uniform and fled. We don't know where he is, but no, this attack happened after Ryerstad."

The Chief pulled up a picture and affixed it to a board at his side, "This is the prisoner who was broken out. His name is Guillermo Barrera."

* * *

"Guillermo Barrera," Blockbuster said with a smile as the man stood before him in his office. Barrera stood in a black longcoat and dark clothing, "I'd heard rumors that you had been killed."

"The Arrow tried," Barrera said, "He stabbed an arrow at my heart, but I survived. Barely. I require heart medication daily in order to stay alive, but I can still fight and do what I must. I assume you broke me out so I could do what I do best?"

"That's correct," Blockbuster said, "We have a vigilante problem that your knives will be perfect for."

Barrera smiled, "Ok. I'll do it, but at a price. I appreciate being broken out of Iron Heights, but I need some money as well."

"Of course," Blockbuster stated, "You will be paid well if you can kill Nightwing."

"I have one more request," Barrera said.

"What would it be?" Blockbuster questioned.

"I need knives."

* * *

Thaddeus was outside of a building with a prominent sign of "Bludhaven Police Department". He was wearing the stolen officer's uniform and sitting in a car's driver's seat.

"My uniform isn't the same," he said as he sighed and looked out at the building. He looked at his nametag and pulled it from the uniform, and then he saw an officer leaving the Department and heading across the street.

Thaddeus got out of his car and hurried after the officer. He called out, "Officer! A moment, please!"

The officer turned and saw Thaddeus approaching, face partially obscured by his hat.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize your uniform," the BPD officer said.

"It's Central City PD," Thaddeus said.

The officer looked at him, "Is this about the prison break?"

"Yes," Thaddeus said.

The BPD officer looked at Thaddeus's chest, "Ok, Officer…," he kept looking.

"Ryerstad," Thaddeus said. He punched the officer in the face and then grabbed him by the shoulders. He rammed his knee repeatedly into the officer's stomach and then pulled him out of sight behind a car. He continued to beat on the officer, and then pulled his own uniform shirt off. He pulled the officer's off and swapped their nametags.

"Now I'm not Officer Nelson out of Central City, I'm Officer Nelson of Bludhaven," he smiled. He searched the BPD Officer's pockets and found a keycard which he pocketed. He hurried across the street.

Thaddeus walked through the halls. He set a billiard ball down on a counter and lit a wick that was sticking out of it. He continued to walk and set another one in a plant.

Catalina sat in her office and hung up her phone. She signed off a document and put it on another pile.

"How's it going?" an officer asked as he poked his head in.

"I just finished the Jacobson case," she said.

"Oh, great!" the officer said, "So, do you think you have him?"

"The DNA evidence on the knife isn't perfect," Catalina said, "I mean, the knife was from their house, of course it would have his DNA on it. But, a neighbor saw him coming home when he claims he was at work, and it all matches the timeline. He also slipped up with his alibi. I feel safe to say we've got him."

The officer smiled, "That's fantastic. I responded to that call, and…that was gruesome. I'm happy we've got him."

"So am I," she said.

There was an explosion. The officer hurried out and Catalina hurried around her desk. "It came from that way!" the officer said, pointing.

There was another explosion. Catalina turned the other way and drew her sidearm, "You go to the first one!" she shouted, running towards the second explosion.

Other officers were converging on the positions. As Catalina neared a hole in the wall, a third explosion went off. She span around and ran, taking a corner. She held her weapon up, but there was just a smoldering ruin of a wall. She hurried down the hall and looked around, then looked at the explosion site.

"What was this?" she muttered, then ran off ahead.

Raven was looking up at the ceiling as an explosion went off. She didn't move, or even blink.

A man grabbed the bars of her cell, "Hey! Are you the psychic girl?" he questioned.

Raven didn't look at him, "Is that the term they're using?" she asked.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, "I'm here to get you out of here!"

She furrowed her brow as she looked up. She sat up, "What?"

"Come on, we're getting out of here!" Thaddeus shouted, "I don't have a key, but…"

"Why do you want me out?" she asked.

"Because with your help, I can become a great crime fighter!" Thaddeus told her, "You'll be able to help me fight crime, tell me where things are happening…it'll be perfect!"

She looked at him for a little, then approached the door, "You're a bird with a broken wing," she said, reaching out from the bar. She touched him and let her fingers drag down him, "But yet, you are a part of this flock."

"What?" he questioned. She stepped back and then the door swung open. Thaddeus looked at it in confusion, "How did that happen?"

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her as he ran. He came to a stop as an officer came around the corner. He looked at Thaddeus, and then at Raven.

"What are you doing with a prisoner?" the officer questioned.

"I'm bringing her to interrogation about these bombings," Thaddeus said, "I have reason to believe she knows something."

"Why?" the officer questioned.

"Because she's psychic," Thaddeus said.

"Seriously?" the officer questioned.

Raven nodded, "I know exactly who did it," she said, using her free arm to point to Thaddeus.

Thaddeus kicked the officer square in the chest and then pulled out his baton from his belt. He snapped it out to extend it, and then started to beat on the downed man until he stopped moving. He dropped his baton and ran off with Raven just behind him.

"You have a gun," she reminded him.

"He's a cop!" Thaddeus said, "But you know what? I don't know which ones are corrupt or not…," he drew his sidearm and looked at it, "Maybe I should just purge the entire police force, let them start over."

Another officer looked down the corridor, "What's going on?" he shouted towards Thaddeus.

Thaddeus turned the gun towards the officer and fired a few shots. He looked at Raven, "We need to go," he said, pulling Raven along away from the officer.

"Shots fired!" the officer shouted, "He's wearing a BPD uniform and has the prisoner in his grip! He's heading towards the evidence room!"

Catalina took off running through the hallways. She had her sidearm drawn and came up in front of Thaddeus, aiming her weapon at him.

"Drop it!" Catalina shouted.

Thaddeus lifted his weapon and fired.

The window exploded as Nightwing leapt through it. He tackled Catalina into the hallway she had just come from, avoiding the bullets.

"Damn it!" Thaddeus shouted. He looked up at the window, "That's a good sign though. Climb through!" He pushed Raven ahead as he walked to the hallway and lifted his weapon.

Nightwing slammed his stick down on the gun, knocking it away. The second stick slammed into Thaddeus's chest and knocked him back. Nightwing shouted and kicked him into the wall.

"Thaddeus Ryerstad," Nightwing growled.

"No, bad," Thaddeus said, "Nite-Wing, remember?"

Catalina came up beside Nightwing, lifting her weapon. Nightwing kept his face partially turned away.

"Thaddeus Ryerstad, you're under arrest!" Catalina shouted, "There are more officers converging! You can't escape!"

Raven stood there, observing, not making a move.

"Raven," Nightwing growled, "What are you doing with him?"

"He broke me out," she said, "That's it."

"I want her to help me fight crime," Thaddeus told them with a dark smile, "I wasn't going to start here, but maybe I should. We'll find all of the corrupt officers and start over! We'll purge this police department!"

"Tell me," Catalina said, "Am I one who needs purging?"

"Raven? I guess that's your name, what do you say?" Thaddeus asked.

She looked at Catalina, then shook her head, "No. She's not pure, but she's not a crooked cop."

"Oh! Not pure," Thaddeus said, "What is it?"

"It's complicated," Catalina said.

More officers came running down the hall, behind Catalina. Thaddeus smiled and held his arms out to the side, "Ok. Take me in."

"I don't like that smile," Nightwing growled.

Thaddeus shot his arm out for Catalina's gun. She drew her arm back and then slammed the gun into his head, staggering Thaddeus back. Raven looked at Nightwing and Catalina and then the two fell back.

"What was that?" Catalina shouted, climbing to her feet. She lifted her weapon and pulled the trigger at Thaddeus, but it didn't fire.

Nightwing ran forward for Thaddeus, but he was thrown back again.

"I'm sorry Nightwing," Raven said, "But this bird needs his wing healed. He is a part of our flock."

Raven leapt up and pulled herself out the window. Thaddeus waved and followed her out.

"What is she talking about?" Catalina questioned Nightwing.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Outside! Go!" Catalina shouted back at the other officers. They began to split up while Catalina looked at Nightwing, "What was that about?"

"I don't even know," Nightwing responded. He moved forward, finding himself able to walk through where he couldn't a few moments ago. He leapt up through the window, "They're gone!" he shouted back inside, and then leapt from the window.

* * *

"I went to a lot of trouble to get you," Thaddeus said as he and Raven sat under a bridge.

"I imagine," she said, "How did you find out about me?" she asked.

"Some guys in prison were talking about a psychic in BPD custody," he said, "I decided that you could help me live up to my name!"

Raven shook her head, "I can help to some extent," she said, "I've given advice to Nightwing before on what to do, but I cannot give you advice on command."

"Then what is your point?" he questioned.

"I'm better than nothing," she told him. She looked at a car that was parked behind her, "Your gear is lacking."

"It's more than enough for now," Thaddeus said as he took off his police uniform. He pulled off the shirt and left the Kevlar on. He pulled on his hockey pads and mask, "I'll paint the bird on later," he said, loading billiard balls onto his belt. He pulled out a baseball bat and put it on his back.

"You need to be taken seriously," Raven said, "That's hardly a start."

"What is it you suggest I do then?" he questioned.

"Find someone who can develop a proper suit for you," she said, "Even Nightwing has support."

"So…should I just take his support?" Thaddeus questioned.

"They didn't make his suit for him. His suit came from his past. If you go down that rabbit hole, you won't last long."

"Fine," Thaddeus said, "Then until I can find someone proper, this will work."

She nodded, "I suppose it will," she commented.

* * *

Catalina looked around the lobby as officers came in and construction workers came and went.

"How does the damage look, Sir?" she asked as she saw Chief Redhorn.

He stepped away and approached her, "No major structural damage," he commented, "It won't take too much to repair. But that's not the important part."

"No, it's not," Catalina said.

They looked, along with others, as a man walked in the front door. He was a large muscular man, wearing a suit. It was Roland Desmund, Blockbuster.

"Captain Desmund," the Chief said.

"Please, don't call me that," Desmund said, "Roland, please. I'm not in the military anymore."

"Roland," Chief Redhorn said warily, "What brings you here?"

"I always held an interest in the Bludhaven Police Department, ever since I moved here," he told the Chief, "When I heard there was an attack, well, I had to stop in and make sure everyone was ok. What happened?"

"A criminal we put away came back and set off explosives," Chief Redhorn said, "It's nothing much. The damage was a diversion so he could release a prisoner we were holding. We have officers out searching for him."

"Well, I am nothing if not generous," Desmund said, "I've given so much money to this city, to different philanthropic projects. Let me please give the department enough money to cover their repairs."  
"You're far too kind," Chief Redhorn said, "But it is not necessary."  
"Oh no, I insist," Desmund said, "Here, let me write you a check." He drew a checkbook from his pocket, "How much are the damages? Five, ten thousand? More? Less?"

"Um…no, that's not necessary," Chief Redhorn said.

Desmund started writing, then tore it from his book. He held it out, "Ten thousand. Take it. I insist."

Chief Redhorn looked at it, and then he hesitantly reached out and took it. "Thank you," he said a little weakly.

Desmund smiled, "If you need anything, please, come to me. I'm always here to help the police." He turned and made his exit from the department.

"Chief?" Catalina asked.

Chief Redhorn walked away from her. She hurried after him as he walked into his office. She walked in and closed the door.

"Catalina…," he started.

"Chief, please. What was that?" she asked.

He sat down wearily, "That was…something I wished hadn't happened," he told her. "That man? He's…he's Blockbuster."

"What?" Catalina questioned, "He's Blockbuster, and you let him just walk out like that? We should have arrested him!"

"We don't have enough on him," Redhorn said, "I'm pretty sure he knows I know. He knows my stance on police corruption. He wanted to test me." He held up the check, "If I hadn't accepted this check. If I'd torn it up, or continued to refuse, he'd probably know for sure that I know his identity. I'm hoping that this buys us some time."

"What does that even mean?" Catalina questioned.

"I'm hoping that my acceptance of his check will make him reconsider killing me for a while," Redhorn said.

"Kill you?" she questioned.

Redhorn nodded, "If he thinks I'm corruptible, then he'll try to get at me. If he thinks I'll continue to stand in opposition of him, then he'll see more profit in gaining a chief who will side with him, who will let the corruption continue unchecked in the department. I'm playing a dangerous game, and you can't get drawn into it. I know you're a good detective. I know you're not corrupt. Keep this to yourself, please."

"I will," she said softly. "Chief?"

"Yes Catalina?" he asked.

"We have to take this son of a bitch down," she said.

He nodded wearily, "Yes. Yes we do."

* * *

As two men ran from a gas station with money in their arms, they slowed when they saw Thaddeus walking towards them, baseball bat in his hands.

"Ok guys, this isn't going to end well for you," he chuckled.

"The hell are you?" one of the men demanded.

"Me? I'm Nite-Wing!" he shouted. He ran forward and slammed his bat for one of them, but he moved aside to avoid it.

The other one dropped his money and grabbed Thaddeus from the side. Thaddeus slammed his foot down on the man's foot, then rammed his elbow into the man's chest to knock him back. He laughed and swung his bat into the man's face, taking him down.

The other man shouted and lunged at Thaddeus with a knife. Thaddeus turned and slammed his bat into the man's hand. The man screamed, "You broke my hand!"

"Good," Thaddeus growled, then slammed the midsection of his bat into the man's face. He fell to the ground and grabbed his bleeding face, shouting in pain.

Thaddeus ran as someone came out of the gas station, "Thank you!" the man shouted before running back inside.

Thaddeus smiled as he ran into a car. He started it and drove. He looked at Raven in the passenger seat, "I did it!"

"One robbery doesn't make you a hero," she said, "You have a long way to go."

"Nightwing started small too," Thaddeus said, "I'll work my way up. I'll become a man just like him. I'll be a real hero!"

* * *

"A man matching Thaddeus' description stopped a robbery of a gas station at 405 Granite Street," Aaron reported to Dick.

Dick was crouched on a rooftop, "How long ago?" he asked.

"About ten minutes. There was no direction of travel given."

"Ok," Dick said, "I'm not sure where to go next then. I need to find him and stop him. And I need to get Raven back."

"What are you going to do with Raven?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know," Dick admitted, "She's aiding him, but I have to believe she has a reason for what she's doing. Like…she knows this is wrong. This has to be a trick or something!"

"Well, if she really is aiding him, then maybe she'll warn him of your approach," Aaron said.

"She said once that her powers don't work like that. She gives what she can when she can. She can't just know everything." He scratched his head, "Just keep me updated on any police calls, silent alarms, anything."

"I always do," Aaron said.

"Thanks," Dick said.

"Wait!" Aaron said, "Something's just coming in."

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"It's an assault at the docks," Aaron said, "No wait, scratch that. It sounds like it's a large group of people fighting another group."

"I'll swoop in under the cover of darkness and deal with it," Dick said, "It's almost dark enough for me to hide in the shadows."

"It'll take you time to get there," Aaron said.

"Yeah. I need to get a motorcycle one of these days," Dick said as he ran and jumped onto the next rooftop.

* * *

Raven and Thaddeus sat in their car with a police radio between them.

"I'm there," Thaddeus said with a grin. He started the car and started to drive.

"Be careful," Raven warned.

"Why? Do you feel something about this?" he asked.

"I understand that there are a lot of people involved," she said, "And you're one man."

"Hey. If Nightwing could do this, so can I," he said.

"You're not Nightwing," she said, "Not yet. And even then, I don't know if he'd be able to manage it on his own."

"Well then, let's see if this sets us apart," Thaddeus said.

* * *

Boone was on the couch, watching the news play on television.

"We can confirm the identity of the prisoner who was broken out of Iron Heights Prison earlier today. Thirty five year old Guillermo Barrera. Barrera is highly dangerous, officials say. They have told us that he operated as a torturer in the Latin American country of Hasaragua, and has operated as an assassin and hit man in various countries, with a confirmed death toll of at least fifty, with at least forty more deaths presumed to be committed by his hand. There have been several eyewitness reports that Barrera has been seen in Bludhaven. If you see him, do not approach him, call the police and get to a safe place immediately."

Boone muted the television and pulled out his phone. He dialed Dick's number, "Dick? Damn it, pick up! The guy that was broken out of Iron Heights today has been seen in Bludhaven. He's dangerous! Dick, if you run into this guy, just please, be careful." He hung up and set his phone at his side. He rose and put his hands to the back of his head, "Damn it Dick!" he shouted.

* * *

Thaddeus brought the car to a halt and got out. "Wait here," he told Raven. He picked up his bat and hurried ahead, around a large shipping crate. He climbed on top of some wooden crates and slammed the bat into his other palm, "Ok! I'm here…"

There was nothing. The docks were empty.

"Where are they?" he muttered, looking around, "Where are the police?"

A bullet hit the box Thaddeus had his foot on. He jumped from the box and looked around, "Where are you?" he shouted.

A man with a rifle emerged, wearing a military styled uniform. Two more came with him, just behind him. They were dressed the same as the men whom had freed Barrera.

"Oh, that's no fair," Thaddeus said.

"You're not Nightwing," the lead one said.

"I'm better," Thaddeus said with a smile.

"You're just that copycat," one of the two in the back said. "We should just put a bullet in his head and wait for the real thing to come."

"Oh, you want the real Nightwing?" Thaddeus questioned, "I'm hurt. Why don't you just fight me?" he shouted, "I'll take you all on! Be real men and get rid of those guns!"

"No," another voice said. Barrera walked past the three men, wearing his longcoat, "I'll take care of him while we wait. Go and watch the perimeter, let me know if you see the real man approaching."

"Yes Sir," the lead man said. The three split up and hurried off, putting goggles on.

"And just who the hell are you?" Thaddeus questioned, beating the bat into his free palm.

"We were both held at Iron Heights until today," Barrera said, "My name is Guillermo Barrera. I'm out of your league."

"Out of my league?" he laughed, "No. No. No." He pointed his bat forward, "You're going to go down like you're nothing!"

"Then try it," Barrera said.

Thaddeus ran for him and lifted his bat high. As soon as he got close, a knife popped into Barrera's hands from his sleeves. He thrust a hand to the side as he dodged away from the bat as it came down. His knife was driven into the wooden bat. He kept a tight grip and pulled, offsetting the vigilante's feet.

He kicked Thaddeus square in the chest. Thaddeus was knocked back and lost grip of his bat. Barrera crouched down and put his foot on the bat and tore his knife free.

"Never waste a good knife," he told Thaddeus as he lifted his knives up, "The bat…such a blunt weapon. I guess that's perfect for you." He looked at the last rays of light glinting off of the knife in his right hand, "But a knife? A blade? So sharp, precise, just like me." He tossed the knife up and caught it point down, "If I throw this, you die."

"If I throw this, you go down!" Thaddeus shouted, tearing a billiard ball from his belt. He threw it forward, but Barrera tossed his knife at it, knocking it out of the air.

"You can throw, but I can aim," Barrera said, "There's a large difference in what that means." He picked up his downed knife and kicked the ball away, "Try again."

He pulled two balls from his belt and tied them together with a rubber band. He lit the wick on one of them and threw the double ball.

"Take this then!" Thaddeus shouted. He got up and ran, diving behind a crate.

Barrera turned and ran. He slid and covered his head with his arms.

The one with the wick exploded. The second ball exploded, sending shrapnel in every direction. It petered out and Barrera rose, shaking off his longcoat.

"Gunpowder in the one with the wick. It provides an extra 'oomph', and then it expels the shrapnel in the second," Barrera said, "Nice trick."

Barrera walked over to the crate and looked, but Thaddeus was gone. He span around and kicked Thaddeus in the chest as he came at the assassin. He flipped a knife into hand and tossed it down, just missing Thaddeus's head as he rolled to the side.

Barrera picked his knife up as Thaddeus climbed to his feet. He pointed one knife forward, "I grow tired of this game," he said.

Gunshots went off. Thaddeus looked aside at the sound of them. Barrera drove a knife forward, driving it into Thaddeus's stomach.

"Nightwing is here!" one of the soldiers shouted. Gunshots went off again, but then some of them stopped.

"Good," Barrera said. He tore the knife from Thaddeus's stomach and walked away from him, "Be thankful I didn't try to kill you with that."

"Why not?" Thaddeus growled.

"Because you're not worth my killing instinct," he responded, "But Nightwing is. Run, you've been outmatched. You're just a thug with no refinement."

Thaddeus crawled away and got behind some crates.

"How many of you are left?" Barrera shouted.

"Just me!" one shouted. "Where are you?" Then he grunted and he fell from a shipping container.

Nightwing dropped down and span his sticks in his hands, "You're waiting for me?" Nightwing demanded.

"I am," Barrera stated, pointing a knife at Nightwing, "My name is Guillermo Barrera. I'm here to end your life."

"A lot of people have tried," Nightwing said.

"I faced the Arrow and lived," Barrera stated, "You're a vigilante who refuses to kill. He attempted to kill me, but failed. Do you think you stand a chance against me?"

"I do," Nightwing growled.

"Then again, they do say that fortune favors the brave. You seem very brave, coming against me like this," Barrera said.

"But most people who call it 'bravery' are foolish," Nightwing responded, "They're usually two sides of the same coin."

"Either way, both usually end up dying," Barrera said.

"Tell me something," Dick said, "What do you think I am? I'm sure you've heard of me."

Barrera smiled, "You? Nightwing, I believe that you're what they would call brave. I haven't followed your career closely by any means, but I had a rundown given to me by Blockbuster. Brave. If you don't surrender, however, then it's foolishness that permeates you."

Nightwing shook his head, "Then call me a fool," he said.

Barrera moved forward, swinging his right knife up. Nightwing drew his left stick up as he stepped back, then twisted it aside to bend the knife away. He drew his right arm back and jabbed his stick forward, but Barrera flipped his left knife point down and used it to block the stick aside.

He pushed himself towards Nightwing and drove his knife up the length of the right stick. As soon as he was close, he drove the knife down for Nightwing's leg.

Nightwing withdrew his left stick and loosened his grip to let the length of it slide down. He grabbed at what had been the tip and used the new length of it to shove the knife aside before it stabbed his leg.

Barrera stood there as Nightwing backed up. He smiled at the vigilante, "You use those weapons pretty well. They're long enough to give you options, to use both sides and alternate in the heat of battle." He held his knives up and tossed them both, catching them point down in each hand, "I prefer my knives. A blade is precise, but a short weapon also means that I have no real room for error. And I have no error."

"If the Arrow beat you, then I'm not so sure of that," Nightwing said.

"A small setback," Barrera said. He threw his knives up, catching them point up, then again, catching the right knife by the tip. He threw it immediately, and Nightwing barely was able to dodge

Barrera ran forward, taking swift swipes with his upright facing left knife. Nightwing continued to dodge, blocking against Barrera's arm with his own arms to try to force the knife away. Nightwing used his left stick and rammed it for Barrera's chest, but Barrera caught it and yanked Nightwing forward.

As his footing was taken out from him, Barrera had a knife fall from his right sleeve into his grip. He rammed it up for Nightwing's face. The vigilante was helpless to stop himself.

A billiards ball smashed into the knife and knocked it from Barrera's hand. Nightwing rolled and came up behind Barrera, spinning around immediately. He swung his sticks for Barrera's legs, but the assassin rolled forward.

Thaddeus came forward with a bat resting on his shoulder, "Looks like you can't get him either," he told Nightwing.

"You can't beat him," Nightwing growled.

"Neither can you apparently," Thaddeus responded, "So let's do this together!"

Barrera picked up his knife and flipped both of his weapons point down, "Have you two come to a decision yet?" he questioned.

Thaddeus looked at Nightwing, and ran forward. He shouted and swung his bat down, but Barrera sidestepped. He thrust his knife for Thaddeus' side, but Nightwing brought his stick down and knocked it away. He span his left stick around and thrust it for Barrera's chest.

Barrera was hit and stumbled back. Thaddeus shouted and took a wide arc with his bat. Barrera ducked and kicked Thaddeus, then ducked the swing of Nightwing's other stick and punched him in the face before he span his knife around and drove it for Nightwing's neck.

Thaddeus tackled Barrera and knocked him back. Barrera threw his knife into Thaddeus' chest, causing him to grab at the knife and cry out in pain.

"I'm amazed you're fighting considering I stabbed you earlier," Barrera said.

"I'm used to pain," Thaddeus muttered. He tore the knife from his chest and tossed it down. He put his hand to the wound and shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"Thaddeus," Nightwing growled.

"I'll be fine!" Thaddeus shouted.

Barrera shrugged, "If you wish to keep fighting through the pain, I won't stop you. I'll hold a small amount of admiration for you. Before I kill you."

"You need to go. Now!" Nightwing shouted at Thaddeus.

"No!" Thaddeus shouted, "You'd be dead without me." He dropped the bat and pulled out a ball. He pulled out a lighter and lit a wick, then threw it forward with a shout.

Barrera threw a knife, cutting off the wick.

"If his aim is that good, do you really want to keep fighting him?" Nightwing questioned.

"I'll go as long as I have to. I'll prove that I'm a hero," he muttered.

Nightwing gripped his sticks tighter. He looked at Thaddeus, and then ran for Barrera. He started to swing with both sticks for his foe's head, but Barrera continued to dodge and step around the attacks. He reached down and pulled a hunting knife from his belt.

He thrust his knife for Nightwing, who batted it aside with his stick. Nightwing swung his other stick forward, but Barrera grabbed it.

Thaddeus ran forward and swung his bat for Barrera's side, but Barrera blocked it with his knife, which was bit into the bat. Nightwing shouted and swung his second stick for Barrera's chest, pushing Barrera back.

Barrera laughed and flipped one more knife into his hand. He tossed it between both hands and looked between the two vigilantes, "Well, I need to finish my contract now. It's time to stop playing around."

They all looked back and saw blaring red and blue lights. Catalina Flores exited her car and lifted her firearm, "Stop right there!" she shouted.

"I guess someone in the police actually cared to come and check out that fake broadcast," Thaddeus muttered.

She approached, coming from behind Thaddeus and Nightwing, weapon trained on Barrera.

"Guillermo Barrera!" she shouted, "You are under arrest! Drop the knife, now!"

Barrera smiled, "Well, compelling argument. I mean, I have but a single knife, and you have a gun." He looked at the knife, and then he threw it, jamming it into the gun. Catalina dropped the weapon, and Barrera started to run.

"Stop him!" Nightwing shouted, running after him.

Thaddeus looked at Catalina, then ran the other way.

She looked at Thaddeus, then she looked after Nightwing and took off after Barrera.

Raven came up shortly, folding her arms over her chest. She looked after Thaddeus and shook her head, "I cannot help heal your wing," she said softly, "I must release you from this flock." She turned her head and looked after Catalina, Nightwing and Barrera, "Run," she said softly, "Keep going, and take that man down. If you let him survive, it will do nothing but complicate your future."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Guillermo Barrera was in Arrow season 1 episode 16 as the knife fighter Oliver defeats at the beginning of the episode. I rewatched the opening sequences again, and it's never confirmed Barrera did die. Since he's one of Nightwing's recurring enemies in the comics, I chose to assume he survived so I could use him here.


	8. Heart-to-Heart

**8\. Heart to Heart**

* * *

"It's been a long night, and I just want to sleep," Dick told Boone as Boone hovered in the doorway of his bedroom while Dick set his mask on the kitchen table.

"Did you check your phone?" Boone asked.

"No," Dick said, looking at him, "Why?"

"I called you earlier," he said, "I warned you about the guy who was broken out of Iron Heights, since they kind of assume he might be here."

"Guillermo Barrera?" Dick asked.

"That's right," Boone said, "So, I take it you two ran into each other then? Or someone else mentioned him?"

"The former," Dick said. He pulled his sticks from his back and rested them on the table. He looked at Boone, "He…he beat me, Boone. I couldn't beat him. If our fight kept going, I'd have lost."

"What?" Boone questioned, "Dick, I've seen you fight. I know how good you are, how much training you've had…even who you've trained with! How can this be?"

"It's because he's just better," Dick said, "He has nothing stopping him. He's a skilled hand to hand fighter, his knives are small and fast, and his accuracy is amazing. And he's fully willing to kill, while I'm not."

"There has to be something you can do!" Boone told him. He picked up a stick from the table, "This thing is longer than a knife!"

"You don't get it," Dick said, "Police are taught that if they're encountering a subject armed with a knife, or anything like that, that if the subject is within twenty one feet, the gun is almost worthless. You can cover that distance quickly, and a knife is a very easy weapon to use. Even in untrained hands. These hands are trained, and they can make quick work of my sticks." He ran his hands up his other stick, "Look where the blades bit into them."

Boone turned the stick he held over in his hands, then nodded, "Yeah…I see what you mean."

Dick set the stick back on the table, "I need to sleep," he said. "I'll figure out a course of action in the morning."

Boone watched Dick walk into his bedroom and close the door. Boone looked at the table and picked up the domino mask that Dick wore, turning it over in his hands. He looked down at it and set it on the table before walking into his room.

He went into his dresser and pulled out a handgun. He looked at it, and ejected the magazine. It was loaded. He put it back into the weapon and set it back in the dresser.

"You don't have to do this alone, Dick," he said softly.

* * *

"I warned everyone to avoid that call!" Redhorn told Catalina angrily as she sat in his office, door closed, "Yet you disobeyed and went to the docks. You could have died!"

"You told me that you wouldn't be paid off by Blockbuster. You wouldn't let Blockbuster take control. Yet what did you do? You let one of his men run freely and issue Nightwing a challenge under false pretenses. How could you tell us to stay away? That man's an escaped prisoner! Isn't it our duty to bring him in?"

"Do you understand just how dangerous Guillermo Barrera is?" Redhorn questioned.

"Trust me, I do," she muttered.

He shook his head, "You have a point. I'm not going to let Blockbuster control us, but when I received that phone call from Barrera requesting that I do this, what other choice did I have? I'm old, Catalina, and he threatened my family. It's not like he was assassinating people in the streets and asked me to look the other way, or my family would be hurt. If he and Nightwing fight it out, so be it. But I'll be damned if I let my officers go in there!"

"Even the corrupt officers?" Catalina questioned.

"They're smart enough to stay away," he said, "Even if they wanted their shot at Nightwing, if he beat them up then we'd know. Sure, it's no confession, but it would be a start to making some progress."

Catalina nodded, "I'm sorry Chief Redhorn. It won't happen again."

He looked at her, then he opened a drawer on his desk and withdrew a file. He put it down on the desk, "Look at this," he said, "I keep it in my locked drawer."

"So, I assume this is some secretive file then," she said, opening it. She looked at a picture of a man in police uniform, "This photo must be…what, ten, twenty years old?"

He nodded, "This man is Dudley Soames. Closer to twenty. He's one of ours, but we've all but erased his existence within the department. He's a mole of ours within Blockbuster's ranks. He's been sending me information and files so we can build a case."

"So, this is the man working with my CI," Catalina said.

He nodded, "They've been working closely together lately," Redhorn said, "With luck, soon we'll have enough to bring Roland Desmund down."

"Don't we have enough already?" she questioned, "If they've been working together, then…"

He held his phone out, "These are files that Soames has taken pictures of," he said. She started to swipe through the pictures, "A lot of these implicate Roland Desmund in criminal activity."

"Then why aren't we moving on him?"

"Because it's not enough," Redhorn replied.

"How is all of this not enough?" she demanded.

"Roland Desmund is a philanthropist, a man of class ever since leaving the military," he said, "He's seen as a respectable business man, and his years of service help him with that façade. He's done a lot for Bludhaven, and if we would turn on him and bring him in? The people might not be too happy with us."

"Then damn the people!" Catalina hissed, "We need to bring him in!"

"Soon we can," Redhorn replied, "We have enough for a case as it stands, but just a few more things need to fall into place before we can make our move."

Catalina slid the phone back across the desk, along with the file. She rose, "May I go?" she asked.

"What are you going to do?" Redhorn questioned.

"I have cases to work," she said, "I'm far too busy to go vigilante on Desmund, don't worry."

"But Barrera?" Redhorn questioned.

"Still too busy," she said, "I'm being serious. I'm going to go work on cases and stay out of all of this."

"Very good," Redhorn replied.

She opened the door and left his office. She made her way to her own office and closed the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and made a call. "Kate? OK, you're busy, I get it. Don't call me back; just send out a message for me. Tell Nightwing that Roland Desmund is Blockbuster, and leave it at that." She hung up her phone.

* * *

"Ok, start your scenario," the instructor of the academy class said.

Aaron approached two men at the front of the classroom. They were also students, based on their clothes. They were shouting at each other.

"Excuse me!" Aaron interjected himself, "I'm Officer Douglas with the Bludhaven Police Department. I was called by the neighbors to deal with a dispute."

"Oh, so that nosy idiot called you, did he?" one man questioned, "Screw him. We're dealing with this."

"You're not dealing with this," Aaron said, "That's pretty obvious to me. What's the problem here exactly?"

The other man spoke up, "I was renting this place from him and I was just in the process of moving out. I wanted my security deposit back, but he claims I damaged the wall! That hole was there when I moved in, and we talked about it!"

"That hole was not there!" the 'owner' said, "You damaged my wall!"

"Officer, can you please help me?" the 'renter' asked.

Aaron looked at them, "Ok, look. This is a civil matter, and I can't help you with that. That's for the courts. This isn't a legal issue for the police."

"End scenario," the instructor said, "Be seated." The three moved back to their seats as he addressed the class, "What Aaron did was correct. You'll run into a number of calls like this, and it's always going to be a civil issue at this point. Now, unless one of them started punching the other, or threatening them, or something, you can't do anything."

He looked to Aaron, "Were you going to get to that point?"

"I was going to ask if there was anything else I could do, or anything else I needed to know," Aaron said.

"Good," the instructor said, "I just wanted to stop you before this went on too long. We do have more material to learn today. But just remember the civil issues, and that you won't always walk away having accomplished something, or having helped. There are some people you just can't help, and some situations you just can't do anything about."

Dick sat there and looked up at the clock, then he looked back at the teacher.

* * *

"I'd have gotten my ass kicked if we kept going," Dick told Aaron as they sat in the empty classroom.

Aaron nodded, "Really? Even with how good you are?" Aaron questioned.

"Boone basically said something similar," Dick said, "But yes. He's better than I am. I couldn't do anything against him."

"So, what next?" Aaron asked.

"I was hoping you could help me, actually," Dick said, "You're good with technology. I don't suppose you might also be a gadget guy?"

"We've been partners for almost two months, and this is the first you're asking," Aaron said, "Depends what you need. What do you need anyway?"

"I don't even know," Dick said, "Just something to give me a slight advantage."

"Hm…I think I could rig up an old speaker to act as basically a sonic bomb."

"Sonic bomb?" Dick asked.

"I can overload the sound system, you throw it out, put some earplugs in, and boom, sound weapon. I can probably even make him go deaf."

"I don't need you to go that far," Dick said.

"He's a murderer, Dick," Aaron said, "You shouldn't be concerned about his sense of hearing."

"I know, but…will that make me much better than him, if I just go about disabling his hearing? Or other criminals? I'm not exactly a hero, I'm only a vigilante, but I'd like to think enough people in this city look to me to be above all that."

Aaron sighed, "We're discussing the morality of dealing with a serial killer and assassin. Oh, the news also said he was a torturer. Let's not forget that."

"Look, I know a lot of people would probably be happy if I killed him, but I can't," Dick said, "I can't bring myself to do anything like that. I'm going to bring him down and take him in like he was any other criminal."

"He's not 'any other criminal', Dick!" Aaron told him, "You need to do more!"

"Do I really?" he questioned, "Is it something I'm duty-bound to do, or is it just something you want me to do?"

"It's something a lot of people want you to do, Dick," Aaron said.

"I'm like my mentor," Dick said, "I won't kill; I won't succumb to the darkness and depravity of my duty. I'll continue on as I have. When I change my ways…that's when I've lost myself to a darkness that I can never escape from. That's when I become no better than the people I fight."

People started to come back into the classroom, talking and having their own conversations. Dick and Aaron looked at them, and then Aaron turned back to Dick, "I'll make you the sonic bomb. It'll just be really loud. I still advise you to wear earplugs."

"Got it. Thanks, Aaron," Dick said as Aaron returned to his seat.

* * *

Kate paced back and forth on the rooftop until she heard the door open. She looked to see Catalina walking out of the roof access and then Kate hurried towards her.

"How dare you ask me that!" she shouted.

"What?" Catalina questioned, "Why are you so angry?"

"Because do you know how much work we've been putting into this?" she hissed, "We've been working hard to get this done the right way. If we do it wrong, he's going to walk away and know someone's working against him. If we do this wrong, nobody will convict him. We need to get Blockbuster through the proper channels! You're the detective; I shouldn't need to tell you this…"

"I spoke to Chief Redhorn," she told Kate, "I know who you're working with. I know that you two are getting a lot of information, and I also know that it's not enough. We need to do something. The man released an assassin from prison and let him run loose in Bludhaven! He needs to be stopped!"

"Then stop Barrera," Kate said.

"And then what? Does he release a serial killer to go after Nightwing? Does he just equip all of his thugs with military grade weaponry in the hopes of killing Nightwing? Does he make the streets a war zone in an attempt to kill Nightwing?"

"Maybe he does," Kate said, "But we need to do this the right way!"

"And what if the right way ends up getting a lot of people killed?" Catalina questioned.

"You're a cop, not a vigilante," Kate said, "I don't know how it was in the FBI, but don't you have standards to work towards?"

She walked past Catalina and opened the door, descending the stairs. Catalina looked back at her, and then walked to the edge of the roof. She looked down, then walked away towards the door.

* * *

"So, what was the Arrow like?" a large man asked as he cleaned a gun on the table.

Barrera sat across from him, admiring the knives he had laid out before him on the table. He picked one knife up and looked it over, flipping it around his hand. "Pleasant. He says 'hello' by sticking an arrow in you. You should meet him sometime."

"I'd put a bullet in him," a tall, lanky man said as he loaded shells into a shotgun, "He's just a guy with a bow and arrow and a green hood."

"Tell me something," Barrera said as he lifted a short knife, "Would you use that shotgun?"

"I would," he said.

"You realize how dangerous a knife is at close quarters, do you not?" Barrera asked.

"Yeah, but a shotgun is even more dangerous," the man said.

Barrera smiled a little, "Knives are my weapon of choice. I've survived for a long time, serving in Hasaragua, fighting for the local militia. I've killed numerous high profile targets. Do you think nobody I've faced had guns?"

"Well…no, of course they did," the man said.

"And I never touch guns myself," Barrera said, "Only knives. Now, do you think I just snuck up on everyone and executed them in their sleep?"

"Um…no…"

"Then how did I, with my little knives, manage to kill so many people with guns? I got in close before their guns could do anything. That's how. Do you know how the Arrow got me? He rammed an arrow into my chest. That's the beauty of his setup; he uses his bow as a bow, and as a close range weapon. He uses his arrows as stabbing weapons. He has small flechettes that he throws. Your shotgun is useless, and loud. Arrows, like knives, are silent killers."

"Fine, fine, point taken," the man muttered as he set the shotgun aside. He picked up a handgun and started to load the magazine.

"I don't need you two," Barrera said, looking around, "Even if Nightwing finds this place, he'll have you two down in no time."

"Well, isn't that why you're here?" the big guy questioned, "You're here to protect us as much as we are to protect you."

Barrera nodded, "Yes. Nightwing and I are both predators. We both understand stealth and how to use the darkness. If I see him, I'll show you where to shoot."

"That's all we ask," the big guy said.

* * *

Boone sat outside of Kate's apartment building. "Really wish Dick had told me which room was hers…," he muttered. He opened his glove box and looked at the gun, along with a balaclava. "This is stupid," he muttered.

He looked out and saw people leaving. It was a young man and Kate. The man spoke briefly with her, she said a few words, and he ran off. She checked her watch, and then walked and turned into an alley.

"Oh, thank you," Boone said. He pulled the weapon and tucked it into his pants. He pulled out the mask and held it balled up in his gloved hand. He locked his car and hurried into the alley. He saw her up ahead and then pulled on the mask. He walked into the alley and reached back for the weapon, but felt a hand grasping his.

He turned and threw a punch, but his fist just stopped. He looked at the young woman there, holding his arm behind his back.

"My name is Raven," she said softly, "That's all you should need to know."

Boone looked back, but Kate was gone. He looked back to Raven, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him, emphasis on 'you', "This isn't the way to proceed."

"I need answers," Boone said, "She's the one who can give them to me!"

"Answers? About what? You seem to have many questions. I suspect this is not the only question in your heart."

"What are you even talking about?" he demanded.

"The flock," she said. She released his arm, "What answers do you seek?"

"Where Guillermo Barrera is hiding," Boone told her.

She shook her head and walked past him. She pulled the gun from his waistband and looked at it, "This will do you no good." She held it out to him, so he grabbed it.

"I know it's stupid, but…," Boone stopped. "I guess…I don't know."

"Then it's a good thing I stopped you," Raven said, "If she'd have told you where he was hiding, you'd be dead."

"What other choice do I have?" he demanded, "If Nightwing won't kill him…"

"Who says he needs to die? Why not prison?" she questioned.

"He'll just be broken out again," Boone said.

"Will he?" Raven asked, "And are you judge, jury and executioner now?"

"If I must be," Boone replied.

She shook her head and walked down the alley, "Give it up, or you'll die." She paused and looked back at him, "That mask doesn't suit you. A mask is a symbol, an idea. That mask spurs no symbolism that you want; it gives no ideals or ideas. It makes you common. Find another, and maybe your heart will be answered."

"What?" he questioned. He tore the mask from his face and tucked it into his pocket. He hid the gun and walked out of the alley, shaking his head as he went.

* * *

Aaron held out a rounded device with a speaker making up the entirety of the top to Dick, who was clad in his Nightwing garb. They were both on the rooftop.

"Basically, put this wherever, drop it from a height, whatever. Signal to me, and I'll set it off. It won't deafen, but it will disorient. And I've also modified your earpiece to block out the frequency." He held out a silver device, "For your other ear. I figured frequency worked just as well as a loud sound, and this was a better plan for the sake of your ears."

Dick nodded, "Thanks." He put it into his left ear, "Ok. I have a clue on Barrera's location, so let's hope it pans out." He took the device and slipped it into his belt.

"You only get one go at that thing," Aaron said, "Make it count."

"Can anything be traced back to you?" Dick asked.

Aaron shook his head, "No. Don't worry."

Dick nodded, "Thanks. With luck this ends soon." He walked to the edge of the roof and dropped.

Aaron hurried away, back to the roof exit.

* * *

Nightwing climbed into an upper window at a warehouse and crept around inside. He climbed onto a cross beam and looked down below at a table where three men sat. One was clearly Barrera. Guns were visible by the other two men.

Nightwing crept around and then stopped. He drew a wire from his belt and wrapped it around the beam, and then he drew the sonic device. He dropped it, and a moment later he jumped down. As he fell he touched his earpiece.

The device landed on the table. The men looked at it in confusion.

"Guns!" Barrera shouted.

The men reached for their weapons, but the sound went off. The three men cried out and grasped at their ears. A moment later, Nightwing could be seen descending. He hit his belt and undid the wire, falling the rest of the way to the table, both sticks in hand.

He moved on the heavy man first, striking him rapidly along the torso with both sticks. He span and threw one into the lanky man, then turned back to the heavy man, grasping his only stick with both hands, one towards each end.

He started to strike at the man's chest with both ends, alternating, then leapt up and kicked the man in the chest, throwing him back.

Nightwing leapt the table and kicked the lanky man back. He rolled, grabbed his stick, and span around. As the man rose, he took a stick to the stomach, followed by a kick that sent him onto the ground.

Nightwing ran for Barrera, who threw a knife. Nightwing barely dodged and thrust a stick forward, but another knife parried it aside.

The sound died down, and Barrera was gasping. "That hurt," he told Nightwing, "Nice trick though."

"It let me take down your muscle," Nightwing said.

"Muscle?" Barrera laughed, "If anything, I'm their muscle." He pushed the stick back and used his other arm to take rapid slashes at Nightwing, who continued to back away.

Nightwing rolled and came up with a kick. Barrera blocked with his leg, and Nightwing rolled himself aside. He pushed himself to his feet and span around to deliver a kick. Barrera blocked down with his arm and swung at Nightwing's chest with a knife.

Nightwing pulled off a backflip to get away. He ran forward and jumped, put his feet onto a crate on his side, and pushed off, coming down into a roll and swinging a stick for Barrera's leg. Barrera went down.

Nightwing swung himself up to his feet and span a stick down, putting it to the back of Barrera's head.

"Got you," Nightwing growled.

"Oh really?" Barrera questioned, "If you won't kill me, you don't have me."

"I won't, but I can knock you out," Nightwing growled.

"Oh please. I spent years torturing people in Hasaragua. I was but a boy when I started. Do you know how much torture was inflicted on me in the process of my training? Nothing you do will have any effect on me."

"We'll see," Nightwing growled.

Barrera reached up quickly and grabbed the stick. He gave a shove back, offsetting Nightwing's feet. He came up to his feet and started to slash again. As Nightwing blocked, Barrera kicked him back and threw a knife, landing it in Nightwing's side.

Nightwing cried out and grasped the knife. He turned the wounded side away from Barrera.

The assassin smiled, "Well, looks like you can't block everything," he said as another knife fell from his sleeve into his hand. He lifted both blades and walked forward, "Let's keep going."

Nightwing glanced back, but the other men were still down. He leapt onto the table and waited.

Barrera approached, and Nightwing leapt back, putting the table between them.

"That's not going to help," Barrera said, throwing another knife. Nightwing blocked it to the side, but Barrera was leaping the table, throwing another. It was blocked again, but Barrera rolled and kicked Nightwing back. He reared another knife back and plunged it forward, but it stopped.

He dropped the knife and grabbed at his chest. He shook his head, "No…not now…" He fell back a little, "Pills…need pills…"

Nightwing looked around, then back to Barrera, "I win," he said, moving forward with his stick.

Barrera laughed, "No. Without those pills I die. You can't take me in, or else I die. You're not the type. And I'd rather die in your custody than tell you where I keep them."

Nightwing hesitated, making Barrera smile. He lunged forward and tore the knife from Nightwing's side. The vigilante shouted in pain.

"Go," Barrera hissed, holding up the bloody knife, "Run now. But we'll meet again. Tonight, midnight, on the rooftop of the hospital. Or else I turn this blood into Blockbuster and he gets a step closer to learning who you are. You don't want that, do you?"

"Do you have time to be making these arrangements?" Nightwing growled.

"I have all the time I need," Barrera said, "Now, go!"

Nightwing looked around, and then hurried to the entrance. He looked back, "I could just take it by force."

"If you try," he lifted another knife to his own throat, "You won't let me die. I may be your enemy, but you won't be a part of my death. I know your kind. You won't kill, but you won't let me kill myself either."

Nightwing shook his head and ran out.

Barrera dropped the knife at his throat and hurried over to a crate. He pulled the lid aside and pulled out the pills. He dumped one into his hand and swallowed it. "Your code of honor is interesting, I give you that," he muttered, looking to the door, "But at least I can take advantage of it."

* * *

"Am I an idiot?" Dick asked as he sat in Aaron's room, Aaron was stitching his side.

"No," Aaron said, "When you chose not to kill, I assume that also extends to not letting someone kill themselves because of your actions. You're acting within your morals."

"Morals you don't think I should have," Dick said. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Aaron said, "No, really, sorry. That wasn't sarcastic; I didn't stab you on purpose."

Dick nodded, "Sometimes I think it would be easier if I just killed, or something," Dick said, "But then I wonder how I could live with myself."

"You couldn't," Aaron said. "Even as a cop, if you had to kill someone, you're too good Dick. Your heart is too good."

"Maybe that's why I can't get anywhere with Sylvan," he muttered, "She's hurting, and I feel like I'd be taking advantage."

"Maybe," Aaron said, "Done."

Dick nodded and pulled his shirt back on. "Thanks." He looked at the black suit lying on the bed and felt the side, "I can fix the suit myself. I've had experience."

"Can you trust Barrera?" Aaron asked.

"I have no reason to believe he'd turn in my blood," Dick said, "He relished our fights. With someone of his skill, I can't imagine he gets to have many good fights like that."

"Besides the Arrow," Aaron said.

Dick nodded, "If he turns my blood in, then his job is done. Blockbuster can send someone to blow up the apartment, or shoot me at school, or…something. No, Barrera will keep it, not do anything with it, and get a fight out of it. That's what he wants. A good fight, and then the kill himself."

"Are you positive?" Aaron asked.

"I'm positive enough," Dick said.

"I mean, it makes sense," Aaron said, "But he's an assassin, a torturer, he's a monster! I don't know if common sense like that can apply to him."

"I've known plenty of monsters in my lifetime," Dick said, "Those are stories for another day though. Some do abide by reason, while others don't. Barrera falls more in line with those who will still listen to reason."

"And what are those who won't?" Aron asked.

"People who are pretty much entirely insane," Dick responded, "Some metahumans, and…one particularly problematic insane man."

"Bet you're glad you're in Bludhaven where you don't have to deal with that," Aaron said.

Dick nodded a little, "Yeah, but at the same time…I left him to do it all alone. I abandoned the fight."

"But you picked up another fight, a fight that previously had no real champion," Aaron said.

"Bludhaven's champion…," Dick said, looking out the window, "Yeah. I guess that's what I am now."

"Do you feel like you're living up to that title?"

"I will be…soon," Dick said, "When I defeat Barrera and get him behind bars again. And then…and then I'll go after Blockbuster himself. Soon enough, I'll deal with the organized crime here, and this city will have one less problem."

"And then you can get back to the important things in life," Aaron said, "An endless supply of women turned on by the Dick Grayson charm."

Dick smiled, "Maybe. Who knows."

"Yeah, but you know, maybe Sylvan is the one," Aaron said.

Dick shook his head, "Rather not think about it."

"Sorry," Aaron said.

Dick nodded and looked at the uniform lying on Aaron's bed. He stared at the blue bird emblem on the chest and reached out to touch it.

"Tonight on the hospital rooftop," he muttered.

* * *

Kate was standing around outside of a grocery store. People were coming and going with carts full of groceries. She lifted her phone to her ear, "Are you there?" she asked. "Good. All three of you? Good. Mr. Ciers does a good job at lying low, but he's about to give up. If he goes your way I'll call." She lowered her phone and pocketed it, then walked inside.

She walked through the aisles, then stopped when she saw someone resupplying a shelf. She approached him, "Excuse me," she said, "I was hoping you could help me find something."

The man rose. He was in his sixties or so, "Yes. What can I help you with?"

"Your name is Waylon Ciers, isn't it?" she questioned.

He stared at her, "I don't know who that is," the man said, "My name is Duncan Travis."

Kate smiled a little, "Mr. Ciers, my employer…your former employer, is not happy with you. He sent me to give you one chance."

"How did he even find me?" the man questioned, "I'm the one who always created new identities for his people, who always helped them hide in plain sight. He shouldn't have found me!"

"Well, Starling wasn't the best place to go," she said, "It's too close to Bludhaven. Besides, do you know who I am?"

"No," Ciers said.

"Kate Hanson," she said, "When people disappear, it's my job to find them. No matter how small, I can find the breadcrumbs."

"What do you want with me?" Ciers questioned.

"It's not what I want," she said, "It's what our employer wants."

"And what is that?" Ciers asked with some defiance still filling his voice.

"The compound your contacts in Starling recovered about a year and a half ago. If you give it to me, and I bring it back to Bludhaven, then my people won't kill you."

"Kill me?" he questioned, "Then you won't have it."

"Well, kill you eventually. We have a new man among our ranks now, named Guillermo Barrera. I'm sure you've heard of him if you've seen the news lately. His knives will get it out of you."

Ciers looked around, then he nodded, "Fine. I'll get it to you."

"Where is it? Your home?"

"Yes."

"Where in your home?" she questioned.

"Hidden inside a couch cushion," he said.

She nodded, "Wait here." She stepped away and lifted her phone to her ear. She dialed a number, "Inside a couch cushion. Find it."

"People are at my home?" he questioned.

"Of course they are," she said, "If you didn't comply and went home, well…you were going to have a surprise waiting. Oh, good. They found it. Take it back to the meeting place," she said, then ended the call, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Ciers."

She walked away from him and left the store.

* * *

Nightwing stood on the rooftop of the hospital and looked around. He reached up to his ear, "You sure it'll work again?" he questioned.

"I managed to rig the bomb up again," Aaron said, "It got rattled when you dropped it, but it's still good to go."

"Thanks," Nightwing said. He lowered his hand and looked around again. He reached back and drew his sticks to his hands.

"Glad you came," Barrera said as he walked around an obstacle on the rooftop. He flipped two knives into his hands and kept them point down.

"How do I know you didn't turn my blood in?" Nightwing demanded.

"Because I'd rather kill you," Barrera said.

"You could have waited in my home," Nightwing said.

"Yes, that thought occurred to me," Barrera said, "But I'm in this for the fight. If I was in this just to kill, I'd be a sniper and shoot you without you knowing anything was happening. I'd much rather fight you personally, and fight other targets. Besides, Blockbuster has plenty of people who could pull a trigger. He may not let me kill you."

"So, this is the only assured way then," Nightwing said.

"It is," Barrera said, "This time we're ending this fight."

"What happened to you?" Nightwing questioned.

"The pills?" Barrera questioned, "Don't think you're running out the clock by talking, by the way. I only need them once a day at five pm, so I'm fine. But, to answer your question, it's my heart."

"Must suck, to have a heart condition," Nightwing said.

"It's because of another vigilante," Barrera said, "The Arrow."

"And what happened there?" Nightwing questioned.

"About two and a half, three years ago I had a job in Starling City. The Arrow stopped me, and stabbed me in the heart with one of his arrows. Needless to say, my hit was given to another to accomplish. He thought me dead, but I was able to be saved. I find it amusing, that even with knowledge of my identity; the paramedics saved my life and put me through surgery.

"Of course, I had more than enough money to pay them. I couldn't bail myself out, because I was held without bail, but I was alive. It's nothing short of a miracle I survived."

"And what do the pills do for you?" Nightwing questioned.

"I'm not a doctor," Barrera said, "I doubt you are either."

"Fair enough," Nightwing responded.

"Enough talk," Barrera said, lifting his right knife. He looked down the blade, and pointed it at Nightwing, "Let's bring this to an end."

Nightwing nodded, "Yes. I'll take you down this time."

Barrera threw the knife. Nightwing deflected it and the two men ran for each other. Nightwing took a swing for his head with a stick, but Barrera ducked and punched him. He slipped a knife into his free hand and swung for Nightwing's face.

Nightwing flipped to the side to avoid it. He came in, swinging both sticks down at Barrera's head. Barrera swung his knives out to block both sticks aside, then swung one down for Nightwing's neck. Nightwing rolled and came up behind Barrera, kicking him in the back.

Barrera rolled forward and threw both knives. Nightwing deflected both of them. He slipped two more knives into his hands and walked forward.

"You really are very well trained," Barrera said, "I must commend you for that."

"I've had the best training I could hope for," Nightwing replied.

Barrera smiled, "Well, whoever trained you is going to be disappointed when they hear you died."

Nightwing leapt forward and snapped one stick down at his foe's head. Barrera crossed his knives overhead and caught the weapon. He slid his knives down the length of the weapon and tore it from Nightwing's hand before kicking him back. Nightwing rolled back to his feet and tossed his left stick to his right hand.

Barrera ran for him. Nightwing touched his ear with his free hand.

The sound went off. Barrera cried out and gripped his ears, dropping his knives. He stumbled around, and Nightwing ran straight for him.

Suddenly the sound stopped. Barrera, dropped down, grabbed the knives, and rolled forward, avoiding Nightwing's downward strike. He popped up behind Nightwing and grabbed him around the throat, putting a knife to his neck.

"You're done," Barrera hissed.

A gunshot rang out. "Let Nightwing go, or the next shot kills you!" Catalina shouted, approaching from behind, weapon trained on Barrera's back.

"Oh, so you brought backup," Barrera said. He released Nightwing and held his hands up. "You're making a grave mistake!" Barrera called.

"I'm not making a mistake, nor am I backup," Catalina said, "Now, drop the knives!"

He lowered his arms and turned around to look at Catalina as they were a few feet apart.

"You're a fool," Barrera said.

"You should have kept your hands up," she said.

He moved forward quickly and directed her gun upwards with one knife under the barrel. The shot went off, going high. He drew his other knife on top of the barrel and then drew his knives towards each other, slicing the barrel of the weapon off.

He pushed a knife to Catalina's throat, "You…look familiar," Barrera muttered.

"I was the one who interfered last night," she told him.

"No, not that, I don't care about that," Barrera said, "We've met…have you ever spent time in Hasaragua?" he asked, smiling grimly.

Nightwing tackled him aside. Barrera rolled to his feet as Nightwing rolled as well. The vigilante turned his head, "Detective, run!"

Catalina drew another weapon and pointed it towards Barrera, "You're not in this one alone, Nightwing!"

"Please, run!" he shouted, "I'll deal with this!"

Catalina lowered her weapon, "Fine!" she ran to the roof exit, and crouched behind it.

Nightwing twirled his sticks around in his hands as he and Barrera circled each other. Nightwing dashed forward and swung down with both of them, beating them in a pattern. Barrera matched the pattern with his knifes, and then the sequence moved down and up, the two matching pace.

As the next stick came down, Barrera blocked the weapon down with his knife, and stepped aside. He span around to get behind Nightwing, who then leapt up and flipped over his back, striking Barrera in the square of the back with his stick.

"You see, no matter how much of a match in skill we are, I have the edge in acrobatics," Nightwing said, approaching the downed Barrera. He kicked Barrera over onto his back and stepped on one wrist. He reached down and tore the knife from his other hand, "That gives me the edge in maneuverability, and as such, the edge in our fight."

Barrera let out a laugh. "I'll be back, you realize," Barrera said, "Someone with my skillset won't be in prison for long."

"I guess we'll see what happens," Nightwing said.

Catalina approached, keeping her weapon trained on Barrera. She pointed the gun at his head and placed her finger on the trigger.

"Detective!" Nightwing growled.

She looked at the vigilante for only a moment, then went back to Barrera, "Nightwing, I'm going to kill him."

"You're not," Nightwing growled.

"Do it," Barrera told her, "I'm sure if I recognize you, I deserve this."

Her hand trembled. Nightwing grabbed it and put the gun upwards, "No," he growled, "You're a good cop. You're not doing this."

"He's right. Blockbuster or someone else will just release him again," Catalina said, "I can live with other criminals, petty criminals. But this man? This man doesn't deserve prison; he deserves to be in a hole in the ground."

"That's not for you to decide," Nightwing told her.

"One day it was," she said. He tore her hand away and put the gun on her hip. She drew handcuffs from her belt and reached down, cuffing his free wrist, and then the wrist that was under Nightwing's foot as they rolled Barrera over.

Nightwing patted his arms, then reached inside his coat to pull knives out. He dropped the numerous knives and looked at Catalina, "Can you take care of him?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said.

"Barrera?" Nightwing growled.

He laughed, "Don't leave her alone with me. It won't end well for one of us."

Nightwing picked up the numerous knives and grabbed Barrera's arm. He walked Barrera towards the roof exit with Catalina on the other side.

* * *

Blockbuster looked at the vial in his hand and smiled. He looked to the door as a dark haired man entered.

"What have you learned, Mark?" Blockbuster questioned.

Mark smiled, "It's just what we thought it was. That man really was connected to the Starling City incident in some way." He held up a slide with some of the liquid resting on it, "That liquid is indeed Mirakuru."

Blockbuster smiled and rose from behind his desk. He set the vial down and walked around the desk, "You're certain?" he asked.

"Brother, there's not much else I've ever been more certain of," he told Blockbuster. "I can synthesize something out of it."

"Why not just use it as is?" Blockbuster questioned.

"Because using it as is would be likely to kill the user," Mark responded, "The best thing we can do is synthesize a similar concoction, but one that's far more stable."

"And what else can it do? Anything?" Blockbuster questioned.

"Well, I could probably move some things around, remove things, add some chemicals…I'll see what I can do," Mark said, "If I'm correct though, I should be able to make multiple variations on the Mirakuru base."

"Then get to work," Blockbuster said with a smile, "Go and make me a superweapon."

Mark smiled back, "Gladly."

* * *

Barrera sat behind bars and Catalina looked inside at him. She started to walk away.

"Detective!" he called.

She walked back and looked inside at him, "What do you want?" she demanded.

"We know each other, correct?" he asked, "I see so many faces, but the faces of those who have faced my knife always remain. Your face isn't one of those burned into my memory, but it is close. It's on a fringe, so to speak. So, tell me, do we know each other, or did you just want to kill me because of who I am?"

She didn't say anything. She just walked away from him.

* * *

"So, you managed to catch Barrera without me," Kate said as they stood on a rooftop at night, "Good work. How'd you find them? I didn't even know where they were going to be located."

"The hospital reported seeing a man who looked like Barrera. I headed over there, and got lucky that they were on the rooftop."

Kate chuckled, "Well, I guess that's kind of what I do. I deal in information, and I gain information by listening. Technically you did the same thing."

Catalina nodded, "I almost murdered Barrera."

"Nightwing stopped you? Or did your morals?" Kate questioned.

"Nightwing," she said. "Where were you today? I tried to contact you."

"I was doing work for Blockbuster all day," Kate said, "I wasn't even in Bludhaven."

"Then where were you?"

"Starling, running an errand," Kate said, "That's about all I can tell you."

"Do you even know what you were doing there?" Catalina questioned.

Kate shook her head, "Sadly, no."

"Need to know basis?"

"Yes."

Catalina nodded, "So…that means that whatever you retrieved is dangerous," she said, "What was it? Do you even know?"

"A vial of something," Kate said.

"A vial? And doesn't that strike you as suspicious?" Catalina asked, "Like, something viral?"

"A viral or biological weapon isn't what Blockbuster wants," Kate said, "If he released a virus into the city, he couldn't control it. Maybe he could vaccinate his people, and sell a vaccine, but that would implicate him. Or it would kill too many people."

"Then what could it be?" Catalina questioned.

Kate shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it is worrying, but at the same time I can't spend my time worrying about it."

"Why not?" Catalina questioned, "This could endanger the city."

"Because I'm more concerned with gathering evidence. We almost have him, and if we can gather the last of what we need, he'll be in a hole he can't hope to climb out of."

Catalina nodded, "You worry about that, then. I'll worry about whatever's in the vial."

* * *

Dick, Boone and Aaron sat at a table in a bar. Each one had a mug in front of them, and a pitcher of beer sat between them.

"Well, despite my warnings, you did it," Boone said, "I'm both proud and impressed."

"Oh, that sounds bad," Aaron said with a smile.

"No, I get it," Dick said, taking a drink. He set his beer down, "You've lost all faith in me Boone. Is this a wakeup call for me to find something else to do with my nights then?"

"Well, as thrilled as I would be that you're not going out and spending your time fighting career killers, I'm just impressed you got away with only one stab wound."

"You should have seen the way he handled his knives," Dick said, "I have to admit that even I'm a little impressed."

"Did you ever get the bloody knife back?" Boone asked.

"Got it from his person," Dick said, "Slipped it out before the police found it."

"Hey, did he show you his sticks?" Aaron asked.

Boone nodded, "I looked at them after he got back earlier. I imagine you're going to need new weapons sometime soon Dick."

"They'll last for now," Dick said.

"Where do you even get something like that?" Aaron asked, "I mean, do you get them specially made? Can you buy them as is somewhere?"

"Well, the ones I use were custom made," Dick said, "I'll have to reach out to someone I know."

"Is that an easy process?" Aaron asked.

"It's not that hard," he replied, "The only thing is that it takes time to make them, so I'll have to inform my friend soon."

"Friend? Oh, so you guys are friends then, not just associates?" Boone asked.

"Yeah. It's someone I know from the past. They know my identity, don't worry," Dick said.

"Oh, so no random revelations of identity that will get us another drinking buddy?" Aaron asked.

"I notice you avoided gender," Boone said, "So, I take it that this friend of yours is a woman?"

"Oh, is this the 'minefield' relationship you had?" Aaron asked.

"Why do I not know about this?" Boone asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Because it's not relevant," Dick said.

Boone shrugged, "Fine then."

"So, let's find something else to talk about, shall we?" Aaron asked.

"I ran into Raven," Boone said.

"Raven?" Dick asked, "You ran into her?"

"More like she found me," Boone said.

"That sounds a lot better," Dick said, "That's what Raven does, after all."

"What did she say?" Aaron asked.

"Well, she said I was a part of the 'flock' or something," Boone said.

"The flock?" Dick questioned, his voice taking a serious tone, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he replied.

"That's what she said about herself and me," Dick said, "She also said that Thaddeus was a part of our flock when he broke her out of the Police Department."

"What does it mean?" Boone asked.

"I don't know," Dick said, "If I had to guess, it means we're supposed to be allies, or something."

"Weird term for her to use then," Aaron said.

"Well, she calls herself 'Raven', and no, that's not her real name. I'm…well, you know. Thaddeus twists my name for his own use. We have a clear naming theme going on here, but I don't know how much else is similar."

"Well, she seems kind of crazy," Boone said, "Thaddeus is clearly insane."

"And me?"

"You have a bird plastered on your chest, wear a mask, and jump off rooftops while fighting criminals with two sticks. Need I say anything more?" Boone asked.

"Fine," Dick said, "But back to you."

"Yeah," Boone said, "I don't get it. I have nothing to do with birds, or your lifestyle."

"It's a 'lifestyle' now?" Aaron asked, shrugging, "I guess that sounds right. Granted, it sounds like a crazy, suicidal lifestyle."

"There's crazier and more suicidal," Dick said, "Did Raven say anything else though? She can't have just left it like that, right?" Dick asked.

"Well…she did say something else," Boone said, "I'm…not sure what to really make of it though. I think it was more for you than it was for me."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Well, I don't know if I can say it word for word, but I have the gist of it," Boone said, "It was something about masks."

"Masks?" Aaron asked, "Does he need a new mask according to her? I've never been a fan of the domino mask. Maybe a full…"

"Don't say cowl," Dick said.

"Anyway…," Boone said, a little irritated, "May I continue?"

"Go on," Dick said.

He nodded, "She said that a mask was a symbol and idea. It needs to give symbolism that the wearer wants, along with their ideals and ideas. You need something that makes you unique, and that can answer the questions within your heart."

"That doesn't make sense," Dick said.

"How much of what she says makes sense though?" Aaron asked.

"Enough of it," Dick said, "I'll think about it. I just don't know what she could possibly mean. Hell, it doesn't even sound like something addressed to me. Did she tell you it was for me?"

"I don't know," Boone admitted, "It didn't make a lot of sense to me. I just assumed."

"So…new mask?" Aaron asked, "Maybe something more bird-like? Like, wings coming up off the sides of the eyes? It'll make you look…"

"No," Dick said, "I like my mask."

"So, how does she know who I am?" Boone asked, "That should probably have been my first question to you."

"She knows who I am. She's been in my room," Dick said, "She climbed the side of the building and got into my window. Or something like that, I don't know. But it's not what you think. It was during the Dixon incident."

"Hmhm," Boone said, "Right…but I'd like to think you know by now not to sleep with crazy."

"Has he slept with crazy?" Aaron asked, then looked at Boone, "Have you," emphasis on 'you', "slept with crazy?"

"Don't ask him…," Dick muttered.

"Well, to the first one, not that I know," Boone said, "To the second, what do you think?"

"Dick?" Aaron asked.

"No," Dick said, "I think he's insinuating that I've known a lot of crazy women in my life."

"And how many tried to seduce you while you were trying to stop them?" Boone asked.

"Well, when I was a teenager, thankfully none," he said, "When I struck out on my own? Yeah, some."

"So…you ever…," Aaron started.

"Of course not," Dick said, "DNA gets left behind, arrangements get made, taking them down and getting them arrested gets complicated…it's a whole ordeal."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Aaron asked.

"Not my own personal experiences," he said, "In my former life there was this cat burglar, and she couldn't keep her hands off of…"

"Aaron," someone said.

The three looked to see a woman approaching the table. She smiled to them.

"Guys, this is Megan," Aaron said, "Dick, Boone," he gestured to each of them.

"Nice to meet you," Dick said.

"Do I know you?" Boone asked.

"I don't think so," she said.

He nodded, "Right, right."

"Good," Aaron said, "Good."

"Hm?" Megan asked.

"Nothing," he said, "Let's head out. Bye guys, see you later."

Dick and Boone nodded as he left with Megan.

"So…you've never slept with her?" Dick asked.

Boone was looking after them, "No, apparently not," he said, "Huh, that's weird. She's very attractive."

"Well, if Aaron finishes with her, you can always take your shot," Dick said.

"And he won't hate me for it?" Boone asked.

"How many people have punched you over things like this?" Dick asked.

"You have a point," Boone said, "I can always take one more punch."

"Aaron's been doing well with women lately," Dick said, "I'm happy for him."

"And you never sound happy for me," Boone said.

"You always have women around," Dick said, "Besides, you just want sex. Aaron's looking for more."

"And I assume he hasn't found 'more' yet," Boone said.

"Not that I know of," Dick said, "Though this is a least the second woman in a short time I've known he's been with."

"Well, so he's getting women, I'm getting women…," Boone lifted his drink and refilled it.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Why did you just leave that comment hanging?" Dick asked.

"Where's your women?" Boone asked, then took a drink.

"We're not going through this…," Dick said.

"Dick, seriously," Boone said, "You chased me out of the apartment that night. Either you make a move on Sylvan, or I'm going to start setting you up."

"And how are they going to feel when I turn them all down?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, but how are you going to feel when you turn down countless women? You'll be breaking their hearts," Boone said, "I don't know if the great Dick Grayson can handle all of that."

"Screw you," Dick said, "Don't you dare start setting me up with women like that."  
"Oh? So that means that you'll actually have to take the dates?" he asked, "I mean, you won't start turning them away."

Dick sighed and looked away. "Boone," he said.

Boone turned his head, "Ah, great."

"I didn't know you had company tonight," Dick said.

"When don't I have company?" Boone asked, slipping out of his chair, "Later Dick. Have fun."

"Oh, you know I will," he said sarcastically.

Boone left with the woman and Dick sat alone. He drank from his mug, then turned his head to see two women approaching his table.

"Hi," Dick said.

"Hi," one of them smiled, "I'm Mary."

"Joy," the other one said.

"Hi Mary and Joy, I'm Dick Grayson, what can I do for you two?" he asked.

"Well, we saw your friends leave, and we were kind of hoping you weren't waiting for a woman too," Mary said.

"I'm not," Dick said.

"May we join you then?" Mary asked.

Dick looked at his drink, then got up from his table, "I'm sorry, but I was just leaving. Have a good night," he said, slipping past the two of them on his way towards the exit. When he was outside he pulled out his phone and went into his text messages.

He pulled up Sylvan's name and looked at the last message: 'We should get together soon'

He typed a message back. 'Next Tuesday?'

Dick sent his message, put his phone back in his pocket, and started to walk off.

* * *

Raven walked along the dark streets, then came to a stop. "I know you're there," she said, "I can feel you." She turned and looked into the dark. A figure could be heard taking a few steps, but the figure wasn't visible.

"You don't need to speak. Your silence and heart says just as much as you possibly could with your mouth." Silence. Raven smiled a little, "If that is what your heart wishes, then do it. If targeting Nightwing is your wish, then try to fulfill it. But do not ask me for advice."

Silence. The figure left.

"Go on. Maybe you can heal your broken wing."


	9. Death by Night

**9\. Death by Night**

"Mercy!" a criminal shouted as he fell. He cowered, drawing his arms up as Nightwing towered over him, holding his dual sticks in hand.

"You'll have mercy," Nightwing growled, "I'm not a killer."

Nightwing turned away from him. The man rose and pulled a knife from his belt. Nightwing span around and struck a stick into the man's hand, disarming him.

"I knew you'd do something like that," Nightwing said, drawing both sticks up. He beat them into the man's chest in a quick flurry of rhythmic beats, and then the man fell, groaning in pain. Nightwing touched his ear, "I've got one here at Baker and Walnut in the alley behind Dan's Pizzas. Send the police."

Nightwing hooked his sticks onto his back and walked out of the alley.

As the man lay there, groaning, he saw a figure approach, two sticks in hand.

"What? This beating wasn't enough? Mercy, please! For real this time!" the man shouted, groaning in pain.

Nightwing stood over him, silent.

"Wait…your hair wasn't that long last time…," the man said.

Nightwing was clad in a dark suit. It was clear the figure here had long, black hair, hanging down around his mask in front, and down his back as well. The figure lifted his sticks and the man screamed.

* * *

Two officers had their flashlights and guns drawn as they moved through the alley. "Up there!" one called, and the two hurried, "Hands, now!" the cop shouted as they found the suspect.

"Oh man, look at him," the other officer said.

The man was lying there, bleeding out profusely, his face covered in bruises.

"I think he's dead," the first cop said, holstering his weapon. He reached down, "No pulse…"

"Nightwing did this?" the second cop asked.

"I'm no doctor, but look at those bruises," the first cop said, "They look like what Nightwing does all right."

"He killed this guy," the second cop said, "Nightwing murdered this guy."

* * *

"Hey, we've got a victim here!" one cop shouted over his shoulder. Another officer came running and saw a victim lying against a crate with his head bent upwards, looking at the sky, resting on top of the crate. There were large bruises on his neck.

"Damn," the second officer said.

"Look!" the first one said, running over to the edge of the docks. There was another man lying there, partially in the water. He was blinking a little.

"Hey, he's alive!" the other officer shouted as he started to pull the man up.

"We need EMT here, now!" the first officer said quickly into his microphone.

"EMT, no," the second one said, "Scum like this can die."

The first one pushed the second one, "Who did this to you?" he asked the man, "Help is on the way."

"Ni…Nightwing…," he said weakly.

* * *

"Dick, did you see this?" Aaron asked as he hurried over to where Dick sat. He set his phone down in front of Dick.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"Just look," Aaron said quickly.

Dick nodded and looked at it. He picked up the phone and scrolled a little, "What…what is this?"

"Something horrible," Aaron replied.

"I didn't kill these people," Dick muttered. He reached his finger over and hit a video.

"The Bludhaven Police Department is confirming six deaths as of this time, along with one man who is in critical condition at the hospital. The surviving victim has identified the vigilante 'Nightwing' as the assailant, and cites that he is lucky to be alive. As of this time, BPD has yet to issue an arrest warrant for Nightwing, but it is believed that this will be remedied in short order."

"These are the places you were last night," Aaron said.

"Someone was following me," Dick said, "And then someone is trying to frame me."

"It says the bruising is reminiscent of your sticks," Aaron said, "They have plenty of reasons to believe it's you. They have a witness; they have the bruise patterns that were clearly fatal…"

"But I didn't do it," Dick muttered, "After dealing with one, I dealt with another. The timeline…"

"And who's going to vouch for the timeline?" Aaron questioned, "Only one survivor. They can't exactly create a timeline. And I'm sure he wasn't looking at his watch or phone for the time."

"I need to speak to Detective Flores," Dick muttered, "I'll get Kate to get me in touch with her, and I'll try to sort this out." Dick looked at the phone and saw a text pop up, "Aaron, text."

He took the phone and then swiped away, "Ignore it."

"Um…ok," Dick said.

"Anyway, do you really think she'll be willing to meet?" Aaron asked.

"Well, that's why I'm going through Kate, and not just walking into her office," Dick said, "Here's hoping I can make this work."

* * *

"Did you hear about Nightwing?" Boone heard someone ask as he walked into a lobby.

"He started killing last night," someone else said. Boone saw the two going towards the elevator and hurried over.

"Yeah, I can't believe it! I mean, he's never done it yet, I don't think, but maybe that's what this city needs."

"Hey," Boone said as he caught up, "I didn't hear about this. What's going on?"

"Nightwing started killing people last night," one of them said, "Didn't you see it on the news?"

"No," Boone said, "He's killing now?"

"Killed six people last night, almost got another one. The guy who lived said it was Nightwing. Says he beat him up, then left, then came back a few minutes later to finish the job. Crazy, isn't it?"

"Sadistic," the other one said, "At least he could have just done it in one go, instead of drawing it out for those guys."

"Hey, dead criminals," the other one said, "I'll take it. Maybe it'll drop the crime rate too! I mean, if criminals are afraid that Nightwing will kill them, then hopefully they'll behave a little better."

"Twisted priorities," his friend said as the elevator doors opened.

"You going up?" the first one asked Boone.

"Second floor," Boone said as he got into the elevator with them.

* * *

Catalina was standing in the coroner's office, looking at pictures of bruise patterns laid out on the table.

"What do you make of it?" she asked the coroner when he came back inside the room.

"Well, I've had some time to look it over," the older man said, approaching. He pointed to one set of pictures, "These are from living people, pictures you provided to me. I think this is from a month ago?"

"A month ago, yes," Catalina said, "There's a timestamp down in the corner."

"Right, right, sorry," the coroner said, "And then," he pointed to the other picture, "this is from one of the victims from last night. Very prominent strike to the throat, that's what killed him."

"Yes," Catalina said, "Now, I don't believe that Nightwing did this. He's never aimed for the throat like this. There have been head injuries, but they've been minor. Even then he seems to avoid aiming for the head. I figured this image was the best one, since we can be sure that this was inflicted on the second attack last night, not the first."

"As in, this was inflicted by the copycat, right?" the coroner asked, "That's what you want to believe? That it was a copycat?"

"Yes," Catalina said.

"No shame in admitting it, I like that," the coroner said, "But then again, I keep to myself. Not sure how many of your fellows upstairs will go with that theory."

"I don't care how they feel about it," Catalina said, "Until I have evidence though, it stays with us."

"Oh, of course," he said, "Now, the force of the blows are obviously different. To make it easier, let's assume there's a copycat. Nightwing's blows don't have the same force the copycat's did. It doesn't take the amount of force used here to crush a windpipe like this. The copycat was putting a lot of power behind it that he didn't need to use."

Catalina nodded, "That doesn't tell us much," she said, "What I'm curious about is the bruising pattern. Are they the same?"

"Well, when I was observing the corpses this morning, the minor bruises, you know, arms, legs, their pattern was a little off," he told her. He walked away and retrieved a folder from a counter behind her. He returned with it and set it down, "See here? It's as if Nightwing's weapons have become chipped or something."

"When he was fighting Guillermo Barrera," Catalina said, "I was there for some of that fight. I'm sure the knives caused cuts into the weapons."

"That would seem to add up," the man said, "Now, looking between the archived photo, and the lethal force photo, I don't see a difference," he said, "But, if we look at the chipping patterns on the sticks Nightwing uses, there's obviously a problem."

"To play devil's advocate, isn't it possible only parts of the sticks were chipped, and the killing blow happened to be a part that was undamaged?"

"Look at all of the corpses," the coroner said, "Every blow that I can attribute to Nightwing has those chippings in it."

"What about this?" she pointed to a bruise, "That looks fine."

"That one had a lot of force behind it, far more than Nightwing would have done. It shattered ribs, even. That was the copycat."

"So, the amount of force is helpful, that's good," she said, "So, everything that was Nightwing's was chipped. Anything with a lot of force, or killing potential, every bruise was perfect, and clearly the work of a copycat."

"I'm not sure if I'd say 'clearly'," the coroner said, "You're going to have a hard time convincing people of this copycat theory, even with my observations on these images."

Catalina nodded, "Right…but I'll do what I can. Nightwing didn't do this, and I'm not going to let him take the fall for it."

* * *

"I have a lot of work to do today," Catalina told Dick as she walked around her office, paperwork in hand. She set some papers down on the desk and then opened a file cabinet by the door. She looked at Dick, "Here, come help me with something."

He walked over and she looked at him at her side, "I'm looking for a file marked 'Dale, Allen', can you find it?"

"Yeah, no problem," Dick said. Catalina stood beside him for a moment, looking at him, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, going back around to her desk. She typed something into her computer and then Dick set the files down next to her.

"Here you go," Dick said.

"Thank you, that'll be all," she said, "I'll probably be able to ride with you on Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

"Um…thanks, you too," he said, moving to the door. He looked back at her, then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Catalina shook her head, "Hair's similar, but that's not much," she commented, "Besides, it was dark out on that rooftop."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Boone asked Dick as they sat and watched the news on mute. Dick looked away from the television and let out a breath.

"They've turned against me," he said softly.

"Well, the evidence is certainly against you," Boone said.

"You don't think I did this, do you?" Dick questioned.

"No," Boone said, "I mean, you're not a killer, and you're not the type of person to do this. I know you Dick, and trust me, if you were the type who could just go and take lives like this, we wouldn't be friends."

Dick nodded, "Well…now we just need to let the whole town know about that," Dick said.

"I'll call a press conference," Boone said with a smile.

"If only it were that easy," Dick said.

"Do you think it's Blockbuster doing this?" Boone asked, "It could be an attempt to discredit you or something."

"I don't know," Dick said, "I mean, yeah, it's possible, but I don't think it is. He'd be killing his own people in some of these cases. But he's not the type who cares I'm sure. Everyone is expendable to him until I'm taken down. I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks that."

"So, are you going to go after him?" Boone asked.

"I don't know where to begin," Dick said, "I've been trying to deal with him all this time, and I've never managed. He's always ahead of me, and if this is an attempt by him to discredit me, well…he's doing a good job of it. I don't know what to do…"

"What?" Boone questioned, "You're strong Dick. You always figure this out."

Dick looked at him, "Boone. I don't know what to do." He rose from the chair and looked out the window, "It's getting late. I should suit up and head out."

"And then what?"

"And then I hope that I can run into this copycat," Dick said. He walked back towards Boone, "Copycat…"

"Thaddeus?" Boone asked, "I thought we both just assumed it wasn't him, considering well, he's not exactly subtle in any way based on what you've told me."

"He never has been," Dick said, "But we know he's out of prison. It makes sense."

"So, what now? Tell the police that it's Thaddeus and let them sort it out?" Boone asked.

"No. I go out there and do my duty. And I'll watch my back, see if he comes back to finish the job again. Then I'll take care of him."

Boone nodded, "Just be careful."

"I always am," Dick said. He pulled out his phone as he walked into the kitchen, "Aaron? I need a favor. I need you to find Thaddeus Ryerstad."

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Catalina argued with Chief Redhorn.

"I am serious," Redhorn said, "Detective Flores, do not have another outburst!" he called as he stood before rows of officers and detectives. "Now, I know some of you weren't on duty, and were probably at home asleep, but I appreciate the appearances you've put in." He held up a document, "I've wrestled with the decision, but I have an arrest warrant for Nightwing right here. Bring him in alive. Anyone who wants to go home until your shift, you can go, but be prepared to work any leads you have during your shifts, and be prepared to open up your nights to searching for him."

One officer spoke up, "Chief, with all due respect, I'm a day worker, not nights," he said, "When will I have time to sleep?"

"I'll be changing shifts," the Chief said, "Get fresh eyes out on this. Nightwing rarely appears during the day, so day shift won't have as much stress in searching. But night shift will have to put everything they have into finding him."

"How do you expect us to take him down?" one officer asked, "Taze him? I don't think we can get our prongs through his suit."

"However you must, short of killing him," the Chief said.

"Can we shoot to wound?" another officer asked.

"…yes," the Chief said, "Now, do what you must. Get out there and find Nightwing!"

As officers and detectives left, Catalina hurried up to the Chief, "Did you see the documents I left on your desk?" she questioned.

"Those reports aren't evidence," the Chief replied, "They don't prove anything."

"They should prove that this isn't Nightwing!" she argued, "It's a copycat killer!"

"We already have one copycat in Mr. Ryerstad," the Chief said, "Unless you think it's him, do you think he has a second copycat?"

"The evidence points to either it being Ryerstad or another copycat, so yes," Catalina said, "Look…"

"Detective Flores, go home," Chief Redhorn said, "I appreciate your input and advice, but go home. This matter is settled. Unless some more compelling evidence comes in, we're looking for Nightwing. Do you understand?"

Catalina didn't respond, she simply walked out.

* * *

Nightwing crouched on a rooftop and touched his ear, "Aaron? What have you learned?"

Aaron sat at his computer, "Ok, well, I've done what I could to track Thaddeus," he said, pulling up video of Thaddeus walking across a street, "I've hacked the street cameras and I'm following him from earlier today. So yeah, he's still in town and avoiding detection."

"How long can you follow him?" Dick asked.

"I'm following him from noon to about one, then he disappears. He resurfaces around four forty until five, then disappears again."

"And after that?"

"I'm still looking," Aaron said, "There are a lot of cameras, and while I'm good, I don't have facial recognition software."

"You need to get on that," Dick said.

"It's on my long list of things to do, along with, you know, my police dispatch route mapping thing that keeps getting pushed aside."

"Sorry," Dick said.

"No, this is more important," Aaron said, "I'm going to keep looking. It would help if I could get into different store cameras, but that could involve hacking each individual store and hoping their cameras picked him up. It's easier to do the street cameras, and more likely we'll find him."

"Thanks," Dick said, "We'll work with what you have."

"I'll work with what I have, you mean," he replied.

"Where was the last sighting?" Dick asked.

"Um…he was across the street from the camera located at the corner of Veterans and Hills."

"Then I go there," Dick said, "I'll call you when I arrive. If you find any other video, call back."

"Of course," Aaron said.

Dick rose and ran.

* * *

Nightwing landed on the ground and looked to see a street camera. He turned around and looked across the street, "Which way was he going?"

"He was going north," Aaron said.

"But there's a camera not far from here," Dick said, walking that way. He looked up to see the camera, "So…"

"I know," Aaron said, "He might have gone into a building there, but it's a department store. It's closed now."

"Can you hack that camera feed?" Dick asked.

"I already tried, it's like something's locking me out."

"A department store has unhackable computer systems?" Dick questioned.

"Not what I mean," Aaron said, "More like their computers are damaged."

"Well then, I'm going in," Dick said as he moved to the front door. He pulled on it, but found it locked. He pulled harder and broke it open. He walked inside and looked around in the darkness, "It's times like these I wish I had night or heat vision," he muttered.

"Cowl," Aaron said.

"Not doing a cowl," Dick said as he climbed a staircase and looked around. As he walked past a number of dark, empty stores, he heard a footstep. He span around and drew his sticks from his back. He could see a figure standing in the darkness.

"Why are you following me?" Dick shouted, "Thaddeus Ryerstad?"

The figure backed away. Dick moved forward. The figure continued to back away, and then turned to run. Dick started to run after him in pursuit, but the figure ahead of him was fast as well.

The unknown figure leapt down the stairs and rolled at the bottom, then started to run again. Dick leapt as well and threw a stick while he was in the air. He rolled upon landing and saw that the figure had turned to catch the stick.

"Who are you?" Nightwing growled.

The figure threw the stick to the ground and backed out the door. The figure turned and ran down the street. Nightwing ran after him, scooping his stick up as he ran. As he got outside the figure was gone.

"Are you on him?" Dick questioned as he ran the direction the figure had gone.

"I saw him on the next camera," Aaron reported, "But…no, he's not on any other cameras! He must be in a building!"

Dick stopped and looked up, watching the figure jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"No, he's just higher than me," Dick said, running in that direction, but soon the figure was out of sight and Dick slowed, "I lost him."

"Well, maybe we can turn that footage into the police?" Aaron asked.

"Does the camera get a good look at him?" Dick questioned.

"Not detailed," Aaron said, "But we clearly have him running past, then you running in a little later. Maybe the police will buy that?"

"No," Dick muttered, "Probably not."

He turned and saw a squad car pulling up. Two officers emerged, firearms drawn.

"Put your hands up!" one of them shouted to Nightwing.

"Apparently you set off the alarm at the department store," Aaron said.

Nightwing stood unmoving.

"Hands, now!" the other officer shouted.

Nightwing turned and ran. Two shots went off, but they just missed. He jumped into an alley and continued to run until he found a fire escape. He leapt up and pulled himself up, then instead of climbing the stairs he just jumped to each landing and pulled himself up.

As the police came into the alley, he opened a window behind himself and slipped inside. The flashlights of the officers scanned the fire escape, but there was no sign of Nightwing, so they kept going.

Nightwing slipped back out and continued to climb until he reached the rooftop. He looked around, then reached to his ear.

"The police are against me," he said, "I'm coming in for the night."

* * *

Catalina walked into the department and looked around as she walked past officers. She looked up at the clock, which was reading seven. She continued to walk until the Chief came out of his office.

"So, you're back," he said, "I didn't know if I should expect you or not after last night, Detective Flores."

She looked around, then looked back to him, "You and I are two of the only decent people left here," she hissed, "I'll be damned if I don't come back."

"Good," he said, "That'll be all."

He walked back into his office and Catalina continued to walk onwards. When she reached her office, the radio started to go off.

"Multiple units, please report to the Wolfman Department Building, there is a corpse on the second floor."

Catalina picked up her radio, "Detective Flores responding," she said. She carried it with her as she ran out of her office.

* * *

Catalina and two officers were present. The officers were keeping a few people away and talking to them, notebooks present.

Catalina folded her arms over her chest as the morticians arrived.

"What the hell?" one of them questioned.

"Never seen anything like this," the other one said, "What about you, Detective?"

"No," Catalina said, shaking her head, "Never anything like this…"

There was a man hanging from the bottom of the next floor. His arms were out at his sides, also held up by ropes, but they were impaled through is flesh. His legs were splayed out as well, almost touching the ground but also impaled and held out stiffly.

His head was bowed, and his body was shirtless. He wore tactical pants and boots which were torn up. His torso was bloodied and covered in bruises from sticks. There was a broken wooden baseball bat lying on the ground next to where he hang.

Catalina looked at his bowed head, seeing a domino mask present.

She reached for her radio, "This is Detective Flores. Our victim is Thaddeus Ryerstad."

* * *

"Escaped Iron Heights prisoner Thaddeus Ryerstad was confirmed deceased today in Bludhaven," the news reporter was saying, "We don't have an image, but the police describe it as a graphic scene. Ryerstad was known as a Nightwing impersonator, and some believed him to be behind the recent murders of some of Bludhaven's criminals. If this was true or not has yet to be substantiated. It appears that the vigilante Nightwing may have been the killer, based on marks found on the man's body."

"Thaddeus…he's dead…," Dick muttered, shutting the television off. He threw the remote and walked around, "No…no…he can't be dead. He has to be the copycat!" Dick shouted.

"Calm down," Boone said, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder, "He wasn't the copycat; you'll find the real guy."

"No, it's not that," Dick said, "It's that this means there's someone else out there copying me," he said, "And…and Thaddeus wasn't a well man. And now he's dead. Murdered. Because of me. I was there last night! I met the copycat on the second floor! But Thaddeus wasn't there…I…maybe I could have saved his life…"

"Dick, don't put that on yourself," Boone said, "He wasn't the killer, but he wasn't innocent either. He was a criminal. I'm not saying he deserved to die, but…"

"But what? Don't waste my grief on him?" Dick questioned, "I shouldn't be wasting my grief on anyone this man has killed, but that's not who I am. Sure, they're criminals, I'm a vigilante, but I'm still a human being. I'm still compassionate! I can still feel when someone is murdered and I wasn't able to stop it!"

"Dick, calm down," Boone said, reaching out for his friend's arm.

Dick grabbed Boone's arm and twisted, causing Boone to cry out and drop down to the ground.

"Leave me alone," Dick said, letting go. He walked away from Boone and walked out of the apartment.

Boone let out a groan of pain as he grabbed his arm and got to his feet. "You asshole," he muttered, "I was just trying to help."

He walked to the door and looked out, but Dick was gone. He closed the door and turned around, but then he saw Raven sitting at one of the kitchen chairs.

"Don't do that," Boone said, "How…you know what, never mind. Dick's already told me you do really weird stuff. Tell me something though; did you come from Central City?" Raven just stared blankly at him. He shrugged, "Worth an ask. What are you doing in my kitchen?"

She looked around, "I'd figured a man like you would have a better apartment," she said.

"Two bedrooms, I pay all the rent, it works," Boone said, "Would I like something nicer? Oh yeah, but this works," he told her, "Now, what are you doing here? I assume it's not to critique my apartment or offer me alternatives."

"This is about the flock," she said.

"You mentioned that before," he said as he moved and sat down across from her, "What the hell does that even mean?"

"I'm in a flock with Nightwing," she said, "Thaddeus was a bird with a broken wing, but he was part of our flock, until his death. And the other man…"

"Other man?" Boone questioned, "Do you mean the copycat?"

"The other man is also a part of our flock," she said, "But he has a broken wing. He's fixable. Thaddeus was not."

"Fine, since you're probably not going to answer, answer me this," Boone said, "If Thaddeus and this other man have...had, whatever, broken wings, then what about me? If I'm apparently a part of this 'flock', then what do I have?"

"You?" she questioned, "You are just a hatchling," she said, "You will grow, with proper nourishment. Someone just needs to push you out of your nest."

He gestured out to the apartment, "Is this my nest?"

"No," she said.

"My job? The various women?"

"No," she said.

"Then what?"

"Bludhaven," she told him, "And what better bird to take you under its wing than a raven?"

"I'm not much of a bird guy, but I like the shrikes," Boone said.

A small smile came to Raven's face, "So, you know some birds."

"I do," he replied, "Now, I want you to leave, especially before Dick comes back."

"Think about things," she told him as she rose from her seat, "Think about the flock, Boone. Think about your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny," he told her.

"You should," she said, moving around him to the door. She slipped out and closed it behind her.

"Destiny," he muttered, getting up from his seat.

* * *

Aaron pushed his phone away as a message came up. "Sorry," he told Dick.

"You keep doing that," Dick said as he sat next to Aaron's desk.

"They don't get the hint," Aaron said.

"I could have saved him last night," Dick told Aaron.

"You were in the right place, apparently before it happened, but you don't know that, " Aaron said, "He might have already been dead, just not…displayed," he said with disgust.

"Displayed?" Dick questioned.

"I hacked the BPD computer and looked at the photos," he said.

"You have a bad habit of hacking them," Dick said.

"Good habit, you mean," Aaron said, "It helps."

"Show me the photos," Dick said.

"You really want to see them?" Aaron asked.

He nodded, "I do."

Aaron turned to his computer and brought up a file folder. He opened the image sitting inside of it, showing Thaddeus strung up in the department store.

Dick stared at it, then turned his head away, "This man…whoever this copycat is, I need to stop him. Tonight."

"Do you think you can find him?" Aaron asked.

"The first night he avoided me. He followed me for the sake of murder," Dick said, "The second night he decided to let me see him. Maybe it was to get me away from Thaddeus, I don't know," Dick said, "I imagine he might continue this trend on the third night."

"Just remember that the police are after you," Aaron said.

"I know," he replied, "And I can't blame them." He looked back at the image, "Especially if they think I did that…then I can't blame them for doing their jobs. I'm not going to waste my breath trying to argue with them either. I'm just going to find this copycat, and I'm going to take him down."

* * *

Catalina stepped out of her car and looked around the tents set up in the field. She walked towards them and saw a man in a button up shirt approaching.

"Detective Catalina Flores," Catalina said. She looked out at the tents around them, "I was told that this traveling circus had a very gifted contortionist," she told him.

"Yes," the man said, "My name is Jason Garret. I'm the owner and I deal with promotion. Please, follow me," the man said. He led her back towards the tents, "Yes, we did have a very gifted contortionist with us for some time, but we lost him."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I can see why my wording isn't explanatory," he told her, "We actually lost him. He just disappeared one day."

"And you never made any sort of missing person report?" she asked.

He shrugged, "He's not the first. We've had people leave us and then we'll randomly run into them when we perform in that city again. We lost him around the Starling City area."

"That's not too far from here," she said.

He nodded, "That was, oh, three months ago I guess. We've been making our way towards Bludhaven. He'd been with us for years, he was a huge draw. We were expecting a big turnout in Bludhaven."

"Because of him?" she asked.

He nodded, "I try to promote him front and center. Seriously, it was crazy. I swear he could have bent himself backwards in half! It's like he had no spine! Oh, but I checked, he did have a spine."

"What was this man's name?" Catalina asked.

"There were never any names with him. Not real names," Jason said, "He called himself 'Spinebender', and that's the name I used in all promotion. I always assumed he'd had some sort of trauma or something, and just chose to abandon his name and his past. 'Spinebender' is all it ever was. Nothing else."

"That's going to make this difficult," she said, "If you do PR and you always put him out, I assume you have pictures?" she asked.

"They're of him doing ridiculous things with his spine, but yet," Jason said, "I'll get you some. But what is this about, Detective? I'm afraid you haven't told me yet."

"Starting a little after Spinebender left your employ, some burglaries began in Bludhaven," she said.

"Burglaries are common," Jason said.

"Not burglaries where one would have to be a contortionist to pull them off," she told him, "And not any type of contortionist."

"There's no way Spinebender is the man you want," Jason said, shaking his head vehemently, "He's always been a good man! A generous man!"

"Well, I'm just running down leads," she said, "I've checked other nearby circuses and performers already. It's just routine."

"But you sound so sure of him!" Jason said.

"Well…he's my best lead so far," Catalina said, "And a man is dead. I don't know if whoever this burglar is did it, but if not, the burglar should have some information for us. That's one reason I need to find him."

"Oh…I see," Jason said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Look, I like him. He has always been like family to me, just like the rest of the performers I lead, but if he did something, or got into trouble, I can't help him anymore. He's a grown man and should know better. I'll help you how I can, but I may not like it."

"Trust me; I know the feeling," she said, "That's what it's like some days as a detective, or even an officer. Especially in Bludhaven."

* * *

"Kate, please, sit," Blockbuster said, holding his hand out to the seat in front of his desk.

"Well, that's new," Kate said, taking the seat. She looked back, "No guards at the door either? You're really going overboard on redecorating," she said.

He cracked a smile, "You did well on your trip to Starling," he said, "And you haven't asked me yet what was in that vial."

"It's none of my business," she told him, "Although I imagine some of my men asked."

"One did," Blockbuster said, "He's been volunteered into something else."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," she said, "If it was good, he'd volunteer himself."

"Oh no, it's good," Blockbuster said, "Just not necessarily safe."

He turned on the television that sat towards the side of the room, sitting in a bookshelf.

"Did you call me here to watch a video?" she asked, turning to look at the screen.

"I called you here to bear witness to what it is," he said, turning on the video. "This footage was taken in May of 2014, when Starling City was laid siege to by masked men who proved resilient to harm."

They both watched as men in orange and black masks threw people with no problem, tore through things they shouldn't have been able to tear through. One man tore the door off of a car in one quick pull of his arm, then threw it into a building, impaling the door into the brick wall.

"These videos were taken by people as they fled. I've managed to acquire them from various sources."

"And why are you showing me this?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Because the vial I had you collect is the substance that gave these men their power," he told her, "It's called 'Mirakuru', and it will give us the power to take control of this city."

"Are you planning on creating an army like that?" she asked, "I'm assuming that's where your man was volunteered into against his will."

"I don't plan on creating an army," he said, "But I do need it tested, and he's but one of the test subjects. I was told half an hour ago that he died."

"So, I assume being a Mirakuru test subject has a low survival rate," she said.

"You'd be correct in that assumption," he told her.

"So, why did you show me this? If you're not building an army, then what are you going to do with the Mirakuru?" she asked.

"You'll see. All in good time, you'll see," he said, "You have served me faithfully Kate, and you have a great ability for finding people who tend to disappear. You're one of my most valued allies."

"I sense a 'but' coming on," she said.

"No," he said, "My words are genuine. I want you to know what's coming to this city before it arrives. I want you to stand tall and know that everything you do is leading me one step closer to our end goals of owning this city. You're making it possible for me. Soames found nothing of issue with you either, so you're cleared from that investigation. You should expect another promotion in your near future."

"You are far too kind," she said, giving him a smile.

"No. You're far too skilled to be sitting where you are now in my organization." He picked up the remote and turned the television off, "You may go now, I'm sure you have work to do."

She nodded, "I do. Thank you, Blockbuster. Thank you for everything."

"No. Thank you," he said with a grim smile.

She rose from her chair and walked out of his office, closing the door behind her. She walked out of view, and then she started to hurry and move faster.

* * *

Dick put his mask on as he stood on the rooftop. He looked out at the city and lifted his hand to his ear. "I'm ready," he said.

"Ok," Aaron replied, "Police have a situation at the city plaza," he said, "Maybe you want to check that out."

"What sort of situation?" Dick asked.

"Sounds like an armed robbery in progress," Aaron said, "There's a pharmacy there."

"A pharmacy is where I first met Thaddeus," Dick said, "If this copycat has a sense of humor, and knows that, maybe he'll show."

"Well, you should hurry. Shots have been fired."

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Dick said, running and leaping from the rooftop.

* * *

Three officers were crouched behind two cars, handguns aimed at the pharmacy. Shots rang out and the officers ducked.

"We need backup!" one of the officers called into his radio.

Inside there were four men, each armed with a handgun. They were firing from behind rows of merchandise, popping out to fire every so often.

"This isn't good," one of them said, "We have too many cops and too little ammo."

"We'll get out of this," one of the others said, "Just wait. Eventually they'll come inside and we'll ambush them."

An upper window next to that man shattered and Nightwing leapt in. The man looked up, but Nightwing kicked him as he fell, kicking him into another man.

One of the other two men turned his weapon towards Nightwing. Nightwing ran into the aisle in front of him and leapt up, grabbed the top of the aisle, and flipped over it to land in the next aisle, right in front of the man who was firing on him. The man turned, but the vigilante's stick smacked the gun from his hand. The second stick rammed into his gut and took him down.

The last man ran into the aisle and started to fire, but Nightwing was gone.

"Where'd you do?" the man was screaming.

Nightwing dropped down from the ceiling on top of the man, taking him down. He kicked the gun away and then touched his ear, "Do it," Nightwing said.

"Officers, the situation is clear. Nightwing dealt with your four gunmen," a heavily distorted voice came through the radios.

"Nightwing's here?" one officer questioned.

"Move in, be cautious," another one said. They moved from behind their cars and moved into the pharmacy, then found the four downed men. They searched, but Nightwing wasn't there.

Nightwing stood outside and looked into the pharmacy from next to the squad cars. He turned around, "I was hoping you'd show up."

A figure was walking towards him, into the plaza. As he slowed, Dick was able to get a good look at him.

His suit was very similar to the Nightwing suit in detailing and armor. Instead of a blue bird on the chest, this man had a red bird, and instead of wings brushing upwards, the wings and feathers were pointed down, making it look like a bird of prey.

The man's hair was black and long, brushing down to his domino mask in front, and down to the middle of his back from behind. His sticks were located in the same position as Nightwing's, but stuck out around his hair.

Below his domino mask he wore a mouthpiece that came up to cover his mouth and nose, but it didn't blend with the mask. The mask was black, but the mouthpiece was a dark gray color and metallic looking. It went down his neck and disappeared into his suit.

"Got to say, you did a pretty good job copying my suit," Nightwing said, lifting his sticks up in front of himself.

The man said nothing. He walked forward and drew his two sticks from his back, but held them down at his sides.

"Hey, it's Nightwing!" an officer shouted as they emerged from the pharmacy. The three trained their weapons, but then they saw the copycat.

"Wait…there's two of them?" one called, "That one's fake!" he pointed his weapon at the copycat.

"I was framed for those murders," Nightwing growled to the police, "This man is the one you want. He's the real murderer!"

"Framed?" the other man questioned in a disguised, somewhat metallic voice, "No. Did you really think I was trying to frame you? I was trying to show both you and this city that there was a better way!"

"What? By murdering criminals?" Nightwing demanded.

"Yes. By cleansing this city of the scum that permeates it. I thought they'd rally and approve of your new methods, but clearly the police didn't, and clearly you're still holding onto your no killing ways."

One of the officers gripped his radio, "We need that backup now! Nightwing is here, and so is another man dressed like him. We've had the wrong guy this whole time."

"More police won't do you any good," the copycat said, "Unless they want to bear witness to Nightwing's defeat."

"So what, you want to kill me now?" Nightwing questioned, "And I thought imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, not murder."

The man laughed, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm more interested in showing you just how foolish and unskilled you are in comparison to me. I'm going to crush you, and then maybe you'll learn to change your ways for the future. Killing will make you stronger, maybe strong enough to defeat me the next time we meet."

"Who are you?" Nightwing demanded, "Tell me your name!"

"You tell me yours," the figure said, "You won't, so nor will I. The only thing you can tell me is that your name is 'Nightwing', so I'll tell you my moniker as well. You can call me 'Deathwing'. Has quite a nice ring to it, don't you think so?"

Nightwing shouted and ran forward. He swung one stick down, but Deathwing merely sidestepped it and drew his sticks up, slamming them both into Nightwing's chest to stagger him back a few steps.

"Watch that anger," Deathwing said, "You won't get anywhere with that."

Nightwing shouted and moved forward, swinging both sticks out forward and swinging them to the sides. Deathwing pulled his head back to avoid the attack and ducked the next, similar attack. He rammed his stick up into Nightwing's shoulder, causing him to turn his left side back to avoid another hit.

Deathwing twisted in and kneed Nightwing in the chest. Nightwing shouted and swung his right stick down, but Deathwing caught it on his left stick and laughed, "Come on, you're better than this!" he shouted, ramming his foot into Nightwing's middle, sending him back to the ground.

Deathwing walked towards him and looked at the police officers. More officers were arriving, weapons drawn, trained on Deathwing.

"They won't get far," he said, "Come on Nightwing, this is just you and me! You managed to beat Barrera! You've defeated so many enemies! So why can't you even touch me?"

Nightwing came to his feet and looked around at the officers, "Stay back!" he roared, pointing a stick at Deathwing, "He's mine!"

"That's it, that anger that you won't let go of," Deathwing said, "Why are you so angry?"

"You murdered people! You murdered Thaddeus!" Nightwing roared.

"They were all criminals," Deathwing stated with a shrug.

Nightwing ran forward and swung his stick down. Deathwing dodged back and drew two sticks up, catching the stick on one of them. He rested his other stick on top of Nightwing's stick and then twisted, pulling the weapon from Nightwing's hand.

Deathwing span around and drove his foot into Nightwing's chest, but Nightwing threw his other stick aside and grabbed Deathwing's foot. He shouted and pulled Deathwing forward, pulling the man to the ground.

Deathwing rolled aside and leapt back to his feet. He ran forward and threw a kick for Nightwing, who blocked with his arm. Nightwing pushed the leg back and flipped over the top of Deathwing. He span around and threw a punch, but Deathwing threw his sticks aside and caught the punch off of his arm. He pushed the arm back and threw a few rapid punches into Nightwing's chest.

Nightwing stumbled back and moved forward. He let out a breath and ducked Deathwing's next punch. He thrust his hands up, caught the arm, and twisted it around, coming up behind his enemy. Deathwing leapt into the air and landed so that Nightwing was in front of him, unfurling his arm in the process.

"You're not the only acrobatic fighter," Deathwing growled, bringing his other fist forward into Nightwing's gut, punching him back. He shook out his arm, "Nice try though."

Nightwing rolled and picked up his sticks. He ran forward and started to swing them both for Deathwing's head and chest, but the other man continued to duck and weave. As the next blow came in, Deathwing grabbed the stick and blocked the other with his arm.

"Nice try," Deathwing hissed. He grabbed the stick with his other hand and drew it down while drawing his knee up, snapping the weapon in half. Nightwing stumbled back and looked at his broken stick as Deathwing came forward, using the other half of the broken weapon. He slammed the shattered end into Nightwing's gut and sent him back. As Nightwing recovered, he took a blow from it across his face and fell to the ground.

"Get up," Deathwing said, tossing the chunk of stick aside, "Get up and fight me. I know you're better than this."

Nightwing pushed himself up and looked at the dark copycat before him. He glanced to the police around him, then nodded. Deathwing walked towards his two downed sticks and picked them up, flipping them around and shoving them into his back holsters.

"I am better than this," Nightwing said, using his other stick. He started to swing for the other man's face and chest, then continued to spin around, and on the spins he would switch hands and attempt to confuse his enemy. Some near hits continued to come.

"You're doing rather well," Deathwing muttered, then kicked the stick back. He performed a backflip and landed away from Nightwing, "You're getting into this. Remember that feeling and nurture it."

"You're running?" Nightwing shouted.

The police moved forward and flanked Nightwing, training their weapons on Deathwing.

"I don't think that's going to work," Deathwing said, drawing his hands up in surrender. He performed a backflip and reached into his belt before tossing a smoke bomb down. The police fired into the smoke, but as it faded there was nobody there.

Nightwing looked around, and picked up his broken stick. He shoved it into his back holster along with his good stick.

The police started to look around, but Nightwing was gone as well. Nightwing had crouched atop the pharmacy, and then started to walk away.

* * *

Catalina was holding some documents in her hand as she moved down the hall. When Chief Redhorn came into view, she approached him, "I told you there was a copycat."

"So you did," he said, "You were right, Detective Flores. That's all you're getting."

"Are you at least retracting the warrant on Nightwing?" she questioned.

He nodded, "Yes. He's not the murderer, and we've never had a problem with him operating in Bludhaven before this, so we're returning to our status quo."

"Thank you," Catalina said.

"You're not the only one who admires him," Redhorn said, "Just don't let anyone know that I said that. It would be career suicide if it got out that I support him."

"I'd think retracting an arrest warrant would give that implication," she said.

"I've been indifferent until now, officially. Now, I return to being indifferent. That's all," he told her as he unlocked his office. He walked in and closed the door.

Catalina continued down the hall and opened her office door. She moved behind her desk and set the documents down on the table. She paged through them, each one holding a large image of a somewhat young bald man.

"Spinebender," she said. She leaned back in her chair, "Now I just have to find you…"

* * *

Aaron walked into his apartment and closed the door. He set his bag down on the floor and pulled out his phone. He sighed, "Stop trying to contact me," he muttered as he slid the button to the left to not answer the call. He walked farther into his apartment and stopped.

"So, you've been intentionally avoiding me," an older African American man said, holding his phone in hand, "You can't avoid me anymore though."

"What is it you want anyway dad?" Aaron questioned.

"I need money," he said.

"I can't give you money," Aaron said, "It's not like I'm swimming in a surplus of money. How'd you get in anyway?"

"I have ways," Mr. Douglas said, "You've always known that."

"You picked my lock," Aaron said.

"You claim you don't have money, but that computer setup doesn't look cheap," he said.

"I don't have any money for you," Aaron said.

"I'm not asking you personally for money," the man said, "I'm just looking for you to help me get more money."

"What?" Aaron questioned.

"Like old times. I need your help. That fancy computer setup looks like exactly what we'll need too."

"No," Aaron said, "I'm not doing that again."

"Well, if you don't, then I'll just inform the federal government about all of those other crimes you committed for me."

"Under duress," Aaron muttered, "And you'll be screwing yourself too!"

Mr. Douglas smiled, "Well, I'm willing to take that risk. Are you?"

Aaron stared at him, "…we'll see," he muttered, "Go back to Coast City dad."

"I'll be back," Mr. Douglas said, "Think about it, son."

The man exited Aaron's apartment, leaving Aaron alone and standing in his kitchen.

* * *

Kate walked into a white laboratory filled with chemicals and containers. She heard a man screaming, and then the screams suddenly stopped.

"Hello?" Kate called, "I was sent by Blockbuster!"

In a few moments a man in a white labcoat came out from behind the corner, "Ah, you must be Kate Hanson," he said with a smile, "This way, please. My name is Mark."

"Just 'Mark'?" she asked.

"Well, I have a last name, of course," he told her, "But…"

"I assume it's tied to our mutual employer?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "It's just become habit to leave it off."

"I understand," she said, "Don't worry."

He nodded, "Anyway, you were asked to come here to view the latest results and report back to Blockbuster."

"I'm not sure why you couldn't report it back," she said, "Like, drop him a quick phone call or something. I mean, you two are…let's leave it unsaid."

He smiled, "My brother has never been much of one for my calls," Mark said, "Anyway, this way."

She followed him around the corner and they saw a man sitting strapped to a chair. He had various tubes connected to his body.

"I'm draining out some of his blood for the sake of transfusions," he said, "His blood is O, which is fantastic. My theory is that if I can't use my synthesized Mirakuru to work on him, I can at least salvage his pure blood and work on it. If I can cultivate it inside of the blood, I can transfuse it into someone else."

"Are you sure that would work?" she asked, "What if upon transfusion it drives the host to death?"

"Well, that's why once I get it to work, we'll be using another test subject," he said.

"You said it was synthesized," she said, "Was there not enough to use for testing and proper application in what I secured?"

"It's far too dangerous to use in its normal state," Mark said, "While some have clearly used it, I wouldn't expose my patients to it. I'd rather synthesize something new, something more stable. Something far greater."

"And does this 'far greater' chemical have a name?" she asked.

He smiled, "I call it the Blockbuster Formula," he said.

* * *

Boone stood on the rooftop of his building and turned his head.

"You came," he said.

"I came," Raven confirmed, walking towards him, "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Well, when someone leaves you a note in your living room asking to meet you on the roof at midnight, you have to assume that it's serious and you should go," Boone said, "After the stories I've heard about you, and the fact you broke in my apartment again, I figured it was safer for me to come."

"I would never harm you," she said.

"What did you want from me?" he asked.

"You have a path to choose," she said, "You can either continue to exist here, in Bludhaven as you are, or you can come with me and find you destiny."

"My destiny?" he questioned, "To join this 'flock'?"

"Yes," she said, "Will you join me? Or will you ignore the call within your soul?"

"Why do you think I'm a part of the flock?" he questioned.

"Because you see Nightwing, and you want to do more. You don't want to just support him, like his other ally does, you want more, even if you don't believe it yourself."

"And what do you think it is I want?" Boone asked.

"You want to support him. You want to help him personally."

Boone looked at her, then he nodded once.

"Ok. I'll meet my destiny."

* * *

Nightwing stood at the edge of the docks and looked at the water before him. He had his mask in hand and looked at it, then lowered it and looked around.

"I failed tonight," he muttered, "That murderer is going to go free…and I couldn't defeat him."

He walked down the dock, away from the water, "Blockbuster is out there, his gang is still in power in this city, and now Deathwing is messing with me, impersonating me…no, not impersonating me, trying to 'teach' me…"

He stopped and looked up at Bludhaven's skyline.

"I'm not the hero this city needs, nor deserves," he said, "I'm not…I'm not him…," he put the emphasis on 'him' as he spoke. He looked down at his mask, and then attached it to his face, "But I'm all it has…"

He walked back towards the city.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, so, following Arrow/The Flash style, this is set around Christmas, then we're going on a "winter break" and will be back in a few weeks. Also, it was not my intention to mimic season 1 of both shows with the whole "dark copycat is the winter finale villain", it just kind of happened, and was the best way I could think to push Dick towards where I want him to be for the next episode.**

 **Just saying now, this version of Deathwing is not an alternate universe Dick Grayson. I believe that's what the comic Deathwing is presumed to be? That's not the case here.**

 **The initial plan in place was to end both Nightwing and Titans here for "winter", then put out a Legends of Tomorrow-style series of 13 episodes during the break (we'd hit some overlap of the three series though), but considering my partner has yet to update Titans, those plans are being pushed back to possibly being a mini-series to take place between seasons as of now.**

 **I'm currently working on trying to get Titans updated, but he continues to ignore my attempts to help him. If nothing else, I will continue to update Nightwing and do my best to see to the continuation of Titans and this project.**


	10. Cancellation

In light of my friend discontinuing work on Titans, I am dropping Nightwing. A number of plots later on will need the crossover element, and the finale leads into larger elements.

I truly do apologize. It was fun, but at times it was getting to be a pain moving forward. Sure, one writer gives a lot of consistency to the characters, but having multiple writers definitely helps, because if you try writing an entire season yourself it gets…difficult and time consuming.

I have episode 10 done, and episode 11 about halfway done, but 10 has not been edited. I will be posting them after this, and I will also be posting my story bible for the rest of season 1, and seasons 2 and 3 and give all the details I can to provide some sense of closure.

Once more, I am sorry.


	11. Story Bible

Here is my story bible for the rest of Nightwing. I'll start it at episode 10, Blockbuster. Following this will be the actual episodes for "Blockbuster" and the halfway completed episode "Fanatic", both un-edited.

Main: (Note: I did have ideas for actors/actresses, their names are attached)

Dick Grayson: 24, after moving to Bludhaven he acted as Nightwing for some time before choosing to join the police academy.

Catalina Flores: 26, BPD officer with a great record. She spent time with the FBI. Chooses promising students to ride along with and train, including Dick. She has a dark past. (Daniella Garcia)

Boone Reynolds: 24/5, childhood friend who knew Dick's identity as Robin, but was never allowed in. He owns an apartment in Bludhaven, and allows Dick to live with him, but is kept out of the loop. (Louis Hunter)

Raven: 23/4, mysterious woman with no apparent past. She has a dark personality, strange foresight and abilities. She has acrobatic skills and has skill with knives. (Jade Ramsey)

Aaron Douglas: 24, African American classmate of Dick's who acts as a technical assistant to Nightwing's activities. Working to do cyber crime fighting in the future. When he was younger his father forced him to do illegal hacking, and that past has followed him. (Titus Makin Jr.)

Kate Hanson: 21, a young woman who used to work with the Blockbuster Gang, but left when her life was threatened. She now serves as a CI for the police and provides Nightwing with info as well. (Dilshad Vadsaria)

Recurring:

Sylvan Scofield: 22, the daughter of a fashion mogul who was found hanged. She's somewhat suicidal and devious after this, and has sunk to a low place in her life. A love interest of Dick's.

Roland Desmund: 40s, with a catatonic mother and a scientist brother, he was a former military Captain who took over organized crime in Bludhaven. He's intelligent and skilled, and acts as a philanthropist and plays the stock markets as his front. He has a Mirakuru variant synthesized by his brother.

Guillermo Barrera: 30s, survived the Arrow, but has heart problems which he needs medication for. He has a great reputation, and served a South American military for some time as a torturer.

Dudley Soames: 50s, an older officer who was undercover in Blockbuster's gang acting as a double agent. He provides insight to the police.

Delmore Redhorn: 50s, the police chief. He's a man of strong moral values, but of weak health, trying to hold BPD together. He has rivals set up to take his spot, and knows that they're crooked police.

* * *

"Blockbuster": Following Deathwing's spree and escape, Dick finds himself picking up the pieces and trying to assure the citizens that he's a hero. He decides to act hastily and go after the leader of the gang rampaging in the city and runs into the man known as Blockbuster himself, announcing his intentions to the public at large. Aaron thinks about what his father had told him. Boone leaves town with Raven. Catalina is attacked after her shift. In Dick's life, Sylvan asks to meet him and wants her life to go back to normal. Villain: Blockbuster

"Fanatic": A tennis match is interrupted by the Blockbuster Gang, and a player named Bette Kane is saved personally by Nightwing. She starts to admire him and follow him in the news before trying to find him by going to any disturbances that occur. He warns her to stay away, because of the danger. Catalina deals with the aftermath of killing her attacker. Villain: Blockbuster Gang

"Love is Crazy": Before using the Mirakuru on himself, Desmund needs a test subject, and chooses Lucas Trent. Lucas and Andrew Pulaski are encountered by Dick, who has a hard time dealing with Lucas after hearing the story of how Lucas, as a vigilante, took down a child molester in town, and of course due to the Mirakuru. Boone runs into trouble in his traveling in the form of a man calling himself 'Talon'. Aaron is forced to take his father's offer. Dick has to leave town for a bit to go to New York in pursuit of Mark Desmund. Note: Lucas breaks Dick's second stick. Mark Desmund joins Powers Industries and becomes a recurring Teen Titans villain. Villain: Lucas Trent

Crossover with Titans. Dick gets new sticks and a Young Justice-style leg-holster system for them.

"Past and Present": Barbara Gordon comes to Bludhaven to assist Dick in trying to find information on Blockbuster. Meanwhile Aaron's father has forced him to do some serious cyber terrorism and damage, which prompts Dick to respond by dealing with the fallout. He asks Barbara to deal with the source and counter Aaron. Boone trains with this mysterious newcomer. Villain: Mr. Douglas

"Musings of Madness": Office supplies begin to explode at the police department and other places around the city. The academy is sent out to help with public control in the aftermath of these attacks, but where anything could be a bomb, people are wary. Aaron tries to track the source, but there's no digital footprint that he can find. Raven (who returned without Boone) gives some information as to Oswald Loomis, and sends Dick after him. In the confusion Kate is attacked, and Sylvan is attacked while looking for Dick, forcing him to make a choice as to who to save. Villain: Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Metahuman?)

"Family's to Blame": Boone returns to town with a man named William Cobb (or "Talon") in tow. He recognizes Dick and reveals himself as having known Dick's family. He soon proves to be hostile as he attacks Aaron and Raven and forces Dick to fight him, or he will kill Boone. Dick has no choice but to fight this newcomer, unaware this man is a Talon with the Court of Owls. Catalina's alcoholism has gone too far and she meets Sylvan outside of work. Villain: William Cobb/Talon

"Alliance with the Knife": After losing to Cobb, Dick needs help and turns to an unlikely source in Guillermo Barrera, who refuses to have another kill Nightwing. When Desmund learns of Barrera's deal he sends his men after the two of them, forcing the two enemies to ally. They take on Cobb, who is amused and lets the others go free before kicking their asses. Villain: Blockbuster Gang, William Cobb

"Hunt": Catalina finds a wounded Nightwing and discovers his identity. She helps tend to his wounds and, still buzzed, pushes herself on him. Dick finds solace with Sylvan later and begins to question himself in his failures. He meets Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, and gains her help in coming out of his depressed state. The two take on one of Desmund's soldier; Elaine Marsh-Morton. Aaron blames Boone for bringing Cobb into things. Catalina says she suspected Dick might be Nightwing, but not for long. Villain: Elaine Marsh-Morton

"Web of Vengeance": Catalina begins her vigilante career after learning Dick's identity, and accepting the things from her past. She becomes the Tarantula and begins to kill criminals, until Dick finds her and tries to stop her. She tells him that she'll only stop if he accepts her, and allows her to join him. Boone seeks Kate for information, and begins trying himself as a fighter. Villain: Mooks (Note: her name is derived from the gang she dealt with in Hasaragua, and the sins she committed there, she fully begins to accept all of her shady past actions)

"Dark Wings": Raven is found to be the primary suspect in a new murder and begins to escape police presence. Catalina implores Dick to find her for her, but he refuses. She goes to side with Boone, who also has a connection to Raven. Kate meets up with Dudley Soames and learns the extent of Desmund's plans for Bludhaven; killing Chief Redhorn. Villain: Raven?

"Rise Up": A man calling himself "Paragon" attempts to get the citizens of Bludhaven to rise up and fight back against the Blockbuster Gang. Nightwing tells the man how foolish this is, and how many people will die, but Paragon's words are heard. Kate, Soames and Aaron try to stop things on the street while Nightwing tries to implore to both Paragon and Blockbuster himself to stop this. Catalina and Boone use this as a chance to test their skills. Villain: Paragon, Blockbuster Gang (Boone is a terrible fighter at this point. He uses police batons as tonfa, as trained by Cobb. He uses a knife as a last resort weapon for killing, albeit he struggles with the idea)

"Termination": An assassin called "The Terminator" is hired to kill Nightwing. He and the Trigger Twins use all of their firepower to attempt to kill the vigilante, forcing Nightwing to call in help from Catalina and Boone. When the assassin proves too skillful, Dick goes to Sylvan for what he believes will be the last time. Villain: Terminator, Trigger Twins

"Death Comes": When The Terminator fails in his mission, Desmund hires another mercenary called "Deathstroke" to finish the job. Slade promptly kills The Terminator and sets his sights on Nightwing after easily taking down his allies. Dick fights for his life and is left in mortal danger, forcing Raven to help him, despite their issues. The others tend to their wounds and affairs, with Catalina willing to die to fight him, and Boone having second thoughts about all of this. Villain: Deathstroke (Note for you guys: This was solely to make a "Deathstroke the Terminator" reference)

"One Stroke": The fight with Deathstroke continues, and Boone stands by Dick's side. Aaron finds out about the money transfer and meets Kate, trying to get something they can stick to Desmund between his data and her knowledge, with Soames' info as well. Soames finds himself in danger soon after. Deathstroke completes his contract soon enough and Desmund is instilled as the new Chief of Police after Redhorn is killed. Soames holds Blockbuster's mother at gunpoint, Blockbuster snaps Soames' neck. Villain: Deathstroke, Blockbuster

* * *

Season 2:

Main cast: same

Recurring: Brutale, Blockbuster, Zatanna, Sylvan, Bette, Raya, Raymond

Zatanna: 22, traveling stage magician searching for her missing father. Flirtatious, Dick catches her eye when he helps save her (Aimee Teegarden is who I'd put in as the actress)

Bette: 25, tennis player taken by Nightwing after he saved her. She spent her time training and is now ready to fight in this new, corrupt city

Raya: 23, old friend/acrobat. Tries to help bring Dick back to who he used to be

Raymond: 25, old friend/acrobat, pushes himself into Dick's life with Raya and wants to help

"Lost City": Months later, police are largely corrupt and forced to look the other way from the Blockbuster Gang. Dick, Boone and Catalina are doing their best while Aaron and Kate try to stop Desmund. Aaron is caught and expelled from the academy when his hacking is discovered. Sylvan is in danger and struggling with Dick and the ignorance of her father's case. Villain: Blockbuster Gang

"Deal with the Devil": Police are being murdered by Deathwing. Desmund makes many hires from the academy, even Dick after Redhorn left a letter on Dick's capability. Dick struggles with the option, but decides he can fix it from the inside. Deathwing beats the hell out of Dick's allies when they try to stop him. Villain: Deathwing

"Love's Goodbye": Sylvan ends her relationship after learning that Dick is a cop and seeing how corrupt the police are. In his pain, Dick finds solace with Catalina. The Pierce brothers are extorting businesses and get to Sylvan. Dick tries to stop them as a cop, but then turns brutal as Nightwing. When Sylvan flees and is caught, a newcomer saves her with a bird shaped throwing weapon. Aaron tries to adapt to his life outside of the academy and does Dick a favor by looking into the Scofield murder with Catalina. Villain: Pierce brothers

"First Time": Dick ends up dealing with a gang at work. He makes his first kill when pushed into a corner. Kate and Aaron start a relationship. Boone looks for Deathwing with Raven. Catalina pays Desmund a visit as Tarantula. Villain: mooks

"Pretender": Bette begins her vigilante career by seeking Nightwing. He tries to stop her. At a party she says he'd be interested in, she targets Elaine and they fight. Dick helps her. Boone deals with Raya and Raymond when they show up in Bludhaven. Villain: Elaine Marsh-Morton

"Old Bonds": Dick catches up with his friends. Boone has issues with them for disappearing from Dick's life for so long while he was always there for Dick. The police investigate a string of burglaries. Dick encounters the Marceau sisters; the culprits. He struggles when they have a good reason for their crimes. Flashbacks to Dick's time at the circus. Catalina tries to talk to Dick about the sex they had. Raven helps Kate and Aaron by bonding with Sylvan.

"Deep Cover": Dick meets Zatanna in a police bar when she goes looking for help and gets turned down. He offers his assistance and the two go to a gambling establishment, since it appears her father might have had ties there and could have to do with his disappearance, so they enter undercover. Boone talks to Aaron and asks him to look into the new houseguests. Kate is arrested and taken to Desmund.

"Another Shadow": Raven is influencing Sylvan. Using Kate as bait, Blockbuster draws Dick in and makes him fight Edward Hwang as a Mirakuru experiment (resilient body, this is just another variation of Mirakuru, as Blockbuster wants to test different things his brother left behind). Raven tells Aaron that Sylvan is going after her father's killer. Boone tries to stop her. Catalina runs into the Renegade. Villain: Edward Hwang. (Note: Renegade was supposed to be Red X, but I sacrificed that name/identity to Tim Drake for Titans)

"Kiss the Past Goodbye": Dick loses his fight. Boone is stopped by Raven. Catalina talks to Renegade, who stops Sylvan before he goes to help Dick. Aaron tries to rescue Kate. Renegade helps Dick and tells him it's the end of an era, and the era of the vigilantes. Aaron is captured by the Blockbuster Gang. Villain: Edward Hwang.

"Winter" Break

"Never Too Late": Dick tries to help Sylvan, but a new man in her life stops him. Dick calls Helena for help with Sylvan. She tries while Dick and the man argue over Sylvan. Boone chooses to go after Aaron and Kate. Catalina is offered a job back with the FBI. (Note: New man is obviously Renegade. Since he's recurring I'd fancast him as Ian Somerhalder)

"Double Date": Dick runs into Zatanna again and has a date/fling with her. Later he has one with Helena as well. Catalina's offer is put on hold when a poisoner is in Bludhaven from an FBI case. Boone takes on the Gang to try to rescue Aaron and Kate, but then receives an offer from Blockbuster. Dick, Catalina and Helena try to stop the poisoner. Villain: Deacon Faber (Note: Deacon is a custom villain, since I was running low on Nightwing villains and just wanted to make a new character)

"Time Out of Mind": After being stabbed by Raya at the end of "Double Date", Dick lays bleeding and poisoned and hallucinates Zatanna, Sylvan, Helena and Catalina. Boone considers the offer he received, while Kate and Aaron are trying to find a way out of their cell. Catalina finds Dick and tries to help him.

"Firestarter": Dick follows the trail of Ted Carson AKA Firefly, a pyromaniac who has made Bludhaven his new home because "he sees visions in the fire". Worse yet, he seems to have an advanced suit of armor that allows him to fly and project bursts of fire. Meanwhile when Haley Circus comes to town Dick begins to wonder what would have happened if his parents hadn't died, or if he hadn't been adopted by Batman. Villain: Firefly. (Note: This episode was to be written by Crim, while I was writing the corresponding Titans episode, so I have no more information on this particular episode)

"Goodbye My Friend": Boone takes the offer and goes after Dick for Desmund. Dick doesn't want to fight his friend and has flashbacks of his childhood with Boone. Catalina turns down the FBI offer and is taken by William Cobb. Out of allies, Dick reaches out to Bette to try to save his friends. Villain: Boone

"The Agency": As word spreads of Tarantula's disappearance (from Cobb to lure out Dick), Dick runs into an agent of Spyral who says that Catalina was taken. They offer to help in return for a favor at a later date. Dick agrees. Bette runs into Raven and they stage a rescue for Kate and Aaron. Dick helps two agents rescue Catalina from a boat, and then confront Blockbuster. Villain: Blockbuster

"Deadly Force": Agents are killed by Desmund. Dick and Catalina try to fight him, but they lose. Boone shows up to try to help. Raven tells Bette where to go to help, but doesn't go too. Aaron hacks Desmund's files with Kate's help. Raven finds Renegade and tells him to go and help as well. Dick tries to use headshots with his sticks, but they don't kill Blockbuster. Everyone ends up unmasked with Blockbuster closing in on them. Villain: Blockbuster

"The Things we Sacrifice": Aaron and Kate take the information to Internal Affairs and the mayor. The team flees instead of fighting. Dick argues with Boone over the latter's betrayal. Catalina reveals it was Cobb who took her. Desmund blocks their escape and his men come from their backs. Dick takes on Desmund and gets one of Catalina's guns. He kills Blockbuster after struggling with the choice. Villain: Blockbuster (Note: use of Dick/Boone flashbacks that weren't covered in the earlier episode would be used here)

"Let Eyes Cast Asunder": Funeral for Desmund, proof was too flimsy/it is implied the mayor was in his pocket. No new Chief yet. Dick starts fighting back on the job with the crooked cops. Catalina tries to help him cope with killing. Kate searches for more evidence. Raven meets Cobb, Raymond and Raya and warns them. Nightwing goes against crooked cops, but the citizens attack Nightwing; they saw Desmund as a hero, unaware of who he was.

"Death's Face": Deathwing returns and has a public fight with Nightwing. Bette gets training from Boone. Kate and Aaron are approached by Spyral. Deathwing is unmasked. Catalina's mentor, Jonathan Law comes to town. Villain: Deathwing (Raymond) (Note: Deathwing had a wig, his mask was a voice disguiser. For TV purposes, the mask and wig were to make it so that the actor would be obscured and we could just slot Raymond's actor in at this point)

"Betrayal at Hasaragua": Jonathon threatens to kill Catalina over their last case in the past in Hasaragua, and a run-in with Barrera. Dick tries to stop Jonathon. Raya finds Sylvan and sends her after her father's killer. With Spyral's help, Kate and Aaron find the evidence cache. (Note: this would have been the culmination of all the Barrera/Tarantula/Catalina material)

"Take My Heart": Renegade confesses to Dick that Sylvan and a gun are missing. Raven offers help and leaves town. Dick tries to stop her from taking her revenge. Dick faces Raya who is helping Sylvan. Kate and Aaron take Spyral's offer. Kate is taken by Raya and makes Dick choose a woman, then kills Kate in front of Aaron. Raya is defeated and reveals to Dick that she's Spyral, and acted on their order. Villain: Raya

"Your Friend is Here no Longer": Aaron is pissed at Dick and leaves for Spyral. Dick confronts Spyral's leader, who reveals why Kate was killed to bring Aaron in. Raya is released to Spyral. Raymond goes after Dick and blows up Boone's apartment and then threatens both Sylvan and Zatanna. Dick and Renegade save them. Cobb finds Boone. Catalina faces Raymond for Dick. Villain: Raymond (Note: The Spyral leader had yet to be determined, so from this point on, there is no gender reference, nor any names. Just "Spyral leader", since there were two in the comics and I didn't know which I'd use yet)

"No One Lives Forever": Dick reveals his other identity to Zatanna. Raymond beats Catalina, but Cobb stops him from killing her. Dick comes and loses to the two while Boone watches and is offered to join the Court. He turns on Cobb and helps Dick. Catalina shoots Raymond in the leg to stop him and the team fights Cobb. Cobb dies and Boone is willing to take the backlash from the Court. Dick promises to help Zatanna. Renegade leaves town with Sylvan to help her mental state. Dick goes to Spyral and finds Bette as a new member, and joins for the time being. Villain: Cobb/Raymond (Note: Dick is teamed with Helena Bertinelli in the current comics, Bette would take that role here, because of some issues with who was going to be using Helena between our shared universe, and I also like Flamebird)

* * *

Season 3:

Main cast: Dick, Boone, Catalina, Bette, Aaron, Spyral leader

Recurring: Barrera, Zatanna, Raya, Sylvan, Renegade, Brother Night

"City of Night": Eldon Peck has taken over Bludhaven's underworld. Catalina and Boone are dealing with it as usual. Dick returns to town with Bette and they help the two. Dick tells Zatanna there's no luck on her father yet. Spyral decides to take out Eldon. Aaron runs mission control, no survivors. Dick's "team" is sent by Spyral to try and they barely survive, only due to Zatanna's help. Villain: Brother Night

"Strange Magic": Zatanna tries to learn about her powers. Before being sent off, a terrorist attacks Bludhaven. Dick and Bette work it with Catalina, Boone and Aaron. Zatanna helps with her magic. The others try to get Dick back and to leave Spyral, but he can't leave yet. Villain: Giz

"Chemical Weapon": Ross Kanigher is a Metahuman with a chemical touch who has turned to being a terrorist. There's a threat of a chemical bomb in Bludhaven, so Catalina and Boone go after it. Dick and Bette go after Ross on a train. Spyral's leader investigates magic – Eldon Peck and Zatanna, which leads him/her to investigate Zatanna's father. Villain: Chemo

"Runaway Train": Ross takes an entire train car hostage. Dick and Bette have to figure out how to get at him. Bomb is ticking down and now under the control of the Pierce brothers and Randy Hanrahan. Boone and Catalina struggle without Dick's help breaking into the warehouse. Villain: Chemo, Pierce Brothers, Randy Hanrahan

"Under the Knife": Former surgeon James Payne is a Metahuman who is killing people randomly on the streets. He has little control over his powers and most of this is accidental. Boone runs into him and tries to teach him control. James learns how to focus his powers and then turns on Boone. Boone is wounded, so Dick goes after James. James wounds Dick pretty badly in their confrontation. Villain: Psion (Note: original villain. I like knife users, and I wanted to use more Metas in season 3, so it was the best of both worlds)

"Knife Fight": Spyral's Leader orders Bette to bring in the Meta. Catalina helps Boone recover. Dick is tended to and speaks to the leader about the Meta, and the morality of this mission along with what happened to Chemo. Aaron contacts Brutale and sends him after Psion, citing pride and that Psion's knife work beat Nightwing. The two face off until Bette and Catalina intervene and take Psion away. Catalina and Bette talk about Dick. Villain: Psion

"Day Off": Dick and Bette have leave for the day. Bette goes to deal with personal issues, including her sister's abusive husband. Dick and Zatanna spend time together, and then later with Boone, drinking and discussing their lives. They all catch up during this time. Aaron looks on at them and misses them and their friendships/alliances, but stays pissed about Kate's death. Leader speaks to Psion about his powers and their origin. Aaron is called in to meet a new agent for the next mission: Raya.

"Sleeping with the Enemy": Raya's mission is revealed to have been to take out Raymond and gather data on the Court of Owls. Aaron tries to kill her, but Leader stops him. Raya, Dick and Bette are sent to a foreign country (will consult wiki later) to target a group called "OASIS". Infiltration mission, but Dick remains angry with Raya the entire time. Raya reveals some information on the Court to Dick. Zatanna goes to Boone and Catalina and wants to learn how to fight so she can try to help take down Peck. Villain: OASIS

"Eyes of the Court": The team infiltrates a facility and find a meeting that includes members of the Court of Owls and Talons. Dick makes the plan to take them on and try to gain some answers. Zatanna's training is interrupted by Leader, who informs her that they have information on her father, but they need her to take down Eldon Peck first. Dick's plan goes poorly as the team is hunted out into the desert and bombed. Villain: Court of Owls/OASIS

"Winter" Break

"Suicide Mission": Having barely survived the explosion, Dick, Raya and Bette meet another group from America: the Suicide Squad, made up of Thea Queen (Speedy), Chemo, Psion, Blockbuster II (Mark Desmund), and Black Spider (from Titans). The two groups make an alliance in order to try to survive the desert. They soon find that their only hope is to get into the facility and steal a helicopter. Zatanna goes to confront Eldon Peck, but is saved by Raven, who says she'll train Zatanna, and the two leave together. Boone and Catalina confront Leader over this suicide mission. Blockbuster is killed securing the helicopter as the team escapes. Villain: Court/OASIS, Eldon Peck (Note: See below for more info on the Squad and Thea/Dick, as they were to have a teased relationship during the season 1 crossover, which would have been revisited here)

"Copycat": Someone is recreating the Giz terrorism attacks and Spyral is confused as to who, since Giz is still in custody. They come to learn it was his girlfriend, Pamela Sweigeld, a burglar. Dick requests leave to deal with her and help his city, but it's left to his allies in Bludhaven. Aaron decides to assist remotely and tries to rebuild some of his old friendships. Dick meanwhile learns that Zatanna is gone and what Leader wanted her to do. He turns to drinking, and Bette. Villain: Pamela Sweigeld

"Texas": Spyral investigates a smuggling operation at the border led by a woman named Mary Kay Tanner, whose mother experimented on her as a child with experimental drugs. These drugs gave her leather-like skin. She also took up use of steroids and became a strong gang leader. Bette infiltrates her ranks while Dick remains at the border and waits to swoop in to help. Bette's cover is blown, and "Leather" enjoys dealing with traitors personally, leading to a confrontation. In Bludhaven, Catalina and Boone investigate a series of murders where the victims were strangled, but they were all criminals. Dick and Aaron also try to rebuild their friendship. Villain: Leather

"Beyond the Pale": Renegade and Sylvan return to Bludhaven, where Sylvan has become a vigilante alongside her boyfriend, wearing a red gown and calling herself "Sylph", murdering alongside Renegade, by strangling criminals with cloth-like extensions. Dick attempts to get through to her and steer her away from vigilantism. Boone and Catalina try to stop Renegade in the process. In the midst of all of this, they find the murderer of Sylvan's father: Peter Malley, a scientist who worked with the fashion house for some time developing perfumes. He had ended up becoming a Metahuman called "Claything" and murdered him in a rage before slipping out through a vent. Villain: Claything (Note: hence the clay found in the airvent, as mentioned in a previous episode, I forget which had that little tidbit)

"Up the Rabbit Hole": Spyral has tracked a woman named Jaina Hudson and charged her as being a Metahuman responsible for a lot of burglaries, since the items were found in her apartment. However, the burglaries continue with the same MO and sightings of the "White Rabbit". Dick and Bette investigate. In Bludhaven, Boone and Catalina have drinks together and things get out of hand. They have to also deal with a Metahuman called "Napalm". Villain: White Rabbit, Napalm

"Burning with Anger": Napalm has taken his friends hostage, so Dick has to go back to Bludhaven to deal with it. Leader is hesitant to let him go with just Bette, so he/she arranges for them to have another ally in the form of Raymond, who is now carrying the moniker "Blackwing" (Blackbird?). The three go after the Meta in an attempt to bring him in. Villain: Napalm (Note: I imagine Raymond's costume would be a modified version of his Deathwing suit. That, or a cross of that suit and his Saiko suit from the end of season 2)

"Darkness is the Friend": Zatanna returns after being with Raven. Her reunion with Dick is brief, especially as she learns he slept with Bette. She goes after Eldon and holds him at bay before choosing to attack her friends with her power instead, having been taken by Raven's darker influence. Aaron stumbles upon some OASIS/Court documents that were secured in the mission in (wherever) that Leader has been keeping tucked away. Villain: Zatanna

"Soul Sacrifice": Zatanna regains enough of herself to go after Eldon again with the help of her friends. They distract him while she seals away his power and puts an end to his hold on Bludhaven. The team is attacked by a new Metahuman, Joey Monteleone, or "Tar Pit". While they struggle, Zatanna obliterates him and his apparent ultimate defense, and realizes just how out of control her powers are becoming. Spyral gives her the information on her father by giving her passage to a man named John Constantine, who can help find him. Villain: Eldon Peck, Tar Pit

"In His Shadow": Bludhaven's mayor is attacked by masked figures, barely left alive. He/she calls a press conference from the hospital and condemns masked vigilantes. Others are also killed by these figures, claws or daggers are used. Aaron figures out that it's the Court. A Spyral trap captures one on a rooftop, and Dick and Bette face a Talon, but aren't able to beat him. Dick is shocked to see more Talons apparently more skilled than Cobb. They inform Spyral that since Bludhaven was where Cobb fell, they will begin here with retribution. Nightwing turns to Brutale for assistance in this fight. Villain: Talons

"They Came in Twos": As the fighting with Talons continues, a new Meta is also being hunted by Spyral, with the power to kill whatever it touches, as recorded by a camera/viral video. DNA finds this man as Clive Yorkin. Bette and Dick are busy with Talons, so agents try to stop him, but fail. Catalina and Boone volunteer and take him down, only for another man dressed the same to appear and attack, with very similar powers: Creed Phillips. Villain: Talons, Clive, Creed (Note: if you look them up, which I'm hoping you are if you don't know characters or Metas I'm referring to, they do have very similar powers. The implication was that yes, they are teamed up here and switching places to try to create alibis for themselves/each other)

"March of Owls": Spyral's base is attacked by Talons as they follow agents back (who went to retrieve Creed). Dick and Bette rush to get back to help protect the agency. Meanwhile, Catalina and Boone rest in the day since the attack stopped once night ended. They talk about their recent time together, and then get into something. Catalina and the police are met by Lincoln March. March promises to deal with the Talons and the attacks and turns the city against the vigilantes, also claiming to be the mayor's friend and acting mayor in his/her stead while in the hospital. Dick and Bette find a Talon named Calvin Rose holding Leader hostage and have to find a way to deal with him. Villain: Court

"A City Divided": The Talon attacks have slowed down in the wake of the people turning against the vigilantes. Catalina and Boone attempt to regain the trust of the people, but are hunted by the police with renewed vigor. Dick and Bette meet up with them and try to find a plan. Aaron finds Paragon and convinces him to turn the people to the side of the vigilantes. Paragon resurfaces and tries to help, rallying people through the night and into the morning until he is publicly assassinated by a Talon on live TV. Villain: Court

"Out of the Red": Zatanna returns to try to help Dick and the others. She helps them deal with Creed as he runs free again. Dick goes as Nightwing to meet March and tells the man that he knows he's in charge of the Court and wants the attacks to stop. Lincoln informs Dick of everything, and how he should have been a Talon. He agrees to cease the attacks if Dick joins them, figuring that as a good tradeoff. Dick refuses and is nearly killed until Zatanna intervenes. The two escape together and talk about their failed relationship, and how she's found her father and is happy. The others hunt Creed. Villain: Court, Creed

"Justice": Nightwing, Flamebird, Tarantula, Shrike (Boone, in case you guys didn't realize that was him), Renegade, Sylph, Raven, Raymond, Raya and Zatanna attempt to stop the Court for good. Lincoln prepares his men to slaughter them and Spyral. He also frees Chemo from the Squad and prepares him to obliterate Bludhaven. The team gets into Lincoln's building and attempts to stop him and his men in one final fight. Raya dies dealing with Chemo, but thanks to Raven and Zatanna it's safe; his attack fails. Raymond dies fighting Lincoln one on one (he's too cocky and thinks he can take Lincoln). The others fight Lincoln together and barely succeed. Lincoln leaves Bludhaven, impressed by Dick, and leaves a calling card in a mocking manner. Dick decides that they'll return if he's in Bludhaven, so he leaves the city in good hands, and leaves Spyral as well. Zatanna reveals to him she's still searching for her father, and lied to him. He hopes she'll find success in her time with Constantine. He goes off to join Barbara and the Titans. Villain: Court

* * *

Suicide Squad:

Members gained from Nightwing series:

Chemo, Knife, Prankster, Blockbuster (Mark), Lady Vic, Edward Hwang

From Titans:

Thea, Black Spider, Lime/Light

The plan was that while Titans would continue into season 4 and possibly beyond (where Dick would get another fight with Deathstroke, finally), I'd be tackling some mini-series. One was to be Suicide Squad. These were the members we had from our two series that I'd be using at different points.

Another mini I was going to do was Constantine, where he'd be training Zatanna. I don't know how much it would have tied into the actual show, and I don't know if I was going to try to tie up the loose ends, or just move on.

Dick/Thea were going to flirt at the very least in the season 1 crossover, and they were going to talk about a possible relationship. The point was that he was going to develop feelings for her, and that was who he was going to take Boone's advice towards. He kept telling Dick to find another woman and see how he truly felt, and Thea would have been that woman. During season 3 and the Squad episode, they'd have spoken of their possible relationship, but she'd turn him down forever due to her HIV.

I think that's everything. By all means, if you have questions, or want to know anything, please drop me a review or send a message. I will keep checking the account and answer anything. Any questions, any loose ends, just please, ask, and I'll give answers.


	12. Blockbuster

**10\. Blockbuster**

Dick closed his eyes. He saw himself as Nightwing taking down criminals, and then walking away. Then he saw Deathwing approaching and beating them to death. Next he saw himself fighting and losing against Deathwing (insert footage from previous episode).

Dick looked down at the kitchen table at the alcohol sitting in the glass in front of him.

"Everyone has hard lives," he said softly, but he took grip of the glass, "Mine is just…"

* * *

Catalina and two officers moved in on two individuals who were surrendering, their hands in the air.

"You're under arrest for murder," Catalina said, "You two are going away for a long time."

A third man in a leather jacket came up from behind Catalina and the officers, and lifted a weapon. One officer looked back and shouted, and then the man started to shoot.

* * *

"If we don't get this done right, an innocent man is going to prison!" a suited man told Boone, slamming paperwork down on his desk.

"I already did what I could for this case," Boone told him, "It's all there in the Davison case! We have precedence!"

"It doesn't hold up under the Davison case!" the lawyer told him, "Any good defense lawyer will tear that up. We need more! We need better! Come on!" he shouted at Boone, "I don't care how long it takes, the deposition is in two days, you stay as long as you need to and get us what we need! As it is we're all working overtime on this case anyway."

* * *

Aaron looked at his phone, at a text message from 'Dad'. It read 'I will be back in Bludhaven in a month from today, you know what decision to make'.

"I can't do it dad," Aaron muttered. He looked up at his screen, at a bank account on one side, and accounts with numbers on the other side. "I'm making a new life for myself, I…I can't go back to that. But if I don't…if I don't, it's all over for me…"

* * *

Kate watched the video of the Mirakuru soldiers in Starling City on her phone, then lowered it and looked across the lab at a man bleeding from his eyes, screaming. He fell and started to grab for the door of his jail cell, but his hands went limp as he lost his life.

"Test subject number fourteen has also failed," Mark Desmund said into a recorder in his hand, "Number fifteen will be injected with the blood mixture. I hope for better results, considering test subject fifteen also has type O blood. With luck the mixture and dispersal through his bloodstream will work due to the match."

Kate looked to Mark, then looked down at the video again. She looked to the deceased man in the cage, and then slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked away.

* * *

Sylvan was sitting on the grass in front of a tombstone which marked the grave of Eric Scofield. She lowered her head and held it down. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly again.

"I…I don't know what to say," she said softly, "I don't think we're any closer to solving your murder…" She looked up at the tombstone, "It was a murder, wasn't it? You…you didn't kill yourself. You didn't leave me, leave your only family behind…leave all of your friends, your company behind…"

She looked down again as tears fell.

"You wouldn't have left us like this…"

* * *

"What makes your life harder than any of theirs?" Raven questioned as Dick had the glass halfway to his mouth. She walked around behind him and stood there, at his back, "Your failures caused criminals to die."

"Thaddeus was ill," Dick said, not lowering his glass, "He didn't deserve that."

"He had a broken wing that couldn't be healed," Raven said, "But he was still a part of our flock."

Dick slammed the glass down and turned to look at Raven in anger, "Enough about this damned 'flock'!" he shouted, "You and I teamed up once! He was always my enemy, and almost got himself killed fighting Barrera! We are not a team…we are nothing, Raven! Nothing!"

"Think however you must," she said, "But you don't understand the reality here."

"No, it's you who doesn't understand the reality," Dick told her angrily, "You just come and go, talk cryptically, and expect us all to fall into line. That's not how things work! I feel things, Raven! I'm human, and I feel everything! I don't care if they were criminals, they were still human beings!"

"Do you think I'm something other than human?" Raven questioned, taking a step closer, "Do you think I just come and go, giving cryptic information, and then vanish until you need me again? No, Nightwing, that's not what happens. I'm human too. I live; I have a life on the streets, eking out an existence until I can be of use. And do you know why? Because I know that with me, people can be saved. That good can be done, and evil can be stopped. I'm not just coming and going as some emotionless vessel who tells you what you should do next."

"I'm sorry," Dick said.

Raven said nothing. She just looked at him for a few moments, then she let out a breath, "What are you going to do next?"

"I don't know," Dick said.

"Dick Grayson is going to drink, and succumb," she said, "But what about Nightwing? He must take wing; he must enter the city and show the people that he is still a hero that they can count on."

"But I'm not," Dick told her, "I failed."

"And does one failure invalidate everything else?" she questioned.

"No, of course not…," he said, taken aback, "That makes too much sense. Thank you Raven."

She just gave a short, curt nod, "Go and show the city that you can still do good."

"I know what to do," Dick told her.

"What is that?"

"I'm going to take down Blockbuster," Dick told her, "I'm going to end all of this in one go."

* * *

"You were shot," Chief Redhorn told Catalina as he stood next to her hospital bed, which she was sitting up in.

"I was shot in the shoulder," she said, "You shouldn't be worried about me. Officer Barrio lost his life in that ambush." She sighed and looked away towards the door, "Are they still out there?"

Redhorn nodded, "His wife and brother are still there," he confirmed, "They want answers."

"I don't know if I can give them answers," Catalina said, "We followed the two suspects we had, and then suddenly a third man appeared. He wasn't a part of the case, as far as we know. We have no identification either, and he got away. I can't give them any answers."

"I know you can't," Redhorn said, "But they want more."

"They won't get anything more," she said.

He nodded, "That's the hardship of some things," he told her, "Something happens. Something horrible, and you expect an answer, but the cold reality is that there are no answers to some things. Some things are just senseless, like having a loved one killed by a drunk driver. This…I don't know what to call this."

"Either it was senseless, and someone wanted to take shots at the police, or there was another man involved," Catalina said, "It's hard to make out what happened."

"I'll go see if I can get them to understand," Redhorn said, "At least then they shouldn't be hanging around outside your door."

"Wait…," Catalina said as he moved towards the door to her hospital room. "Send them in…I'll talk to them. I'll be the one to tell them."

"Are you sure?" Redhorn asked.

She nodded, "I'm sure. Send them in, please."

"I'll do that," he said, walking out of the room.

Catalina let out a breath and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

"I thought we had a good thing going," Aaron said as he walked into Dick's apartment, "You know, you need me to do something, you come over and ask, and we hang out while I do it. Or you call. Why did I have to come over exactly?"

"Because I've been drinking," Dick said in a bit of a slower tone.

"Right, of course you have," Aaron said, picking up an empty bottle of whiskey, "You need to get this under control, Dick. You can't let one failure turn you into an alcoholic who doesn't think he can do the job."

"It's more than a job," Dick told him, his words a little slurred.

"You know what, I don't even know why I'm here," Aaron said, "Usually your texts are so much better, but this one should have screamed 'drunk' at me."

"Don't go," Dick told him, getting up from his chair, "Look…I do need you."

"Not until you're sober," Aaron said, moving towards the door.

"I need your help!" Dick told him quickly, "I need focus…I need something…"

"And where are you going to get that focus?" Aaron asked, turning back to look at his friend.

"Blockbuster," Dick said, "I'll beat him…just need to find him first…"

"Blockbuster? Dick, you're in no condition to take him on now! I'm sure if you go after him, you'll have the full weight of his people after you! Besides, we've already tried to find him, and we've failed…"

"We have Kate," he told her.

"Then why not contact her?" he questioned.

"Drunk," Dick said.

Aaron sighed, "Then wait," he told Dick, "Look, you need her, not me. Contact her later when you're sober. For now I actually have some things to do."

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. As he closed it behind him, he felt Dick grab the door and stop it from closing.

"Dick…"

"Aaron," he said, "I…I need this. I need something for the people. I need them to feel safe again."

"Is that what this is about?" Aaron asked, staying on the other side of the nearly closed door, "You're feeling like crap because you let everyone down?"

"Yes," Dick said.

Aaron smiled a little, "Well, that's a very Dick Grayson thing," he said, "Sober up and call me later. Please."

Aaron felt the door close behind him, and he walked away.

* * *

Boone was slumped over his desk. It was dark outside. He yawned and shifted a little, grabbing a book. He looked at it, then dropped it on his desk. He rubbed his eyes and moved his mouse to bring his screen back to life.

"There has to be a better way," he muttered as he clicked around a little. He shook his head, "Davison is the best case we have to use as precedence…why won't they just listen? Damn it, if I'd gone to law school I could be a better lawyer than these idiots."

He got out of his chair and moved to a filing cabinet in the corner. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of alcohol from behind a row of files. He looked at it and sat at his desk again.

"What am I doing?" he asked. "I waste so much time in here, doing good work that goes unappreciated…and then I drink and whore." He pushed the bottle away and turned around to look out at the dark city behind him. "There's more to life. I need Raven…"

* * *

"You feeling good tonight?" Aaron asked as he walked into Dick's apartment. He looked around, "Where's Boone?"

"Don't know," Dick said, "But yes, I'm feeling good tonight. Haven't touched alcohol," he said as he leaned against the wall in the living room.

"Aren't you worried? He's your roommate," Aaron said.

"I called his office. They said he was there working on a case," Dick said, "I'm not too worried. He has stayed out to work on hard cases like this before."

Aaron nodded, "Anyway," he set his bag on the table and opened it. He set Dick's mask down, "I did what you asked me to do. I made concealment."

"There's no change," Dick said as he walked over and picked up the mask. He turned it over and looked down at it, "I don't get it."

"What I did was internal," Aaron said, "You won't notice any difference, except maybe a little weight. Basically it's going to be constantly giving off a light frequency that will hide your face from any cameras. If you go through with this crazy plan, Blockbuster might have cameras around. This is going to give you all the protection you need."

"How does it run?" Dick asked.

"It's charged," Aaron said, "You'll get a night's worth out of it. I'll recharge it each day, or give you what you need for a recharge."

"Thanks," Dick said, "I'm sure this will help a lot."

Aaron nodded, "Ok…so…the hard part."

Dick lifted a phone and started to dial. "The hard part," he agreed as he lifted it to his ear, "Kate? I need something from you."

* * *

Kate held the phone to her ear, "I'm only doing this on one condition, Nightwing. You have to take him down, and you have to take down as much of his organization as possible. Things are getting scary here…if he has his way, that siege that Starling City saw a year and a half ago will look like nothing. Yes, he's working on super soldiers like that, and that's the real reason I'm helping you tonight. It has to be stopped, or nobody will be safe. Blockbuster's name is Roland Desmund. You'll find him in the office building he owns. He doesn't often stay late. That's as much help as I can give you."

She lowered the phone and hung up on him. She set it down on her table and sat down, putting her face in her hands.

"I don't want it to happen this way," she muttered, "You're forcing my hand Desmund…you and your brother."

* * *

"Be happy today is Saturday," Aaron said as he sat down on the couch beside Dick and held out his laptop, "Here."

Dick took it with a nod, "Thanks, but I can do my own research."

"Watching you do your own research feels like an eternity," Aaron said, "Have you ever watched someone, like a parent. Well, no, not a parent in our cases, but you know what I mean…"

"I get it, go on," Dick said.

"You've seen them try to work a computer. They have all of the toolbars on, They're usually incredibly slow and don't know what they're doing…well, watching you, even if you know what you're doing, is like watching that. A faster version of that, but still."

"Fine, I get it," Dick said, "I'll leave all of the research and computer stuff in general to you." He started to scroll, then stopped and looked at Aaron, "You realize I was running my own tech stuff before you came into this."

"I know," Aaron said, "And I'm shocked you got through it."

Dick laughed and shook his head, "I got by just fine…"

"Anyway, that's the research I found on Roland Desmund. Former military Captain, left the United States Army a few years back. He's been active in Bludhaven as a philanthropist and stock market player. He claims to have been really lucky with his stocks, but his money is clearly coming from somewhere else, now that we know who he is. He owns that building and claims that he rents it out to small businesses to use as offices and that he wants to help fledgling companies get off the ground. I have no idea if that's true, but I'll look into it soon."

Dick nodded, "He's a big man."

"Will that be a problem for you?" Aaron asked.

Dick shook his head, "Do I need to say it?"

"They fall harder, no, you don't need to say it," Aaron told him.

"Good. I don't like saying those expressions," Dick said.

His phone went off on the coffee table in front of the couch. He reached forward and picked it up, "It's Sylvan," he said.

"Are you going to go?" Aaron asked.

Dick nodded as he got up, "She says it's urgent. I'll be back though."

"I'll keep researching," Aaron said, "Don't worry."

Dick nodded and headed towards the door. He opened it as Boone stepped inside. Dick hurried around him and rushed out. Boone looked after him, then walked farther inside, "What's up with him?" he asked Aaron.

"Sylvan," Aaron told him, "That's all I know."

Boone nodded, "Right…"

"So, Dick told me that you were working on a big case," Aaron said.

"Most of the firm is trying to help this guy," Boone said, "And since I'm a paralegal, I'm doing a lot of the actual footwork. It sucks."

"You'll get through it," Aaron said.

"I'm sure they will," Boone told him, "I quit this morning. I left them all of my work, cleaned my desk, and left."

"Wait, why did you quit?" Aaron asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's the best thing I could have done," Boone said, "I want to help people like this, but there comes a point when no matter how good of an idea you have, it's just entirely ignored and pushed aside. I left them great ideas, great case precedence, and they kept pushing me."

"You're just stressed," Aaron told him, "Look, don't you need to put in like two weeks' notice or something?"

"Well, I packed up and left," Boone said, "If they force it, I guess I'll go back."

"It's a law firm," Aaron said, "I'm pretty sure they know what they're doing, and what they can make you do."

Boone shrugged, "Don't tell Dick. I'll tell him myself," Boone said as he walked out of the room.

Aaron walked after him, "What are you going to do for income? It's not like Dick's working."

"He can get money," Boone said, opening his bedroom door, "Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to deal with some things."

"Don't tell me you're going to jump or hang yourself," Aaron said.

Boone shook his head, "I'm not going to kill myself. If anything's going to die, it'll be my liver one of these days, but no, I'm not killing myself." He closed the door, leaving Aaron standing in the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go do the research…," Aaron said to himself, walking back into the living room.

* * *

Dick walked around the large room where Sylvan's father had been found. It was devoid of people, but the materials were still there, "Sylvan?" he called as he walked around.

She walked out from a row of fabrics and other materials, "I'm over here," she told him, gesturing to him.

Dick hurried over and found Sylvan had taken a seat in front of an easel. She was sketching a dress on the canvas. "I've taken it up as a hobby," she said, "Turns out I'm not bad." She set her pencil down and picked up a red colored pencil, then began to color in the dress a little, "My coloring isn't very professional though," she commented. The dress also had elongated strips of cloth coming off of the arms, dangling down to just above the ankles.

"Better than I could do," Dick told her.

She set the colored pencil down and turned to him, "I want my life to be normal again," she told him.

"Your life might never go back," Dick told her softly, "My life…my life never really went back to normal after my parents died. I mean, maybe yours will. I hope yours will, but there's always going to be different."

"Different can still be normal," she said, "Not the same normal, but somewhat normal."

Dick and Sylvan just looked at each other for a few moments. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head, "Sylvan…I'm just the first person who helped you get through your father's death. I'm…I'm not someone special. You are beautiful, and pure, and someone I would love in my life…"

"We've both alluded to this before," she told him, "On your fire escape."

"We have…"

"What's changed?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he told her, "It's just…I've been dealing with some things in my personal life right now. I just need a little time…and maybe you could use some of that time too. Think about it, think about if I'm who you really want. There are better people out there."

"Boone?" she asked.

He smiled a little, "For all the crap we give each other, he's a good man," Dick said, "But no, not Boone. Don't go to Boone. Please, just don't."

She smiled and laughed a little, "He's not the type of relationship I want anyway," she told him.

"And I am?" he asked.

"You could be," she told him, "If you…well, if you get everything together and realize how much I need you. Need someone…"

"Don't go looking to me just to fill a void in your life," he told her, "I mean, it sounds cruel, but please, listen. There are so many things you could do now, so many ideas, good and bad. If you make the wrong choices here to fill that void, to end that pain, you'll end up with worse pain down the road. You need to think. Don't go with your heart."

She reached her hand out and put her hand over his chest.

"What about your heart?" she asked, "Are you thinking with that, or your head right now?"

"If I'm thinking with my head, then that means I'm an idiot right now," he told her. He gently gripped her hand and lifted it from his heart, "Just a little more time Sylvan. Please, don't just rush into something to try to curb the pain. Please, just wait a bit longer, and think about it some more."

She nodded, "Ok…I'll give it a little more time."

"I'll be here at that point," he told her, "Regardless of your choices and what you've figured out, I'll be here if you call me."

"You're one of the only people in my life I can count on anymore," she told him.

He drew his arms around her and held her to his chest. She brought her arms around him and hugged him back.

* * *

Boone sighed audibly as he heard his window open. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's noon," Raven said as she stood at the foot of his bed, "Why are you sleeping?"

"Because I'm exhausted," Boone told her, "But I'm glad you're here."

"I can come back," she said.

He shook his head, "No, that's fine," he told her, "I've thought about it. I want you to help me meet my destiny. I want into this…flock. I'm meant for something bigger? Then I want to know what it is."

She smiled a little and nodded, "Very well. I'll help you meet your destiny."

"Great. When do we start? And how?" Boone asked.

"Not yet," she said, "Tomorrow, most likely. I told you that Bludhaven is not where you need to be. We will move elsewhere for the time being as you learn your role."

He nodded, "Ok then. But why tomorrow? Why not today?" Boone asked, "I'm ready now! I'm ready to pack up and leave right this minute, in fact!"

Raven shook her head, "If you're going to become a part of the flock, then you must understand something. The flock helps others within it. Before I can help you find your destiny, I must help Nightwing."

"Help him? With what?" Boone asked, "Is something happening now?"

"Not now, but soon," she said, "Tonight is when things have the potential to change. I will not let him fly into this chaos alone. So tonight I fly with Nightwing. Tomorrow…tomorrow I help you with your destiny."

"Ok," Boone said, "What…what is he getting himself into?" Boone asked hesitantly.

"You'll see," she said, ducking out the window.

* * *

"Ok, is everything ready?" Dick asked Aaron as the two were on the rooftop of Dick's building. A laptop sat next to Aaron on a small table.

Aaron clicked something on his computer, "Yeah. My fake tip got all of the reporters you could want out there in the city square. Now it's your turn."

Dick picked up the mask off the table and looked at it. "It's fully charged, right?" Dick asked.

Aaron nodded, "The mask is good to go."

Dick put the mask on his face and nodded, "Then I have a press conference to head to," he said, walking to the edge of the building. He dropped.

* * *

Reporters and people with cameras started to shout. They began to direct their cameras in the dark square towards a nearby building, where Nightwing stood, head bowed. He let out a breath and raised his head.

"Hey, something's wrong," one of the cameramen said, "His face is like blurred."

Another person looked at the camera, "Ignore it, it's still him!"

Nightwing stepped forward, "I arranged for all of you to be here!" he told them, "I'm glad there's such a turnout!"

A female reporter came forward, "Nightwing! What's the meaning of this…press conference?" she questioned, "Do you have something relevant to give us?"

"Of course I do!" Nightwing shouted to them, "Something important to the entire city!"

"You realize it's ten at night!" one of them called, "You don't have the largest audience!"

"It's large enough," Nightwing said, "Blockbuster! That's a name that instills fear in people of this city! He's a crime boss, a criminal. He's been responsible for so many deaths, and may be behind the copycat killer calling himself 'Deathwing'. He is also responsible for the Iron Heights prison break that freed Guillermo Barrera! Tonight, I have this to say. I know who you are, Blockbuster. I'm coming for you!"

The reporters started to shout questions to Nightwing. One pushed forward, "You've just lost the element of surprise!" he told Nightwing.

"I know," Nightwing said, "But this city deserves to know one thing. I failed and lost to Deathwing. But tonight? I'm making up for it. I'll destroy the organized crime of this city at its core! I'm coming for you, Blockbuster!"

Nightwing walked away. Reporters called to him and some people ran after him with their cameras, but he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Catalina was watching the broadcast in her home. "Damn it," she muttered, grabbing her phone. "Hey, Kate? What the hell? Did you tell Nightwing who Blockbuster is?"

"Yes," Kate responded in her apartment, "I had to."

"You had to?" Catalina demanded, "And what about when I asked? You won't tell a detective you're working with, but you'll tell a vigilante?"

"He's a hero," Kate told Catalina, "Look, if this was some time ago, I wouldn't have told him, but…but you don't understand what that man is doing or plotting. It's getting way too dangerous. Nightwing has to step in, or this entire city is in danger! It's not a waiting game of gathering evidence or building a case anymore, Catalina. The danger is real!"

"And what is Blockbuster planning?" Catalina questioned, "If it's big, I can get the police involved."

"No," she said, "Then Blockbuster will know something is wrong. I'm one of the few people who knows what it is. It would all come back to me, and I can't let that happen. Just trust Nightwing."

"Do you trust him?" Catalina questioned.

"I do. I think he can win."

"Did you give him any help? Advice on the inside? Where to find Blockbuster?"

"Well, he certainly didn't tell me he was holding a press conference. I don't know what Blockbuster is planning, or if he'll even stay in his building to meet Nightwing. I'm sure that's where he's going, anyway."

"But do you think Nightwing can win this?" Catalina asked.

"I…I do," Kate said, "And if not, well, he'll give it one hell of a try."

"I need a drink," Catalina muttered as she hung up.

Kate looked at her phone, "Ok, just hang up like that," she muttered, setting the phone aside.

* * *

Boone was watching the news with Aaron. Boone looked t Aaron, "Did you know he was going to do this?" he demanded.

"Well, I'm the one who got all the press there," Aaron said, "So yeah."

"Do you know how stupid this is?" Boone questioned, "He shouldn't be going in there…alone…"

"What?" Aaron asked.

Boone smiled a little, "He's not alone Aaron. He can do this."

"What do you mean?" Aaron questioned, "Come on Boone, what do you mean?"

"Raven is with him," he said with a smile, "They've got this."

"Raven?" Aaron questioned, "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm psychic," he muttered, shaking his head, "Because I spoke with her! They've got this, don't worry."

Aaron sighed, "I'll do nothing but worry," he muttered, "Dick's going up against the biggest crime boss in town…"

* * *

Nightwing crouched behind a car parked on the street. He looked over the hood and saw two men standing next to the front door of a large building. Both wore earpieces and had guns on their hips. He lowered himself down and drew his sticks to hand. He looked at the broken weapon and sighed before putting them both away.

He looked again and saw a woman walking towards the building. One man stepped forward, putting his hand to the weapon on his hip.

"You're not allowed inside," he told her gruffly.

The woman wearing the hoodie seemed to just stand there, as far as Nightwing could tell. The next thing he saw was the woman striking the man quickly, and then throwing a knife into the other man's shoulder. She jumped for him and slashed the wire on his earpiece. He fell to the ground after a few blows that Nightwing couldn't quite see.

The woman turned around, "It's safe now!" she called out, "Nightwing!"

Nightwing rose from behind the car and walked towards her, "Raven, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We're both in the same flock," she told him as she tucked her knives into her pants, "If you're going to do something like this, then I'm not letting you go alone."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Something suicidal," she said, "It's suicidal alone, but two of us have a chance."

"Wow, thanks for making me feel so much better," he said.

She shrugged and pointed to the door, "We should move in," she said, "Unless you had another entrance plan."

"I did," he said, "But since you so kindly dealt with these guards, and there's a camera around here somewhere I'm sure, might as well go in right here."

"That doesn't make sense," she told him.

"If they see us leave and expect us elsewhere, they'll be on alert. If we go where they want us to go, they'll keep an eye on us and do what they need to do. We'll be at a disadvantage, but we can turn it into our advantage."

"That doesn't sound promising," Raven told him.

He shook his head as he walked forward and pushed the doors open into the lobby of the building, "Trust me, I'm not too convinced by it either."

* * *

Blockbuster sat at his desk and looked at the monitor sitting to the side. He had multiple camera feeds up and watched as Nightwing and the woman ran through the building. Nightwing's head was blurred with something, while the woman had a hood up and turned her head to constantly avoid cameras.

"They're coming to the second floor elevators on the eastern side," Blockbuster told two men, "Go and meet them."

The two nodded, "We'll be awaiting your report," one said. They lifted rifles and ran out of the office. Blockbuster lifted a remote and pointed it at the television.

The camera feed changed in one box to reflect the inside of the elevator. He watched as they hit the fourth floor button.

"Fourth floor," he said into a walkie talkie. He set it down on the desk and watched.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we're even going?" she asked.

He shook his head, "None. A stealth approach would have been lovely, but we have too much ground to cover, and…well…"

"You don't think I'm stealthy enough," she said, "I don't blame you. This is life or death, you can't trust my word without seeing me in action."

"I saw you in action a few times in a fight. I can trust you there, so long as you don't kill anyone," he told her, "But no, I've never seen your stealth."

"I'd make it work," she said.

The elevator reached its floor and the two looked at each other.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the two men had their rifles lifted. They fired into the elevator. The doors opened, but nobody was inside.

"Oh crap," one of them muttered.

The other lifted the walkie talkie, "Where are they?"

"They killed the camera inside," Blockbuster's voice came, "I don't know."

The two moved inside and looked up. One reached up and pushed the panel aside. The other started to fire around the hole, putting holes into the top of the elevator, but nothing happened.

"Shouldn't there be blood?" the one asked as he stopped firing.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Nightwing and Raven were against a door and prying it open. They stepped out of the elevator shaft and looked around.

"Fifth floor," Nightwing said, "Hopefully we have some time before they find us again on camera."

The two started to move around the hallways. Raven thrust her arm out to stop him and drew a knife. She slid out and threw the knife into a camera.

"They'll know we're here, but they won't know where we went," she said as she hurried to pull her knife free. Nightwing nodded and looked down the hall.

"Looks like they're already here," he said, pulling his sticks from his back, tossing his short stick to his right hand. He ran towards the three men, each armed with a rifle. As soon as he reached the first one, who lifted his weapon, Nightwing thrust his long stick into the rifle and used his other hand to grasp it, holding both sticks in the hand.

He twisted the long stick to twist the rifle around to break the man's grip. He used his right hand with the short stick to punch the man in the face and take him down.

The other two stopped and lifted their weapons. Two knives flew forward, slamming into the weapons, jamming them.

"Take them!" Raven called.

Nightwing rushed forward, driving his knee into one's chest. He turned and slammed his stick into the back of the other one's legs. He then kicked the man in the chest as he was down. He span and punched the first man in the face to take him to the ground.

Raven walked forward and drew her weapons back up. She twirled the knives around and looked at him, "You're welcome."

"You have incredible aim," he told her.

She just nodded a little awkwardly and followed Nightwing down the hall.

* * *

Raven slowed and turned around, throwing a knife down the hall. A man fell and Nightwing looked back.

"I'll take this side," Raven said, "Watch the front!"

Nightwing span and saw a man lifting a handgun. Nightwing ran down at him and threw his large stick, causing the man to be staggered from a hit to his chest. Nightwing came up and delivered an uppercut to the man's chin to take him down.

Gunshots rang out.

Nightwing looked back to see bullets falling to the ground around Raven as she walked forward towards three men. She lifted her knife and ran forward, jumping at one of the three. She slashed him in the chest and span around, kicking another one. She pulled the knife from the first man whom still had it in his shoulder and then used both knives to slash at the second of the group of three.

Her flurry of knife slashes took him down. She span around and slashed up the last man's chest. He fell to the ground, groaning as well.

"That's incredible," Nightwing said down the hall.

She walked towards him and kept her knives in hand, "Let's keep going."

He grabbed her by the arm, "How did you do that?" he questioned.

"Do what?" she asked, not looking at him. She just looked straight ahead.

"Stopped those bullets," he told her, "How do you do this stuff? Just what are you? A Metahuman?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "I'm not a Metahuman."

"Then what are you? How do you do that?" he questioned.

"This isn't the time nor place to be asking," she said, "We have a job to do here. Or is it that you can't trust me?"

"I don't know if I can or not," he told her, "You're…something. Psychic? A Metahuman? I don't know what to call you. Especially since you sided once with Thaddeus."

"Thaddeus Ryerstad was a part of our flock," she told him, "He was a good man, despite his issues. We could have made him better."

"We?" Nightwing questioned.

"Yes, you and I," she said, "If I could have made him accept you, you could have trained him. Together we could have fixed him."

"Fixed him?" Nightwing questioned, his voice rising, "You speak as if he's a tool! People aren't 'fixed'," he said, "They are healed, helped, but not 'fixed'."

She shrugged, "Same meaning," she told him.

He started to walk forward, "Tell me your secrets someday," he told her, "I trust you. I just don't know you."

"Someday you'll come to know me," she said as she followed him, "Not all of me, but enough of me."

Nightwing slowed when they reached a larger room with chairs lining the walls. "This looks like some sort of waiting room," he said. He walked towards some of the chairs and picked up a magazine sitting on the table next to it. He dropped it and looked ahead, "It turns back into a hallway over there." He pointed to the side, "There's a door. I'd assume it's an office."

"For a powerful man," Raven commented, "Or one who's full of himself. Look at the size of this waiting room."

Nightwing smiled, "Exactly what I was about to say."

They approached the office and moved to the side. He reached to the handle and turned it, throwing the door open.

"Come now, I didn't have a gun pointed at you," a voice from inside the lit office said, "Please, come in. We have much to discuss." The two moved around into the door. A large, well-built man in a suit with blonde hair. He gestured a hand out, "You can sit if you would like."

"You're Blockbuster?" Nightwing growled.

"I am," he said. He pointed to the television at the side, "That's interesting, how you hide your face on camera. What is that?"  
"None of your concern," Nightwing responded.

Blockbuster shrugged, "I can talk to my tech people. Maybe they can figure it out. It is interesting. But why not use a full mask? That has to be more effective. I can see most of your face right now, after all, while a full mask would hide it."

"I don't like full masks," Nightwing responded. He looked behind himself and Raven.

"Don't worry, my men aren't coming," Blockbuster said, "It's just the three of us."

"I don't quite believe you," Nightwing growled.

"I don't feel anyone approaching," Raven said softly.

Blockbuster nodded, "Just us," he said, "Now, business."

"The only business here is that I'm going to take you down," Nightwing growled.

Blockbuster just smiled, "Is that a joke, Nightwing?" he asked, "Because you have no hopes of defeating me."

"And what about me?" Raven questioned.

"You do well with those knives, but neither of you can stop me," Blockbuster said, rising from his chair, keeping his hands on his desk, "Even if I fall, crime will continue in Bludhaven."

"Just without the man leading the organized crime," Nightwing growled.

Blockbuster shook his head, "Do you think that? I have so much set up in Bludhaven, so many connections, they will continue their jobs. Organized crime will continue, and the name 'Blockbuster' will live on."

Nightwing shook his head, "Even if that's the case at least you'll be gone," he growled.

Blockbuster smiled, "So you're going to try this? So be it."

Nightwing leapt at him. He landed a foot on the desk, and then Blockbuster's hands moved under the desk. He shouted and threw the desk over. Nightwing leapt up and came down, striking Blockbuster in the face with a punch assisted by his broken stick.

Nightwing landed and slammed the length of his unbroken stick into Blockbuster's chest. Blockbuster stumbled back and Nightwing pushed forward, throwing another punch.

Blockbuster blocked the punch off the side of his arm and punched Nightwing in the stomach, knocking him back over the flipped desk. He rolled backwards and came to his knees in front of Raven.

Raven threw a knife over his head. Blockbuster avoided it, but it cut his suit's sleeve. The next knife was up and Raven moved forward, but Nightwing thrust his arm out.

"I can help you," she hissed.

"Just wait for your shot," Nightwing told her. He moved forward and started to swing his long stick, occasionally spinning it so the long end was down so he could swing up. Blockbuster moved his head back to avoid it, but took a jab from the broken stick to his chest, which knocked him back a little.

"You fight well," Blockbuster said, "But I'm stronger than you are. I can take your hits, but can you take mine?"

"You won't land another blow," Nightwing growled.

Blockbuster punched for Nightwing's head, causing the vigilante to duck under and roll. He came up and kicked Blockbuster in the side of the leg. Nightwing came forward and kicked Blockbuster in the upper chest, knocking him back a little.

Nightwing pulled off a backflip to land away as Blockbuster threw another punch. Nightwing leapt forward and shouted as he swung his stick down for Blockbuster.

Blockbuster caught it on his arm. He twisted his wrist to grab the stick, then pulled Nightwing closer. He punched Nightwing in the stomach, causing the vigilante to cry out and be knocked back over the desk.

The other knife sailed forward, landing in Blockbuster's arm. He cried out and tore the knife free from his muscles. He let out a breath and looked at the weapon, then looked to Raven.

"You're out of weapons," he said.

"I don't need weapons," she said quietly.

Blockbuster smiled a little, "Cocky."

Nightwing picked himself up and looked back to Raven, "What are you doing?"

She threw her arm out. The knife lying on the ground flew back to her hand, and the knife in Blockbuster's hand tore from his grip and came to her. He shook out his hand, "That hurt," he muttered, "What are you?"

Nightwing threw a small smoke pellet down. The smoke filled the room, and Blockbuster moved forward, looking around. The smoke faded and they were gone.

He picked up the walkie talkie from the floor, "They're on the move. Kill them." He dropped it and grabbed his bleeding arm. He smiled a little, "Looks like you can't make a follow-up announcement Nightwing, can you?"

* * *

Nightwing sat himself down against a wall and gripped his head in his hands. Raven stood beside him, motionless, head bowed a little to look at him.

"I failed…," Nightwing muttered. He reached up and removed his mask. He looked at it and turned it over in his hands, then looked up to Raven, "We failed…"

"We could have defeated him," she said, "But you chose to flee."

"I went after him because I was cocky and brash. I ran in there and figured I could take him. Now that I saw him, how big he was, and with only one of my sticks, I couldn't beat him. Besides, even if we stopped him, he had a building full of people gunning for us…because of me. Because I sent out that challenge. Because I got cocky…"

"You are to blame," Raven said, "You're correct there."

He didn't say anything.

Raven stepped away from him, "Pick yourself up, Nightwing. You are a part of this flock. You must fly. Soon you will soar again. Push past this loss and soar!"

He looked at her as she walked away, and then slid his mask back on. He rose to his feet and sighed a little.

"Soar…what does that even mean?"

* * *

Sylvan sat at a bar. People were talking around her, and she had a drink sitting in front of her that was about half full. She had her phone on the bar and was looking at Dick's name in her contacts. She sighed and closed the contacts and then took a drink. She set the glass on the bar and put a few bills down before walking away.

Catalina sat at a table near the door with a pitcher in front of her and one glass. Sylvan slowed when she saw the detective, "Detective Flores?" Sylvan asked.

Catalina looked from the phone in her hand to Sylvan, "Sylvan? What are you…you know what, stupid question." She set the phone down, with a text reading from Kate 'Nightwing lost'.

"Why take a table if you're alone?" Sylvan asked.

"Because going through a pitcher alone at the bar makes you look lonely. Doing it at a table makes it look like you're waiting for someone or a group," Catalina said as she refilled her mug, "Or so I've learned."

Sylvan nodded, "What's the cause for drinking tonight? Hard case? I'm going to guess an off duty officer or detective isn't going to do a whole pitcher by themselves as a normal thing."

Catalina sighed, "Every so often a drink like this is what I need. Tonight is…it's just one of those nights." She picked up her phone and pocketed it, then looked at the mug that was sitting before her, then looked to Sylvan again, "I have a lead in your case."

"A lead?" Sylvan questioned, "Are you serious? You know something?" Her voice was starting to be filled with hope as she moved to sit next to Catalina.

The detective nodded, "Don't tell Dick…actually, I shouldn't be telling you any of this. And I didn't tell Dick because I figured it might get back to you."

"So why are you telling me now then?" Sylvan questioned.

Catalina shrugged, "Because I've been drinking, and I'll come to regret this later," Catalina said, "I have a lead on who I believe the burglar was. If he's the killer or not, I don't know. But I know who I'm apparently looking for. That's all I've got for you."

"I won't tell Dick any of this," Sylvan said, "But do you really think he'd betray your trust and just tell me things?"

"I don't know," Catalina said, "I don't quite know what it's like to be young, dumb and so lost in your feelings for someone that you forgo all of your virtues."

"Is he really that into me?" Sylvan asked.

Catalina shrugged, "I don't know. He just seems like the type who'd jump right in though."

"Could have fooled me," Sylvan muttered.

"I'm not interested in hearing about your relationship with him," Catalina said, "Sorry, but not my area."

"I understand," Sylvan said, "Thanks for the information, Detective Flores. I'm going to head out. Do you…do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Catalina said, drinking from her mug.

Sylvan nodded, "Ok. Goodnight then," she said, slipping away from her chair and out the door.

Catalina set her mug down and looked at the mostly drained pitcher. She pulled some bills from her pocket and set them on the table and then got up and headed out, stumbling a little.

A Latino man at another table got up and followed Catalina outside. Catalina walked to the curb and pulled out her phone when the man grabbed her from behind and put an arm around her throat. He dragged her back towards the alley while she tried to push him off.

He threw her to the ground when they were in the alley and drew a gun, which he aimed at her. Catalina looked up at him.

"I didn't hit you earlier," the man said, "Did that officer live?"

"You…," she muttered, "He lived." Her hand started to slowly move towards her hip.

"You grab your weapon, you die faster," the man said. He stepped forward, keeping the weapon aimed at Catalina, "You're going to die."

"Why? What are you even doing?" she demanded.

"Because of the sins you've committed," the man said, "You and Mr. Law. He's next."

"You'll have to be more specific," Catalina said, coming up on shaky legs, "There are a lot of sins there."

The man looked back at some sounds behind him. The back of his leather jacket had a large tarantula in orange detailed on it. He looked back to Catalina, "You don't need to know."

"Hasaragua," she said, "That emblem on your jacket…that's from Hasaragua…"

The man nodded, "Now you know why you're going to die."

Catalina pushed forward and knocked herself into the man. He dropped his weapon and stumbled. Catalina scrambled for the gun and rolled onto her back. She slammed her hand into the magazine, racked the slide, and fired three shots as the man came at her. She heard his body hit the ground.

She scrambled over to his body and looked at the holes in his chest. She pulled out her phone and dialed, "This is Detective Catalina Flores. I'm outside Brey's Bar on Central Street. I was attacked, and, well, he's dead. Send officers and an ambulance."

* * *

Boone was sitting on a bench at the side of the street. He turned his head and saw Raven walking towards him, hood up, backpack slung over her shoulder. She came to a stop a few feet away from the bench.

Boone rose to his feet, "So…what happened?"

"Nightwing lost," she said, "He withdrew instead of fighting on. This city will remain under Blockbuster's thumb."

"Damn it," Boone muttered, sighing, "Well…guess it's a good thing we're doing this then."

"To escape this place?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "To hopefully give Dick the edge later on. Hopefully he'll be ok without us."

"He'll manage," she said, walking past Boone, "Now, we have more important matters to attend to. Let us go."

Boone nodded and followed after her, hefting his own bag onto his back.

* * *

Aaron sat at his computer in his room, watching Dick and Raven move through Blockbuster's building. "You need to get better security," Aaron muttered as he watched. And then the fight with Blockbuster came up.

"Dick…lost? He ran?" Aaron almost shouted. He leaned back in the chair and covered his face with his hands, "What are you doing Dick? I mean…I'm not a fighter, but you could have taken him with Raven!" He leaned forward and shook his head, "We could have ended this…you've just made it worse now."

He got out of his chair and walked to the window, "What will the press and the people of Bludhaven say when they find out you lost? You did this to make up for your loss to Deathwing, and then…then you ran. Just what are you doing Dick?" Aaron's phone vibrated on his desk, and he walked over to it. He picked it up and saw his father's name, then he set it back down.

* * *

Kate walked through the hallways and saw men leaning against the walls, rubbing wounded parts of their bodies. She saw bullets and shell casings littering the ground at different spots, and came to a stop when she saw Blockbuster approaching, arm bandaged.

"What happened?" she asked, "Did Nightwing actually try to attack?"

"He did," Blockbuster said calmly, "He got pretty far. He lost and he fled like the coward he is. He made a mess of some of the building."

"Are you sure it was Nightwing making the mess, and not your trigger happy security?" she asked, "With all these shell casings, how is he still alive?"

"Because he's crafty," Blockbuster said, "But he lost. He'll remember that before he challenges me again."

"If he was foolish enough to fight you once, he might be back," she said.

"Then let him try," Blockbuster said, "I'll crush him."

She smiled, "Did you need me for anything?"

"I'm speaking to my high ranked people," he said, "Since you were so recently moved up…"

"You think I did this," she finished for him, "I didn't. It's too obvious for the new person to just start blurting out information to Nightwing. Besides, I'm smart. I know that you have superior firepower, superior combat experience, superior tactics. I've seen the aftermath of his fights, of crime scenes, I know that in a building like this, he couldn't get far. Why would I put myself behind him when everything says he'd lose?"

Blockbuster smiled, "Very good," he told her, "I have others to speak to. You may leave."

She nodded, "If you don't need me."

"I don't. Go."

She nodded and walked out. She walked into a car and sat down in the driver's seat. She started to shout and hit the steering wheel.

"Damn it!" she shouted, "You were supposed to take him down! Damn it Nightwing! What the hell type of hero are you? We were all counting on you!"

* * *

Dick walked into the dark apartment and looked around. "Boone?" he called. He turned on the light and saw a note on the table. He walked to it and picked it up.

"You left town?" he muttered. He set the paper down and pushed Boone's door open, "Boone? Is this a joke?" Boone wasn't there. Dick pulled out his phone and dialed Boone's number. The phone rang on Boone's nightstand. Dick lowered his phone and sighed, "You really did leave, didn't you?"

He walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. He leaned his head against the back of it and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm not Bruce. This isn't Gotham. Bruce would have kept fighting, and now Gotham would be a better place. But…but I'm not him. Why can't I be him?" Dick muttered, "Why can't I follow through, and do what needs to be done for this city? Why am I so weak and powerless? Am I not your student? Your…your son? It's my fault…why am I so weak? You trained me better than that."

He sat there in silence, "What am I going to do now?" he muttered.


	13. Fanatic

**11\. Fanatic**

* * *

Music was playing through the apartment. Dick was in the living room, shirtless, covered in sweat. He was doing a series of pushups, at which point he stopped and leapt up to his feet into a burpee. He went down and continued to go into burpees before stopping at five. He grabbed a towel off of the pushed aside table and started to wipe the sweat off of himself.

"Have to get better," he said to himself. He picked up two wooden escrima sticks and began to move forward, striking in a pattern. He broke the pattern as he turned to block behind him and continued to shift around and change his angle.

He struck out and kept one stick out, the other holstered back at his shoulder. He kept in that position as he let out a long, slow breath.

* * *

Boone fell on his back in the woods. He groaned and picked himself up, "What the hell was that?" he shouted.

Raven was sitting on a log, watching him, "You screwed up," she said.

"How can I possibly screw up?" Boone shouted, "You're not teaching me anything! You literally told me to just do what seemed right and go with it!"

"I don't know how to teach you to fight," Raven said, "But you are a part of this flock, and…"

"I'm getting sick of that word," Boone said, rubbing some dirt from his cheek, "Look, what's the point of this? I know you were going to help me with my destiny, but what is it?"

"It's to be a part of the flock," she said, "I see it within you."

He sighed, "I think you're taking this bird thing too seriously…"

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, I know your name isn't Raven…," he said.

"It's not the name I was born with, but it's the name I'm meant for," she told him, "It's better than 'Boone'."

He laughed, "Oh, so you have a sense of humor."

She shook her head, "No. Just brutal honesty. Did you see so much as a smile on my face when I said it?"

"I've never seen you smile," Boone muttered.

"Anyway, get back to work," she said.

"Work?" he questioned, "You literally just told me to do whatever felt instinctual and start fighting…nothing! Just to start shadowboxing, I guess the term is."

"Nightwing is a natural fighter," she told him, "Nite-Wing was skilled in his own way."

"And what are you?" Boone questioned.

"I'm very skilled with my knives," she told him, "And…"

"And you have those abilities," he said, "Like the one that laid me flat on my ass on the ground when you deemed I'd screwed up."

She nodded, "Yes. Now, continue."

"You realize at some point you're going to actually have to teach me something," he said, "This isn't going to work like this forever."

"Not forever," she said, "Long enough."

He sighed, "I quit my job for this…"

"You quit your job for other reasons," she told him, "Now, get on it."

He nodded and slid his right side back so his left was leading, and started to go into a punching combination.

* * *

"Is there going to be much of an investigation?" Catalina asked as she sat down at Chief Redhorn's desk.

The Chief shook his head, "No. It doesn't seem so. One man came forward as an eyewitness from inside the bar and said that the deceased followed you out. Another man said he saw the man grab you. It seems pretty cut and dry."

"That's good," she said.

"Who was he?" Redhorn questioned, "Why did he attack you?"

"Well, he was the man who fired on us the other day. He admitted to that."

"That doesn't answer the question," Redhorn said, "Why did he do it? Did he give you any reasons?"

"No," Catalina said.

"Just anger at the police?" Redhorn questioned.

Catalina shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

"He attacked you twice. He found you, off duty, and attacked you. Maybe he was just trying to tie up loose ends from the previous shooting, but it seems suspicious to me."

"And don't you think it feels the same to me too?" she questioned, "I don't know anything!"

"Watch your tone," he said. He nodded, "Fine. Although we are looking into the tarantula design he wore. We're looking to see if it's gang related."

"Why not ask me?" she asked.

"You have other cases to work. Besides, you don't work gang activities," Redhorn told her. "Unless something makes you want in on this one?"

She shook her head, "No. I was just wondering if you thought I might be biased or something, since I nearly died."

"No," he said, "Now, you're free to go."

She rose from her seat and moved to the door. Redhorn spoke again, "Did you alert Nightwing?" he asked.

She looked back at him and shook her head, "No. I didn't tell him anything."

"Did your CI?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"If Nightwing had been successful, we would have been forced to make a move. But he failed, and now our jobs are harder."

"He should have kept out of it. Is that what you think?" she asked.

He nodded, "As much as he tries to be a hero to this city, this was something that didn't require his direct attention. At least not yet."

She nodded and opened the door.

"Next time some disappointment comes like this, try to get drunk at home," he told her.

She stood in his doorway, "Understood," she said, closing the door as she exited.

* * *

A woman sat in a hotel room. She was young, blonde, with her hair pulled back. She was an attractive woman, wearing a tennis outfit. She was watching a news report.

"Messages sent to this station from a figure claiming the name of 'Blockbuster' have stated that Nightwing was unsuccessful in his attack last night. The crime boss is still in power in the criminal underworld of Bludhaven, and the vigilante hero of our city was unable to stop him. Nightwing's survival remains unclear at this time."

The woman muted the television and leaned forward, putting her face in her hands, "I don't believe this," she said quietly, "Did you really lose? But you're Nightwing!" she drew her head up, "You're a hero!"

She sighed and turned the television off. She picked up a tennis racket from beside the chair and walked to the door. A man in a suit was standing there.

"Oh, Bette, I was just about to get you," he said.

She nodded, "I figured. I'm ready."

He nodded, "This way," he said, "A quick press conference today, some practice, and then you'll get your games tomorrow."

"I hate these things," she said as she followed him.

"I know," he said, "But people love you. They love following you in tennis and on the news."

"I can only take hearing my name being called so many times," she said.

"Oh come on, 'Bette' is a lovely name," he told her.

She shrugged, "Not to me."

"Well, it means a lot to people."

"No, 'Kane' means more," she said, "They know Bette Kane as a rich tennis player without much else to offer but a pretty face. That's why so many people like to watch."

They stopped outside of a closed door, "Well, get that pretty face ready. Time for cameras."

She held out her racket. He took it from her as she opened the doors and walked inside.

* * *

Aaron walked into Dick's apartment, "Dick?" he called, then came around to see Dick in the living room, doing sit-ups rapidly. He stopped to watch, "Dick?"

Dick kept going, then he stopped as he came up and rested, "Aaron…what is it?" he asked between breaths.

"You haven't answered my calls since we talked last night," he said.

"What is there to talk about?" Dick questioned, "I lost, I ran, that's it."

"You look exhausted," Aaron said.

"Well, I've been doing this since I got back last night," he said, "Well, not quite, but close. Since…maybe one in the morning."

"It's ten," Aaron said, "You've been at this for nine hours?"

"Yeah," Dick said.

"No wonder you look so bad," Aaron said, "You're going to wear yourself down like this! This isn't healthy!"

Dick came up to his feet, but he swayed a little. He grabbed the water bottle and drank from it. He walked past Aaron into the kitchen and set the bottle down, "I lost," he said as he grabbed a bar from the table. There were wrappers of other bars next to it. He opened it and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed it before speaking again, "I was depressed over everything at first, but then I realized I need to get better."

"And wearing yourself down is the way to get better?" Aaron questioned.

"I'll get stronger, faster," he said, "It's not like I'm going to put my suit on and go try again right now. I'm aware of how tired I am, and how bad for me this is. But it's a start."

"It's not a start!" Aaron shouted at him, "Well, maybe it's a start towards retirement! You can't do this to yourself!"

"My mentor…he…"

"I get it. You hold yourself up to him, but do you really think he'd be doing this to himself?" Aaron questioned, "Or do you think he'd find another way?"

"What else can I do?" Dick questioned, "I tried! He was too big; too strong…I lacked the defense to take many hits from him. I lacked the power to take him down. I need more strength, I need to hit harder, hit faster…"

"I saw the video," Aaron said, "You can't beat him head on. Just let the police do their thing."

"I can't," Dick said, "Because I don't think they can do it. Even if they get evidence, do you think they can arrest him? That building is swarming with his people. The police won't get close. And I'm sure he has plenty of officers in his pocket. He won't be arrested."

"Unless you do it for them?" Aaron asked.

Dick nodded, "I'm the only way."

"Or you could kill him," Aaron said, "Do you think arresting him is the best way? Someone in his pocket will no doubt just free him. He might even have the judges in his pocket!"

"I'm not a killer," Dick said, "And I won't become one now. This won't be easy, but this is the only way I can do it."

"You'd rather put someone in prison and hope for the best rather than do everyone in this city a favor?" Aaron asked.

Dick smiled a little, "There was something in Gotham City rather similar to this. A psychopath…so many people wanted him dead, but he was always jailed. He'd get out, kill more people, and return to jail. It was a never ending cycle. A dance of death. This is similar, but…but I can't do it."

"Then find someone who can," Aaron said. "Even if there's a power vacuum, do you think the new guy will be as bad as Blockbuster? As big, or as strong? You can take him and arrest the replacement."

"I'm going to assume the organization will splinter if Blockbuster falls," Dick said, "Smaller offshoots, but less dangerous. Or so I'd hope. Ideally it would all just collapse."

Dick walked back into the living room, eating his bar. His legs started to falter, and then he fell, catching himself on the couch.

"Dick!" Aaron called, grabbing his friend, "Dick, are you ok?"

"No," he said, pulling himself onto the couch, "I need to rest…"

"Yeah, clearly," Aaron said, "Where's Boone?"

"He left," Dick said, "He chose to leave town."

"Leave town? What?" Aaron questioned.

"I don't know," Dick said, "He left a note, and he was gone when I got back. His phone is here."

"Are you sure he's gone?" Aaron asked, "Not, you know, abducted?"

"Well, I'm still waiting for a ransom," Dick said with a small smile.

Aaron sighed, "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. It was kind of a generic note, no real information."

"Is there anywhere he could have gone?" Aaron asked, "Like family?"

"None in the area," Dick said, "It's the phone being left behind that's bothering me though…"

"Ask Catalina?" Aaron asked, "Maybe she can help."

"She has her own things to deal with," he said, "Like that ambush the other day, and her actual caseload."

* * *

Catalina looked over a man's shoulder at a computer screen, "Any luck on that gang?" she asked.

The man turned in his chair to look at her, "None so far," he said, "I'm assuming the tarantula is a part of who he's with. There's nothing like that in Bludhaven. I expanded the search wider, to Starling and the other nearby cities. No luck." He turned back to his computer.

"That's because they're not from the United States," she said.

He turned around quickly in his chair, "Do you know who these people are then?" he questioned, "It's kind of an important detail, considering you were nearly killed by this guy…"

"It's…it's complicated," she said, "But I know the emblem. I don't know if this guy is just someone from Bludhaven, or if he came from Hasaragua."

"Hasaragua?" he questioned, "Are you saying that this gang is from Hasaragua of all places?"

"I am," she said, "I was there in the past, when I was with the FBI. We dealt with a gang called 'The Tarantulas', and I guess they had unfinished business with us."

"Well that's helpful," he said, "Now I can actually get somewhere." He paused as his hands went to his keyboard, "What did you do, exactly?"

"That's classified," she said, "I really can't tell you."

The man nodded, "Ok. I'll just…well, I guess I'll start looking at other databases and see what I can do. But if I need help…"

"Call me," she said, walking out of his office.

* * *

"Is there anything else you would like to add, Ms. Kane?" someone at the table asked. Bette looked to him, and then looked out at the reporters.

"There is one thing I would like to add," she said, "It has less to do with tennis, more to do with my personal standing, if that is ok."

"Um…yes," the man said, "Please, go ahead."

Bette nodded, "As some of you may know, last night the vigilante…hero Nightwing proclaimed that he would deal with the leader of the organized crime in this city. As of today, that apparent crime boss has claimed that Nightwing failed.

"I don't know what happened, but I believe in Nightwing. I will always believe in Nightwing. He is a hero, and he tried to give us all a chance. I may not be in Bludhaven often anymore, but this place is still my home. I will still believe in him, I will always believe in him. Nightwing is a hero. Even if he failed, he will always be a hero. Please know this Nightwing, we still believe in you, through your hardships and failures. I still believe in you. You are a hero to this city, no matter what."

Reporters started to call questions. One pushed forward with a microphone, "Ms. Kane, what does this have to do with anything? Are you proclaiming yourself as a Nightwing supporter?"

"I am," she said, looking straight at the cameras, "I stand with Nightwing. He is a hero. He is the hero this city deserves, and the hero this city needs. Nightwing…if you're watching this, thank you. I believe in you. Keep fighting."

The man who was with her grabbed her by the arm and drew her from the table and out the door at the side.

"What was that?" he demanded as he drew her away from the closed door.

"That was me showing Nightwing my support," she said, "He needs it, I'm sure."

"Do you realize how controversial that comment is going to be?" he questioned, "Besides, do you realize how angry that crime boss is bound to be with Nightwing? This might just make you a target!"

"If I'm a target, then make me a martyr," she said.

"Do you want to die?" he shouted.

"Of course not," Bette told him, she shook her head as she walked past him down the hall, "But I'm used to speaking my mind. If something goes wrong here, then make sure it was for something."

* * *

Dick and Aaron were on the couch. Aaron reached over and turned off the television.

"Did she seriously just proclaim, on live television, her support for me?" Dick asked, looking at Aaron.

"And you said you didn't want to listen to a tennis player you've never heard of talk about her game tomorrow," Aaron said with a smirk, "But look what it got you."

"It got me confused," Dick said, "What do I do with this now?"

"Well, if nothing else, it tells you that there are still people out there who support you," Aaron told him, "You may have failed, but not everyone has abandoned you. Well, I actually don't know who abandoned you, we haven't heard from any of them, after all…"

Dick nodded, "And if she's famous, well…I still don't know what that really does."  
"Well, we'll go online later and check things out. Internet comments are going to be a great place to look." Aaron paused, "Well…no, ignore me. Internet comments would be a terrible place to look, they usually are."

"Look later for me," Dick said, "I want to know. I don't want to read them all…"

"I'll give you the bullet points, how's that?" Aaron asked.

"Perfect," Dick replied.

Aaron got off of the couch, "In the meantime, you should sleep," Aaron said, walking over towards the kitchen, "Seriously Dick, you're wearing yourself down. Sleep." He muttered the next part, "I'll just be happy you attacked Blockbuster on a Friday and were able to get a chance to sleep like this…"

"Did you do the work for Monday yet?" Dick asked Aaron.

"I did," Aaron replied, "Why?"

"I didn't," Dick said as he got off the couch, "I should do that."

"Later. Tomorrow. You need to sleep now," Aaron said, "Who knows? Maybe Bette Kane will need you to be her knight in…black and blue armor," Aaron said, "Maybe someone's going to take her comments the wrong way."

Dick nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I should sleep."

"Leave your phone on," Aaron said, "I'll call you if something terrible is going on and we need you."

Dick yawned, "Yeah…thanks," he said, opening his bedroom door. He closed it behind him.

"And I don't get so much as a 'Bye Aaron, see you later'," Aaron muttered, but he smiled as he walked out and closed the apartment door behind him.

* * *

Catalina was sitting in her car next to a park. She saw a woman approaching and then opened the passenger door.

"Interesting new place to meet," Catalina said.

"Drive," Kate said, "I wasn't followed, but drive."

Catalina put the car into reverse, and then into drive and headed out, away from the park.

"What happened last night?" Catalina questioned.

"I told Nightwing where to go, and who Blockbuster is. He went in with that crazy woman you guys had locked up; they fought for a while, beat a bunch of his men, and then lost to him."

"That woman was helping?" Catalina questioned.

"That's what I was told. I only saw a few of the videos from security," she told Catalina, "I'm assuming it was the same woman."

"Does Blockbuster suspect you?" Catalina asked.

Kate shook her head, "No. He cleared me…or at least he said he did. He'd be a fool not to think I was a suspect."

"Did you do something to make him think that?" Catalina asked.

Kate shook her head, "No, it's just that if I were in his position, I'd assume everyone was a suspect. That's all."

"I think I would too," Catalina admitted.

"Good job then," Kate said.

"What does this mean though? Is he going to go on the offensive against Nightwing? Is he going to lash out? What do you know?"

"I don't know anything like that," Kate said, "I would assume it's business as usual, and next time? Kill Nightwing instead of letting him escape. Oh, and more security," Kate said, "But other than that? I really don't know anything. Sorry."

"Has anything come up that we can use against him?" Catalina asked.

"The other inside man and I have been searching," she said, "We're slowly getting evidence to use against him."

"This didn't open up anything major?" she asked.

Kate shook her head, "Sadly no. We're still on the same track as we were before. Slow evidence gathering to try to avoid suspicion."

"Great," Catalina muttered. "Hey…can I ask you something?"

"Well, you're already asking a lot," Kate said.

"Is Blockbuster connected in any way with a gang from Hasaragua called 'The Tarantulas'?" she asked.

"I've never heard of a gang named that," Kate said, "Besides, Hasaragua? I don't think he'd hire from there. Well, there was Barrera, but that was different. Why do you ask?"

"Did you hear about what happened last night?" Catalina asked.

"No, what was it?" Kate asked her.

"Remember that ambush?" she asked, "I was with two officers, one was shot?"

"Yeah, why, did something happen last night?" she asked.

"The man who ambushed us attacked me last night," Catalina said, "He tried to kill me and finish the job. I killed him first. But…he was a member of the Tarantulas, out of Hasaragua."

Kate shook her head, "Trust me, if Blockbuster was paying them or something, I'd know," she said, "I'd have found something by now."

"I'm afraid," Catalina said softly. She parked the car in a parking garage and looked to Kate, "I'm actually afraid."

"You're capable," Kate told her, "You don't need to be afraid."

"You'd be afraid if you were me," Catalina told her, "After…well, everything that happened in the past."

"And what happened in the past?" Kate asked.

"I was FBI, you know that," she said, "We did some joint work with the CIA, and did some work in other countries. Let's just say that a lot of the things I did were pretty terrible. And that included some work in Hasaragua."

"So, you think these people might be after you because of that?" Kate asked, "How would they have even found you?"

"Picture, name," she said, "Trust me, they probably had ways of gaining information as to my identity, and my mentor's…"

"Your mentor? Why?" Kate asked.

"He was my mentor in the FBI. We worked together in the field. I don't mean to say that I blurted out the name of my mentor who had nothing to do with the FBI. I didn't have a mentor prior to that, no need for one, really."

Kate nodded, "I'll keep my ears open," she told Catalina, "If the gang comes up, I'll let you know."

"Thanks…," Catalina said softly.

"I need to get back," Kate said, "I have some things to do for Blockbuster tonight."

"What is it?" Catalina asked.

"Better that you don't know," Kate replied, "But don't worry, nobody is going to end up dead."

"That's all I can hope for," Catalina said as she put the car in reverse.

* * *

Boone ducked as a knife went over his head, "Hey! Should we be using real knives for this?" he shouted at Raven.

She twirled both knives around her hands and slashed with the other knife. He dodged back but shouted as the blade cut his arm. He grabbed the wound with his other hand.

"It's the only way to learn," she said, "If you get cut, you'll eventually lose the fear of being cut. Besides, people you fight will be using real weapons," she told him.

"This is day one," he told her, "Do we have to use live weaponry on day one? I've barely had any training!"

"This can make you learn faster," she said, "Now, let go of your arm and get ready. We're starting again."

He let go of his wound and stepped back, letting out a long breath. She moved forward and started to slash. He continued to dodge and weave around the blade until he hit a tree. He pushed forward and took a slash to his chest, but he got his hands onto her arms and drew them down, forcing the knives away from him.

"That worked…," he said in surprise.

"You lost your fear of being cut," she said.

"No, I was just backed into a corner," he told her.

"You could have gone to the sides," she told him, "You even got cut in the process. Did you really even feel it?"

"No…I didn't," he said, "Although I assume some of that is adrenaline and I'll be feeling it later."

"This is what you have to carry with you later," she said.

"What does that even mean?" Boone questioned. He let go of her arms, "Does 'later' mean that I'm going to suit up and go fight with Dick in Bludhaven? Is that what you're getting at?" he questioned.

"It's what you want in your heart," she said.

"I turned down his offers," Boone told her.

"But you won't be taking an offer. You're making your own moves to the future," she said. "You're flying on your own."

"Well, I'm flying with you…and I just made a bird metaphor…trying to keep away from those," he muttered.

"We're going to go again," she said.

"This is just training me to dodge and weave," he told her, "I need more, like practical fight experience. I won't last long without that."

"We'll get there," she said.

"Me running through things I remember seeing Dick do isn't learning," Boone told her, "We need something better than that."

"We'll get there," she said again, "Patience."

She threw her hand forward and Boone was sent flying back into a tree. He hit it hard and rolled to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his head, "What the hell was that?" he shouted.

"You weren't getting ready," she said.

"But no, seriously, what was that?" he demanded, "I've put up with things, like you coming and going randomly. Dick does that sometimes too, that's a learned thing. But what you just did? Are you…what's the term…a Metahuman?"

"No," she said, "Nightwing asked the same."

"Then what are you?" Boone demanded.

"I'm a girl who has faced terrible things in her past," she said, "The details are best left unsaid. But my past has given me these powers. They're my blood, my lineage."

"So, you come from a family of people who can do this sort of thing?" he questioned.

"Not quite," she said, "But my family is of no concern. Trust me, you'd rather not know."

"Fine, fine," Boone said, "But these powers of yours are in your blood? Like, your child would have powers too?"

"In some form," she said, "My powers are nothing compared to my father."

"Your mother?"

Raven remained silent.

"Ok, fine, just your father I guess," he said, "Anyway…thanks. I'm ready…I guess."

She nodded and lifted her knives, "Evade me," she said, "Keep moving, and do what you must to evade my knives."

"Will you use your powers?" he asked.

"No. This is day one. There will be plenty of time for that later."

He groaned, "Oh, of course…"

* * *

Chief Redhorn closed Catalina's door. Catalina looked up from her desk, "Chief?" she asked him in confusion.

He didn't say a word as he took the seat across from her on the other side of her desk, "I was told that this gang that attacked you comes from Hasaragua," he said, "You also were rather determined to go after Guillermo Barrera. What is it with you and Hasaragua?" he questioned.

She leaned forward a little and looked down. A sigh slipped out of her lips, "Chief…it's…it's something I can't explain to you."

"Why not?"

"It was FBI stuff," she said, "Even if I know you would never tell anyone, those records are…well, sealed. You're a police chief; you can understand that, can't you?"

"I do," he said, "But when someone is trying to kill one of my detectives, one of my people, then I stop giving a damn about that. What happened in Hasaragua?"

"I can't say," she said.

"But you were there, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "I was there on a mission, yes. I encountered this gang. That's…well, that's about all I can actually tell you. I'm sorry."

The chief sighed, "You know this isn't an easy job, right? Even without the rampant corruption and organized crime, this is not easy."

"I understand," she said.

"Well, now when we take the natural stressors of this job, pile it on thick like this, and then add enough mystery to have me constantly fearing for one of the only people I can trust in this department…you understand why I need to keep asking."

"And I hope you can understand that while I do understand it, I can't help you," she told him.

He nodded, "I know. We all have our secrets, some just more than others."

"I don't like having these secrets," she said, "My time with the FBI, Blockbuster's identity…"

"Just don't do anything stupid, ok?" he asked.

"Well, I can't promise anything," she said, "Stupidity seems to catch up with me."

"The Tarantulas?" he asked.

She nodded, "In no way would I call them intelligent. At least not their old leader."

"Yet they tracked you here from Hasaragua," Redhorn said.

"They did, and as such I'm giving their new leader more credit."

"Just be careful and watch your back," he said, "The next member of their gang might not be wearing their emblem on his jacket."

"Yeah, I would anticipate not," she said, "I'll be careful. Believe it or not, I quite like living, and I'm not going to let my life get cut short by me not paying close enough attention."

He nodded and rose from the chair, "I have faith in you."

She nodded, "Thank you," she said softly. He nodded and walked to the door before exiting and closing it behind him again. "I'll make sure your faith is well placed. I won't let someone down in my life again."

* * *

Aaron sat down next to Dick on the couch, "Well, I did read those comments for you," he said.

"And?" Dick asked.

"A lot of them were actually rather supportive of you," Aaron told him, "Of course the early ones were really spur of the moment things. We've had a day since Bette said everything, and the comments have grown. Last I saw it was more positive than negative."

"But how many from this area?" Dick asked.

"I ran them. Mostly positive from this area," he said, "Of course, there's a number that are generic anti-vigilante stuff. I don't count those."

"I wouldn't either," Dick said, "Nothing I could ever do is likely to change their minds."

Aaron nodded, "But yeah, overall it's looking good."

"That's good," he said, "And what about her backlash?"

"A decent amount, but nothing to really be worried about. On the surface anyway…"

He looked to Aaron in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"I did some more digging," Aaron said, "There were people who didn't take her comments well at all. They didn't go to the comment sections or anything, but rather they were in more secured areas, organized for people who I assume side with organized crime. Like Blockbuster's men."

"You're worrying me," Dick said.

"A lot of them want to kill her for the things she said," Aaron said, "A lot of them were from this area too, so I imagine just petty criminals, or Blockbuster's people."

"I don't think they'd act without his orders," Dick said, "Unless he was okaying this."

"I have no idea," Aaron said, "We could contact Kate."

"We could," he said, "I'll do that." He got up and walked to the table where a phone was lying. He picked it up and dialed Kate's number, then he set it down, "No answer. She must be busy doing something."

"The tennis match starts in ten minutes," Aaron said, "Could be nothing, could be something."

"It's probably nothing," he said.

"Well, I set up some things online," Aaron said, "If anything involving Bette comes up in those areas, it gets flagged, and we'll know about it. If someone is going to try to kill her, we should know."

"If they put it online like that," Dick said.

"Even just confirmation of the attack would be enough," Aaron said.

Dick nodded, "I'd go at the first sign of anything like that."

"Then come, sit, and we'll see what happens," Aaron said, "It's not like you're going to go down there as Nightwing, hide, and wait around."

"I should," he said.

The phone rang. Dick grabbed it and lifted it to his ear, "Kate?" he questioned. "I wanted to know if there was going to be an attack on Bette Kane or the tennis match. No? Ok, thanks," he hung up and set it down. He looked over to Aaron, "Nothing. There were requests that she knows of, but Blockbuster refused."

"That's good," Aaron said, "So come, sit, and let's watch."

Dick sighed and walked over to the couch, "I'm not a tennis fan."

"Me neither," Aaron said, turning the television on, "But Bette's pretty hot."

Dick looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, yeah she is."

"Question for you," Aaron said, "Who's hotter? Bette or Sylvan?"

"That's not even a fair question," Dick said.

"How is it not fair?" Aaron asked, clearly amused.

"Well, I actually know and have feelings for Sylvan," Dick told him, "Bette Kane? She's a famous tennis player whom I've only seen on television a few times. That's about it."

"Ok, take your personal feelings out," Aaron said.

Dick shook his head, "Can't."

Aaron let out a sigh and looked at the television, "You're no fun."

"Fine," Dick said, "Who do you think is better looking?"

Aaron smiled, "Well…I'll say Bette."

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Dick asked, "Why are the women you've seen not in this?"

"Because you don't know any of them really, and…well, both Bette and Sylvan are famous."

"Sylvan's not famous," Dick told him.

"Well, she models, her name is famous…," Aaron said, "Close enough."

"Fine, close enough, I'll concede that one," Dick said.

Aaron looked at his phone which sat between the two of them on the couch. It was buzzing, so Aaron picked it up, "Oh crap," he said, "That's a flag."

"What happened?" Dick questioned.

"Some of these guys are going for it. They're making their move after the first set."

"How long do you think I have?" Dick questioned as he ran towards his room.

"I don't know!" Aaron called, "I don't pay attention to tennis!"

"Can you give me a ride?" he called back as he disappeared into his room.

"Um…yeah. How?" Aaron asked as he hurried to the door.

"I'll get into your trunk in the alley or something," Dick said as he was in his room, "Then just drop me off close and I'll get inside."

"We'll have to really hurry," Aaron said.

Dick walked out, clad in his Nightwing uniform, "We'll hurry," he said.

* * *

"Thirty love," the announcer said as Bette bounced the ball. She threw it up and grunted as she hit it across the net. Her opponent swung her racket, but she missed.

"Ace," Bette breathed and smiled. She pulled another ball from her skirt and bounced it, getting ready for her next serve.

In the audience there were three men in black standing around, waiting. One shifted awkwardly and pulled out a bundle of black fabric into his hand. The other two did the same and they pulled their masks on. They moved through the crowd of people in the audience and drew handguns, which they fired once into the sky.

* * *

(The below are random notes I had to myself for how things would have proceeded in this episode)

Bette follows news, looks at reports of his other work. Goes out at night, looking for trouble/him. Gets into some, saved by police. Eventually by Nightwing, below conversation.

"You're only interested in me because I'm a mysterious hero in a costume. If you know me, the mystery would be gone, things would be different."

"You're also an apparently hot guy in spandex."

"Yeah…I'll give you that one."

"I spend my days with reputable people, and my nights with crooks. It's nice to actually be here, seeing someone who I know is there to support me. I obviously know people support me, but I don't know who they are, they're faceless masses. But meeting one person who believes in me can change my night for the better."

"And am I the only one?"

"No," he laughed, shaking his head, "You're one of the faces I've identified. One hope I have is to meet every one of those faceless people in this city. It's impossible, it's unrealistic, but it's a hope."


	14. Batman Mini-Series

Another project that we were tackling was to do a Legends of Tomorrow-style series. It would have been during the "winter breaks", 13 episodes, tie into the bigger Arrow-verse. The first was to be Batman. This is the Batman bible.

Season 2 was Wonder Woman. Season 3 was Red Hood and the Outlaws. Season 4 was to be Helena and Stephanie Brown teaming up (the experienced vigilante with a young, probably hotheaded vigilante). We have no bibles on those, other than some possible characters for Red Hood (listed below).

Jason Todd/Red Hood

Roy Harper/Arsenal/Red Arrow (title to be determined)

Owen Mercer

Essence

Starfire

Possibly Tatsu/Katana

Grace Choi

Anyway, Batman. Just please note that this was rough and not exactly okay-ed by everyone involved. It was a rough draft:

Main villains: Harley and Scarecrow

Other villains: Two-Face, Penguin, Riddler, Freeze, Poison Ivy, Clayface to be sussed out later, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Lady Shiva

POSSIBLES: Zsasz, Ventriloquist (III), Electrocutioner,

Selina is MIA, but Holly knows what happened and isn't mentioning it. Bruce tries to find specifically Selina!Catwoman for help but doesn't trust her when he figures out through some minute detail that it's not her.

Bruce Wayne/Batman (Matt Bomer): 40 years old

Jason Todd/Robin (Drew Roy): 22 years old

Jason was a young adult when Bruce met him and recruited him. Dick Grayson had been gone for months, and Todd had shown potential due to his life on the street as a criminal, and his competence in fighting against criminals. In order to save his life, and to try to save Todd's innocence, Bruce recruited him to become the new Robin and focus his anger into justice in an attempt to save an innocent youth's soul.

1: "Pilot/Origins": DO NOT SHOW BRUCE'S ORIGIN STORY, show Todd's story. The two deal with criminals while Harley and Dr. Crane plot to take control of Gotham through Arkham. The two are led into confronting both of them and a horde of criminals under their control. Crane threatens to destroy Gotham with a series of bombs. The inmates are released into Gotham, setting the stage for a largescale battle. Should anyone attempt to help Gotham, the bombs will be detonated. Harley is after the Joker, whom she believes is still alive somewhere, and not deceased as the public believes. In order to combat this threat, Bruce seeks out Selina Kyle, but proves unable to find her. Flashbacks to show Bruce's first meeting with Crane. Crane continues to warn people not to evacuate, or they will die. He tells them to live their normal lives, that this is between him and Batman, and that their fear for themselves will drive him to his goal.

2: "The Cat": Bruce tries to learn what happened to Selina, including flashbacks of their first meeting. Jason realizes there's something more there than a working relationship and goes after Holly himself to show to Bruce how useful he is. While he's there, he's attacked by a woman named Cassie who proves to be better abled than Jason, forcing Bruce to come in and save him.

3: "Fight": As Jason feels like crap over losing to Cassie, Bruce looks back at his own training with Lady Shiva, and how he came to be the skilled fighter he is today. Jason takes to the streets solo and encounters the Electrocutioner, deciding that he can hone his skills here, so long as he's not hit by the gauntlets. Jason nearly gets himself killed and starts to drive a wedge in his relationship with Bruce. Bruce goes back to Holly and has a conversation with her about where Cassie came from. (Note: since Arrow outright said that Oliver was the first opponent Ra's had faced solo in a duel in...I don't remember how many years, that strikes Bruce from being in a situation like that. We chose to go Lady Shiva instead; she trained Bruce in this version)

4: "She Seems to Have a Poisonous Touch": Poison Ivy is causing trouble in Gotham, both for Bruce and for Crane. She seems intent on stopping Crane thanks to her immunity to his fear toxin, but is going to do it through lethal means. Bruce tries to talk her down and convince her to join them. Jason is skeptical and doesn't believe she can be redeemed or trusted, and turns against her.

5: "Bank Job": Two-Face's men start hitting banks across Gotham. Jason and Bruce split up to attempt to stop them, leading Jason to confront Harvey himself, and become tempted to use lethal force without his mentor there to keep an eye on him. Bruce tries to hide Ivy away so she can help them.

6: "Girl": Shiva arrives in Gotham and plans to stake claim to Cassie. Holly and Bruce team up to try to stop her, while Jason is indifferent.

7: "Fear Itself": Scarecrow begins to release Fear Toxin into Gotham at random locations on intervals. Bruce and Jason have to attempt to solve where the next ones will be (The Riddler is helping lay riddles out for the two of them, he's working with Scarecrow). Shiva is preparing to leave with Cassie, but Cassie goes to help Bruce and Jason instead of leaving. Jason encounters Harley and attempts to kill her, until Cassie intervenes and stops him from murdering her. Bruce encounters the Scarecrow and we see flashbacks to their falling out in the past.

8: "Arms Race": The Penguin is taking advantage of the chaos and arming people. In the aftermath of the Fear Toxin, people don't trust each other anymore. Scarecrow is also making a move to secure parts of the city, forcing Bruce, Jason and Cassie to ally with Holly to try to stop this move. Jason begins to consider if Gotham is worth saving, or if he should just abandon it. Flashbacks to his childhood.

9: "What Lies Beneath": Riddler is leaving a series of deathtraps in Gotham in the confusion and lockdown, which Bruce and Jason attempt to solve. This leads them into the sewers, where they are hunted by Killer Croc, under Riddler's manipulations, as he closes down access hatches and such to direct them around like a game of cat and mouse.

10: "Frost": Victor Fries is trying to save his wife, and Batman comes to him. They've fought in the past, but Fries is more interested in saving his wife than he is with dealing with Batman or Scarecrow. Batman asks for a cure to the Fear Toxin, and help. Jason doesn't trust Mr. Freeze, and ends up running into Lady Shiva, who tells him about Bruce's past training, and offers to train him, because she sees the hate in him.

11: "Ghosts": corpses are turning up with smiles on them, and other Joker trademarks. When they go to Harley in prison, she reacts in shock; she didn't do it, but Joker must be back! It's all a Fear Toxin reaction. Jason, however, does find a red hood lying around, and hears laughter. He fights a man in another red hood, but this was very much real.

12: "First Cut": Zsasz, an old friend of Bruce's, is thriving in this new Gotham, and committing all sorts of murders. When he takes the GCPD hostage with Penguin-soldiers and has his knife at Gordon's throat, Bruce has to coerce Jason into helping him, even with time running out on the largest of the Fear Toxin bombs. Cassie offers to help instead, while Jason goes solo after the bomb, with Victor's technology.

13: "No Man's Land": Bruce and Cassie go after Scarecrow inside of Arkham. Jason has already gone ahead and was taken down. Scarecrow unmasks him and prepares to kill him. In the fight, Jason gets free and uses a batarang to stab Scarecrow. He threatens to kill him, but Bruce stops him. In the aftermath of the arrest and removal of the bomb, Gotham starts to return to normal, and Jason walks away from Bruce and leaves town. Holly gives Bruce her blessing on keeping Cassie in his care, and tells him where Selina is.

Note that this was based on a combination of No Man's Land and Arkham Knight.

The thing that we decided early was that other heroes couldn't help. Crane would have detonated the Fear Toxin bombs had anyone tried, hence why the Titans or Nightwing didn't show up.

This was primarily to set up more Red Hood appearances in the future, and a Court of Owls storyline in Titans, which would have seen the Bat Family allying to take them down.

That's it! That's all I have. Like I said before, any questions, etc., please contact me.


End file.
